To Kill With No Regrets
by SinfulAvenue
Summary: (Detective Eren/Serial Killer Levi) "Unless you put up a real fight. I'm going to take you." Eren shivered as Levi's hand slid up his thigh. Those calloused hands, hands that had killed were touching him. It sickened his mind but electrified his body" (Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1: Small Town Boy

**WARNING:**

 **Contains mature themes!**

 **I cannot guarantee a happy ending.**

 **Trigger warnings for violence, gore, sexual content and references to suicide, self harm and drug use.**

 **If you're still here then here is a synopsis.**

 **Summary**

 **When Eren was 15 his mother was brutally murdered. 6 years later he is a detective in training. In Stohess three bodies have been found with their napes cut open; something that was the trademark of another notorious killer; Eren is sent to a high security prison, tasked with interrogating Levi Ackerman believing he might have valuable insight into what kind of person would replicate his killings.**

 **And that is where this story begins….**

 **The main inspiration for this story was the movie** ** _Silence of the Lambs_** **with a lot of influence from the TV series** ** _Dexter_** **too (and of course** ** _Attack on Titan_** **:D)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Ok Eren it's now or never, you've got this._

Trainee Detective Jaeger finished the last of his coffee and tossed it out the car window. He cursed when it missed the trashcan and fell to the tarmac below. A littering fine was the last thing he needed today. His reputation was on the line. First impressions were everything.

Eren wanted nothing more than to be the great detective he knew he could be, but after screwing up _everything_ good in his life so far why should this be any different? Everything he touched burst into flames.

In the distance he heard the faint sound of a police siren, a crime already? It wasn't even 9am. His iphone buzzed as a text arrived from his best friend Armin, wishing him good luck. He was glad it wasn't yet _another_ concerned message from his sister telling him "Be careful Eren!" Mikasa meant well but it infuriated him, he was a grown up yet she still treated him like a dumb kid, incapable of leaving town without getting lost or hurt.

Although it _would_ be very easy to get lost in Stohess; being from a small town in the middle of nowhere made Eren appreciate how spectacular the city really was. The architecture really was amazing. In his hometown Shiganshina the buildings were uninspiring (and in need of fresh paint) but here in Stohess they were tall, intimidating and shone in the sunlight.

However one thing that really bugged him about this place was how overpriced _everything_ was. $6 for a coffee; outrageous!

The clock on the dashboard shifted from 8:59 to 9:00 but the voice of self doubt made him sit tight.

 _Chief Inspector Smith believes in you, why can't you just believe in yourself?_

Of course he was honoured to have been picked out of countless applicants, _of course_ this was an excellent opportunity for career growth but he couldn't help but be apprehensive about meeting a serial killer. In fact the thought of walking into a building filled wall to wall with lowlife scumbags made his blood boil. Evil murderous bastards! What a waste of money keeping them alive; they didn't deserve to breathe. Unfortunately capital punishment had long ago been abolished.

The reasons for seeking assistance from one of these monsters Eren could not quite comprehend but he was in no position to question his superiors.

It was now 9:01.

 _Right, go, get out, move!_

Sighing heavily he stepped out of the car, almost hitting the flashy sports car parked beside him with the door. What a relief he didn't, that car probably cost more than his year's salary. According to Google maps the prison compound was only five minutes away on foot. He thought the short walk would calm his nerves.

It didn't.

It was the morning rush hour, cars honking their horns clogged the roads; people shouting on their cell phones streamed past in both directions, ignoring the homeless man who begged on the sidewalk. There was something about this grand city. Despite its finely dressed citizens and glittering buildings, its plush night clubs and prestigious casinos, the place felt corrupt to the core, like it was built on greed and disparity.

Unlike home, Stohess seemed cold and uncaring.

When Eren saw the compound rising into view his stomach tightened. It dominated the horizon; brown bricked and iron gated; hideous in comparison to its surroundings. Eren made his way round the 20 foot wall that surrounded the complex, following the signs to the visitor's entrance; that was when the shaking began.

 _Man up!_ _Or you'll get eaten alive in there!_

This was it. He had to make the best impression he possibly could. He straightened his tie, and took a deep breath.

He hoped his mother would be proud of him today.

* * *

"Hey Eren right?"

Eren didn't know if he was afraid or reassured, when he stepped through the main entrance, a wild eyed woman with a lopsided grin awaited him.

"Oh my Gosh! I didn't expect you to be so young!" she cried, almost tripping over her own feet as she rushed to greet him.

Eren extended a hand, expecting her to shake it but instead she seized him by the waist and pulled him in for a hug. He placed his arms uncertainly on her shoulders. It baffled him how someone could have so much energy at 9 a.m.

"Ahh! You're just a baby" she said pinching the side of his face, Eren squirmed away "So glad to meet you, I can call you Eren right? I do _hate_ being formal"

This woman was a little feral. Her hair was tumbling out of her ponytail, her glasses falling off her face; her eye contact was a little too intense but she gave off such enthusiastic vibes that Eren couldn't help but like her already. He smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm ok with that" he faltered "Nice to meet you uh?"

"Oh where are my manners today!" she shrieked, slapping herself in the face "I'm Dr Hanji Zoe, the prison's resident psychologist. I'm sure we are going to get along _very_ well!"

"I hope so" Detective Jaeger laughed as she grasped his hand a little violently.

"Well let's waste no more time" she said leading him by the hand "After all…I bet you're just _dying_ to meet Levi _aren't you_?"

Eren swallowed.

He wasn't.

He _really_ wasn't.

* * *

Eren wasn't a particularly neat and tidy person himself but _what a mess_ Dr Hanji's office was. He wondered how she could concentrate with so much clutter on her desk.

"Wow! You're so brave talking about it Eren!"

When Dr. Hanji gasped she bumped the desk, almost knocking over the mugs of coffee. Eren was sure she didn't _mean_ to be patronising but her histrionic reaction to _everything_ made him feel like a child grappling for praise.

"And they didn't catch the person responsible?" she said sympathetically.

She had asked him what made him want to become a detective and he told her the truth. The young man shook his head mournfully.

"The police were useless!" he growled "didn't do _nearly_ enough, so I swore to do better!"

He had to stop and catch his breath there. Telling the story of his mother's murder _always_ reignited that dangerous spark within him. He should have known better than to delve into his past at a time like this. He quickly lowered his voice realising he'd got carried away. The outburst had left him sweating. Luckily his impassioned words hadn't fazed Dr Hanji at all.

 _Wait_! Was she _writing?_

"Dr. Hanji, are you…"

"Oh sorry Eren" she chortled "Don't mind me, it's just a habit. I like to make notes on people. I'm _very_ fascinated by the human mind"

Eren grimaced. Suddenly this felt like a test; one he hadn't prepared for. He appreciated that she was a top criminal psychologist but didn't understand why she felt the need to study and examine _him_. He was no criminal after all.

Perhaps sensing his discomfort Dr. Hanji put down her pen.

"I'll stop if it bothers you" she offered "Anyway where were we?"

"We were, talking about um…"

"Ah yes!" she interrupted "You were about to tell me how much you know about my favourite patient Levi"

 _Favourite_? Favourite _murderer_? Was this woman sick in the head?

"…I heard he killed quite a few people" Eren bumbled. He was truly lost for words.

"Ahh more than a few" laughed Dr Hanji laughed spinning wildly on her office chair "thirteen people to be precise"

Eren nodded. Chief Inspector Smith had already debriefed him on the key facts about this particular killer. Thirteen bodies found, all with a trademark slice to the nape. This was the killer dubbed by the media at the time as "The Stainless Assassin" named for his attention to detail. But he had a real name;

Levi Ackerman.

There was never a single stain; not a drop of blood; not a fingerprint at the scene of crime. The killer wiped it clean. That was what made him so hard to catch.

"10 years he killed undetected" hissed Hanji, eyes gleaming behind her glasses "The son of a bitch cleaned up thoroughly after making a mess of his victims, gave detectives like you years of sleepless nights"

Almost as disturbing as the murders themselves was the way Dr Hanji's face lit up when she spoke of violence and gore. She described slaughter methods as casually as citing a recipe for homemade soup.

"And he killed every victim in the same way" she exclaimed "With a deep laceration to the nape of their neck, isn't that _fascinating_?"

Eren nodded unsurely, finding it more horrifying than fascinating. Maybe accepting this opportunity was a bad idea. If the staff here were this insane then what did that say about the inmates?

"You know I'm surprised he got caught" the doctor mused "For such a cunning killer, he really fucked up big time"

Eren's eyes widened, appalled.

"Oh Eren, no need to look so alarmed!" she said ruffling his hair " _Of course_ I'm glad he got caught, I'm just surprised. I guess he was smart but Detective Leonhart was smarter"

"Detective Leonhart?"

But Hanji's mind was already off on a tangent. She let out an exhilarated cry and leapt out her seat, almost spilling the coffee a second time.

"As you can imagine I followed the murders with great interest at the time" she raved "I was _ecstatic_ when I found out he was being sent here and _I_ would have the honour of working with him!"

Eren's emerald eyes followed her as she bounced around the room.

"He's very well behaved" Hanji said adoringly "Keeps his cell very clean"

Detective Jaeger almost laughed at the notion of a well behaved serial killer. This lady was nuts! He was quickly talking himself out of going through with this.

 _No Erwin's counting on me_

He had come this far. No turning back.

"We hope that Levi Ackerman might co-operate with us on this case" the young detective stated.

A wicked grin crept onto Hanji's face.

"Ah yes" she said "I hear there's been a bit of copying going on"

Eren nodded. In the last month three bodies had been found with one thing in common, Ackerman's trademark nape slice. But if he was in prison it had to be the work of someone else; a copycat killer. _This_ was why he needed Ackerman's help.

"We believe Ackerman might have valuable insight" said Eren.

He was beginning to doubt himself more and more by the minute. Did he think Levi Ackerman would want to talk to him? _Absolutely not_ ; what reason would a serial killer have to share his thoughts with a detective; and a rookie at that? But he was determined to see this assignment through. How else was he supposed to prove himself a capable detective?

Hanji stepped towards the door and opened it, her grin stretched even wider.

"I won't keep you waiting any longer then" she said opening the door "Follow me"

Eren felt a flutter in his stomach that wasn't excitement.

* * *

Eren lost count of how many locked doors and security checks they had to go through. Hanji proceeded to give him a brief tour of the compound, passionately telling the history of the building.

"This prison is currently home to over 1000 inmates" she proclaimed "The security is top notch. In the 200 years since Stohess Penitentiary was founded there are only 4 documented escapes…the last one being in 1984"

Eren really was trying to listen but the deeper into the compound they got, the more his nausea grew.

"There are two residential blocks consisting of 9 wings between them, A to H, oh and then there's X, mustn't forget about X, that's solitary confinement… and that's exactly where we're going"

Eren blanched.

"S,solitary confinement!"

He'd seen enough TV crime thrillers to know what kind of people were kept in solitary confinement

"But, but I thought you said he was well behaved!" he cried.

"He is" said Hanji hesitantly "…Well most of the time anyway, we did have a little hmm…. _incident_ this week"

"Incident!"

"Oh nothing serious"

Hanji's 'reassurance' only made it worse.

"We gave him a timeout for his bad behaviour" she said laughing it off "But Officer Mike should have known better than to grab Levi with his _filthy_ hands"

It troubled Eren how Hanji spoke of a cold blooded killer as if he was merely an insolent child who'd been sent to the naughty step. He wondered if it was possible for a person to love their job just a little _too_ much.

"He prefers to be alone anyway" said Hanji.

Eren, lost in his troubled trance had fallen behind a little. He was yanked back to reality when the crazed doctor seized him by the wrist.

"Anyhoo, on with the tour, so this is B wing _or_ the _rehab_ wing as we call it, here we help prisoners recover from substance abuse" she led Eren down a very clinical looking white corridor "oh and down there leads to C wing, that's the induction wing for newbies"

She talked for a long time but soon she became background noise. Eren's anxious thoughts were so much louder.

He almost walked into the back of her when she stopped abruptly.

They'd reached the end of the corridor. A daunting door stood between them and the next room. Hanji's expression when she turned around was far less buoyant than before.

"This is the D wing" she hissed "This is where long term and life sentence prisoners are kept. …..just look straight ahead and pretend they're not there _ok_ "

Before Eren could ask 'why?' a loud electronic buzz sounded indicating the door was no longer secured.

A prison guard with sandy hair and an undefined moustache blocked their path. Around his left eye there was a purple shadow.

"Hey Mike" said Hanji teasingly "Nice black eye"

The man whose name was apparently Mike merely grunted in response but that didn't stop Hanji's teasing.

"That'll teach you to upset my precious clients"

Eren gasped as he put together the pieces. This must be the "incident" Dr. Hanji had been referring to. Hanji nudged him but Mike didn't crack so much as a smile.

"What are you doing here Hanji?" he growled.

"I'm escorting Eren" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Eren's a detective"

Mike sniffed; he looked the rookie up and down and didn't look impressed. Eren couldn't pretend this didn't bruise his ego.

"He's here to talk to Levi" said Hanji.

Mike snorted and stepped aside. When Eren walked by he heard the prison officer muttered to him.

"I can smell your fear, better hope _he_ can't as well"

Although shaken, Eren dismissed the comment as silly. Mike couldn't possibly smell anything. Fear didn't have a scent. Did it?

Eren held his breath as he followed Hanji across the floor. He tried to heed her advice and not stare, but curiosity got the better of him. He glanced to the left and saw prisoners rising to their feet to check him out.

"Yo pretty boy, want some of this?" a coarse voice called from above. He looked up to see a man leaning over the railings, making a lewd face and grabbing his crotch before one of his guard escorts shoved him back in his cell. Embarrassed Eren averted his eyes.

He took another deep breath and held it until they passed through the door at the opposite end of the room.

He followed Hanji until she opened a door marked X.

Eren was surprised to see stairs leading downwards.

"Solitary confinement is underground "Hanji clarified when she saw his horrified confusion "Down in the basement"

Eren stared down the stairway. It was poorly lit and there was a terrible draft. Had someone deliberately designed it to be so uninviting? What kinds of monsters would he meet down there? The ones in D wing were bad enough.

"Fun fact" declared Hanji attempting to ease his anxiety "Back in the olden days the basement is where executions took place"

Eren _really_ wished she hadn't told him that. There was nothing fun about that fact.

"The last execution here was in 1961 shortly before the death penalty was abolished" said Hanji "Now it's just the place we keep all the troublemakers"

Eren breathed heavily through his mouth hoping the nausea would subside. He couldn't place the source of his fear, was it fear of meeting a killer or fear of failure? Or was it both.

"Goodness me, is that the time" gasped Hanji inspecting her watch "Well Eren, this is where I have to leave you"

 _Wait?_ She was sending him down there _alone?_

The doctor rummaged around in her pocket.

"I meant to give you this" she said hanging a laminated card around his neck "It lets the guards know you have clearance, oh and I noted down all the codes for the doors you might need"

Eren's hand was trembling as he accepted the card.

"You….you're not coming with me?"

"Oh Eren, you're a big boy, you'll be just fine" she said slapping him on the back.

"But, but Dr. Hanji-"

"Oh I wish I could stay" she whined "I just _love_ chatting to Levi, he cracks me up! He has this funny nickname for me, 'shitty glasses', isn't that _hilarious!"_

Eren just blinked in disbelief. So Stohess's most notorious murderer was also a comedian apparently.

Hanji turned on her heels.

"Levi has been transferred to cell X44 for you" she hurriedly explained "it's especially equipped for interrogation. You'll be perfectly safe, I promise"

"Dr Hanji, wait!" Eren called, he still had so many questions. But the eccentric doctor was skipping away, laughing manically.

"Just don't invade his personal space and don't make any height jokes and you'll be fine!"

"Height jokes? Wait, what do you mean?"

The heavy door banged shut behind Hanji.

She was gone.

And Eren was all alone, staring at the gloomy staircase that led downstairs to the basement; to solitary confinement.

Levi Ackerman awaited him.


	2. Chapter 2: Moth to the Flame

Silence…

That was all Detective Jaeger could hear in the basement. He'd been expecting to hear tormented prisoners wailing in their cells but what he found instead was an intimidating hush, a silence that hummed in his ears. Opaque steel doors stopped him seeing inside any of the cells. A tiny flap for passing food trays through was the prisoners only glimpse of the outside world.

Eren approached the next door, glancing at the series of codes Hanji had given him. Activating the keypad, he pressed the digits he believed to be for this door.

It must have been correct for there was a loud electronic buzz and the steel door slid open sideways. He showed his clearance pass and police badge to the guard waiting on the other side and proceeded through.

Levi Ackerman was in cell X44. The cells surrounding him were all lower numbers meaning it must be further within the basement.

Eren walked much slower up to the next door. He felt sick. The artificial light down here was maddening.

"Hey Levi..."

He quietly practised his introduction.

Wait could he call him Levi? Maybe he should keep it strictly professional and call him "Mr Ackerman". He didn't want to get too friendly with someone who'd sliced napes.

Panic quickly set in.

"I'd like to ask you about…"

Not assertive enough.

"I was wondering if you could…"

 _Still_ not assertive enough.

"You _better_ start talking Ackerman!"

Ok perhaps a little _too_ assertive.

"I'm Detective Jaeger and I'm investigating the Stohess Slasher murders"

Too late he'd have to wing it. He'd reached the next door.

He punched in another code and passed through.

"What's Ackerman doing in X44?" he heard a voice say but the speaker was out of sight.

"Apparently the police want to talk to him" said another voice; female.

"But why?"

" _Ugh_ don't you _watch_ the news?" the exasperated girl cried "It's got something to do with this copycat killer"

Then they came into view from around the corner, two prison officers. The female was a short redhead with large amber eyes, the male had a light brown undercut and a mature looking face; but something about his conduct made Eren think he was much younger than he appeared.

Both officers stopped in their tracks when they saw the detective. He pulled out his badge to assure them he wasn't an intruder. The female officer approached to have a closer look. Eren read the name badge on her uniform; ' _Petra Ral'_

"Oh…Detective Jaeger" she said "You must be here to see Levi"

Eren nodded. Petra led him round the corner.

"He's right in there"

She pointed at the wide metal door straight ahead.

 _X44_

 _Secure Interrogation Unit._

That's where Ackerman was. He was behind that door. Eren couldn't bring himself to move.

"If there's trouble press the emergency button" said the male officer then his expression turned brazen "You see I'm _quite_ the expert at restraining unruly prisoners"

Petra frowned.

"You lying idiot, yesterday you tripped and bit your tongue trying to catch inmate Woerman"

The officer clicked his tongue in annoyance. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. Eren read his badge; ' _Oruo Bozad'._

"Oh stop posing like that" Petra sighed "You look like _him_ "

Eren wondered who she was talking about.

"Well good luck Detective" said Petra "When you go through that door you aren't walking directly into his cell, don't worry, you're separated by bars. Just don't step over the white line, these hard criminals can be pretty unpredictable….wait do you need the code?"

Eren shook his head. Hanji had written it down for him. He took out the piece of card, searching for the corresponding code.

 _'_ _0845'_

Eren swallowed. Those 4 digits were all that stood between him and a serial killer.

"He's actually not so bad you know" said Petra sensing his hesitation. Behind them Oruo snickered.

"Petra has the hots for Inmate Ackerman"

The young woman's face turned redder than her hair.

"That's _not true_ you sick pervert!"

There was a thump and a yelp as she hit him.

While the officers argued. Eren stepped towards the door. He pressed his ear against it but heard nothing. His shaking hand reached for the keypad.

He accidently hit a wrong digit and the machine bleeped and instructed him to 're-enter code'.

Slower this time he punched in the numbers.

0

8

4

5

Then there was that familiar sound that indicated the door was no longer sealed.

Over thinking would do him no good. He had to just go through.

Eren pulled the door open and slipped inside, refusing to dawdle a second longer. The door heavily fell shut behind him.

He was alone in a room with a killer.

* * *

The first thing Eren noticed was the commanding white line drawn in front of the bars; a strict instruction of how close was too close.

But where was Ackerman?

A chair was positioned just behind the line. Slowly the detective walked towards it, scrutinising the cell for human life. Was anyone even in there?

" _Tch_ , why are you here?"

Eren froze.

Levi Ackerman was in there alright, hiding in the corner. He'd been there all along.

The killer leaned ominously against the wall. His face was in shadow, dark bangs falling in his eyes.

"Go away shitty glasses….I'm in no mood to talk today!"

That voice was chilling - but so silky smooth. Eren was terrified to so much as breathe. When he did it came as a gasp.

Ackerman's head whipped up.

Eren almost fell backwards. The killer stared and took him in.

"Oh…it's just a brat" he sighed "For a moment I thought you were that four eyed bitch."

The young detective tried to speak but it was like something was lodged in his throat. A series of croaks blurted out of his mouth.

"I…I'm not a brat, I'm a detective!"

The killer grunted and leaned off the wall.

" _You,_ a detective?"

And then he came forward and into the light.

Eren couldn't help but gasp. The mug shots didn't come close to capturing the killer's true likeness. Now the height jokes remark made sense.

"Are you…L-Levi Ackerman?"

Eren had anticipated a great brute but instead he was faced with a man of petite stature. Unfortunately his size made him no less intimidating. The stare Eren was met with could cut through stone.

"Who's asking?"

As the killer approached, the harsh yellow beams lit up his face and revealed another troubling surprise.

Levi Ackerman was so _young._

But _how could that be?_ This man was a seasoned killer, his first murder being sometime in the late nineties. How young _was he_ back then? Even assuming he was a teenager would still place him somewhere in his thirties. It just didn't add up. Eren squinted at the killer looking for evidence, a laughter line, a crow's foot, a stray grey hair, _anything_ that showed his age but the illusion wouldn't break. His skin was so pale, his hair so dark; a combination so striking he almost resembled a black and white photograph.

Spooked, the youngster took a step back. Was the soul the cost for everlasting youth?

One side of the killer's mouth curled.

"You're shaking Detective" he said "Do I really make you so nervous?"

Eren stood there trembling in silence as the killer skinned him with his eyes. If Officer Mike was right and fear _did_ have a smell then this predator was onto him, high on his scent.

"So they sent me a _boy_ to play with huh?"

"I think you'll find I'm fully qualified!"

Defensively Eren reached into his coat, fumbling for his police ID.

"And I'm 21 _actually_!"

The damn thing slipped from his grasp and onto the floor. The killer covered his eyes and cringed. Mortified Eren scrambled to pick it up. This wasn't a good start.

" _There!_ What more proof do you need?"

Angry and panting, Eren held up the badge. The killer didn't move a muscle.

"You're going to have to come closer if you expect me to read that" he sneered.

Eren took one reluctant step forward, holding his badge high. He stood there awkwardly as Ackerman leaned in and examined his credentials.

"Detective _Jaeger_ huh?" the killer narrowed his eyes. He didn't look or sound impressed. "Says here you're a trainee _Eren_ "

The young man grimaced.

"Ok _technically_ I'm not a detective _yet_!"

Those cold grey eyes sized him up, searching for a weakness to exploit. This only made the youngster pricklier.

"But soon I will be!"

"Is that so?"

This was followed by a stiff silence. The vivid green eyes were locked with the cold grey ones. Anger stewed within Eren, he was livid with himself for allowing the killer to rile him so easily. He took advantage of the pause to calm down, taking deep breaths. Meanwhile the killer's eyes didn't leave him. He was constantly watching with that hostile curiosity.

"Well then _Detective_ " he sighed "I don't suppose you came all this way _just_ to enjoy the _pleasure_ of my company?"

Beneath his jacket, Eren began to perspire.

"I'm here on important business _actually!_ "

The killer licked his lower lip.

"So it's business _not_ _pleasure_ you seek Detective?"

Mortified, Eren's gaze hit the floor.

"Ok c-cut it out inmate"

"Cut what out?"

Eren must have blushed a little. Pretending the suggestive remark had not happened, he took the seat.

"I won't insult your intelligence by engaging in small talk" he said, feeling a little more confident with the weight off his trembling legs "Do you know why I'm here?"

Ackerman snorted.

"Erwin sent you didn't he?"

"You know the Chief Inspector?"

" _Tch_ , the man must be desperate, sending a damn _brat_ to do a grown man's job"

"I _told_ you I'm not a -"

Eren bit his lip. The urge to retort passed. Perhaps those anger management sessions had paid off after all. The killer grew impatient.

"I know why you're here _Detective_ " he snapped "So go ahead, _ask_ – ask what you came here to ask me"

Eren was careful. He knew his opponent wasn't going to play along willingly.

"Three bodies have been found with their napes severed" he said calmly "Sound familiar?"

The killer raised a defiant eyebrow.

"Oh how unpleasant. I hope the person responsible cleaned up thoroughly after them self"

Eren balled his fists and gritted his teeth

"I doubt the cleaning would be up to _your impossible_ standards!"

But he heeded the warning when the killer folded his arms and tightened his stare. He couldn't afford to piss this guy off.

"The Stohess Slasher left telltale evidence behind" Eren took a deep breath and moderated his tone "Blood spatter, fingerprints, DNA, but there were no matches in the system. Seems this killer has no prior criminal record"

Levi Ackerman was hard to read. He had a mildly thoughtful expression but his response was anything but insightful.

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you Detective."

The young man groaned.

"Yeah…thanks"

That _bastard!_ Why did Erwin place so much faith in this monster? Eren didn't think he could continue. How could he waste his time on someone who was just stringing him along for fun?

But what the killer said next made him reconsider walking out there and then.

"People who prey on the weak and vulnerable make me sick!"

"Excuse me?"

Thinking it was a joke, Eren laughed at the blatant hypocrisy.

But the killer wasn't laughing.

Or even smiling. Ackerman sighed and shook his head.

"I wouldn't expect a brat like you to understand"

" _Try me_ "

The killer's eyes glinted at the challenge.

"Well look at the victims" he clipped "Vagrants; street workers; people nobody gives a _shit_ about – they're soft targets"

"I…I don't follow"

Eren was disturbed but he couldn't deny that his curiosity had been roused. The killer looked him directly in the eye.

"I don't make a mess unless I absolutely have to Detective" he said tortuously "But some people drive me to do disgusting things"

The room temperature seemed to drop. Eren suppressed a shudder and sat quietly and listened, captivatingly chilled by the serial killer's raw honesty.

"Some people are like stains" Ackerman murmured, shaking his head "And I took it upon myself to remove them… _permanently_ "

Eren slid his chair back an inch. Literature had never been his strongest subject, but that metaphor didn't need explaining.

"Are you deluded?" he shrilled, suddenly dismayed by where morbid curiosity had led him "You think you have the moral high ground here?"

Ackerman looked neither surprised nor offended by his reaction.

"Like I said, I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand"

"Have you no remorse?" Eren cried "N _one at all_?"

"Would you think better of me if I did?"

Eren looked the killer dead in the eye searching for a flicker of meaning. Ackerman sighed and fell into the chair behind him. Perhaps he looked a little disappointed but most likely Eren was just projecting human emotions onto an animal. Either way he didn't look sorry _enough._

"I'm here to formally request your assistance" Eren growled.

He recognised the need to change the subject. He was here to bargain not argue.

"The similarities are _no_ coincidence. Is there _anything_ you can tell us about the Stohess Slasher?"

The killer gave a snort of laughter.

"And what could you _possibly_ offer me in return Detective?"

Eren had anticipated this question and so had his superiors. Only a fool would work for free. Shakily but assertively he recited his carefully rehearsed response.

"Negotiations have been made with the warden to increase your personal freedoms" he stated "You'll have increased access to your finances, personal possessions, your own clothes. I'm sure you'll be glad to get out of those prison rags"

" _Tch_ , what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"N, nothing-"stammered Eren, blushing "The terms and conditions are still up for revision, so you could request maybe some luxury items, better food?…maybe you should write down some requests"

The killer's face revealed nothing.

"Go on…" he said dully.

Eren swallowed. Ackerman had taken the bait but he still needed to reel him in.

"And you'll be paid for your time, $20 per hour we spend together" the nerves made Eren speak faster and faster; he leaned forward feeling the pressure to seal the deal "Arrangements have already been made to transfer the money to your commissary account and…and-"

"This means a lot to you doesn't it?"

Eren's speech stalled.

"What?"

"Tell me brat, why do you want to become a detective so badly?"

Eren hissed protectively. Anger and confusion quickened his heart. _Calm down_ , he urged himself, _he's testing me_. Ackerman slowly rose from the chair

"You don't hide it well" he scathed "It's written all over your stupid face"

A bead of sweat ran down the young man's spine. The killer's tone, his gaze, even his way of standing perfectly still was menacing. _What shows?_ Eren panicked. Ackerman gripped the bars and leaned in.

"Oh I can tell by the way you're looking at me" he derided, his voice like a cold running stream. "You _hate_ me because of something someone else did to you. You think solving these murders will give you some sort of _closure_?"

"I…I that's not why I"

"You work so hard. But it's never enough, _is it_? You _still_ fall short, someone _always_ outshines you!"

"You don't know _a thing_ about me!"

But there was a rawness in Eren's voice, a defensiveness that told the killer that nothing he'd said was incorrect. He smiled for the first time but it wasn't a warm one, it was a cruel curve of the mouth.

"You're full of anger, you carry it everywhere. Everything you touch bursts into flames"

The colour drained from Eren's face. Levi Ackerman pressed his face harder against the bars.

"All because you never made peace with your past!"

As the light caught those silver eyes, his pupils constricted till he resembled something that was barely human at all.

"So tell me Detective Jaeger" he pressed "Who was it that was taken from you?"

Unsteadily Eren rose to his feet.

"I...I think we're done here today"

He blinked away the tears. This was a mistake, a huge _fucking_ mistake. Every bone in his body told him to run from this room and never return.

"Fine, go Detective. _Give up_ , leave without your closure. Prove _everyone_ who ever doubted you right"

Eren hurried away. Behind him the bars rattled.

"Guess I overestimated you huh brat? Perhaps Erwin did too"

This made him stop.

Erwin Smith. If he walked out of this room, he'd disgrace not only himself but the man who placed faith in him. The thought of returning empty handed was too unbearable to think about.

The young man turned around and glowered at the killer. Ackerman gave him that insincere half smile. Eren didn't trust him, not one bit, but something was drawing him back like a moth to the flame.

"Are you going to help me?" he demanded "Or is this nothing but a joke to you"

"Oh I don't find this funny at all Detective" Ackerman affirmed.

The terrified youth approached the cage.

"Do we have a deal then?"

Eren remembered something Armin once said; that there are times when people must abandon their humanity to defeat monsters. _This_ was one of those moments that called for him to lay aside his ethics. Only time would reveal Levi Ackerman's true intentions. He didn't trust this monster but he trusted the judgement of Erwin smith.

The killer gave a firm nod.

"I'll help you" he said "Not because I particularly like you or anything, it's more a matter of this imposter affronting me. He needs to be put an end to."

Eren should have felt proud of himself, he'd done it, he'd secured Levi Ackerman's assistance. But he didn't feel good about himself, he felt shaken to the core.

"Ok …good then!" the youngster gibbered "I'll, inform the Chief Inspector at once"

"You do that"

Ackerman bit the corner of his lip. Eren shuddered.

"I-I'm leaving" he loudly declared, hurrying for the exit "I'll be in touch _inmate_ "

"Hold up - _Eren_!"

Eren about turned. His name –he didn't like the way it rolled off the killer's tongue. It sounded discordant, like a threat.

"Wh- What is it?"

"Don't call me _inmate_ \- it's dehumanising" Ackerman decreed "You may call me Levi, if we're to be spending a lot of time together, it's best to be on a first name basis. Wouldn't you agree?"

Ham fistedly Eren punched in the code to open the door.

"Right agreed!" he hissed.

The door unlocked and Eren pulled it open.

"I-I'll see you soon then ….Levi."

 _Levi_ \- the name left a strange taste in his mouth.

"I look forward to our next meeting" the killer said unconvincingly.

"Yeah me too" Eren lied. When he stepped out and the door was sliding shut behind him, Levi Ackerman just had to have the final word.

"Until next time brat" he uttered " _Do_ say hello to Erwin for me".

The door clicked shut. A loud electronic buzz indicated that it had locked itself behind him.

Eren puffed and fell against the wall.

 _Until next time Levi_ he thought, _until next time_.

* * *

Eren was splashing cold water on his face in the bathroom when the door flew open and struck the wall with a bang.

"EREN! Ahh you little genius you!"

The detective gasped and leapt back.

"Dr Hanji, this is the men's room! You can't be in here!"

This woman was determined to give him a heart attack.

"Who cares? Gendered bathrooms are just a social construct" she scoffed "SOOOO! How was Levi?"

Eren swallowed. He had no words for what he'd just experienced. When he hesitated, Hanji frowned.

"Did he behave?"

Then the right word suddenly came.

"He was…intense" said Eren.

When Hanji squealed, he cupped his hands over his ears.

"I can't believe it" she shrieked "You must be so proud of yourself"

Eren knew what he should be feeling but instead his head was filled with worries. He felt adrenalized yet empty at the same time. He couldn't stop thinking about how that steel grey stare had him locked into the chair. Was there a single move that hadn't betrayed him in there? How was it that Levi Ackerman had so effortlessly picked him apart?

And what was with that look? The young detective shivered at the memory of the killer trailing his tongue along his bottom lip.

An outrageous thought popped into his head.

"At times it almost felt like he was…"

"Yes?" said Hanji eagerly.

Eren thought better of saying it aloud.

"Never mind"

"Pleeeeease!"

"You'll laugh"

"I won't, I promise!"

Eren sighed. He'd have to say it now.

"Ok…there were moments when it felt like he was…."

Hanji's eyes begged for details. Eren screwed up his face in embarrassment.

"….like he was flirting with me"

The doctor burst out laughing.

" _Hanji_ you promised you wouldn't!"

"Oh typical Levi!" she howled "What _is_ he like? I hope he didn't get you all hot and bothered!"

Hastily Eren turned off the cold tap. Hanji, still chuckling shook her head.

"Oh dear…I'll have to have a word with him about that. I _warned_ him to behave"

"Hmph, _well_ it had no effect on me anyway" said Eren with a shrug.

Hanji grinned.

"You're sweating Eren"

"No I'm not!"

"I'm not trying to embarrass you" she said, raising her hands defensively "Just looking out for you"

They headed back out into the main corridor. Eren knew he should be leaving now. He needed to report back immediately with the good news.

Now that he'd met Levi Ackerman he had so many questions. He hoped Dr. Hanji could help him out.

"Out of interest, how did Levi get caught?" he asked.

Hanji looked thrilled that he was showing such an interest.

"His capture was thanks to a clever young detective not much older than you" she explained "Her name was Annie Leonhart"

Leonhart? There was that name again.

"I don't know her" said Eren. He wasn't aware of anyone in the Stohess Police Division with that name. He was surprised Erwin didn't have the skilled detective who caught Levi Ackerman working on the Stohess Slasher investigation too.

"No…uh you wouldn't know her" said Dr Hanji scratching her ear.

Eren sensed a little discomfort.

"Did she move on?" he said confusedly.

Hanji gritted her teeth.

"Eren what you have to understand about Annie is…"

But then Petra leapt between them.

"Dr. Hanji!" she wheezed "Inmate Woerman is freaking out again!"

"Oh dear" gasped the doctor "Sounds like someone needs their medication"

Petra bolted back in the direction she'd come from. Hanji sighed and proceeded to follow but not before making a humorous remark to Eren.

"He thinks naked giants are coming to eat us all" she snickered "But they go away when we give him his pills"

Eren sensed it was important. His idle queries could wait. Perhaps Erwin could clarify why Annie Leonhart wasn't working on this case. Surely someone smart enough to bring down Levi Ackerman was smart enough to bring down the Stohess Slasher.


	3. Chapter 3: Curiosity Killed the Brat

_Progress Journal: Day 3: February 25th 2016_

 _This is starting to feel like a frustrating waste of time. Progress is nonexistent and as of yet Levi Ackerman has given me nothing. Not only is he a highly rude and unpleasant individual, but the guy sets my teeth on edge. I'm trying not to let him get to me but I'll be glad when this ordeal is over to tell the truth._

 _I'm trying I really am!_

 _But I can't help but feel isolated. Feels like I'm being kept out of the loop. Of course I'd like to express my concerns to Erwin in person, but he's always so busy. I'd hate to bother him when he's already got so much on his plate. The Chief Inspector has got more important things to worry about._

 _I must do my duty and not complain._

* * *

 **February 26th 2016**

Eren awakened early with a racing heart and an unshakable feeling of unpleasantness. He'd been dreaming, that he knew for sure, but whatever about?

Ignoring his feelings, he rolled over to try go back to sleep. He shut his eyes.  
Then the dreaded alarm went off.

He could have wept.

This would be his _fourth_ day visiting Stohess Penitentiary to interrogate Levi Ackerman. He'd been full of childish eagerness when he was offered this assignment but quickly it had turned into a disappointing grind.

The idea of a relaxing shower this morning was wishful thinking. After five minutes of squealing and leaping out of the water stream he gave up altogether. The shower in this apartment only had two temperature settings, arctic ice and volcanic lava; nothing in between.

At least he could still enjoy coffee and breakfast.

Well breakfast not so much. Since moving into this shitty one bedroom apartment, he was yet to do a proper grocery shop.

Eren was relieved when he glanced out the window and saw that his car was exactly where he left it. At night he often heard voices outside. This was far from the nicest part of town but the rent in Stohess was _extortionate_. This was the cheapest place he could find close to work. But it was only temporary after all.

At 8:30 Eren left the apartment, and locked up ready for another frustration fuelled day.

Dr. Hanji was quickly proving herself to be more useful than Levi Ackerman himself. She had a thick case file - five years worth of notes on the killer which she had kindly allowed Eren to view. She had loaned him some detailed notes on each of Ackerman's 13 victims too; his first being back in 1998 when he was just shy of seventeen years old.

 _Seventeen!_ Eren was horrified.

Most of Levi's early victims were his neighbours, but in a part of town where crime was rife and people went missing all the time, nobody suspected the quiet teenager across the street. With the victims having seedy histories themselves, nobody mourned their loss.

However in later years the budding serial killer expanded into new territory. He killed high profile individuals and drew much attention to himself and became a media sensation. He was named "The Stainless Assassin" for his attention to detail. Yet despite the newfound publicity he remained undetected for many more years. Eren wondered how exactly such a perfectionist managed to slip up and get caught.

But more importantly he wondered why the killer found these individuals to be problematic and in need of 'removal'.

The young detective understood why Dr Hanji was so fascinated by Levi Ackerman.

But that didn't mean he enjoyed his company.

Eren climbed into the car. He wondered what Levi would make fun of him for today, his hair, his tie, his _existence_ ; the possibilities were endless!

Sighing heavily he started the engine.

 _Let's get this over with then…_

* * *

"Hey Eren, how's the investigation?" said Petra.

The detective was quickly becoming a familiar face around the prison.

"Not great to be honest" he admitted, punching in the code for the next door. He knew most of them off by heart now.

Petra was easy to talk to but there were some individuals he was still uncertain of. Mike remained very cool towards him and always _insisted_ on checking his clearance, even though he knew who he was by now. And then there was Oruo. Eren didn't want to say he _hated_ him but he wasn't the kind of guy he'd want to go for a drink with after work. Eren resented the way he talked down to him.

Eren's time here had taught him nothing about the Stohess Slasher but so much about Levi Ackerman.

As much as he despised him, the killer had a disturbing charm about him. Eren wanted to see behind the smokescreen and found himself desperately searching for a redeeming quality.

But at best Levi Ackerman was reserved; at worst, downright twisted.

" _Tch_ , how disgusting"

But for whatever reason the killer was rather chatty today. When Eren entered, Levi was slowly swiping his finger along a dusty surface.

"Pigs, that's what they are!"

Eren felt uncomfortable like he'd walked in on one of his dark, closet rituals but the killer soon turned around and directed his rant at him.

"If others want to live in filth so be it, but they shouldn't expect _me_ to do the same"

Eren was forced to listen to a endless tirade about hygiene standards in prison. This was clearly something the killer was obsessive about. Unfortunately Eren didn't share this passion.

"You're uh….sure in a talkative mood today Levi" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"So _what_ if I am? - doesn't mean I was talking to you!"

Eren blinked.

 _But I'm the only one here?_

His opinion since last night hadn't changed. This was an _infuriating_ waste of time, but he wasn't being paid to brood. And Levi _certainly_ wasn't being paid $20 an hour to bitch and complain about dust.

"Tell me something about yourself Levi. Were you an only child?"

The killer just frowned back at him.

This was _not_ the first time Eren had asked Levi such a personal question. He hadn't got very far with this before.

"Ok then…remind me where you grew up?"

People with happy childhoods didn't typically grow up to be serial killers. Eren wanted to know the circumstances that allowed his dark nature to blossom. But it was hopeless.

"Tell me about your parents?"

"You know…" Levi growled "Your naïve ambition really _irks_ me!"

The detective held his tongue. The killer's expression turned warped.

"It makes me want to….hurt you"

When Levi licked his lips, Eren's insides coiled.

"I wonder what sort of noises you'd make if I sliced that sweet nape of yours" the killer whispered "Hmm but of course I'd have a bit of fun with you first"

Eren cringed and covered his nape on instinct.

Ok _no more_ personal questions.

He'd ask Dr. Hanji instead.

* * *

"Oh, you're still here"

Oruo Bozad was loitering. He was always patrolling this area of the basement. Eren walked past without further remark. To his annoyance Oruo followed.

"So what's he been saying huh?"

"Who?"

"You dumb? Ackerman of course!"

Eren had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"So far he's been very uncooperative" he replied.

When the officer laughed, Eren felt affronted.

"Can't say I blame him" Oruo scoffed "Why would _he,_ a criminal, want to help _you_ , a cop?"

Eren sighed. _Of course_ he agreed but the officer's tone pissed him off. He'd learned to pick his battles though. Officer Bozad wasn't worth bloodying his knuckles over.

"Yeah well I was hoping for better" Eren responded "But when he speaks of the Stohess Slasher there's no insight, only criticism"

Oruo snorted.

"Criticism? If there's one thing I can't stand it's these goddamn murderers with a superiority complex" the officer raged "What sort of criticism?"

"He called the Stohess Slasher sloppy"

"Sloppy?"

"Yeah he's super OCD, it's creepy to be honest" said Eren crinkling his nose "and he thinks they're a coward for only going after soft targets"

"Hmm, such arrogance" muttered Oruo.

 _You're one to talk about arrogance._

But Eren kept this remark inside his head.

* * *

Hanji's office door was always open and she was delighted to answer Eren's questions.

"You have a very curious mind Eren….. _I love it!"_

A little too _delighted_ at times.

"Ah but curiosity often leads to trouble" she giggled "Remember, curiosity killed the cat"

 _More like curiosity killed the brat_ thought Eren, remembering that degrading name Levi kept calling him. Eren had asked the doctor if she'd kindly tell him a little more about the killer's past.

"Oh where to begin" she cried "There's just so much and it's all so damn _fascinating!"_

"Well did he have a difficult childhood?" said Eren.

The question rejuvenated Hanji's excitement.

"Oh yes very" she replied "He lived in abject poverty. His mother Kuchel, poor girl ended up selling herself on the streets just to put food on the table. Losing her must have affected Levi greatly"

Eren gasped.

"He lost his _mother?_ "

A heavy and dizzy sadness descended upon him. Hanji nodded solemnly.

"Levi holds his silence about her to this day" she lamented "But I suspect he may have witnessed the murder"

"M-murder?"

When Eren reached for his cup of coffee his hand was trembling. He thought about his own past, of walking into his mother's eerily quiet bedroom. He didn't want to think about that, _not_ now of all times.

"Eren are you ok?" Hanji reached across the table and touched his arm.

Eren nodded weakly. Although their pasts were by no means identical, Eren couldn't help but be troubled. He and "The Stainless Assassin" shared a mutual pain.

Driving home that night the young detective was lost in thought. He knew he could never look at Levi Ackerman the same way again.

Eren returned to his lonely room that night, feeling empty; even the refrigerator was empty. He'd missed three calls from Mikasa but he hadn't the energy to call her back. She'd only nag and he was too tired for that.

He sent her a text instead.

 _Sorry, been so busy. Having an early night. Talk tomorrow._

* * *

 _Day 4: 26th February 2016_

 _Today was much the same._

 _My attempts to get to know Levi Ackerman on a personal level have been rebuffed once again. Whenever I ask him a question he changes the subject or insults me._

 _I won't force him to talk about his childhood if he doesn't want to but his pain is one I can relate to._

 _But now that I know…. I want him to open up._

 _I'm losing sight of the task._

 _I can't go another day without speaking to Erwin. I have so many questions! That's another thing I need to bring up! Levi more than once mentioned the Chief Inspector. He speaks of Erwin as if he knows him well. I have to know._

 _But it can wait until tomorrow._

* * *

"Does the Chief inspector _often_ confer with Levi for solving crimes?" asked Eren the next day in Hanji's office. He knew he'd get an answer quickest from her. The doctor looked up from filing her nails.

"Why no, he doesn't" she exclaimed "What makes you ask?"

Eren grimaced, surprised by her answer.

"It's just that Levi has dropped Erwin's name once or twice" he explained.

"Mm hmm"

"Almost like he knows him personally"

Eren didn't think he'd ever seen Hanji confused before, but the look she gave him was nothing short of baffled.

"Well…that's hardly surprising Eren" she laughed.

Then it was Eren's turn to be confused.

"So they _do_ know each other?"

Hanji laughed again, but more uncertainly.

"Well it would be hard for them _not_ to know each other" she replied "Considering all those years they worked together"

The two of them stared at one another, equally as puzzled.

"But you just said -" Eren began.

Then Hanji's face dropped.

" _Shit_ , nobody told you?"

"Told me _what_!?"

Hanji cupped her hand over her mouth.

" _Shit_ , oh my gosh!" she shrieked through her fingers "I assumed you knew!"

"Knew _what?"_

The psychologist grew uncharacteristically shy.

"I'm sure the Chief Inspector had a good reason for not telling you but…."

"Hanji _what_ didn't he tell me?"

Hanji sighed and folded her hands into her lap. Her delay infuriated Eren.

But his anger was misdirected.

Erwin Smith was the one who owed him an explanation.

The young man leapt from the chair.

" _Fine_ , I'll go and ask him myself!"

"Eren wait, sit. Let me show you"

Hanji had already pulled out of one the extensive files of research on Levi Ackerman.

Warily she opened it and slid a piece of paper out of a polythene cover.

But Eren had already figured it out.

"N-no" he warbled "Erwin, he would have mentioned it!"

But suddenly it was crystal clear and Eren wondered why it hadn't crossed his mind until now?

"Show me"

He took the document from Hanji. He didn't need to look to know it to be true, but he had to see for himself.

When he looked upon what was printed on that paper he almost crumpled it to the ground in anger.

He'd trusted Erwin.

But there it was in black and white, a photocopy of a Detective ID.

Belonging to Detective Inspector Levi Ackerman.

* * *

Eren powered down the corridor. He felt sick.

 _He was a cop! A fucking cop!_

He turned the corner sharply.

 _A Detective Inspector! And Erwin knew!_

He barged a trash can out of the way.

How could his humble profession have been so easily infiltrated?

Eren could trust nobody, not even the Chief Inspector. What else was Erwin not telling him?

And how many more Levi's existed? – hiding in plain sight.

This challenged _everything_ Eren thought he knew about serial killers.

 _No,_ everything was wrong – _wrong, wrong, wrong_.

How could one of them have held such a respectable position in society?

When his phone rang, he almost smashed it to the ground in anger.

He saw Mikasa's name.

His stomach flipped.

 _Shit_!

He was meant to call her.

Grudgingly he raised the phone to his ear.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well that's Rude! Don't _you_ sound cheerful"

Eren sighed. He _had_ been rude. Once again he was taking his anger out on the undeserving.

But he was too upset to care.

"You're impossible to get hold of these days Eren Jaeger!"

He was glad she couldn't see him for he rolled his eyes when she inevitably started to nag. Was he sleeping well? Was he eating proper meals?

"Of course I am" he lied.

Robotically he gave one word " _yes_ " or " _no_ " responses to each of her questions. Had he been feeling lonely? Was he watching his finances? Finding time to relax? Remembering to take his medication.

" _I told you_ " he snapped "I came off that prescription months ago, I don't need it now!"

Static crackled down the line.

So that was the end of that.

Hopefully it would be a few days (if he was lucky a week) before he needed to go through this routine procedure of convincing her that he _was_ taking care of himself.

"We're still on for tonight right?" she said.

Eren's shoes squeaked when he stopped dead in the corridor.

 _Tonight_?

He racked his brain.

 _Oh shit, that was tonight!_

Mikasa sighed heavily.

"You forgot didn't you?"

Eren mouthed curse words and pressed his palm to his eye.

"No of course I didn't"

But he _had_ forgotten, completely and totally. Mikasa made the reservation days ago, she'd be mad as hell if he cancelled. The timing was just so bad though.

"Ugh…half seven right?" he blurted.

"No, _seven_ , you do realise that's an hour from now? Armin and I are already in Stohess"

Eren felt guilty for not being excited to see his sister and his best friend but he had a lot on his mind. It wasn't their fault he was stressed but the thought of having to sit there, eating, drinking and laughing like everything was fine sounded absolutely draining.

"Eren!" she yelled when he didn't respond.

"Ugh right yeah of course seven!"

He could feel her frown through the radio waves, fizzling in the background noise.

"Ah _shit_ ," his stomach shrivelled when he remembered yet another detail he'd forgotten. "What was the name of the restaurant again?"

Mikasa growled down the line.

"The Unicorn - 122 Royal Plaza. 7pm, don't you _dare_ be late!"

The line went dead. He must have really pissed her off this time.

But to Eren's surprise almost immediately his phone rang again.

Promptly he answered.

"I _won't_ be late Mikasa, thank you and goodbye!"

"Eren?"

The youth's face turned gaunt.

"Ch, Chief Inspector, I'm so sorry, I thought you were-"

Then Eren frowned.

 _Erwin Smith._

 _Liar._

The anger from before came flooding back, his embarrassment forgotten.

"Sir, there's something I have to -"

"Are you aware of what's just happened Eren?" his superior asked cautiously.

Eren swallowed the end of his sentence. The Chief Inspector almost hid it, but that distinct voice of calm was underlain with angst.

Perhaps now was not the best time to confront him.

"N-no sir"

"Then I need you to come to the station at once"

"Actually sir I -"

"Eren, that wasn't a request!"

Eren grimaced. He didn't have a choice. He'd have to go but Mikasa was going to be furious.

But then the young Detective frowned. Why should he drop everything and run for a man who couldn't even be truthful with him?

"Is there a reason you didn't tell me Levi Ackerman was your partner?"

Eren could hear his heartbeat in his ears. In a moment of sheer boldness he'd blurted it out. Regret came instantly, followed by panic.

"Sir, that was out of line. I shouldn't have -"

"It can wait!"

The command was so sharp Eren almost dropped the phone. He didn't want to wait, he wanted answers. He _needed_ to hear what valid explanation there was for this. The silence that followed set his mind on edge.

But then his superior gave one final command.

"Report to the station _at once_! The Stohess Slasher has killed again"


	4. Chapter 4: Homesick

**Author's Note: I've based the police titles in this story off of the UK system which may be different in other countries. If you see the letters D.I in front of a character's name it** **stands for Detective Inspector which would outrank a regular Detective.**

* * *

 _Another body! We've barely had time to bury the last one._

"Eren hurry up and pick a dessert!"

All around glasses clinked and the hum of conversation filled the restaurant. But Eren didn't feel part of it.

 _Surely somebody must have seen the killer laying the body out in the street._

He skimmed the menu, feeling the pressure to decide. He was far from impressed with the choice though. Crème Brulee? What the hell even was that? If he'd had it his way they would have eaten at Taco Bell. At least then they wouldn't have spent the whole night feeling uncomfortable and underdressed.

"Eren are you even listening to me?"

All at once his surroundings snapped back into focus. Mikasa's dark eyes were glaring at him from across the table. Dread stopped his heart. How long had he not been listening?

"It's like talking to a brick wall!" she deplored, looking to Armin for support. The blonde nodded uncertainly; he'd never been one for taking sides.

"I'm sorry Mikasa" sighed Eren "I've just got a lot on my mind"

Eren had barely said a word all night and Mikasa had talked too much. The atmosphere had been awkward from the moment he arrived. Mikasa of course was angry with him for being late. He'd explained that somebody had literally just been murdered.

But apparently that wasn't a good enough excuse.

 _I wonder if they have moved the body yet._

Mikasa snapped her fingers in his face.

"Eren!"

 _Damn it,_ he'd drifted again. Even Armin looked annoyed now.

"You know what!" Mikasa dropped her cutlery on her plate with a clatter "It _doesn't_ matter"

"Come on Mikasa don't be like that"

But she shook her head.

"It _doesn't_ matter"

"It _does_ matter" he urged "Continue what you were saying"

Mikasa took a gulp of wine. Eren wondered how many glasses (or bottles) she'd consumed before he arrived. That would explain the histrionics.

"I _said_ " she growled through bared teeth "I'm going to ask for a transfer"

Eren frowned.

"A transfer _where_?"

"I want to work on the Stohess Slasher case"

The remorse Eren felt only moments ago was gone.

"You better be kidding me!" he exploded.

The chatter in the restaurant briefly lulled. Eren turned and gave an apologetic glance to the room. Then he lowered his voice.

"You can't just switch investigations when you feel like it" he hissed.

"But the case is urgent! Surely you guys need all the help you can get"

"I _don't_ need you looking after me _ok!_ "

Mikasa dabbed at her mouth and folded her napkin away. The wounded look crept back onto her face.

But that _wasn't_ going to work. It had been agony for Eren to watch her so effortlessly excel, especially when he knew she had followed him into joining the police without a second thought. She earned her detective badge almost instantly and everyone wanted her on their investigation team. Meanwhile he, despite his hard work was always overlooked.

Mikasa softened her expression. When Eren wouldn't meet her eye so she reached for his hand.

"Eren I worry about you in this city by yourself"

He pulled away.

"Well…just _stop it_ ok!"

All the diners glanced at their table once again. Eren lowered his head in embarrassment.

"You need to _stop_ " he reiterated, quietly this time "Stop worrying, I'm fine"

Across the table Mikasa's eyes grew dark.

"Oh I'll stop worrying Eren" she brooded "When you stop giving me reason to"

"Eren she's just looking out for you" Armin intervened. "I mean you haven't exactly…"

But he trailed off when that glowering green glare shifted to him.

Mikasa sighed and raised her hands.

"I just want to support you through it that's all"

" _Why_? So you can show off and make me look bad? Get another promotion for being so fucking fantastic at _everything?_ "

Someone nearby tutted. Eren ignored it. _Fucking prudes_.

Mikasa started to laugh. She downed the remainder of her wine and slammed the glass hard on the table.

Now Eren knew he had gone too far.

"So that's how it is then?" she bristled "Well in that case then I don't know _what_ they were thinking, putting someone so _inexperienced_ in a lead role!"

"You jealous?"

Mikasa reached for the bottle of red. Eren knew he should have stopped there but that one slip of the tongue had led to a landslip of verbal attack.

"That's it! You _are_ jealous aren't you?" he accused.

She poured the wine, filling her glass almost to the brim.

"Green doesn't suit you Mikasa" Eren mocked "You're threatened by the thought of me being equally good or god forbid _better_ at something than you, is that it?"

"Get a grip Eren! Don't be so _god damn_ stupid!"

"Oh so now I'm _stupid_ as well as inexperienced!"

Mikasa began filling Armin's glass despite his protests of not wanting any more wine. She didn't seem to realise that she was spilling it everywhere either. Eren snatched the bottle.

"He _said_ he doesn't want any more!" he yelled "Just stop it. You're embarrassing yourself"

"Oh _I'm_ the one embarrassing myself?"

"You are _not_ getting a transfer. Why can't you just take a hint and back the fuck off!"

"Eren that's enough ok" Armin warned.

But the poor boy was ignored. He was the only one who had spotted a suited man whispering to a waiter and pointing directly at their table. Eren continued to lambast Mikasa. Her eyes teared up.

"You need to get a life and stop following me around" he derided "It's _pathetic._ I'm almost 22!"

"You want to be treated like an adult?" she hit back "Then act like one!"

" _Mikasa_! Please you guys, _enough_ " Armin begged, only to be ignored once again.

The manager was coming over now.

"You're _not_ my mother" Eren growled "In _fact_ you're _not_ even my _real_ sist-!"

 _SLAP!_

The entire restaurant drew a breath.

* * *

 _"_ Well this is a first for me" mused Armin as the Shiganshina trio vacated the premises in disgrace "I blame _you_ Eren"

"It's not _my_ fault! She's a violent psycho! Lock her up!"

Mikasa stormed ten paces ahead carrying her heels. Eren rubbed the reddened patch on his cheek where she struck him.

"Damn! We didn't even get to order dessert!" he grumbled.

"Never mind dessert _Eren_ " Armin reproached.

Mikasa blazed forward until she reached the crossing. The boys caught up but she didn't speak to them. The three stood at the roadside beneath the darkening sky in silence.

Eren grunted when Armin dug him hard in the ribs.

" _Say something_ " he hissed.

This made Eren frown. He couldn't believe his own best friend was siding against him. Reluctantly he turned to Mikasa.

"Uh...what snobs huh?" he blathered, keeping it light "You'd think they'd never seen a bit of family drama before"

But the silent treatment continued. Mikasa wouldn't even look at him. Her hair was falling across her face. Most likely she was crying and trying to hide it.

With a clearer head, Eren reflected on the things he had said. None of which he was proud of.

"Mikasa, I'm sorry ok"

Apologising was something he had never been good at but he was uneasy to let her leave without patching things up.

"There's no excuse for what I said" he said sincerely "I didn't mean any of it"

When she finally looked at him her eyes were glistening. Eren was truly sorry that he had pushed her this far. Sometimes he could be so unkind and she didn't deserve it; especially after everything she'd done for him.

"So…are we cool?" he asked hesitantly.

She didn't answer.

When the crossing light lit up Eren offered her his arm to steady herself. He didn't trust her to walk in a straight line after all that wine. With a sigh she linked her arm in his but didn't say a word. Eren offered his other arm to Armin and the three strolled on in silence.

There was no need to speak; it was a comfortable silence, one that could only exist between the most intimate of friendships. They crossed the road, leaving behind the district of overpriced restaurants and judgmental eyes. A group of drunks stumbled into their path but the three strode on without interaction.

"You can't see the stars here" Armin remarked "The lights are too bright"

Above, the neon signs flickered gloomily and buzzed like a swarm of insects. In Shiganshina, night fell like a blanket over the town. But not here though. It never truly got dark in Stohess.

"Yeah it's nothing like the night sky back home" Eren agreed, gazing up solemnly at the smog. He was perhaps a little homesick after all.

Mikasa still hadn't said a word. She let go of Eren's arm. When he turned around to ask her what was up, she stood there defiantly, staring him down. It went on for too long.

"Mikasa, what-"

"Don't you _ever_ say anything like that to me again Eren Jaeger" she seethed.

Eren nodded submissively. Of all the affronts he'd hurled across the table tonight, there was one in particular he wished he could take back.

"I won't"

"I may not be your sister by blood, but everything we've been through makes us family!"

"Mikasa you _must_ know I didn't mean it"

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know you didn't" she said, opening her arms and pulling him in for a hug. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she quietly whispered "I'm sorry too"

It meant a lot to hear her say that because she was every bit as stubborn as him.

"You're right" she sniffled "Getting a transfer would be selfish. They need me in Trost. I need to let you take this one alone"

Then she looked at Eren's face, took a step back and gasped.

"Oh shit!" she clapped her hand over her mouth "I really got you good didn't I?"

Eren shrugged. He didn't want to admit how much it hurt but there was a clear hand shaped imprint on his cheek.

"He deserved it anyway" said Armin and they all laughed.

"We really embarrassed ourselves in there didn't we?" sighed Mikasa but she couldn't help but smirk.

"Ah screw them!" said Eren "Bunch of high and mighty, stuck up assholes!"

"You should have seen the look on that snooty waiter's face when she hit you Eren" Armin giggled "And I think a woman screamed"

The three walked on linked tightly together, struggling to walk for laughter.

"Ok lesson learned" Mikasa declared "Next time we'll eat at Taco Bell"

Eren was glad his friends came to visit him tonight after all. The walk had cleared his head. While he strolled arm in arm with the two people who meant the most to him, for a short while he was able to forget about the Stohess Slasher, about Levi, and all the troubling thoughts that plagued his mind.

He was sad to see Armin and Mikasa go. As they climbed into a cab he realised it could easily be six months before the three of them were in the same room again, and he'd wasted most of tonight feeling bitter. Catching up was quickly replacing hanging out. With his and Mikasa's careers keeping them busy and Armin away at college, finding a day where all three of them were all available was a rarity.

He hadn't been much company tonight.

Eren swore to make more of an effort to stay in touch. He didn't want to drive his family away.

Armin and Mikasa were irreplaceable.

* * *

 _February 27_ _th_ _2016_

 _Day 5_

 _I don't know where to begin._

 _I found out Levi Ackerman used to be a detective and the Chief Inspector knew and didn't tell me._

 _I tried to confront him but it didn't go so well and now…_

* * *

 _"_ _Eren, why did you let me die?"_

Eren's head shot up from the desk – the keyboard was imprinted on his face. He'd fallen asleep typing his notes again.

Quickly he scanned the room, certain he'd heard a voice – his mother's. Then at once realised how silly that was. It was a dream. She was dead. She'd been dead for 6 years.

The time was 1:49am. If he fell asleep now he could get almost a solid 5 hours before his alarm went off. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed.

He dreamt of his mother that night, for the first time in ages. He dreamt about her crying but no matter how much he ran he couldn't get to her.

That wasn't all he dreamed about.

He dreamed about death. He was surrounded by a mist of darkness; an unknown person lay at his feet bleeding from the neck. He cried for help but nobody came.

Then finally he dreamed about Levi Ackerman. He dreamed that the bars that separated them melted away. He ran for the door but the killer got him.

"Look what Erwin sent me" Levi derided before pinning him against the wall. Eren tried to shriek but his throat was seized. He struggled but he couldn't move. The killer laughed at his efforts.

"Why so angry Eren? Do you hate me?"

The killer's body pressed harder against him, the grasp tightened around his throat. Eren was on the verge of blacking out when the killer leaned in and that cruel voice rustled in his ear,

"Or are you tempted?"

Eren shot up in bed when he felt a cold wet tongue skim the shell of his ear. He took a deep breath, relieved he could actually _breathe_ again.

He scrambled for the bedside lamp.

When light filled the room he shrivelled.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he glanced around the room in a panic.

But he was alone.

It had all been a dream.

He touched his ear where he felt the killer's touch only moments ago.

 _A very realistic dream._

It was still dark outside, still time to go back to sleep.

Disturbed but too exhausted to over-think it, Eren switched off the light.

He rolled over and fell asleep again surprisingly quickly.

* * *

"As you all know last night another body was found"

The Chief Inspector pinned up a photograph. In distress many averted their eyes but Eren forced himself to look.

The Stohess Slasher would pay for what they had done.

"The body of a young male was discovered at 5:45pm in a residential parking lot on Maria Close"

Erwin pinned up another snap from the crime scene. The body had been photographed from every angle. After a restless night, Eren could barely keep his eyes open. A corpse certainly wasn't pleasant viewing first thing in the morning but no matter how uncomfortable he got, he would not look away.

The Chief Inspector turned to the forensics team.

"Do we have an estimate on the time of death?"

Moblit, one of the pathologists stood up.

"I can say with certainty that this man died approximately 12-14 hours before he was found in that parking lot" he affirmed.

"Placing the time of death sometime in the small hours of yesterday morning?" said Erwin.

"Sounds about right" said a woman with a short crop of blonde hair. Eren recognised her. She was the one who directed him to Erwin's office on his first day. Her name was Nanaba and she was one of the few people in the department with a D.I. ranking.

"When its dark and the streets are empty. It's the perfect time for an opportunistic killer to strike" she added.

The room murmured in agreement. People began discussing among themselves. Erwin raised his hand for silence.

"As for the method of death" he said and then he turned to Moblit "Can we say with certainty that the Stohess Slasher is behind this?"

"The lacerations to the nape are hurried, _messy_ and the killer most definitely used a blunt blade" said Moblit.

Behind Eren someone drew a ragged breath. He himself was barely staving off the nausea.

"In other words yes – very consistent with the injuries found on the victims of the Stohess Slasher" Moblit affirmed.

With ease Eren could single out the veterans from the rookies. Not by their age or even their badge but by their folded arms and attentive expression. These hardened professionals were completely desensitised. It made Eren fear for the future. How much carnage and violence would he have to witness before he could sit and listen without holding his breath?

The Chief Inspector gave an appreciative nod and Moblit sat down.

Erwin then grabbed a marker pen and drew the room's attention towards the map of the city behind him.

"Yesterday at 5:32pm a local resident discovered the body on the ground between two cars. _This_ is the location."

He drew an X on the map. The locations of the previous three murders had already been marked.

"As you can see the murders are _not_ confined to just one area"

"Does that mean multiple killers could be involved Sir?" someone called out.

Eren turned. He knew that voice, he just hoped he was wrong. He locked eyes with the young man who had spoken. Their faces dropped in unison when they recognised one another. Alas he was correct.

 _Jean Kirstein_. What was _he_ doing here?

"Perhaps" replied Erwin "But it's more likely that the killer is spreading out to avoid detection."

Jean smirked at Eren who returned fire with a warning glare. In police academy the two of them had clashed. As far as Eren was concerned, Jean was a coward, only in it for the pay check. It was all about image for him; the shiny badge, the gun, the car. The idiot probably thought it would impress girls. Eren turned back to face the front. He couldn't let horseface shake his confidence.

"It can't have escaped your attention that the Stohess Slasher has left these bodies out in plain sight" said Erwin "I believe this is deliberate."

Everyone exchanged glances and the room was filled with muttering again.

"It's a message!" someone hissed.

"Yeah, it's blatant showing off" said another.

"My thoughts exactly" said Erwin "The Stohess Slasher has gone to quite some effort to ensure these bodies are found."

Erwin then reached for another photograph on the table behind him. Eren braced himself for more gore but instead found himself looking at a picture of a living person; a young man leaning on a car smoking a cigarette.

"This is Nack Tierce said the Chief Inspector solemnly "He is the victim of last night's crime"

Eren swallowed. This was always the hardest part, hearing about the life that was needlessly cut short.

Erwin gestured to Nanaba who shuffled through the pile of papers on her lap.

"Here's what I found on the victim" she said "Born in Trost in 1993, went to Utgard High School, a couple of minor offences in his teens, petty theft and vandalism mainly but in 2012 he received an 18 month driving ban"

"Anything useful?" hastened the Chief Inspector "Anything that would make him a target?"

Nanaba sighed and rifled through the papers.

"Nothing!" she said almost angrily "I thought maybe his death could be revenge motivated but turns out that while he was a bit of a hooligan back in the day, for the last three years he's had a steady job, and stayed out of trouble. There is no obvious reason for anyone to harm him"

Erwin looked disappointed. He turned his head the other way.

"Eld, Gunther, any leads?"

He was looking at the pair of Detectives on his right. Both of them were wearing D.I badges. They seemed hesitant to answer.

"The person who found the body parked her car at 5pm and she _swears_ the corpse was not there then" said the man with long blonde hair "that suggests there is a 45 minute time window for the body being left there"

Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"Any reports of suspicious activity"

The two detectives looked at one another. Regretfully, the tall dark haired man shook his head.

"None Sir" he said "And not a soul claims to have seen Mr Tierce since Wednesday night at a local bar. I'm afraid that's all we got so far"

When Erwin didn't say anything, the detective looked disheartened.

"Hey, we weren't sitting on our ass all night Erwin!" he argued "We went from door to door till 3am. And so did Mitabi, Keiji, Nifa…"

He stopped when he realised the Chief Inspector was no longer listening. Eren could feel the tension emanating from Erwin. He just hoped he wouldn't ask him in front of everyone about his progress with Levi. It was embarrassingly non-existent. The Chief Inspector cleared his throat and stood up straight, he looked around the room meeting everyone's eye. He looked guilty for what he was about to say.

"I apologise for being so unconstructive" he said firmly "But I want this _bastard_ in cuffs and I want it done _yesterday_!"

Eren dropped his pen. Looking round the room he wasn't the only one rankled by the Chief Inspector's words.

"This killer is making a mockery out of us" Erwin despaired "This ends now! The Stohess Slasher will _not_ kill anyone else"

There was a twitchy silence after that.

Erwin Smith was not the most encouraging individual. From the beginning he'd warned that both pressure and expectations would be high and anyone who couldn't take the heat should ask for a transfer and not waste his time. But what the Chief Inspector lacked in tact he made up for in spur. Erwin was a brutally honest man and people respected him for it; that's why everyone was still here, devoting their hearts. The victims of the Slasher would have justice.

Anything even slightly suspicious, don't wait for my permission" said Erwin "Go straight to the court and get a warrant. Search houses, get people in for questioning. Follow _every_ lead! And I want every surveillance camera within a two mile radius of the crime scene _scoured_!"

"We won't let you down Sir!"

Everyone turned. The remark had come from none other than Kirstein. Eren snorted. What an insufferable ass kisser.

The Chief Inspector tore down the photographs.

"This meeting is dismissed" he declared "You all know your individual tasks. Let's go. We've a killer to catch!"

It had been an invigorating morning. The room grew noisy as everyone dispersed, muttering amongst themselves. Eren stood up to leave.

"Not you Eren…I'd like a word"

The rookie froze.

The Chief Inspector was looking right at him.

 _Oh no_.

As the room emptied Eren's heart began to race. This couldn't be good.

When the last person left, Erwin swooped across the room and shut the door behind them. The rookie hovered awkwardly where he stood. His superior seemed on edge.

"How are you Eren?" he said forcing a smile. He beckoned for him to come forward "Please sit down"

Rigidly the youngster approached.

"Is um….everything ok Sir" he said, taking a seat. Erwin remained standing, towering over him, casting a great shadow. The young detective swallowed anxiously.

"No need to look so worried" Erwin assured "I just thought now might be a good time to check in with one another"

Eren was hesitant. The polite thing to do would be to say everything was fine and be on his way.

"So are you still coping with your assignment?" said Erwin, leaning back on the desk behind him.

Eren smiled weakly.

"It's great to be out doing real detective work for a change" he said, trying not to be negative "Back in Shiganshina I'm just the guy who gets sent out to buy the coffee"

He was glad when Erwin laughed but it was short lived. The stern expression returned. Eren couldn't help but wonder _if_ and _when_ his superior was going to acknowledge their short conversation on the phone yesterday. Is that why he wanted to talk?

"I picked you for a reason you know Eren" said the Chief Inspector severely "But I sense a growing _indifference_ to your duties"

The young detective grimaced. Erwin stared at him waiting for a response but it never came. The Chief Inspector folded his arms.

"Would you care to elaborate _why_ you feel your assignment is a 'frustrating waste of time'?" he said, quoting something the rookie had written in a recent progress report.

Eren hung his head. He now knew he'd let Erwin down. He could feel his superior straining his vision, pressing for eye contact but like two North pole magnets their eyes would not meet. Eren was nothing short of mortified by those unconstructive reports.

"It was just a horrible day Sir" he pleaded "I was tired and I overreacted, none of that stuff matters now"

Erwin didn't look convinced.

"It sounded like you'd given up completely"

Eren's eyes didn't leave the ground. He wished he could erase what he had written, every last word.

The Chief Inspector sighed with disappointment.

"I took a risk" he said "Everyone said you were too young and inexperienced for a position like this."

This only made Eren bow his head lower. He prepared himself for this conversation to end with him being transferred to a less demanding investigation.

"But I saw real dedication in you" Erwin implored "You have more drive than anyone on this team"

That made Eren look up. To his surprise Erwin no longer looked cross or even disappointed. Those sapphire eyes were warm with concern.

"I _need_ you to be that person Eren"

The youth almost cried with relief. He wasn't a quitter, he _never_ had been and he was sorry he'd put doubt in his trusted superior's head. He gave a firm nod, promising to them both that he would be stronger.

"I will Sir"

There was another lingering silence.

Eren sensed this pep talk was coming to an end but he still had one pressing issue on his mind. He stared at his superior, waiting, wondering if he would continue to ignore the elephant in the room.

"Something is still bothering you?" said Erwin, but it wasn't really a question. He knew _exactly_ why the youngster was looking at him so expectantly. The desk creaked as he leaned off it and sighed. Now it was the Chief Inspector who shunned eye contact.

"I'm sorry" he said dryly "I wasn't completely honest with you Eren and for that I apologise"

Erwin then stood up and began clearing the desk. Apparently that was all he had to say. No explanation – just a half hearted apology. Eren couldn't help but frown.

But when the Chief Inspector noticed his subordinate's glum expression he immediately stopped what he was doing.

"I know what you're thinking" he said, almost accusingly "You're asking the same question everyone else has for the last five years"

Eren didn't say a word. He couldn't bring himself to be so bold, but he couldn't deny he had been thinking it. How could Erwin Smith not have known that his partner was a serial killer?

"You know hindsight is a wonderful thing" said Erwin shaking his head "To this day people _still_ ask me why I didn't resign on the spot. There were so many red flags but I didn't see them. Perhaps I was in denial. And now I have to live with the mistakes that I made"

Eren didn't know what to say. When he thought back to his brash reaction yesterday, perhaps he felt a little guilty.

The Chief Inspector closed his briefcase.

"He was my partner, he was my friend and he made a damn fool out of me" he said abruptly "Does that answer all of your questions?"

Eren thought about it - but then he thought better. He had his apology, he had his explanation and he'd forced Erwin Smith to confront the greatest indignity of his career. _Of course_ he had more questions but out of respect, Eren nodded. The rest was none of his business.

"Good, then I'd like you to keep working with Ackerman" the Chief Inspector informed "He might take a while to warm up to you, but your efforts _will_ pay off. Perhaps now you understand why his input is so valuable".

"Actually sir…" said Eren awkwardly "I _do_ have another question?"

Erwin looked a little ruffled by the interruption.

"Completely unrelated!" the youngster promised. The Chief Inspector folded his arms.

"Ok ask away" he said but Eren saw him discretely check his watch. He needed to wrap this up. The Chief Inspector was needed elsewhere.

"Is there a detective with the surname _Leonhart_ who works here?" he asked.

He caught a glint of shock in Erwin's eyes.

"Not anymore" he said irritably "And where did you hear that name?"

Eren was startled by his superior's tone. Was this _another_ touchy subject around here?

"She's the one who exposed Levi Ackerman right?" said the young detective, now wishing he hadn't asked.

"She played a role in his capture _, yes_ " the Chief Inspector confirmed "Why do you ask?"

Eren didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well….I'm just surprised she isn't being involved in this investigation" he said quickly "If she saw through Levi Ackerman's lies she must have been a great detective…that's all"

Erwin uttered a disapproving sound.

"Annie Leonhart was smart" he corrected "But don't mistake intuition for greatness"

"But…"

"I'm sorry Eren but Annie can't help us with this investigation" he said, checking his watch again "Now if you don't have any more questions then I think you should be on your way"

Erwin grabbed his coat and briefcase. Eren didn't dare keep him back any longer. He thanked him and headed straight for the door.

* * *

Alone in the elevator Eren placed his hands against the wall and banged his head against it repeatedly.

 _Idiot!_

He muttered curse words as the elevator went down. He'd been _completely_ out of line this morning. He certainly hadn't done anything to gain the Chief Inspector's favour.

The elevator opened. Eren stepped out. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind.

The only way he could make up for this morning would be to stop questioning the judgement of those who knew better.

The young detective straightened his tie.  
But he couldn't promise himself to remain calm and professional this afternoon.

It was time to pay a certain serial killer another visit.


	5. Chapter 5: Caught a Killer,Lost a Friend

**The year 2009**

"I'm worried about you Levi"

Levi didn't turn; he kept his head out the window and carried on smoking.

"How about you just focus on the task _Erwin!"_

The detectives had waited here in the hot car for over two hours. As instructed they'd watched the house for signs of suspicious activity.

But nothing was happening. Bored and frustrated Levi blew curls of smoke out the window.

"I thought you'd given that up" said Erwin irritably.

His partner shrugged and took a deliberately long drag of the cigarette. Erwin watched with great sadness. As long as Erwin had known him, Levi had been a man of few words, but today his silence had an edge.

Erwin should have known better, but it was his duty as a friend to ask.

"Your insomnia has returned, hasn't it?"

His hand landed softly on Levi's shoulder but still he refused to turn his head. He took one last hard draw before pinging the cigarette out the window.

"So _what_ if it has" he muttered.

Erwin sighed and withdrew his hand. Levi would let his feelings eat him alive before admitting he wasn't ok. Even after all these years he couldn't open up. And truthfully Erwin found that hurtful.

Levi sighed and twisted the lid off the flask of tea he'd brought along.

"So are you going to take the damn job or what?" he grumbled.

The question couldn't have come at a worse time.

"I am yet to make my decision" Erwin said firmly.

Levi seemed displeased by this response.

"Then tell me" he said "If not you, then _who?"_

Everyone had seen it coming. This week after a stressful year and countless mental breakdowns Keith Shadis, the Chief Inspector had announced his early retirement. The man hadn't gone into detail about his decision to hang up his badge but it had naturally been assumed that Erwin would be the one to take his place.

Erwin sighed.

"I don't know what to do Levi"

Levi sipped the lukewarm tea. His nonchalance angered Erwin. His dear friend would never understand the magnitude of this decision. It was a high pressure job. Just a few years ago Keith Shadis had a full head of hair.

"I might decline" Erwin admitted.

Levi paused mid sip.

"You're fucking _kidding?"_

 _A bang!_

Levi spilled his tea.

"Shit!"

The gunshot ricocheted off the car.

The detectives ducked as a second shot was fired.

"Bastards!" growled Levi, scrambling for his weapon "They've had a fucking tip off!"

A third shot cracked the windshield. A spectator screamed. Erwin grasped the radio.

"This is D.I Erwin Smith requesting immediate backup!" he yelled into it "At least one armed suspect"

Levi tried to open the car door but another shot made him duck.

"Wait!" Erwin hissed.

He knew his partner would instinctively try to bring down the suspect but neither of them were wearing bullet proofs. The faint sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

The shots kept on firing until the windscreen shattered.

Levi gripped the door handle.

"I _said_ wait for backup!" Erwin seized his wrist.

A shot clipped the wing mirror.

"Stay low" growled Erwin, gripping Levi's arm tighter.

But his partner still had that defiant look in his eye.

The shooting suddenly stopped. _Out of bullets hopefully_ , thought Erwin. He and Levi glared at one another. His partner gave him a nod and together they peeked over the dashboard.

 _There_ , about three car lengths away stood the young man they'd been tailing. His weapon had jammed. Erwin pointed his gun through the broken windshield.

"Police drop your weapon!"

 _A clunk._

Erwin turned.

The door was open. His partner was out of the car and running.

 _"_ _Levi stop!"_

It happened in slow motion –- the suspect raising his weapon – a shot - _a flash_ \- the sickening crack of ribs as Levi collided with him.

Erwin leapt out the vehicle, weapon in hand. Then time caught up with itself and everything happened twice as fast.

Levi and the suspect crashed to the ground. He impressively wrestled the gun out of his hand and had him pinned face down in a matter of seconds.

"Cuffs Erwin, _quick_!"

Erwin reached into the car, _praying_ the handcuffs were still in the glove compartment. All the while he kept his gun raised in case more armed thugs burst out of that house. Now was not the time to let their guard down. The suspect struggled harder, making it difficult for the small bodied Levi to restrain him.

"Take your time Erwin, no hurry!"

Erwin slid the handcuffs along the ground. When Levi reached for them the suspect made a grab for the gun.

A move he _instantly_ regretted.

The cry echoed through the streets as Levi grasped him by the hair, smashed his face down on the concrete and wrenched his arm behind his back.

"Are you going to try that again, _shitty brat_!"

Erwin winced. At times his partner could be a little rough. Despite the pain, the man's eyes were still locked on the weapon he dropped. He was _still_ thinking about it. In a split second Levi had his Glock 22 pressed firmly against his head.

"Go on, I dare you" he taunted, cocking the gun threateningly "Do it! Make my day"

The young criminal shot the detective a burning glare; a trail of blood ran from his nose to his lip. When Levi pressed the gun harder against his head, Erwin saw in his eyes the moment he accepted defeat. The suspect gave an almighty howl before collapsing on the ground, swearing profusely.

Levi smirked and jangled the handcuffs.

"That's a good boy" he said, two clicks and the suspect's arms were secured behind his back "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Sirens wailed, tyres screeched as two police vehicles pulled up. Erwin raised an arm to get the officers attention.

" _Tch_ …better late than never" scoffed Levi hauling the suspect to his feet.

The officers searched the building but unfortunately as expected the rest of the suspects had escaped out the back window. Disappointing, but one arrest was better than none at all.

Levi seemed relieved when two uniformed officers took the new arrest off his hands and threw him into the back of their vehicle.

Erwin stormed ahead. He climbed into the car, dusted the broken glass off the seat and slammed the door. He couldn't be more angry with his partner.

" _Tch_ , what a mess? Bulletproof my ass"

Levi swept the shards onto the floor and took his place in the passenger side. Erwin didn't say a word.

"You expecting an apology?"

Levi was still panting, out of breath from the struggle. Erwin noticed he was clutching his side where his healing stitches were. Levi caught him staring at it and got defensive.

" _Look_ , I'm sorry alright! What does it matter now? We caught the fucker didn't we?"

"That's _not_ the point Levi and you know it!"

Erwin thought being shot barely a month ago would have taught his partner a lesson about his body's limitations. Levi was trying to hide it but Erwin had already seen the spots of blood on his shirt. He'd torn a couple of stitches in the scuffle.

"You're quick" the blonde said bitterly "But not even _you_ are invincible"

Levi growled and clutched his side harder.

"I lived didn't I?"

"You survived by the skin of your teeth! Others weren't so lucky were they?"

Levi sneered and looked away, just as he always did when he ran out of argument. Nobody had talked much about the incident since. The shootout in the Wall Lounge nightclub was an unprecedented tragedy. Not only had countless civilians been taken hostage and killed but four of their colleagues were also gunned down. The department was still in mourning and many suspected the incident was the final nail in the coffin of Keith Shadis' career.

"I'm just saying…" said Erwin passively "You might not be so lucky next time"

" _Tch_ , I know what I'm doing!"

Levi had the audacity to light another cigarette. Erwin sighed and shook his head. His friend would _never_ change. His unshakable self assurance was what drew Erwin to him in the first place, but over time it had developed into an unattractive arrogance.

"So back to the matter at hand" said Levi puffing smoke out the window "You're planning on turning your back on _everyone_ who looks up to you?"

Erwin groaned. _Of course_ Levi had changed the subject, shifting the focus from himself.

"Shadis is burned out, has been for years!" Levi insisted " _You_ are the strong fresh leadership we _all_ need right now"

This praise was unheard of. Over the ten plus years they'd known one another; Erwin had never got so much as a compliment from Levi.

"I didn't realise you felt so strongly about this" the blonde said curtly.

Erwin couldn't pretend that his quick, sharp decision making had often showed Keith Shadis up. He couldn't pretend that _time and time again_ he'd come up with superior schemes and that _he_ not Shadis was the one his colleagues looked to in a crisis.

"Not to mention Shadis did nothing about that loose cannon _Leonhart!"_ said Levi bitterly.

Erwin groaned. He knew Levi had been building up to this.

"Levi, we've been through this" he warned "You have no evidence"

Annie Leonhart was young and coldly ambitious. She was barely out of training and she was already on track to get her detective badge. Other being highly unlikable Erwin couldn't really fault her performance. His partner however suspected Annie Leonhart of everything from accepting bribes to destroying evidence.

 _"_ Learned behaviour of course _"_ Levi ranted "I did a bit of digging on her background. Her father was a lawyer and a crooked one at that!"

"Now, _you_ of all people should know _not_ to judge someone by their family" said Erwin.

" _Tch_ "

That shut Levi right up. He even looked a bit ashamed. They watched the officers chatting on the sidelines and let silence descend. Erwin knew as well as Levi that Shadis wouldn't have hung up his badge if he didn't think it would find its way into capable hands.

But the timing was just so horribly wrong. After the shootout the department was facing multiple inquests; morale was low and a certain serial killer was still at large. Shadis had certainly fled from a sinking ship.

"How long do you reckon before the Shadow killer makes his glorious return?" said Erwin "That's all we need right now"

Levi nodded sympathetically. The Shadow Killer was what Erwin would call a dark vigilante, a selective predator who'd taken it upon himself to hunt down certain problematic individuals.

"How many people has he killed now?" asked Erwin " _Eight?_ "

"Nine" Levi corrected "But seriously Erwin, put it out of your mind for now. Every one of them had it coming. The bastard's doing us a favour if you ask me."

Erwin sighed. He was ashamed to admit he didn't disagree.

"I understand" he said "But we can't allow some self appointed punisher to take the law into their own hands"

Levi snorted.

"Well the only way we're going to catch this guy is if he fucks up. He's careful"

Erwin nodded. That was something he knew to be true. There was a reason they called him the Shadow Killer. The crime scene was always left immaculate, never a drop of blood; a fingerprint; a strand of DNA. They never left a stain or a trace of their existence. It was like they were dealing with a ghost – a shadow even.

"Sadly you're right" said Erwin "The attention to detail is well, it's incredible to the truth"

Levi shot him a sideways glance.

"Well that's the problem isn't it" he said "This killer is pretty damn OCD when it comes to cleaning up after himself"

"You're one to talk about OCD" Erwin joked "You're the biggest clean freak I ever met. Are you sure the Shadow Killer isn't you?"

For a moment Levi looked stunned.

"Damn" he said craftily "What can I say - You got me!"

Levi's sense of humour had always been on the dark side. For a moment he stared at Erwin like he was being serious but then he smirked and they both creased up. Erwin wished they could laugh like this more often.

"You really had me for a second" he kidded.

Out the window they watched the suspect they'd just arrested in the back of the police car. He was kicking and screaming so much that the vehicle shook. Levi grinned and continued smoking.

Got any of those left?" asked Erwin.

"Since when did you smoke?"

But he handed one over. Erwin hadn't touched a cigarette in years, not since his undercover days. He let the warm smoke fill his lungs and a wave of calm washed over him. Levi reclined his seat, he looked relaxed for the first time all day. The car filled with smoke and silence but a much more comfortable one than before.

Erwin reconsidered his options. The timing was wrong but would it ever be right? To not step up and become the Chief Inspector would be not only a waste of potential but a selfish and cowardly act. It was more than a raise in salary; it was his duty.

"I'll stand by you no matter what"

Levi's words came as a surprise. Erwin shot him a questioning look but his partner kept staring straight ahead like he hadn't said anything at all.

"It's your life after all" Levi continued "but don't be a shithead and let the team down"

Erwin choked on smoke when he started laughing again. Levi scowled.

"You won't be allowed to call me names like that once I'm Chief Inspector" the blonde said coyly "I could fire you"

Surprise was an emotion that looked alien on Levi's features.

"So does this mean…"

"It means I'll think about it" the blonde said firmly "But don't get your hopes up"

Levi smiled just a little.

* * *

Awakening felt like falling. A sound in the corridor made Erwin jolt up off the desk and he spiralled sickeningly back into consciousness. Falling asleep at work was becoming a frequent occurrence.

Night had fallen outside. Erwin rubbed his eyes.

Dreaming about Levi at a time like this was inevitable but these dreams were not welcome. Erwin felt strange; an emotion he couldn't describe. He couldn't even call it nostalgia, for the bitter overpowered the sweet.

He reached into the hidden compartment in his top drawer and pulled out his partner's old badge. This time he didn't feel anger, only the deepest sadness. Even five years later he struggled to accept the truth. He had come to think of Levi as dead. It was easier than facing reality.

Erwin no longer knew what was real and what was a lie. Had Levi cared for him at all? Or was their friendship just another act for the killer's convincing performance? His trust in his own senses was forever shaken. It was one of many things the Shadow Killer had taken from him.

For all these years, Erwin had refused to mourn his dead friend.

That dream had given him a warm glow that quickly faded, burning an emptiness into his chest. It was too many emotions to handle at once, betrayal, anger, hurt, guilt.

Then he realised these feelings were not new. They had been there all along, hidden deep inside, ignored, neglected.

He tried to push them back to the crevice of his heart they'd been jammed into for all these years but they wouldn't fit.

His sturdy face crumpled.

The relief of catching a killer did not outweigh the sorrow of losing a friend. He let his weary head fall into his hands and wept in the darkness.

 _"Why must I think about you now Levi?"_

Finally he allowed himself to grieve.


	6. Chapter 6: Not All Sins Are Equal

Eren stormed down to the basement of Stohess Penitentiary. He felt more driven today than he had all week. Erwin said he needed to try harder, he needed to be resilient. Eren swore to take no more nonsense from that vertically challenged asshole.

When he reached the room containing the killer he barged right in, ready to be assertive.

But the rookie was thrown off by the peculiar sight he was met with.

"Tch"

Levi was down on all fours peering under the bed. When he reached under, his backside rose high in the air. Eren blushed at the sight, those jeans were tight.

The killer's head suddenly whipped round.

" _You!"_

Eren averted his eyes, praying he hadn't been caught looking.

"A little late today aren't you" said Levi, rising to his feet.

Eren scowled and sat down, placing his coffee on the floor. He'd discovered a newfound hatred for the serial killer. He looked Levi Ackerman up and down, _hating_ him for being better dressed than he was. As per the terms and conditions he'd been granted access to his own clothes. He wore a simple button down grey shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow but the material had a sheen to it that screamed expensive. The more Eren looked at him, the angrier he got.

"You're a real piece of shit! You know that?"

It just burst out. Levi looked surprised but not overly offended.

"I'm well aware of what I am Detective" he said "Did you come all this way to tell me that?"

Eren growled beneath his breath.

"Detective Inspector Ackerman huh?"

Levi's eyes widened a little upon hearing his old title but there was little emotion there. Eren balled his fists. This man was a traitor to the profession he held so sacred.

"You never told me you used to be a cop!"

" _Tch_ , you never asked"

"People looked up to you! You _humiliated_ everyone who thought they were your friends"

All Levi said was "I know"

Eren saw red.

"You're evil!" he spat "You're vile, you're …"

The youngster screwed up his face. Unfortunately his vocabulary was rather limited.

"You're just ….such a…. _piece of_ _shit!_ "

But damn that piece of shit looked good in that fitted shirt and quality denim. Eren _hated_ the killer all the more for it. He was _disgusted_ with himself for entertaining such vulgar thoughts about a man; let alone a monster.

"Anything else?" Levi goaded "Or are we done for today?"

Eren scrutinised the killer, ashamed of where his eyes were drawn.

To his neck where he'd loosened a button or two.

To his chest where the vaguest impression of nipples pressed against the fabric.

And when Levi uncrossed his legs Eren found his eye searching for the outline of his-

"Oi brat!"

Eren's eyes snapped to the ceiling.

"Quit leering!" the killer barked "It's damn annoying"

Eren couldn't look him in the eye. He was mortified, frozen to the core.

"I-I wasn't!" he cried defensively "Don't flatter yourself…..fucking midget, you're nothing special!"

The killer shrugged.

"I've been called worse" he said.

Eren groaned, angry that Levi had gotten a rise out of him once again. The only thing keeping him from storming out was how much Erwin was counting on him.

 _I need you to be that person Eren._

The young Detective reached for his coffee. It was time to wake up. This torment he only had to put up with for a short while. Once this investigation was over he'd never have to see Levi Ackerman or be insulted by him again. He glared at the killer whilst thinking to himself.

 _I feel sorry for you. The only way to get your kicks is to make fun of me._

He was no better than the bullies who made fun of Armin in high school. Eren knew that someday he'd move on to bigger and better things. He had his whole life and a bright future ahead of him.

And Levi would still be stuck here. A smirk crept onto the youngsters face.

 _You made me look a right fool, so what? OK you're an attractive guy and you know it, perhaps you make me question my sexuality a little, but one day Levi you'll be old and wrinkled and you'll still be rotting in jail. Yeah, have your fun now while you can! Mock me if it makes you feel better about your shitty life….but I will be the last one laughing._

Smugly Eren took a sip of coffee. He'd sleep better tonight knowing this.

"What you smirking at?" the killer sneered "And what _is_ that shit you're always drinking anyway?"

It was a welcome change of subject.

"Caramel latte" Eren piped "With extra whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles"

This earned him a disapproving ' _tch_ ' from the killer.

"How childish" he remarked "The _perfect_ drink for a brat like you"

"Not a coffee fan huh?"

"Not really, I prefer black tea"

"Black just like your soul"

Eren was disappointed when Levi didn't laugh. Would it have killed him to crack a smile at his pathetic joke?

"Like I haven't heard _that one_ before" he said sardonically.

"Well neither of us are being paid to discuss our preference in hot beverages" said Eren touchily "I gather you heard about what happened last night?"

Levi leaned back in his chair.

"I might have"

His silver orbs glinted. Eren sighed. ' _Here we go again'_ he thought.

" _Well?_ " he pressed "Any thoughts?"

The killer could not look more bored.

"Oh plenty" was all he said "How about you?"

Eren practised his breathing exercises. This bastard was putting his anger management to the ultimate test.

"Care to _share_ any of these thoughts" he said with a condescending smile "How about you put that crime solving brain of yours to good use _Detective_ Ackerman!"

Levi jolted forward. Eren was pleased to have struck a nerve.

"Tell you what, how about _you_ start by telling me what _you_ think of all this" the killer challenged "Maybe then I'll feel like sharing"

Levi folded his arms and waited. Eren chewed his bottom lip. He felt like he'd just been told to tap dance. The floor was all his.

"Well I…"

"Yes?"

The youngster _did_ have thoughts but he was afraid to voice them for fear of ridicule. He wished Levi wouldn't stare at him so severely.

"It's strange" said Eren, looking at the floor "Just last week you called the Stohess Slasher a coward for going after easy pickings…and then _this_ happens. This murder feels more targeted don't you think?"

"You'll have to fill me in on the details" said the killer "All shitty glasses told me was that the victim was a young male"

"This doesn't feel like an opportunistic murder like the others" said Eren "It's like the Slasher is evolving"

The killer raised an eyebrow.

"So why would the Slasher target this particular man?"

"Well what if he's trying to do what _you_ did and make an example of criminals?" said Eren "The victim was a well known face in his local area but he had a bit of a history some people might not have known about."

Eren looked to Levi for cues but his face was static, unreadable as ever.

"Maybe _that's_ why the Slasher killed him" the youngster insisted "And maybe he murdered those three street dwellers as practice…..because their deaths wouldn't be noticed as much"

The killer didn't say anything but he was listening intently. The glassy look was gone from his eye.

"Do you know what my mother was?" he said at last.

The remark caught Eren off guard. He knew of course but he'd heard it from Hanji and not from the killer himself. It was the first piece of personal information he'd imparted willingly. Eren gave a sad nod.

"I heard about what happened to her" he said "I'm sorry"

The killer's eyes turned hollow.

"You're right" he said "Nobody noticed, nobody cared. When you're all alone and no one has your back, it's only a matter of time till you run into someone like the Stohess Slasher"

This stirred something deep within Eren. In that moment he almost told Levi about his own mother and the living nightmare he'd been sleepwalking through for the last 6 years. The words were bubbling up his throat but then his better judgement warned him against it. Was it wise to reveal his Achilles heel to someone who could use it against him?

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" he said respectfully "It must have been hard growing up without a mother"

Levi muttered something beneath his breath and stood up.

"You say the victim was a criminal?" he said "So what exactly _were_ his crimes?"

Eren's eyes followed the killer as he wandered around his cell.

"I can't remember exactly what it was" he said "But it was petty stuff, a bit of shoplifting and vandalism as a teenager I think"

" _Tch,_ so this son of a bitch thinks he's noble – playing the vigilante"

Eren snorted.

"That's a bit hypocritical is it not?"

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to this god damn sicko!"

Levi flew at the bars. If it weren't for those rods of steel Eren was certain the killer would have him by the throat.

"I got rid of filthy degenerate, stains upon humanity!" Levi snarled "Not hoodlum brats!"

"Ok I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't you ever do anything illegal or dishonest as a kid?"

"No, I didn't!"

"So you were perfect then were you?" the killer indicted "You never broke anything? Drank underage? Got in a fist fight? Took something that wasn't yours?"

Eren opened his mouth to argue but then he paused. The answer was yes; _yes_ to all of those things. His expression turned hangdog.

The killer took one look at the rookie's face and understood. Slowly the burn faded from his eyes.

"Not all sins are equal Eren" he said, giving the deepest sigh "If the Stohess Slasher wants to punish _every_ offence, then _everyone_ in this city has something to be worried about"

Out of fear Eren nodded. He was shocked to learn that such a thing as honour among serial killers existed. Levi pulled a cloth out of his pocket and began polishing the empty mug he left on the bedside table.

"The Stohess Slasher huh?" he said "Has a ring to it doesn't it?"

His erratic behaviour was leaving Eren thoroughly confused.

"I guess" he said, not knowing how else to respond.

The killer polished the mug harder.

" _The Shadow Killer"_ he remarked "That's what they called me, I guess it was because I was hard to catch"

"And you're proud of that?"

"I'm neither proud nor ashamed, it is how it is" said Levi indifferently "But you know it was years before they had the slightest inkling that one person was responsible for all those deaths. I'd killed 6 people before they realised the murders were connected"

Eren made a face.

"I paced myself" said the killer "I'd wait months, years sometimes. I'd _never_ strike while the trail was hot"

"What does that matter?" Eren called him out "You still went to jail didn't you?"

The killer laughed bitterly.

"Touché brat, but _this_ guy!" he declared, shaking his head "This Stohess Slasher, slicing napes like it's going out of fashion? _Not_ smart. The damn idiot will be caught in no time"

Eren simpered at this remark.

"How do you sleep at night Levi?" he said pressing his hands to his face. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at 'slicing napes like it's going out of fashion'. He'd heard it all now.

"Not very well actually" the killer retorted "I've had insomnia most of my adult life"

A prickly silence followed. Eren hadn't been prepared for such an honest reply.

"And if you don't mind me saying Detective, you don't look like you're sleeping well yourself"

"And what makes you say that?" said Eren defensively.

"I'm yet to see you without a coffee in hand. You must need the caffeine"

Eren looked down at his paper cup and growled. He couldn't argue with that.

"Not to mention you look like you got dressed in the dark this morning" the killer scathed. He looked like he was suppressing a smirk as he looked the young detective up and down. His eyes flashed when they skimmed over Eren's groin.

"Your fly is undone asshat!"

Eren looked down.

"Aargh shit!"

He shielded his crotch. Levi had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing.

"So…um back to business then" a flustered Eren zipped himself up quickly "So…well then...let me ask you…tell me about….murder"

Levi shot him a sideways glance.

 _"_ _Murder?_ " he said sarcastically "Well I'm no expert but-"

"I mean like…" Eren was just saying anything to divert attention from his wardrobe malfunction "Like you seem like the type to plan everything, so how did you get your victim alone so you could…you know _finish them_ "

Eren's eyes got very shifty.

"Did you….did you um-"

The killer raised an eyebrow.

"Did I what?"

Eren cringed.

"Seduce them?" he whispered.

Not even Levi could stop himself from smirking.

"Why on earth would you think I seduced them?" he said with genuine bemusement. Eren covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"It was a stupid question, doesn't matter!"

A beautiful villain ensnaring some unsuspecting sap was a common trope in film and TV, but Eren wished he'd kept his silly thoughts to himself. Every time he opened his mouth embarrassment followed.

The killer slowly approached, his feet seemed to glide when he walked.

"You think I'm seductive?" he uttered.

"Ha! You wish!"

"So you _don't_ think I'm attractive enough to lure someone to their death?"

 _"God no!"_

 _Then Eren realised that was a little harsh._

 _"_ Well…I mean you're not _unattractive_ " he corrected himself "but I'm not attracted _to you_ if that's what you're implying"

"Of course not" said Levi coyly "I'm _far_ too old for you"

Eren grimaced. He couldn't believe what he felt compelled to say.

"For the record…" he mumbled, followed by the most resentful sigh "You look _goo_ \- I mean _ok_ for 34!"

Levi's pale eyes flashed.

"Is that so?"

Eren swallowed, hoping he imagined the killer lick his lips. Levi grasped the bars with both hands and peered through. When his prey began to squirm, the corners of that cruel mouth twitched.

"If I didn't know better _Detective_ " he purred "I'd say you were flirting with me?"

A bead of sweat ran down Eren's neck. When he tried to speak nothing but squeaks and croaks came out.

"Now you're just being silly!" he spluttered.

"I've never been one for robbing the cradle" said Levi smoothly "But there's plenty of use for a brat like you"

Eren stared in bewildered panic.

"I'd start by teaching you some damn respect for your elders" said the killer, twisting the cloth in his hand "I'd get you down on all fours and make you work"

"Alright enough!"

"Hope you don't mind getting your hands dirty…"

" _Stop it_! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

Levi frowned. His footsteps clicked as he and took a step back.

"No need to be so damn rude about it" he groused "I was just going to get you to scrub the floor"

Eren's mouth fell open. The killer sighed and maintained that deadpan expression.

"What did you think I meant, you _idiot_!"

Eren clenched his fists. This was _no_ misunderstanding.

"You-you goddamn _perv!_ "

"Someone needs to get their mind out of the gutter I think"

Then the door swung open striking the wall with a bang. Levi jumped back, startled.

" _LEVI ACKERMAN!_ What have I told you about the flirting?"

Eren clasped his hands to his chest. Hanji was _terrifying_ when angry.

" _Tch_ , I can always count on you to ruin my fun _shitty glasses_!"

"That's _Doctor_ shitty glasses to you!"

Eren couldn't pretend he wasn't relieved by the interruption. Things had been taking an unexpectedly awkward turn.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" Levi muttered.

Eren caught sight of a blinking red light in the corner of the room. He'd forgotten about the surveillance. Turned out this conversation hadn't been as private as he'd believed.

"You were watching us!" he cried, glaring at Hanji.

"Of course" she said innocently "I always do. Levi interacts so well with you Eren. It's the _perfect_ opportunity to study him. It's all in the name of science!"

" _Oi_ , stop talking about me like I'm not here" said Levi irritably "I'm _not_ your lab rat!"

Hanji ignored him.

"Why do you look so worried Eren?"

"Uh..nothing it's just-"

The young man wasn't quite sure how to articulate his concerns. Put simply he was mortified that Hanji had heard everything he'd just said to Levi. He wanted to dissolve.

"I have to go back to work"

" _Aww_ but Eren I wanted to chat" the doctor whined.

"No _really_ , I have to go"

Hanji seized his arm before he could escape.

"Won't you come back to my office?" she persisted "I'll only keep you five minutes _pleeeeeaaase!_ "

Eren sighed.

"Fine" he submitted. Hanji although arguably insane, was every bit as invested in this investigation as he was. Perhaps it would be useful to hear her thoughts and theories.

"But just a quick chat"

The psychologist squealed in delight.

"Yaay! It'll be worth your time. I have donuts! Jealous Levi?"

" _Tch_ , _hardly!_ "

"Maybe I'll save you one" she teased "If you behave"

"Would you just _go_!"

Hanji giggled. Rigidly Eren followed her towards the exit. It felt like a walk of shame. He'd got caught up in the moment, he'd been unprofessional, said inappropriate things, and had sordid thoughts - ones no sane person should ever have about a serial killer.

"You'll have to work fast"

Eren caught the door before it could shut. He froze in the doorway. Slowly he turned around. Levi's expression was grave.

"This killer is needy" he said "It's only a matter of time"

This was the cryptic words he left him with. Eren gave a nod of acknowledgment and started to leave again.

"Oh brat, one more thing" Levi called after him.

Worriedly Eren turned his head. The killer had that rapacious look in his eye again. He wasn't exactly smiling but little by little he revealed his teeth. He did this just long enough to make the youth uncomfortable.

And then he asked a question.

"Do you seriously think you got away with it earlier?"

Eren blushed to his ears. His lips began to tremble.

"Don't say a word! You know what I'm talking about" cautioned the killer "If I catch you staring at my ass again, say goodbye to your nape!"

Eren turned the darkest red and slammed the door.

That was when Levi lost his composure.

The stone cold, straight faced killer burst out laughing. The fit of hysterics hit him so hard he had to grasp the wall to steady himself. How strange it felt to lose control and give in to the urge to fall apart.

But then the moment was gone.

And Levi realised he was all alone.

The laughter ceased.

Sighing wistfully he picked up the cloth and resumed what he was doing before. He got down on his knees and peered under the bed.

"This place is disgusting!" he muttered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Born in Filth

"Great to see you and Levi hitting it off"

"Hitting it off!?" Eren protested "He just threatened to _kill me_ "

Hanji burst out laughing as she strode down the corridor.

"Ah don't mind that" she said "I've been getting at least one death threat per day for the last five years…you'll get used to it"

Eren grumbled beneath his breath.

"Yeah _sure_ I will"

Hanji stopped so abruptly Eren almost walked into the back of her. He leapt back alarmed as her head twisted round.

"I think he likes you" she crooned and the creepiest smile slithered onto her face.

Eren snorted.

"Pretty certain he hates me!"

Hanji giggled before proceeding to skip and dance ahead.

"I can't believe it!" she enthused "He told you about his mom. Levi _never_ speaks about her _ever._ Damn you know how to get him talking, what's your secret?"

The young detective rolled his eyes. The silly woman was getting excited over nothing as usual.

 _"_ _Ah_ but the flirting needs to stop" she teased "That's _completely_ unprofessional Detective Jaeger"

"I _wasn't_ flirting – it was _him_ , he was messing with me!"

When Hanji cackled, Eren wanted to punch her. For a professional she could be so childish. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door to her office.

"Joking aside, you are making excellent progress with him" she said, beckoning him to go on in "Sorry about the mess"

Eren entered. It _really_ was a mess; clutter on every surface; food cartons everywhere. A clean freak like Levi would have a heart attack if he saw. Hanji closed the door behind her.

"Don't be shy Eren, take a seat" she said, tossing banana peel off her desk and into the trash.

Tentatively the young detective sat down, wondering why the _hell_ she brought him here. He braced himself for more senseless jabbering but to his surprise when Hanji sat down behind her desk she had a grave expression.

"I hear you guys found another body last night" she said.

"Yeah, it's awful" Eren replied "Just what we need right now"

A familiar 'tch' made the youngster turn his head. Eren was stunned to see that there was a TV in the corner of the room playing live surveillance footage. He frowned. So _this_ is where Hanji had been sitting watching them like a stalker. The young detective stared at the screen, watching Levi as he ritualistically inspected and wiped down _every_ surface. He turned back to Hanji and realised she too was watching the killer with thoughtful intent.

"Hey! What gives?" Eren gasped when she lunged forward and seized both of his wrists. Those beady eyes of hers glinted behind her spectacles.

"I've been meaning to show you something"

Anxious for what he was letting himself in for Eren nodded. The fanatical psychologist gave a squeal of delight and released him.

"Yes!" she cheered "I knew you had a curious mind Eren!"

Eren rubbed his arm and groaned. He sure hoped it was worth it. The doctor leapt up and rifled through her filing cabinet. Whatever this was she'd been itching to share it. She flung document after document out of the drawer.

"I meant to show you this the other day when we were talking about it" she said "But I couldn't find the damn thing"

Then she gasped; her face lit up.

"Ha! _Yes_ "

She'd found what she was looking for. Hanji pulled out a folder and slammed the drawer shut. From her crouched position she gazed up at Eren, hair tumbling everywhere. That was when his heart began to race.

"I warn you" she said breathlessly "Some of these pictures aren't pretty"

Eren sniffed and frowned.

"I didn't train for police work because I thought it would be 'pretty'" he said tetchily.

Hanji's eyes darkened with approval.

"Oh I'm glad"

The rookie's mouth froze in a stiff grimace. Behind the bravado he was actually very anxious about this.

But when Hanji dropped the file in front of him, he was oddly surprised.

"Huh- what's _this_?"

The cover image was a young woman; long black hair; ashen skin; pale grey eyes. When Eren looked closer he almost choked.

"Oh my gosh! Is that…"

He'd never met her but she was so jarringly familiar. Before Eren even set eyes on the name beneath the picture he knew he was looking at the mother of Levi Ackerman.

"Wow strong family resemblance" he marvelled.

It was like looking at the killer in the feminine form; kinder eyes, softer features.

Eren felt a pang in his chest when he read the caption.

 _THE MURDER OF KUCHEL ACKERMAN, 1989._

When Hanji opened the folder, Eren's heart accelerated. This was far too close to home. He didn't want to see any more death today.

"There are some pictures of her youth here" said Hanji.

To Eren's relief Kuchel was very much alive in all these images. The photos were from her teenage years. She was well dressed and lived in a large house. Eren was baffled how she went from this apparent luxury to being a penniless prostitute.

"She was pretty wasn't she" Hanji remarked and Eren nodded but 'pretty' didn't come close. The only way to describe Kuchel Ackerman was hauntingly beautiful – just like her son. In every picture she was like a doll, carefully posed for the camera. Yet sadness loomed behind every smile.

Eren turned the page. One picture caught his eye.

"Who is this man?"

Kuchel stood beneath a tree wearing a white dress. She clutched the arm of a sinister figure in a long black coat and a fedora hat.

Hanji adjusted her glasses.

"Ah!" she said, her frown was all telling " _That_ is the _sickest_ , most twisted crime lord this city has ever seen"

"Well what's he doing here with Kuchel?"

Everything about this man gave Eren the creeps. Yet the young Kuchel Ackerman looked up at him so admiringly. Hanji turned to Eren.

"He is her older brother" she said solemnly " _Kenny_ Ackerman"

Eren puffed in amazement. So Levi wasn't the only poisonous apple to fall from the Ackerman family tree.

Eren turned the page. The next photograph near broke his heart.

"When their wealthy Grandfather died, he left the family nothing but crippling debt" said Hanji "Kenny turned to crime, Kuchel to prostitution"

The date beneath the picture told Eren that it was taken just six years after the one beneath the tree. He couldn't help but gasp at the sight of a much thinner and prematurely aged Kuchel Ackerman. How had she fallen so far? A hard life had robbed her of her youth but not her poignant beauty. Her eyes were sunken and glistening with tears but she was still smiling; not at the camera but the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"She loved her son" said Hanji " I have no doubt she laid down her life protecting him"

Eren peeled back the edge of the page and let go when he caught a glimpse of a white dress stained red. He got a lump in his throat. He knew what was coming.

It was like watching a movie, already knowing the tragic twist, yet still wanting the outcome to turn out differently.

"Oh no" he whispered mournfully.

He hadn't realised how upset he was until a tear escaped when he closed his eyes.

Gently Eren turned the page.

* * *

A young mother stabbed to death, an absent father, a misguided child who turned to violence.

This story was familiar.

Dormant memories were surfacing.

Eren's bloodlust had once been real.

Across the desk Hanji looked on worriedly. The image of Kuchel Ackerman's gored body lay between them. Eren pushed it away.

"Hanji why?" he sniffled "Why did you make me look at this?"

For a split second, he saw stabbed to death _not_ a woman with black hair but dark brown. Hanji's face furrowed with guilt.

"I wasn't trying to upset you Eren" she insisted "But look…"

"I _don't need to look again!"_ Eren shoved it away "Who did this to her?"

Then he hung his head. He'd lashed out unfairly. Hanji wasn't to blame. It was his own dark curiosity that made him turn that page.

The doctor sighed and stared at her folded hands.

"Unfortunately this sort of thing happens to sex workers all the time" she deplored "Nobody was ever charged with the murder"

Sickened, Eren slammed the folder shut.

In the background the killer drifted into view on the screen, quietly engrossed in his ritualistic cleaning. Eren's eyes were locked on him. For the first time he saw something darker in the act.

"Levi was there wasn't he?" he murmured.

It was more than just cleaning, it was compulsive, a _need_ to be in control.

Hanji too gazed at the monitor.

"Only he knows what he saw that night" she sighed "But he was in the house without doubt… he was found hiding in an under bed drawer"

Eren felt numb. He tried to visualise the serial killer as that terrified boy. There once was a time that monster felt something as mortal as fear.

"What happened to him then?"

"His uncle took him in"

"Wait! The man from the photo, Kuchel's brother?"

Hanji nodded sadly.

"Oh yes" she said "And if seeing his mother die didn't screw poor Levi up then _that man_ certainly did"

Eren sighed dolefully. He couldn't listen to another tale from Levi's childhood. It was one tragedy after another. What chance had he stood to become anything other than a monster?

"Kenny Ackerman was a man without morals" said Hanji "A drunk, a womaniser and a cut throat _thug!_ Yeah he was quite a big deal back in the day. A high roller in the black market…"

Eren glanced at the monitor again. Levi had sat down on the edge of his bed and was staring at the wall with no expression. _The young detective was torn. He didn't know what to feel for him anymore. Should he feel sorrow for the helpless child he'd once been or loathing for the twisted killer he grew up to be?_

The urge to cry arose again.

"So I'd imagine the Chief Inspector is pretty stressed with all that's going on?" said Hanji.

The change of subject was jarring. Eren shrugged.

"Seems to be taking it in his stride to be honest"

The mention of Erwin unsettled the youngster. A frown or a change in posture must have given it away.

"You're still annoyed at him?" Hanji enquired.

Eren folded his arms.

"Nah, I'm over it"

Distrustfully, the doctor eyed him.

"He's only human you know" she said "Put yourself in his shoes, how would you feel to be betrayed like that"

Eren not knowing how else to respond shrugged again. He couldn't help the way he felt about this, whatever Erwin's reasons were for not telling him about his history of working with Levi.

"I hadn't realised they were so close" he muttered "Anyway like I say, I'm over it"

But then he remembered something else the Chief Inspector was rather cagey about this morning.

"Hanji?" he said unsurely "I was wondering if you could help me out with something"

The psychologist beamed warmly.

"Anything Eren, I'm all ears"

Eren shifted his feet under the desk. He hoped she would be the one to finally answer his question. But still he was hesitant to ask, perhaps because he already suspected the worst. Needing an answer once and for all, Eren spat it out.

"Where's Detective Leonhart?"

Hanji's pen slipped from her grasp.

"No, don't!" Eren snapped before she could speak. He was sick of everyone getting so damn twitchy every time her name was mentioned "Is she dead or what?"

Hanji's eyes widened behind her glasses. When she gave no answer Eren boldly asked again.

"She's dead isn't she?"

He'd suspected since this morning. Something about Erwin's conduct suggested this young woman was no longer alive. Perhaps gunned down on duty as a result of a careless decision on his part. For once Hanji was speechless. But she knew. _That_ Eren was certain of.

"I...I don't know" the doctor babbled.

"I don't believe you"

"No Eren I _really_ don't know"

Hanji's eyes shifted left then right; outside the door came the sound of whistling and footsteps; a prison officer was walking by.

" _Eren listen to me…"_ Hanji hissed; her eyes briefly flitted to the door. They both listened as the sound of whistling and jingling keys grew fainter. The usually upbeat woman had a troubled expression.

"Ok, you want the quick answer?" she growled "Then ok _yes_ she _is_ dead"

Eren folded his arms, irritated that it took this long to get to the truth.

"Knew it!" he scoffed.

"She jumped off Bridge Sina a week after Levi's arrest"

"Hold on, _what?"_

Eren hoped he'd misheard.

"They never found her body though" said Hanji, confirming his ears had not deceived him.

A chill swept through Eren.

"You mean she took her own life" he whispered.

Suicide was something that was never spoken of - only whispered about.

 _"_ _Why's Jaeger getting out of class again? - Therapy duh! He's crazy! Apparently he tried and failed to kill himself - That's what I heard! - He should have done us all a favour and just jumped!"_

Eren screwed up his face at the memory. Even whispers could be loud. Those ignorant fucking idiots!

"But-but why?" he whimpered "Why did she do it?"

Had Annie Leonhart had nobody to turn to when she hit rock bottom? Nobody to pull her to safety when she climbed over the railings of that bridge.

"Seems her conscious may have caught up with her" said Hanji "The extent of Leonhart's corruption was only revealed after her she was an ambitious one. But _he_ was on to her"

Her eyes flitted to the killer on the screen.

"You mean _Levi?"_ Eren said in surprise.

A grin twisted onto the doctor's face.

"Ah, the irony!" she laughed "He set out to expose her but instead _she_ was the one who exposed him. The way I understand it the two of them never saw eye to eye"

Eren had figured it out. It could be no coincidence that Detective Leonhart took her life within days of capturing the serial killer. He turned to the monitor and frowned. The pity he felt for the killer only moments ago evaporated.

" _He_ has something to do with this!"

There was a connection here but Eren couldn't quite work out what it was.

"I'm not the right person to be asking" Hanji implored "And to be honest the suicide story doesn't add up… _everyone_ said it was highly out of character for Leonhart"

The young detective scowled. He wasn't satisfied with the scraps of information she was throwing him.

"While Levi was awaiting trial Leonhart interrogated him" bristled Hanji " _Supposedly_ he said something to her; something that _may_ have tipped her over the edge. He can be very manipulative. Most likely he threatened to expose her; perhaps she couldn't live with the shame"

"He tormented her into taking her own life!" the young man seethed.

"If you want to believe the media sensationalisation then _yes_ that _is_ what I am saying" said Hanji shaking her head "But to me it doesn't add up, Annie Leonhart was a force to be reckoned with, not the type to break so easily"

But Eren had stopped listening.

It brought him nothing but sorrow to think that this young woman Annie Leonhart. No matter what her misdeeds were he still felt nothing but sorrow to think of her letting go and falling from that bridge.

He'd almost been there. Thank God for Mikasa and Armin.

Eren jolted when Hanji snatched his wrist.

"Eren I have a theory, I'd like you to hear it…."


	8. Chapter 8: The Absence of Light

**WARNING**

 **This chapter contains a depiction of a suicide attempt. Please read with caution.**

* * *

The warehouse was huge yet somehow claustrophobic.

Perhaps it was the absence of light.

Or maybe it was because Eren knew death had taken place within these walls.

The large door swung shut with a rusty scream and the room got even darker.

"Heartbreaking isn't it" said Erwin "This is where the victims spent their final moments"

Eren choked. He felt like he could drown breathing this air. _So much dust;_ he could see it floating like a swarm of flies beneath the bulb above him. The sight of forensic pathologists in their white bodysuits only fuelled his anxiety. This was _not_ a reconstruction but an active crime scene.

The young detective inhaled deeply through his mouth. At all costs he had to keep the nausea at bay. The pain killers hadn't even taken the edge off his terrible migraine.

His superior stepped in front of him.

"I hope this will be a valuable learning experience Eren"

The young detective nodded. He didn't want the Chief Inspector to think he was ungrateful. Rookies were more of a hindrance than a help so being here was a privilege. On the way here the Chief Inspector had explained that they had located what they believed to be the place where they Stohess Slasher had detained and killed their victims before leaving the bodies throughout the city. Traces of blood and evidence of hostages had been found in this warehouse.

Eren tried to take it all in but he couldn't focus. T _hat stench!_ Couldn't anybody else smell it? The smell of death clung stubbornly to the floorboards.

"Thank you Sir, it will" Eren said, stifling the urge to gag. He forced a smile which Erwin did not return. Instead he shot the rookie and inquisitive look.

"Strange don't you think?" he said "That the killer didn't dispose of the bodies, instead they were left out in plain sight"

All around, the forensics team were taking pictures, swabbing surfaces and putting evidence into clear plastic bags. One of them shone an ultraviolet light over the floor illuminating fluorescent marks where blood spill had been cleaned. The sight of it made Eren reel.

" _Why_ do you think that is Eren?" said Erwin.

The rookie was startled by the question. He was anxious to answer incorrectly when Jean Kirstein was close by eavesdropping. Erwin sensed his apprehension.

"Think _Eren_ , use your brain" the blonde urged "It's the best tool detectives have at our disposal"

Jean nudged Marco and snickered. Marco, a trainee forensic technician had the kindness not to laugh.

"Um…because the Slasher wants everyone to see what he has done?" Eren had no confidence when he said this.

The Chief Inspector raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, elaborate"

Eren grimaced. The pain in his head was becoming unbearable. Then he remembered something Hanji said at one point, something about serial killers wanting to be credited for their work, as much as possible without getting caught of course.

"It's the Slasher's way of asserting himself" said Eren more confidently than before "He doesn't want to go unnoticed."

Erwin Smith rather like Levi could be hard to read at times. He gave a slow and deliberate nod.

"You should have more trust in your judgement" he chided "What you said is my thoughts exactly"

Eren sighed and nodded. His throat grew drier with every breath but he had no water. There were too many people, too many mouths breathing the same air.

"It seems this killer is quite the exhibitionist" Erwin remarked.

Eren covered his mouth as the next wave of nausea hit him.

The room was getting darker…

 _No_ it was his vision, he was going to faint.

 _Fight it._

He regained balance.

"Eren?"

That was when the youngster realised it was because he'd been asked a question.

"Sorry Sir, could you repeat that?"

"I asked you if you're ok, you look pale" said Erwin.

"Do I?" said Eren

His superior frowned.

" _Go_ get some air"

It wasn't a friendly suggestion. It was an order. Eren knew better than to argue.

"Y-yes sir!"

He obediently turned to go.

"What a piss baby!"

His head whipped round. _Of course_ it was that detestable Kirstein.

"Jaeger feels sick" Jean announced trying to get others to laugh too "Some people just aren't cut out for the _real_ gritty detective work"

Eren gripped the wall. In his teenage years he wouldn't have hesitated to bash that cretin in the face. He counted to ten, taking a deep breath on each count like he'd been taught to in therapy but as he held his breath dark spots danced across his vision.

He rushed for the exit.

* * *

Once outside Eren submitted to the dizziness and fell against the wall. He pressed his palm into his left eye socket, a small relief for the maddening throb. The brightness of the sky hurt his eyes. He craved darkness, stillness and silence.

"Nah I didn't ever meet him, that was before I worked in this department"

"I didn't meet him either. But I'd have liked to"

 _Voices_ , he wasn't the only one out here. He didn't want anyone to see him looking so pathetic. Eren didn't look up.

"You _want_ to meet him?" said the gruffer voice with disgust "Why?"

"Oh come on, admit it" urged the softer "It would be a cool story to tell to people that I'd actually met a serial killer"

"Hmm I suppose"

Eren heard the click of a lighter followed by the smell of smoke. He recognised the voices. They were two of the more veteran detectives he'd seen around but he'd forgotten their names. He had his back to them but through one eye he could see their shadows lifting cigarettes to their lips.

"I would have _killed_ for that job" the softer voice lamented "But Erwin gave it to some rookie barely out of diapers"

The larger shadow shook its head.

"Yeah _what was_ the man thinking?"

There was a pause while they both inhaled. Eren edged his way along the wall away from them. Perhaps he was mistaken but it sounded like the 'rookie barely out of diapers' they were referring to was _him_. He was in too much pain to stand up for himself. He looked beyond pitiable and just wanted to be out of sight.

One of the detectives coughed.

"They were once close you know, Erwin and…"

"You're not serious"

"Oh I am"

A scornful laugh.

"And you know this how?"

Eren hobbled. Just a few more steps and he would be round the corner. The pain and sickness was growing.

"They used to be partners before Erwin became Chief Inspector" said the deeper voice "They worked as closely as you and I do. I believe they were...well... _friends"_

"So you're telling me that Erwin Smith was _clueless_ the entire time?"

"Or maybe he knew and turned a blind eye"

" _Ugh_ , you and your conspiracy theories"

A crash! Eren and a trash can clattered the ground. The damn thing had been in his blind spot.

"Hey kid are you ok?"

A grunt of pain escaped him. Eren was mortified.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, scrambling to his feet. He was certain he was going to cry and he had too much pride for that.

He dashed round the corner. The detectives called after him but thankfully neither were concerned enough to follow.

The thump of his quickening footsteps made his head pound.

Then he could run no more. His body flushed hot then cold.

He was going to faint, there was no stopping it now. Eren grasped the railing beside him. When his stomach tightened he knew what was coming. He leaned over and threw up.

He'd forgotten how horrible it felt to vomit. He spent a good moment feeling sorry for himself. As his vision returned in a sparkling haze Eren leapt back from the railing alarmed.

He was staring down into black water two hundred feet below.

It took him a moment to figure out where he was.

The young detective looked up. In front of him two silver towers were linked together with dipping cables. It was a suspension bridge; one the Stohess Skyline would be incomplete without. The silver Bridge Sina.

 _So this is where she jumped from_

Eren's stomach lurched again. He watched ripples form on the cruel waters below.

 _Was it quick?_

Eren gripped the railing tighter as he felt bile rising in his throat again. Inevitably his thoughts turned dark.

 _Imagine I had done it_

If he'd made a different decision almost 6 years ago he wouldn't be standing here in front of this grand silver bridge right now.

Eren braced himself and threw up again.

Why now of all times did he have to remember that haunting night?

* * *

 **The Year 2010**

 _There's no other way…_

Eren gripped the stone ledge tightly as another train rumbled beneath the bridge. But for the fourth time today his feet went cold.

 _"_ Just do it you _coward!"_

In anger the teen hurled a rock at the freight vehicle, but it missed by metres and crashed heavily onto the tracks.

A scream tore through him but nobody was there to hear it.

'Things would get better' so they said but _nothing_ was getting better _;_ only worse.

Eren had never anticipated that his life would end at the age of 16 but the torment inside his head had become too much to bear. Hatred was consuming him; it was like burning alive.

Eren repositioned himself on the stone ledge, wishing he'd drank his weight in vodka so he'd be brave enough to do it. He looked down at his hand, disfigured with scars but not even hurting himself made his heart pound anymore.

He couldn't make his life better; but he _could_ stop it from getting any worse.

"I'm sorry Mom" he whispered.

His biggest regret was that he was only sorry once she was gone. He'd been a bastard of a son, always fighting her, always rebelling. She needed him and he wasn't there. For that Eren could never forgive himself.

He gripped the wall tightly. Soon another train would come, and take him with it. It would be quick and painless. When fresh tears came Eren didn't wipe them away. He let the sadness consume him.

He thought of all the people he'd leave behind.

He thought of his father who he hadn't seen in 4 years. What a fool he'd been to think he would come back. If he jumped off this bridge today, would his father even know? Would he even care?

 _'_ _Was I really that much of a burden Dad?'_

He thought of Mikasa and how much it was going to devastate her when she came home to find the goodbye note he left on her pillow; but for too long he'd been a bag of stones tied to her waist, drowning her.

 _'_ _You'll be better off without me Mikasa'_

Finally he thought of Armin.

What had he done to deserve his best friend; His clever, kind, self doubting best friend. Armin had been patient. He'd been there and he'd listened without trying to understand something he never could. That was all Eren ever wanted from everyone around him.

 _There was nothing more you could have done Armin._

The teen didn't know what compelled him but he reached into his pocket and grasped his cell phone. Armin's was the voice he needed to hear.

But he wasn't answering.

Eren's heart was beating erratically, there was so much he hadn't said. It was late, Armin would be in bed, but he didn't cancel the call. It had rang ten times now, eleven, twelve, it was going to go to voicemail – but then on the thirteenth ring -

"Eren?" a sleepy voice answered.

The sound of his best friend's voice made Eren tear up again. For months Armin had reached out to him but he had pushed him away. He didn't know what to say.

"It's late" said Armin with growing concern "Is everything ok?"

Eren cupped his hand over his mouth to contain the sounds of agony. This call had been a mistake. He had to say something, but 'goodbye' was just too hard.

"Eren! _where are you?"_

Behind him an alarm bell sounded and the gate at the level crossing began to flash. This was it. The train he'd been waiting for. Eren sobbed hard.

He heard panting and rapid footsteps on the other end of the line.

"Eren, _talk_ , stay on the phone!"

The alarm on the gate rang louder.

"Eren? _Talk to me_! Are you still there? _Please,_ _talk to me!_ "

"I'm sorry Armin" Eren wept "I'm sorry for waking you"

" _Please_ don't _do this_!"

Then the phone slipped from his grasp and smashed on the rails below. Eren didn't care, he wouldn't be needing it now.

Finally he heard the faint rumble of an engine.

This was it.

It would be _instant_. He wouldn't feel a thing.

Eren gazed ahead at the town he'd grown up in. Although he'd always complained about it he suddenly felt so much love for this place. There were so many memories; good and bad. His entire life had unfolded right here in this town. It was boring but it was full of good people. He hoped Shiganshina wouldn't forget him once he was gone.

Headlights, he could now see headlights.

Eren eased himself onto the edge of the wall. The train's horn sounded loudly, the driver could see what he was about to do.

He closed his eyes, basking in the blinding light and slid himself down.

 _I'm sorry Mikasa!_

But the second his hands left the wall -

 _No, I'm not ready to die._

Panicked, he scrabbled at the bricks screaming for the life he had just thrown away. Only when faced with death's certainty did the teen realise its permanence.

 _I have to live!_

But he didn't fall.

Arms wrapped around him, seizing his waist. It bought him some time to hoist himself back up. His saviour hauled him back onto the bridge.

The train whirred beneath. After crashing to the concrete and landing flat on his back, Eren brought his trembling hands to his face. Could it be - he was still alive? Then a foot stomped hard on his chest.

" _You idiot! You stupid idiot bastard Eren!"_

The teen spluttered in pain as fists beat down on him. He almost didn't recognise his best friend. He'd never seen Armin so angry.

"I was here for you, _right here!_ "

Armin hit him again and _again_ but Eren lay there lifeless. He took the feeble beating. He was so numb he barely felt a thing.

"How could you do this _to Mikasa_? You're the _only_ family she has left!"

Eren wheezed to catch his breath.

"Because I'm miserable" he shrieked. He hadn't being trying to hurt anybody, least of all Mikasa "It's the only way I can-"

"No it's _not_ the only way! It's just the only way you could _think_ of"

Enraged Armin struck Eren in the face then collapsed in a fit of sobbing. The boy was inconsolable.

"Why Eren?" he cried "You don't really want to die?"

Slowly Eren sat up, wriggling his fingers in wonder. He'd never been more aware of the life flowing through him than he was right now. It was like an electrical current. Suddenly everything hurt. He looked into Armin's desperate gaze but Eren couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

"I think I do" he whispered "But I'm too afraid"

Armin collapsed against him, shuddering as he wept.

"No, no you don't! Oh no, please don't say that Eren"

His friend's arm's enveloped him, shielding him from the anger and sorrow that threatened to take his life. When Eren felt how tightly Armin held him he felt ashamed for making his best friend feel like he wasn't good enough. In a world where boy's were labelled as feminine or frail for confiding in one another, killing himself had seemed like an easier option than asking for help.

"It felt kind of…. _good_ letting go" Eren uttered, barely louder than breathing.

The lights from an approaching train lit up Armin's desolate face, a tear on his cheek sparkled in the beam. It hurt to see him cry but Armin deserved to know _why_ he had to step in save him.

"For a second I felt euphoric" Eren laughed bitterly "I just wanted release…"

The weight of his confession made his chest tight. Armin patted him on the back as he struggled to breathe.

"Armin I feel like I'm drowning" he rasped "Except I can see everyone around me still breathing! When I see them carrying on with their lives while mine is falling apart…it makes me so _angry, it makes me…it makes-_ "

"Shhhh Eren, _breathe._ Let's go home, we'll talk there"

"H- home?"

Armin grasped his hand.

"Yes home!"

Eren's entire body flushed cold. The pain hadn't left him but at last he'd been given an anaesthetic. The reprieve he felt from unburdening his heart was so overpowering he could barely stand. Armin helped him to his feet.

"You _don't_ want to die!" the blonde affirmed "When you called me, that was a cry for help!"

Eren was so lost in his sedative high he was barely conscious when his friend led him off the bridge. Soon they reached the park close to Armin's house. If his friend didn't live so close to the station he would have fallen to his death.

"Armin how did you find me?" he said sleepily.

Unable to carry Eren any further his friend lay him down on a nearby bench. Suddenly he was staring up at a clear starry sky. Tears streamed down his cheeks. At least there was still some beauty left in this bleak world he inhabited.

"I heard the level crossing alarm in the background" Armin sniffled.

The sound of dialling made Eren jolt up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Mikasa"

The teen almost collapsed with dread.

"No you are _not!_ "

Eren lunged for the phone.

" _Damn it_ Eren, she _needs_ to know!"

Armin fought against him but the device was knocked from his hand. Eren shot up after it but his friend blocked his path.

"You can't pretend this didn't happen!"

"If you tell her she'll _never_ trust me again"

Armin shoved him hard.

" _Well I wouldn't blame her!"_ he bawled.

Eren wobbled backwards, stunned by the outburst. Armin took a step back too, glaring with uncharacteristic hostility.

"Please" Eren begged "She'll never forgive me"

But he reaped no sympathy. Armin picked up his cell phone, Eren seized his arm.

"For her sake _not mine_!" he implored "I know I'm _awful_ , but spare her this suffering"

If he couldn't appeal to his dear friend's heart then perhaps he could make him see reason. Armin had more sense than this. Telling her would do more harm than good. The blonde stared at the phone in his hand.

"Your right" he said bitterly "She would never forgive you"

Eren wasn't robust enough to deal with the implication of those words. A shard of glass was planted deep in his heart and he felt it with every movement. He looked up Armin's eyes searching for compassion but those blue wells had iced over.

"I _won't_ tell her what you almost did tonight" Armin said coldly "But _I am_ going to tell her you've been having suicidal thoughts"

Eren shed a silent tear for the loss of simpler times. The cascade of sorry almost carried him back to the bridge. He now knew Armin resented him, plain and simple. There was no going back, no quick fix but Eren was alive and that counted for something. As long as he was still alive he could someday hope to earn Armin's forgiveness.

The bench creaked as Eren threw himself down on it.

"I feel like a fool!" he cried.

No sooner had he said this when a shrill sound rang out, startling both boys. Armin's screen lit up.

"It's - it's _her_ " the blonde fretted, holding the phone at arm's length. They looked at one another in terror before Eren curled into a ball.

 _Shit- the letter!_ He'd forgotten all about the letter. She must have found it. She'd be sick with worry, probably already called him several times not knowing his cell was in pieces on the tracks.

The phone kept on trilling but something was stopping Armin from answering that call.

The boy stood there, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Quietly he recited something.

Armin was shaking.. Now he was actually faced with the daunting task of breaking the news, it seemed he'd had lost faith in his ability to lie. The phone screamed in his palm but still he didn't answer. He took another deep breath.

"I'm scared Armin" cried Eren.

Mikasa was suffering on the other end of the phone, not knowing if he was alive or dead. All Armin had to do to end that suffering was answer the call. There was a soft squeak as his friend sat down beside him on the bench.

"We'll get through this Eren" he insisted, squeezing his shoulder hard "The three of us"

Between them they had cooked up something that was not quite a lie but not quite the truth either.

But it was kinder.

Armin's incessant ringtone screeched again. She wasn't going away. Eren lowered his head and kept his eyes firmly on the ground. Every action had its consequences, but he wasn't ready to face them.

Eren tucked his head beneath his arms.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he said miserably.

* * *

"Eren are you ok?"

It was only when a hand landed softly on his shoulder that Eren realised he was crying. He was staring down at the dark waters lapping the river bank below. Erwin loomed behind him. He was too embarrassed to turn around.

"Eren…I think you should take the rest of the day off"

The youngster's head spun round revealing his greenish face.

"No Sir I'm fine, just a bit of nausea, it'll pass"

Erwin frowned. He didn't look convinced. An unsettled stomach usually wasn't enough to make someone Eren's age cry.

"Eren that's an order! Go home. You're in no fit state for duty"

It was one of the most humiliating experiences of his life being forced into a cab and sent home. Eren was angry at himself for crying over the past. That unhappy chapter of his life was over. The story of Annie Leonhart's untimely death had affected him more than he cared to admit. It saddened him that nobody had been there to save her.

He was forever in Armin's debt because things _did_ get better. That dark tunnel was a one way street. Never again would he so readily throw away his life, it was insulting to people like his mother who'd had theirs taken away. He was going to make the most of this second chance at life he'd been given.

"Call me in the morning and let me know how you feel" said Erwin "if you're still unwell I'll cancel your scheduled meeting at Stohess Penitentiary"

Erwin threw the cab door shut. As it drove away Eren watched the tremendous Bridge Sina vanish behind the buildings. He vowed to do better tomorrow, to channel his negative energy to do something good. As long as he worked hard, looked forward and never back then every day he would be one step closer to getting his detective's badge.


	9. Chapter 9: What You Hide Controls You

Eren stumbled into his apartment, palm still pressed to his eye. He ripped the curtains shut and collapsed on the bed.

Darkness, stillness and silence, _at last_ he had all three.

He buried his head beneath a pillow but with no distractions he could fixate on nothing but the stubborn pain. Whenever he closed his eyes he was back in that warehouse breathing in thick dust and the scent of death. He couldn't help but feel guilty for being home in bed.

Three hours, two aspirin and a scratchy sleep later Eren threw all the pillows off the bed in frustration. Perhaps a bath would help.

The old pipes rumbled before water spluttered into the tub. Eren stripped and kicked his clothes into the corner. He waited till the bath was almost overflowing before twisting the tap. With a squeak the water stopped and the bathroom fell silent.

Bubbles brimmed over the edge as he slid himself in. He gave the deepest sigh that left him feeling deflated yet satisfied. The things that worried him only moments ago were forgotten. Eren slid down till his ears were filled with water. He only wished the bath was bigger so he could sprawl out. For the first time all day he felt peaceful enough to sleep. Eren let his eyes fall shut, watching spiral patterns swirl beneath his eyelids – the beginnings of dreams. When his neck began to tingle he at first dismissed it as the tricks of a tired mind.

But the sensation evolved; it felt almost like hands were massaging his sore shoulders. Eren found himself melting into the touch, he tried to hold back but a moan escaped him. He gritted his teeth as what felt like a thumb circled a tight knot on his nape.

"So tense" a silky voice whispered.

Eren's eyes snapped open.

He tried to scream but those hands had him by the throat. After a short lived battle of splashing and flailing, Eren fell limp in the water. It was no use.

The young man recoiled when the hand stroked his cheek.

"Are you afraid Eren?" said the familiar voice.

Slowly Eren opened his eyes. Through the rising steam his eyes locked with the half lidded gaze he knew so well. Levi knelt down to his level. A sad smile was swelling on his lips.

"I don't want to hurt you" he whispered.

Eren felt himself being sucked into the tar pit trap as the killer cupped his face lovingly. He slid a finger under Eren's chin and tilted his head back until their lips were millimetres apart. Eren didn't even try to resist.

"Let me take your pain away"

When Levi's lips touched his he forgot he was afraid, forgot he was ashamed. He couldn't pull away, not even to save his own life. Eren opened his mouth. He kissed back hungrily, tonguing, biting and moaning as the hand tightened around his throat. He _wanted_ the monster to devour him.

That was when the killer began to laugh.

"Stupid brat!"

He broke the kiss and looked his victim dead in the eye.

Eren knew what that look meant.

" _No_!"

He screamed and gripped both sides of the bath. Water sloshed over the edge as he thrashed around.

 _"_ _Keep still_ " the killer hissed "You're making a mess"

Eren's head was pushed underwater. He surfaced and gasped for breath.

But Levi pushed him under again; he inhaled a lungful of water and choked.

The young man fought but it was no use.

 _He_ was too strong.

Eren gave a gargled scream as his head was forced beneath the water again…

* * *

Eren burst to the surface gasping and choking.

All the bubbles had dissolved and the natural daylight had faded away. In a panic he scanned the room.

 _Where is he?_

But he was all alone in a lukewarm bath.

Eren shivered. He touched his neck but of course there were no bruises.

Just another vivid dream.

A sense of guilt and shame tumbled down upon him.

* * *

The following morning Eren returned to Stohess Penitentiary to continue with is prior assignment.

He wouldn't have dreamed of taking another day off but he only felt marginally better than the day before. He'd made the journey to the prison but he'd already given up and the thought of going down to the basement filled him with dread.

Eren took a swig of coffee; his second. He knew he couldn't procrastinate much longer. He'd been sitting here in the staff room all morning watching TV. Except he wasn't really watching it, the news channel was just on in the background. It had been showing the same reports on a loop for the last hour; most of them of course were about the Stohess Slasher.

The young man was angry at himself. An aspiring detective should have known better than to become emotionally invested, least of all in the life of a serial killer. He'd allowed Levi to lull him into a false sense of security. The killer had suffered hardships in life but that was no excuse for what he'd done.

 _Remember what he is,_ Eren urged himself.

At this crucial stage of the investigation, distractions could not be afforded.

The youngster helped himself to a donut from the box on the table. He was relieved to feel his appetite return. He glanced back at the TV where the press interview with the Chief inspector was on again. Eren had already seen it twice this morning.

"Terrible isn't it"

Eren jumped.

"Sorry didn't mean to sneak up on you!" Petra laughed, sitting down beside him "I'm just saying, these murders are terrible"

Eren nodded. He didn't know what else to say. On the screen the hoard of journalists surrounded Erwin.

"I'm _not_ at liberty to discuss suspects" the Chief Inspector said firmly.

But the press did not back down. They were like an angry mob.

"But you _do_ have suspects right?" one journalist cried.

"Is it even safe to go out at night?" cried another.

With a sigh Erwin answered the latter question.

"My advice to citizens is don't walk anywhere alone at night, but if you absolutely _must_ , stick to well lit areas and make sure someone knows where you are"

That was when a young woman with short black hair stepped forward.

"Mr. Smith, do you have _any_ leads? Any at all?"

Eren recognised the woman. She'd made quite a name for herself in the field of investigative journalism. Ilse Langnar was her name and she'd famously exposed the corruption of Mayor Fritz. Langnar was someone who divided public opinion. While many admired her bravery there were just as many people who thought she was _always_ looking for trouble.

She glowered at Erwin awaiting a response.

"No comment" he said impatiently "I already told you I can't discuss these things"

"The people of Stohess deserve answers" the journalist berated and a cheer rippled through the crowd.

Erwin did well to stand his ground.

"You're right they do" he said "But I _cannot_ and _will not_ risk the integrity of this investigation"

The journalist glanced at her notes and smirked. Eren winced. He knew what was coming.

"So tell me about the fact that you're collaborating with a convicted murderer" she challenged.

There was a collective gasp suggesting this information had not been made public. No matter how many times Eren had seen this footage, it got no less uncomfortable to watch. Luckily if anyone could talk their way out of a corner, it was Erwin Smith.

"That's correct, I am" he said confidently.

"You think it's morally ethical to collaborate with a _murderer_? _"_

"If it helps us catch the Stohess Slasher then _yes_ I do"

Off screen two or three people clapped.

But Langnar wasn't done yet.

"I believe 'The Shadow Killer' used to be one of your colleagues"

"No comment" Erwin growled "And _completely_ irrelevant"

Eren changed the channel.

"The media can be so cruel" said Petra "You guys are doing your best"

Petra was one of the few prison officers here that Eren actually liked. The others put him down at every given opportunity.

"Yeah it's tough" the young detective agreed.

Someone snorted behind him.

" _Oh please!_ Don't give me that crap about it being tough, all you cops do is drink coffee and eat donuts all day!"

Eren rolled his eyes. It was Officer Bozad, _who else?_ He was leaning on the counter. He'd been so uncharacteristically quiet that neither of them realised he was there. Eren slammed his coffee cup down on the table.

"That's not true" he blurted.

"Oh grow up Oruo" sighed Petra.

Eren dusted the donut crumbs off his lap. The arrogant officer laughed at him.

"Look at him! The stupid brat's been slacking off in here all morning"

"Please stop!" said Petra pressing her palms into her face "It's getting really old now!"

Oruo looked genuinely confused.

"What is?"

"Brat?" Petra challenged, raising an eyebrow "Now who do we know who talks like that? Stop mimicking Inmate Ackerman, you're just embarrassing yourself!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" sniffed Oruo.

"Besides he doesn't sound _anything_ like that. Even a murderer has more refinement than _you_ "

A pained grin crept onto Oruo's face.

"Sounds like someone has a little crush"

"Don't be stupid!"

Petra's cheeks were dotted with pink. Oruo always managed to get a rise out of her.

"Why so defensive Petra dear" he taunted "I mean liking the bad boys is one thing but lusting after a serial killer is-"

"You asshole!" the red head shrieked "You're the one who's clearly got a thing for him, otherwise you wouldn't try act like him all the time. Oh and by the way, he _knows_ you do it and he thinks you sound stupid"

" _What!_ When did he say that?"

Ignoring the bickering officers Eren flipped through the TV channels. He landed back on another news station where he was saddened by a rather brief report on listing the victims of the Stohess Slasher. A picture of the most recent victim Nack Tierce appeared on screen.

 _"_ Alright, I take it back" shrieked Oruo as Petra punched him in the chest.

Eren was glad when they left. Eren couldn't stand Oruo at times. Even Levi was more desirable company than he was. At least his insults were original.

Just when Eren thought he was alone the door flew open.

"Eren! You're back, I missed you!"

Dr. Hanji bounced into the room. Eren turned the other way so she didn't see him pull a face. Today he was in no mood for her hysterics. Hanji plonked herself down on the sofa beside him.

"Are you ok? You look ill"

Eren shrugged. He didn't wish to dwell on it. He didn't want pity.

"Listen" said Hanji "About the other day, about what I showed you..."

"Forget about it, it's ok"

"No it's _not_ ok" she stressed "It was really insensitive of me to show you Kuchel's murder file. I remember what you told me about your Mom. I was so caught up in the excitement of sharing my research that I didn't think something like that could be triggering for you"

"No _really_ it's fine"

Eren really didn't want to talk about this now. Not when he was feeling so run down, but Hanji wouldn't leave it alone.

"Were you upset by what I told you about Detective Leonhart?"

Eren frowned.

" _No_ , why would _that upset_ me? It's not like I _knew_ her"

"But considering….your own struggles with-"

"My struggles with _what?"_

Hanji cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Finish what you were saying!" Eren demanded. The doctor had guilt written all over her face.

"I shouldn't have Eren" she said regretfully "It was none of my business….I shouldn't have"

Eren glared. He had no intention of breaking eye contact until she explained what _the hell_ she meant. Hanji shifted her legs uncomfortably.

"When you told me of your mother's murder" she said "I wanted to find out more about it….and I might have stumbled upon your medical history in the process"

Inside Eren, something snapped.

"That's fucking private!"

"I know Eren and I'm sorry"

"You prying... _bitch_!"

He almost called her the C word but stopped himself in the nick of time. Instead Eren stood up and kicked the counter.

Hanji hung her head.

"You have every right to be angry"

"You think?" Eren spat "You must think I'm pretty messed up huh?"

"Actually Eren I don't"

"Do you think I'm a future murderer or something? Is _that_ it? Is that why you just _had_ to know?"

"Eren _please_!"

Eren paced up and down.

"What exactly did you find out about me?" he barked.

The young Detective felt exposed. Since moving to Stohess he'd tried to have a fresh start. Here he was anonymous, he was Detective Jaeger. Nobody knew him as 'that weird angry kid' or the guy whose mom got murdered. Hanji had pried into the part of his life he was most ashamed of and sent him hurtling back to feeling 16 and insecure again.

"It was nothing in detail Eren I promise, just that you attended therapy for a while" the psychologist tried to assure him but Eren sensed she was downplaying the depth of her snooping just to appease him "But I know the reason why you were there…"

"Just say it!" cried Eren "Why does everyone think I'm this delicate little flower who can't hear the word _suicide_ without throwing myself off a damn cliff!"

He fought the tears. Eren hated crying in front of people but he'd been doing it an awful lot lately.

"I don't want my past to define who I am" he wept "I'm _sick_ of being forever judged by something I did years ago"

Hanji clasped his hand. He didn't grip it back but neither did he pull away.

"Your past doesn't need to define who you are Eren" she said tracing a finger along the faded scar between his thumb and his forefinger "But neither should you try to pretend it didn't happen. It's part of who you are"

Eren couldn't even look at her. He knew if he looked into the warmth of her eyes he'd start bawling like a baby. He was still cross with Hanji but he knew she wasn't a bad person; thoughtless _yes_ but malicious no. She'd been kind to him since his first visit.

"There's no shame in admitting you're sad or afraid Eren" the doctor continued "I know it's hard, especially for you boys to open up about feelings but what you _hide_ controls you"

Hanji reached into her pocket, pulled out a handkerchief which Eren eventually accepted. There was no point trying to act manly now.

"I'm never looking back" said Eren, his throat was swollen, getting the words out was agony "I've made my life into something good. I'm _not_ going back to being that person"

Hanji smiled endearingly "I don't doubt your strong spirit for one minute Eren" she said "But I just want you to know that if ever you feel like the world is getting on top of you, my office door is always open"

Eren couldn't take this much sympathy. He fought against the next torrent of tears.

"I'm not here to judge, there is nothing you can say that will shock me" said Hanji "Remember I work with criminals day in day out. In comparison someone like you is pretty straight forward"

This made Eren laugh a little.

"No seriously _nothing_ will shock me, the people in here have no shame" and then she shuddered, perhaps remembering something a patient once told her "If you think Levi is weird then you'd be _horrified_ by some of the other serial killers I've met in my career. He's by far one of the more normal ones if you can believe that"

"I guess that's why he's your favourite" Eren laughed.

But then the laughter turned to tears. Embarrassed, he dabbed them with the handkerchief. He allowed Hanji to pull him in for a hug.

"Thank you Hanji" he sniffled, giving into his impulse to sob like a child.

She didn't complain about the snot and tears he was leaving on her shirt.

* * *

Levi lay on his bed, flat on his back.

It was past 12 noon yet there was still no sign of the brat. He hadn't come by yesterday either. Erwin obviously had him working hard.

Twelve thirty and then one o'clock came and went yet still no sign of Eren.

Levi wondered if he'd scared him away for good this time. Perhaps he should lay off the teasing just a little.

But not completely though; how else was he supposed to amuse himself in this lonesome hellhole?

The young detective's absence yesterday felt strange. The visits at least provided some structure to an otherwise tedious day.

Levi looked at the clock. It was now one thirty.

 _Shit. I really did go too far last time_ , he mused.

But on that thought he heard the door unlock.

It couldn't be shitty glasses – _far_ too quiet.

Levi turned his head just as Eren walked in. The young detective came in quietly and sat down.

"Oh it's just you"

The killer sat up. That was when he noticed the redness around Eren's eyes. In fact his whole energy seemed 'off'. Levi didn't want to ask.

"Thought I'd got rid of you for good but here you are…"

The bedsprings creaked as the killer stood up. Eren didn't say a word but he stared persistently. When the light caught his eyes the killer saw that his eyelashes were still a little damp. Levi was concerned.

 _Don't you dare start crying on me you god damn brat,_ he thought.

The tears of others had always made Levi feel uncomfortable, embarrassed even. He hated being put in a position where he was expected to be comforting and know what to say.

Luckily Eren didn't start crying, he just kept on staring – and _staring_.

"Um Eren, remember what I told you about staring?"

His cold exterior didn't reveal a thing but the killer felt more than a little unsettled. In utter defiance Eren kept on staring. It was starting to feel very personal.

Levi had had enough.

"Creepy little bastard! Cut it out or I'll-

"Or what? Or you'll kill me?" said Eren with a bitter laugh "You're so full of shit Levi!"

" _Tch_ , what's gotten into you today?"

Eren muttered something beneath his breath. Levi didn't hear what he said but he didn't like his tone. Not one bit.

" _Look_! If you're just going to sit there sulking like a _god damn brat_ then what's the point?"

Eren shrugged.

"Yeah, what's the point?" he said dejectedly "I'm just here for your personal amusement right?"

"Is that what you think?"

That was when Eren exploded.

"You don't give a _damn_ about catching the Stohess Slasher _do you_?"

Levi was so taken aback by the outburst that his response was delayed.

"That's _not_ true Eren!"

"Did you really tell her to kill herself?"

At first the killer honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

" _Tch_ , shitty brat! Speak sense!"

Eren growled deeply. Levi thought hard for a moment - and then it clicked. _Leonhart_.

"I saw the place where she died!" Eren blustered "Were you angry at her for putting you in here? For outing you as the two faced, evil _snake_ that you are! Is _that_ why you did it?!"

Levi sighed. Eren's anger was understandable. He remembered how the media painted Annie Leonhart as a saint, a tragic heroine who was cruelly manipulated into taking her own life by the serial killer she so bravely caught. A heap of flower tributes were left on the bridge to honour her. The sorrow over her death completely over shadowed the offences she committed in life. Funnily enough this seemed like the _exact_ kind of thing a cunning girl like Annie could have planned for.

Levi didn't buy the suicide story then and now that he'd had five years to mull it over, he was even less convinced that the girl was dead.

"Truth is" he said "I didn't like her, _not one bit"_

 _"_ So you tormented her until she killed herself!"

" _No_ I gave her a dose of the truth" the killer seethed "And maybe she didn't like it!"

"God you're despicable. Listen to you trying to justify yourself!"

"Stop trying to understand something you know nothing about brat!"

Levi remembered the night Annie vanished like it was yesterday. It wasn't long after she arrested him. He was locked up in a local jail awaiting trial when she dropped by. It wasn't a very long visit. Levi remembered how she laughed, how she mocked him, told him about all the terrible things other guys were going to do to him in prison. She was relishing in her glory. She was living. Suicide couldn't have been further from her mind.

"The Annie Leonhart I knew would never have accepted defeat so easily!" the killer affirmed.

"You're as crazy as Dr Hanji!" cried Eren "So you're implying she faked her own death?"

"I'm not implying anything _Detective_ " said Levi warningly " _All_ I'm saying is that it would be rather _convenient_ for her to disappear, considering the mess she was about to get herself into"

Levi watched as the youngster closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply through his nose. He held his breath for a long time but his lips were moving. That was when the killer realised he was counting.

After about 10 seconds Eren puffed and his eyes snapped open. He no longer looked angry - only sad.

"Do you regret _anything_ you've done?" he murmured "Anything at all?"

Eren stared desperately. Levi knew what that look meant. He knew exactly what Eren wanted him to say.

Regret? Strangely the answer did not come to the killer right away.

 _Given a second chance would I act differently? Would I turn a blind eye and keep my hands clean?_

 _Or would I kill those lecherous lowlifes again?_

Levi couldn't give Eren the answer he wanted to hear. He told him the truth.

"I- don't"

The youngster gave the deepest sigh and slumped in the chair. It brought Levi nothing but grief to see those hopeful eyes cloud over.

"I'm not proud of what I did Eren" he said sincerely "But I don't regret it"

At last the tears that had been brimming spilled down the young man's face. His hollow laughter rattled.

"You have no idea how _hard_ I've been _trying_ to find something good in you Levi" he said "But no point in searching for something that isn't there"

Levi wished those words didn't hurt.

But they did.

The youngster sent his chair flying backwards when he leapt up.

"Do you think your shitty upbringing justifies everything you've done!?"

" _My_ shitty upbringing!"

A fire was lit beneath the killer. He stormed forward.

"And what would you know about my 'shitty upbringing' you ill bred little _runt_!"

"You think your trauma makes you special!" cried Eren "What would your mother think if she could see you now?"

Levi gripped the bars tight.

"Get back!" he growled.

The brat was close; almost within reach. Levi was certain he could grab him if he tried. To his astonishment Eren edged closer.

"You're not the only one who had a shitty life Levi!"

The killer squeezed the bars harder; knowing if he didn't his hands would instead be around the shitty brat's neck.

"Get out of here!"

The killer rattled the bars but it was no use. Eren was not afraid. He took another step; he was so close now Levi could smell the coffee on his breath. He could reach through, grab him, strangle him until his head hung sideways like a slaughtered chicken.

"I _said_ , _get_ \- _back_!"

A small sound floated out of Eren's mouth. He let go of all dignity and cried hideously.

"When I was 12 my Dad abandoned the family" he howled "Then when I was 15 my Mom was stabbed to death and I was the one who found her!"

Levi released the bars and hurtled backwards. A sharp pain stung behind his eyes. At the back of his throat a pressure began to swell.

Eren lunged forward but the bars stopped him getting any closer.

"Yet _here I am_ leading a normal life, not hurting _anybody_!" he bellowed "What's your excuse Levi!"

Levi retreated until his back hit the wall. He could not speak. Eren had him cornered. When he held out his hands in front of them they were shaking. What was happening?

"I- I'm so sorry Eren"

 _Shit_ , _even my voice is trembling_.

Levi's heart began to race. From the minute he laid eyes on Eren Jaeger he knew the boy had scars; inside and out. There was not one movement that didn't betray the fire beneath his skin. It was burning him from the inside.

The youngster's chest heaved as he glared into the cage. Levi couldn't help but stare at the crescent shaped scar on his left hand. His grip on the bars was so tight that his hands were turning red, his face too and the tears were pouring down. This was something he'd been holding in for too long and so it was coming out now - to him, Levi Ackerman – a cold heartless killer.

The young man suddenly let go and stepped away.

"I can't do this anymore" he said, smiling through the tears.

"Eren wait!"

But he turned his back. He was heading for the door.

"Eren don't go, _wait_!"

Levi chased him until he hit bars and could go no further. He couldn't leave it, not like this.

"Damn brat! Don't you care about the investigation?" he snarled "You're going to walk away from your responsibilities _just_ because you hate _me_?"

Eren ignored him. He typed in the code to open the door. The killer shook the bars hard.

"You really were dealt the shittiest cards Eren!" he cried desperately "I wouldn't wish that kind of suffering upon anybody"

Eren cursed. In his hurry he'd punched in the wrong code and the door wouldn't open.

"Hear me out Eren! Don't go, _not yet!_ "

The youngster grasped the door and tried to force it open. He gave a guttural growl when it wouldn't budge.

"Eren _stop_!"

There was so much Levi had to say.

But he'd left it too late.

At once Eren stopped struggling. He turned and stared the killer dead in the eye with pure loathing.  
But at last Levi had his undivided attention.

"I'm going to ask you a question" said the killer "And I want you to answer honestly"

Levi had never seen Eren look so worried. The impending question flushed him pale. Levi hated to keep him in suspense but he had to ask. Eren like his younger self was a lost soul teetering on the edge of darkness and light, conflicted between wanting to save the world from its own wickedness and to make it pay.

There was time yet for Eren to stray down the same dark path that he had.

The killer asked his question.

"If you were ever to meet the person who murdered your mother" he said earnestly "What would you do?"

The rookie swallowed and clenched his jaw.

"I would never kill anyone!"

"I didn't say anything about killing did I?"

Eren gasped, realising the trap he'd fallen into. He hurried to leave.

"I wouldn't blame you" Levi called after him.

That made the rookie turn his head. At first his gaze was severe but slowly it began to soften. For the first time the serial killer and the detective held eye-contact that was meaningful. In Eren's tear filled eyes Levi saw his own pain reflected back, he wondered if Eren saw the same in his.

"It's not exactly something you want to hear" the killer said sadly "But I don't think you and I are as different as you'd like to think"

Eren looked down at his teeth marked hand. He considered it for a moment then clenched his fist.

 _"_ I'm nothing like you…you _monster_!"

The slam of the door echoed through the basement as Eren departed. Levi's withered heart clenched.

He thought it would pass but it didn't stop hurting.

 _Monster…_

This wasn't the first time Levi had been called a monster. In fact the prison guards muttered it under their breath almost every day. But he didn't care.

 _Monster…_

Yet hearing Eren say it with such pained revulsion felt like a stab in the chest. It left him feeling raw.

Levi deeply regretted being so unkind to Eren.

He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Another thing Eren had said kept playing in his head.

 _What would your mother think if she could see you now?_

What would she think? If there truly was an afterlife he hoped she wasn't watching. Would she see a monster or would she still see her son? It was too unbearable to think about.

Levi listened to Eren's footsteps getting further and further away. He wondered if he would ever see that troubled young man ever again


	10. Chapter 10: The Perfect Opponent

"Are you afraid of me Eren?"

The killer and the detective stood inches apart, separated only by bars. Levi's arms were wrapped around the young man's waist. Eren looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm not afraid"

The killer laughed and pulled him close.

"Oh but you are"

Levi sucked and nibbled on Eren's collarbone. The youngster moaned and tilted his head back, giving him better access.

"You're afraid because when you look at me, you see what you might have become"

Eren's lips parted in anticipation. He knew he was going to get hurt but he wanted Levi anyway. The killer leaned in.

"Don't fight it; we're one and the same"

When Levi kissed him it was just like before. Eren felt his mind go blank and his body fill with need. He was disgusted by what he wanted to do. If only there were no bars and no clothes in the way. He wanted Levi to mark every inch of him.

 _This is going too far…I need to wake up._

Eren squealed as teeth sunk into his neck.

"You think you're so good and ethical" the killer growled "But deep down you're just like me – a monster!"

The youngster pulled away. Levi's eyes constricted until he resembled something barely human at all.

At once Eren was terrified.

 _Wake up, wake up now!_

He felt something materialise in his hand.

He didn't think. He plunged it into the monster.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sound; a vulgar squishing, splitting noise as Levi's flesh parted for the blade. The act reduced Eren to tears.

But to his horror the killer started to laugh.

"Nicely done" he said, licking his lips.

He yanked Eren forward by the throat.

"Felt good didn't it? _"_

Eren thrust the knife into him again.

 _Wake up, wake up now!_

The killer only laughed at his efforts.

"Do it! Push it in deeper, hurt me!"

Tears sprung from Eren's eyes. He twisted the knife until he felt warm blood oozing between his fingers. He bit down hard on his own hand, hoping the sharp pain would jolt him out of this nightmare.

 _God damn it! Wake up! Wake up! Why won't this stop!_

He sunk his teeth in deeper. The taste of blood engulfed his senses.

 _Wake up…_

* * *

With a muffled shriek Eren burst into consciousness. Slowly his surroundings rematerialized and he was back in his room. His heart was racing and he'd sweated right through the bed sheets. The taste of blood wouldn't leave his mouth.

When he switched on the light he realised why.

"Oh shit!"

He ran to the bathroom and rinsed his hand in the sink. He'd bitten deep. Red water swirled down the plughole as he rinsed the wound.

"What's wrong with me?" he raged, throwing a cup of water in his face "I'm sick in the head"

He examined the serrated curve. It followed the contour of the original scar perfectly. He found a first aid kit in the cupboard and bandaged it. It had been years since he'd hurt himself like that. He thought all those years of therapy had trained it out of him.

It was always the same hand and the same spot between his thumb and forefinger. Even though he'd done it subconsciously, he couldn't help but feel disappointed and ashamed, like he'd just undone years of progress.

He lay down on top of the duvet. Fear and frustration kept him awake.

"Fuck you Levi!"

He thrust a pillow at the wall.

These dreams were getting out of control.

* * *

"And when I suggested that the Stohess Slasher might be advancing onto more challenging targets he agreed with me"

The rookie sensed his superior's attention was flagging. Eren paused.

"Go on..." Erwin urged.

The Chief Inspector had black bags under his eyes. His desk was swamped with paperwork and empty coffee cups. Eren wondered if he'd even gone home last night.

"Well Sir" said the youngster clearing his throat "I suggested to him that perhaps the Slasher was starting to target criminals just like _he_ did, at which point he became very angry"

"Did he now?" said Erwin, raising an eyebrow "And why is that?"

"He is disgusted with the idea of being compared to a killer he believes to be inferior" the young detective explained "It's clear he thinks _his_ actions are justified and the Stohess Slasher's are not"

The Chief Inspector looked less than enamoured with the story Eren was telling. The rookie tried not to let it discourage him.

"He then proceeded to boast about how long it took the police to catch him" Eren griped "Yeah he seemed really proud of the fact that he managed to kill 6 people before anybody even connected the murders!"

Erwin frowned at this.

"Is that so?"

"I wish I was exaggerating Sir" cried Eren "But it's all just a big joke to him – a joke at our expense"

"Eren you didn't strike me as the type to give up so easily"

"Nobody is more disappointed than I am Sir" the rookie cut in "But I'm _telling you_ , Levi Ackerman is a dead end."

Erwin sighed and shook his head.

"Be persistent" he reprimanded "He's just asserting himself, making sure you know it's all on his terms. If he truly didn't want to help us he could have simply declined our offer"

"Or maybe he's just bored and wants to mess with us"

When Erwin's eyes skimmed over the bandaged wound Eren slid his hand off the table. The Chief Inspector looked at him with concern.

"Is there something else going on Eren" he pressed "Something that I don't know about?"

"No Sir"

"Has he been threatening towards you?"

"No Sir, he hasn't"

The Chief Inspector didn't look convinced.

"If I could make a suggestion Sir" said Eren boldly "Perhaps if _you_ yourself talked to Levi"

"That _isn't_ an option"

"But you _know him_ Sir. _Much better_ than I do. I just thought…"

"Well drop that thought!"

Eren hung his head. He didn't dare push the suggestion further, but he was disgruntled that his sensible idea had been so quickly dismissed.

"Believe me, I'm the _last_ person he would talk to" said Erwin as if reading his mind.

"Please Sir. Please don't send me back to him"

Eren would never understand why Erwin Smith placed such faith in a monster like Levi Ackerman. He felt guilty for thinking it but he began to wonder if his superior was deluded, unable to let go of the past. He overestimated the man he once thought was his friend.

"I can help in so many other ways" the rookie pleaded "Ways that actually make a difference!"

The Chief Inspector sighed. His head fell into his clasped hands.

"Why today Eren?" he relented " _Fine_. Luckily for _you_ there certainly isn't a shortage of things that need done around here"

The rookie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank you Sir"

But that relief was short lived. He had failed to do what was asked of him, he'd never be trusted with a task of such magnitude again.

 _Back to the bottom of the pecking order_ , he thought miserably. Erwin was certain to give him the most menial task as punishment; photocopying, filing, coffee runs. The dream of getting his badge, of becoming a real detective, he felt it slipping away, becoming a distant twinkle.

But he couldn't go back.

The Chief Inspector stood up.

"I've been here all night as you may have already guessed" he said tossing the countless coffee cups in the trash "I've been watching through hours and hours of surveillance footage. I can't bear to watch any more. Would you be willing to take over Eren?"

The rookie's heart lightened. It was hardly an exciting task but it was a step up from the degrading coffee run.

"Of course Sir, just tell me what to do"

"Good then I want you to start right away" said Erwin "Unfortunately the area where the last murder took place has very sparse surveillance. Looking for the killer on those tapes is like looking for a needle in a haystack"

Eren swallowed anxiously.

"I hope you have an eye for detail Eren because missing something important could be the difference between a conviction and the killer getting away"

 _No pressure then_ , thought the rookie.

This time he could not let Erwin down.

* * *

Eren reminded himself that police work could not always be car chases and shoot outs. He could be just as helpful doing more humble tasks like this.

But _damn_ this was boring.

With a sigh Eren ejected the disk and popped in the next one. He turned to the box of disks beside him.

 _There's no way I'll get through all of these today._

What a miserable little room he'd been sent to. No furniture, only cardboard boxes. Not only that, but the TV was a bulky old CRT one with a terrible picture.

Perhaps Erwin was punishing him after all.

He pressed fast forward to speed things up a bit, pressing pause and noting down the time, camera number and details when suspicious vehicles or people showed up. On the screen he watched dusk fade to twilight and then twilight fade to darkness. He did this over and over again.

By noon, Eren's brain had melted.

 _I need coffee_.

Standing up, he wandered out into the corridor to stretch his legs. He still wasn't used to where everything was in this building but he was certain there were vending machines around here somewhere.

 _But where?_

This whole area was quiet, mostly just storage rooms. He gravitated towards a human voice at the far end of the corridor. He hadn't spoken to another person in hours.

"Excuse me I uh…"

But when he pushed the door open he saw that the person was on the phone. A middle aged clerk sat at a desk behind a window, similar to that of a post office. Her back was turned. She spoke in a hushed gossiping tone and kept cackling with laughter.

"You should have seen Linda last weekend" she scorned "Far too much cleavage for a woman her age. And at a _funeral_!"

Eren guessed this conversation was not work related. His eyes flashed to the door at the back of the room. His curiosity was piqued.

He approached with caution, but the clerk didn't even glance at him

"I agree" she laughed "Poor thing though, must be lonely. You know she and her husband sleep in separate beds?"

Quietly the rookie slipped through the door.

* * *

Eren held in his laughter. He felt like he was doing something incredibly naughty. This part of the building, he'd never been in before. It was creepy in an enticing sort of way. He hurried down the stairs.

 _What am I doing?_

He knew there were no vending machines but a nagging curiosity dragged him all the way to the bottom of the stairs. He came to another door that looked like it should be locked.

But when he gave it a tentative push it opened.

A smirk crept onto Eren's face.

 _It's not my fault,_ he told himself. Perhaps if that chatterbox upstairs spent less time criticising Linda and more time locking up then he wouldn't have found himself here.

He went on in, feeling around for the light switch.

 _Oh!..._

When the light flickered on the sight of endless shelves and boxes made him freeze. He could see all kinds of things in plastic bags; laptops, shoes and what looked like a child's stuffed animal. There had to be years worth of crimes in here.

This was the evidence lockers; strictly prohibited.

 _Especially_ to rookies.

Eren started to wander around. But then he changed his mind.

 _Ok enough._

He'd satisfied his curiosity; it wasn't worth a disciplinary action. He turned to leave, bumping a shelf.

 _"Shit!"_

He lunged and caught the falling box.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_

Everything fell out and crashed to the floor. Eren scrambled to pick it all up.

He put each item back carefully, checking for damage before putting them back in the box. Luckily nothing looked broken.

He thought he had everything but then he remembered seeing a disk roll past him. There was an empty case too.

It didn't take him long to find it. There it was in the corner. He dusted it down and held it to the light to check the label.

"No fucking way!"

The young man laughed in disbelief. He cupped his hand over his mouth and glanced to the door, checking that nobody was coming. Hanji had mentioned that this footage existed but never did he think it would find its way into his clumsy hands.

He read the label again and again, checking he wasn't mistaken.

The date was right and so was the description. Eren's heart began to pound.

 _No. I must do the right thing._

With a sigh, he put the disk back in its case.

But when he went to put it back on the shelf, something was stopping him from letting go.

Of _all_ the things he could have accidently found; could it be fate that this disk found him?

Eren held it close to his chest. He looked to the door and to every corner of the room. No cameras.

 _I could be fired for this._

He slipped the evidence inside his jacket.

* * *

"Whenever you're ready Gunther" said Erwin with a nod. Beside him stood two tall, intimidating men. D.I Eld Jinn and D.I Gunther Schultz were two of the most elite detectives on the force.

Through the tinted window they observed a trembling man. On Erwin's orders Gunther entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Dedrik" he said and he closed the door "Can I get you a glass of water?"

The man shook his head. He was too afraid to even look at the detective.

"We just want to ask you a couple of questions" he said taking the seat opposite the suspect "You're not in trouble, I want you to know that"

The man didn't look so sure. He was shaking so much that the table was shuddering too.

"D-don't I get a lawyer or something?"

"You don't need a lawyer Dedrik. You're not under arrest"

Gunther was playing the role of the good cop, easing the suspect into the interrogation, gaining his trust. On the other side of the tinted glass Eld shook his head.

"I don't think it's him Erwin" he said "The guy's an utter drip!"

"Don't let appearances deceive you" said Erwin "TV would have us believe all serial killers are clever and charming like Hannibal Lecter, but in reality they can take any form. _In fact_ in a copycat case like this, an insecure fanatic is more likely."

Through the window, the potential suspect began to cry.

"I can't go to jail, I have a family!"

"You're _not_ going to jail Dedrik" Gunther insisted "I'll say it again. You are _not_ under arrest, but I need you to tell me why you were sitting alone in a parked car on Maria Close in the small hours of Friday morning. You were there a very long time"

The man said nothing. He twiddled his thumbs. Gunther glanced at the window.

"Better go in now" said Erwin to Eld "Give him a push."

The D.I. cleared his throat, straightened his collar and stormed right in.

"He's got guilt written all over his face Gunther!"

The suspect quailed when Eld slammed the door. Gunther calmly turned his head.

"Detective Jinn, let _me_ handle this"

It was all part of the routine. It was something the partners had done many times before.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this" Eld leaned over the table "The three of us can sit here all night if that's what you want."

The intimidation was to help the suspect trust Gunther more. Erwin observed as the man closed his eyes. It was like he thought he could make the detectives and this room disappear. He kept his eyes firmly shut. Eld and Gunther looked at one another puzzled. They were excellent non verbal communicators. A faint nod from Gunther and Eld knew exactly what to do.

"Kind of late to be hanging out in an empty boulevard" he pressed "Care to explain?"

Tears rolled down the man's face, but he refused to say a word.

"Dedrik, it _really_ is in your best interest to talk to us" Gunther implored "I get it. You're going through a tough time. You were there looking to buy drugs weren't you? Or was it prostitutes you were after?"

"How dare you! I'm clean! I would never -"

"So why is a good family man out curb crawling at 2am?" cowed Eld.

The man sobbed harder.

"What do you want? What _is it_ you think I've done?"

"You tell us!"

"Detective Jinn" Gunther crashed his fist down on the table "Would you please _go_. You're _not_ helping!"

Eld made a point of slamming the door as he left. The man was close to breaking point. Now was a crucial time.

"That should do it for now" said Eld, taking his place beside Erwin again. They watched, waiting to see if he would come clean. Gunther handed the sobbing man a tissue.

"Dedrik I don't think you realise how important it is that you are honest with me"

Dedrik blew his nose. Gunther leaned in close and lowered his voice.

"Between you and me….my partner thinks you're guilty of a much more serious crime"

That got Dedrik's attention. His eyes turned wide and fretful.

"I haven't done anything! I swear I'm a good man!"

"Then cut the bullshit and tell me the truth!" Gunther despaired "If you were there to buy drugs and that's _all_ it was then you can go home _today,_ a free man, no charges"

Dedrik examined the lines of his hands. He'd taken the bait and Gunther was close to reeling him in.

"You really mean it?" he murmured "You'll let me go?"

Gunther bowed his head.

"You have my word Dedrik"

Erwin sighed. He'd seen this enough times to know that a confession was coming. Unfortunately it would not be a confession to the crime they were investigating.

"I knew it wasn't him" said Eld, crinkling his nose "How pathetic"

"Indeed" said Erwin bitterly "Good work. Both of you"

Erwin was impressed by the teamwork he'd just witnessed. Now all they needed was an alibi and that was another cleared suspect from the endless list of people who'd appeared on the surveillance tapes. Eld and Gunther were good; exceptional; the best damn pair of interrogators on his team.

But they just weren't Levi.

The confident Chief Inspector wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was starting to doubt himself. He'd been awake for over 24 hours, the media were snapping at his heels and he _still_ had no lead suspects. Erwin didn't know how many more setbacks he could take.

It was times like this he missed his old friend more than ever.

* * *

Eren slammed the door and pushed several cardboard boxes against it. There wasn't much weight to them but they'd buy him a couple of seconds if someone did barge in.

The young man heaved to catch his breath. He'd done wrong. He'd taken something without permission and _boy_ was he going to be in some amount of trouble if he was caught.

He slid his hand inside his jacket where the stolen evidence was tucked under his armpit. He held it out in front of him.

 _There's no going back now._

Without a second thought he pushed it into the DVD player. He'd need to watch it quickly; Erwin was bound to check on him soon.

He'd figure out how to sneak it back later.

Eren held the remote tight in his hand and sat close to the TV. He'd need to act fast if the door opened behind him.

On the screen static crackled.

"Come on, _work_ "

He gave that horrid old television a thump and a picture appeared. It was an interrogation room; a table and two chairs. The date was displayed on the upper left hand corner.

 _March 7th, 2011._

Riddled with paranoia, Eren glanced over his shoulder. He pressed fast forward, hitting play at the first sign of human life. A grumpy looking officer entered the room and placed two glasses of water on the table. A young woman dressed head to toe in black followed.

"Anything else I can get for you Miss Leonhart" said the officer.

"That will be all" she said curtly.

Eren paused the tape.

The gravity of what he was doing had just hit him. Not only had he stolen evidence but he was watching it, something not meant for his eyes.

He was suddenly afraid of what he would discover on this tape.

Eren pressed play. The officer left. The young woman's pointy toed stilettos clacked as she crossed the room and took a seat. She didn't touch the water.

 _So this is her_ , thought Eren _, The notorious_ _Detective Leonhart._

If he met her, he would be intimidated. Perhaps it was her platinum blonde hair or her crystal like eyes; perhaps it was her sharp sense of dress. Annie Leonhart wasn't very tall, even in heels but she carried a threatening aura, like she could beat up grown men twice her size.

A morbid thought crossed the young detective's mind. Could it be that he was watching her final moments? Was _this_ the night she died?

A chill ran down his spine.

Eren pressed fast forward again. When he could be interrupted at any given moment he didn't have time to watch Leonhart stare at the wall.

There must have been a good 10 minutes of her just sitting there, waiting.

 _God damn it, when does Levi appear?_

Leonhart's posture suddenly changed. Eren hit play just in time.

"You watch those _filthy_ hands pig!"

Levi's feet didn't touch the ground when his two officer escorts hauled him into the room. Despite being in cuffs he managed to land a punch.

"Fucking animal!" spat the guard, giving him a hard shove "You've just earned yourself a week in the hole for that!"

When Levi caught sight of his visitor those grey eyes narrowed. He refused to sit down.

"Sit on _your ass_ Ackerman!"

The officers had to forcibly shove him into the chair. A grin crept onto Leonhart's face.

"Thank you" she said as the officers stepped back "Now leave us"

"No can do" said one of them, eyeballing the killer "Too risky"

"Oh don't worry about me" Leonhart said dryly "I may just be a feeble bodied girl but rest assured I can handle myself"

The officers looked at one another worriedly. One shook his head. The other turned back to the girl.

"Miss, I really don't think-"

" _I said leave us_!"

They didn't argue with that.

"We'll be right outside."

The door slammed, leaving the two opponents staring at one another. Eren leaned in closer to the screen; terrified yet excited by what was about to unfold.

" _Tch_ , I suppose I should congratulate you"

Levi had fired the first shot but Leonhart said nothing. Her grin only grew as she looked the killer up and down. Levi was wearing the standard orange DOC uniform but the T-shirt was so loose on him that he had to keep sliding the shoulders up.

"Well done Annie" he mocked "You got me. Now _piss_ off and leave me in peace"

Leonhart sniffed.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something important?"

"Just tell me what you want and go!"

The young woman laughed.

"I just came to check out your new place" she said innocently "I do hope you're settling in"

"It's great here, fucking great, practically a five star hotel but thanks for your concern."

Annie sized her opponent up.

"I have to say, I _really_ do like you in orange Levi"

The killer growled.

Eren stifled a gasp. This young girl, barely out of training was utterly humiliating the killer. He couldn't help but be impressed. Annie Leonhart truly was the perfect opponent, every bit as cold.

 _To think she died later that night._

It just didn't seem possible.

If Eren was unfortunate enough to encounter Levi Ackerman again, Annie Leonhart was the person he needed to channel.

"If only I'd just bribed you" said the killer, shaking his head "I suppose that offer is off the table?"

Leonhart snorted.

"Give it up Levi, you lost!"

"We both know you're not averse to getting rid of evidence"

"You got nothing on me"

Levi raised an eyebrow to suggest otherwise. That got under his opponent's skin.

"And who's going to listen to _you_ now anyway" she screeched.

Levi grinned, showing all his teeth. It wasn't an expression Eren had seen on him before. It was quite alarming.

"You're right" he said coyly "Who's going to listen to an animal like me? I'll just look desperate won't I, trying to smear your good name. You are a hero after all and I'm just a dirty criminal"

The two opponents were silent. It seemed like the power scales had tipped.

"They won't take my word" droned the killer "But they'd certainly pay attention if someone else were to mention it"

"If you're talking about Erwin he's not going to talk"

The killer chuckled.

"I'm glad you're so sure"

"If I go down he's coming down with me" she hissed " _I will end him_!"

A noise outside made Eren flinch; his thumb hit pause.

End him? End _Erwin_? What did she mean?

That's when it hit him.

Annie was untouchable. She had won against Levi; his threats to expose her were worthless. Annie had come by to visit with no other reason but to rub this in his face. Putting two and two together it sounded like she even had _Erwin_ backed into a corner. She was the master manipulator here, _not_ Levi.

 _So why commit suicide?_

Eren hated to admit it but Hanji's conspiracy theories about her death being 'not what it seems' were starting to sound not so crazy after all.

Afraid of what he would discover, Eren pressed play. Annie stood up and leaned across the table. That was when the sound cut out.

 _No, not now!_

Eren gave the machine another whack but it didn't make any difference. The poor quality television burbled static across the screen.

 _Fuck! Why now?_

He whacked the TV harder; the sound and picture returned.

"You've made my life hell this last year with your _cruel_ accusations" Annie derided, looming over the killer "You drove me out of my mind the way you watched my every move. So I turned it back on you. I didn't buy your little act, this squeaky clean persona you like to show the world. When I found out Kenny the Ripper was your uncle I knew there had to be something in your past, something that could ruin you should you try to ruin me"

Then she laughed wildly.

"But never in a million years did I think I'd uncover a secret as filthy as that. I never would have guessed you were the Shadow Killer. Boy was _that_ a shock!"

Eren was worried by Levi's expression. Annie was brave to taunt him like that.

"I hope they treat you really badly in prison" she said spitefully "As a cop you must be terrified. You'll be in there with all the guys you put away"

Levi's Adam's apple moved up then down as he swallowed. Even with the poor resolution Eren could tell this remark had struck a chord. Levi looked worried, _frightened_ even. Annie giggled and pressed her finger to her lip.

"Hmm I wonder what they'll do to you" she hummed "All those big strong men, pumped full of testosterone in a confined space. Rather you than me, I doubt your tight little ass will survive it!"

Levi flew at her, the table crashed into the wall, the glasses of water smashed. The officers came rushing in and restrained him.

More amused than stunned by the outburst, Annie dusted herself off.

"Well not that this isn't fun but I must go" she said flatly "I've got my freedom to enjoy"

"Enjoy it now you conniving bitch!" Levi snarled. The officers pinned him against the wall "You'll be joining me in orange very soon!"

"I wouldn't bet on it" said Annie picking up her handbag. Her high heels clicked towards the door.

Eren had seen enough. Now he needed to get this disk back to where it belonged so Erwin would be none the wiser.

"You still think Erwin has your back?"

Eren froze and looked up at the screen. Annie had spoken again. It wasn't over. The young woman hovered by the door, leering at the killer. Her pale eyes flashed.

"Did I ever tell you he was the one who gave me the order for your arrest?" she said, voice sparkling "And he's going to testify against you in court!"

The door handle creaked behind Eren.

Panicking, he slammed eject.

The screen turned blue not a second before the door burst open.


	11. Chapter 11: The Fall

**Warning for descriptions of blood and gore.**

* * *

Levi opened his eyes. He lay flat on his back on the bed. He hadn't been asleep, only resting. It was amazing how he'd adapted to function on so little sleep. When he was a free man he used to lay awake tossing and turning, consumed by his past, fretful about the future.

Not now though. Now that he had no future and he was paying the price for his past Levi could just live in the moment. He had learned to just exist.

When he did sleep the whole night through, even after five years there was still the odd occasion when he was confused upon awakening, expecting to open his eyes and see the coffered ceiling of his own bedroom in Sinaview. Levi liked that apartment. He missed drinking his morning cup of tea on the balcony, looking out over the river. He'd worked very hard to afford that place.

There were also mornings when Levi expected to wake up on a couch, staring at the hideous floral wallpaper in Erwin's back room. During particularly difficult cases Levi practically lived there. It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to fall asleep there when they were working late into the night. The arguments they had in that room were legendary. Sometimes Levi missed them.

When he first heard that the police were seeking his assistance on a murder investigation Levi had expected Erwin himself to show up. He'd been foolishly naïve. Instead Erwin sent a brat, a kid so callow he had frightened him away.

Levi punched the wall.

 _Erwin you coward! You knew where I was. You could have just asked me. I would have helped you!_

He caught sight of the red blinking light in the corner and remembered he could never have a private moment. Damn Shitty Glasses was probably watching him right now, scribbling in her notebook with that goofy grin.

The killer's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of screaming in a cell nearby.

"They've broken the wall again" the crazed prisoner cried "They're going to eat us all!"

"Someone get Dr Hanji!" cried a female voice; it sounded like Officer Ral.

Levi rolled his eyes. Inmate Woerman was having one of his 'episodes' again. It was a lunatic asylum _that one_ needed, not prison. A couple of minutes later he heard Shitty Glasses calmly trying to explain that there was no such thing as 'titans' and insisted that he took his medication. The ordeal went on for another five minutes then stopped.

The killer sighed with relief.

 _Thank fucking God, now I can get some peace_.

But he was sadly mistaken.

"Good afternoon Levi!" sang Hanji as she entered the room "And how are you this fine day?"

The killer growled in annoyance. He couldn't think of a clever response.

"Fuck off _four eyes_ "

That just made her giggle.

"Ooh someone's grumpy" she playfully scolded "Woke you up from your little nap did I?"

Irritably Levi sat up.

"How could _anybody_ sleep with that racket outside?" he said "And since when do I _ever take_ naps you idiot!"

"Oh" said Hanji, shaking her head "Poor Petra, she was having difficulty restraining Woerman. Oruo has the day off you see. Sometimes the inmates think they can get away with more when there are less officers on duty"

"What do you want Hanji?" the killer asked abruptly "Is your job so boring that you have to bother me for fun?"

To his dismay she smirked.

"Oh come on Levi!" she said with a wink "Am I not allowed to visit my favourite homicidal munchkin?"

" _Tch_ , don't you _ever_ call me that again!"

The killer's eyes followed her suspiciously as she crossed the room.

"You're only after me for one thing" he accused.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Science"

Hanji's annoying laugh boomed.

"You're so funny!"

Levi grumbled when she sat down. It seemed he wouldn't be getting rid of her any time soon.

"Look at you, you're so desperate it's disgusting"

Hanji didn't look the slightest bit offended. Her grin only grew.

"You want to pick apart my brain don't you?" the killer derided "You want to know what makes the Shadow Killer tick? You're just waiting for me to spill all my secrets and tell you why I murdered all those people. Have you ever considered that maybe it's none of your business?"

The psychologist's eyes flashed behind her glasses.

"That was an interesting conversation you had with Eren yesterday"

" _Tch_ , I should have known you were eavesdropping you damn cretin!"

This made Hanji chuckle.

"Ah, deflecting the issue" she said, scrawling eagerly in her notebook.

"Would you stop that!"

Hanji put down her pen. Her smugness was starting to piss the killer off.

"You looked upset yesterday Levi"

"Did I? Well I can assure you I'm just fine!"

"I'm here for you if you want to talk about it"

"I don't want to talk to you about _anything_! Go away!"

"Did what Eren said hurt you?"

The killer lay down, rolled over and faced the wall.

"Good riddance to that shitty brat!"

"Oh and now you're getting angry"

Levi heard the sound of scribbling again. He scrunched his fists.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish here Shitty Glasses!"

He immediately regretted asking.

"Well Levi in the field of human psychology, believe it or not but _you_ are quite a hot topic"

"Shut up, forget it, I don't care!"

"You open up the age old debate of nature vs. nurture" she raved "There are experts who say you are a classic example of a psychopath"

Levi groaned and buried his head beneath the pillow.

"I - don't - care!"

The doctor ignored his dramatics.

"You _do_ possess several key traits of psychopathy" she said "You're a killer, a pathological liar – just look at the flawless cover life you created to blend in with civilised society."

" _Tch_ , is there a point to this story?"

"But they're wrong about you" Hanji passionately declared "I _know_ you're _not_ a psychopath"

The killer rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop, you're too kind"

"You _do_ have emotions!" Hanji stressed "You just choose not to show them."

Levi wished he had another pillow so he could bury his head deeper. At times he felt like he was in hell and Hanji was his punishment for all his sins.

"You're not like other serial killers!" she whined "You're different!"

Hanji was so possessed with zeal she couldn't sit down any longer. Keeping his head beneath the pillow Levi listened to her breathe heavily through her mouth. He could vividly picture the disgusting expression on her face.

"People say you have no emotions but I know you feel things deeply" she insisted "Empathy for others is what drove you to kill in the first place."

Levi didn't speak or move, he could hear the hum of her frustration.

"I understand!" she cried "You didn't kill those people for a sick thrill, you killed them because you couldn't bear to sit back and watch them hurt people."

Determined to get a rise out of him the doctor threw herself at the bars, rattling them hard.

"Damn it Levi, tell me where it hurts!"

Levi's jolted up. He wanted to laugh at how revolting she looked; red in the face; teeth bared; glasses lopsided. The damn creature was so frantic she had drooled.

"Tch, gross" he muttered.

"Admit it!" Hanji growled "When Eren told you about his childhood, you felt sorry for him! You lost your mother too and you know what it's like to feel unwanted and abandoned by a father figure!"

Levi clenched his jaw. Thankfully Hanji didn't seem to notice He wasn't going to say a word. He wasn't going to give her what she wanted. The psychologist hissed in frustration. Slowly her grasp loosened on the bars.

"Ok I get it" she sighed, unable to hide her disappointment. She hung her head and l walked away, the killer let his shoulders relax.

But then she whirled around startling him.

" _God damn_ it Levi!" she seethed, pointing the finger "I'm going to tear you wide open and find your heart. I'm going to make you cry, I'll make you confess all your darkest secrets. _I will break you if it's the last thing I do_!"

The killer clicked his tongue in annoyance.

" _Tch_ , _now_ who sounds like a psychopath?"

Hanji was uncharacteristically prissy when she walked away, like she was deeply offended that he would not confide in her. Levi listened to her footsteps walking away, relieved that at last he would be left alone.

"You can't fool me Levi Ackerman!" was her parting remark "Even if you can fool yourself".

Hanji slammed the door hard.

With a growl, the killer thrust his pillow at the wall. He fell heavily back down on the bed.

How could he possibly relax now?

* * *

"I'm so sorry Detective!"

"Dedrik, it's _ok_. You did the right thing" said Gunther with a sigh. This was at least the fifth time he'd said this. The suspect blew his nose.

"I tried to quit but I just couldn't." he snivelled "My wife left me and I lost my job because of my addiction. Please don't send me to prison!"

Erwin checked his watch and hissed. They were already behind schedule. He rapped his knuckles on the tinted window. This interrogation needed to end.

Then Erwin steamed off down the stairs. He supposed he'd better check on young Detective Jaeger, perhaps he'd found something on the surveillance.

"Eren?" he called, as he approached the room he left him in. There was a bit of resistance before he managed to push the door wide open.

"Sir" Eren squeaked "I...I did what you asked!"

The rookie's voice was an octave higher than normal. The Chief Inspector looked around the room and frowned.

"Is there a good reason these boxes are blocking the door?"

"Uh no Sir…I just moved them because they were um…"

Eren was frozen rigid in front of the blank TV. He quickly hid something inside his jacket. Erwin sighed, suspecting a cell phone. He honestly didn't care anymore.

"Go take a break" he ordered.

"Sir?"

" _Go_ , now!"

The youngster whimpered and scurried out the door, keeping his hand inside his jacket.

"But only 20 minutes" Erwin called after him "And don't let me catch you playing on your phone again"

He picked up the notebook Eren left behind. He raised an eyebrow. He was sorry he doubted the rookie. He'd actually made quite a dent in the many hours of surveillance that needed watching. He tossed the notebook back where he found it.

Erwin made his way back to the main lobby.

"Chief Inspector!"

A cherry haired female caught up with him.

"Nifa? Did you manage to get an alibi?

"Yes Sir. His wife confirmed his story" she said "He came home wasted at 2am, terrified all the kids and then she kicked him out. There are neighbours who can verify the story too"

Erwin gave a firm nod.

"Ok he's clear. Tell Gunther to let him go"

"Yes Sir"

"I want the next suspect in within the hour"

"I'm on it!"

Nifa ran off.

As he strode on, two corridors converged, another of his detectives slid alongside him.

"Please tell me you found something Mitabi"

Mitabi looked away guiltily. Erwin sighed. He knew what that meant.

"Sir I think it's time we offer a cash reward"

"Do whatever you need to do!"

Mitabi nodded.

"Yes Sir"

He drifted off down a different corridor.

Erwin ploughed through the area of open plan offices.

"Erwin, I need you to check this out!"

He couldn't take two steps without someone rushing to meet him with queries. He responded to them accordingly.

"Leave it on my desk"

"Put him on hold, I can't take any calls right now"

"Make yourself useful and get me a coffee"

Erwin stopped when he reached Nanaba's office. She'd just gotten off the phone. She looked up worriedly when she saw Erwin standing there.

"Please give me _some_ good news" he asked desperately but the look on her face said it all.

"Chief Inspector, the next suspect is here" someone called out.

Erwin gave the deepest sigh.

"I'll be right there"

An anxious rookie pushed a coffee into Erwin's hand but he knew it would make no difference. The caffeine stopped working hours ago. Erwin made his way back to the interrogation room. Deep down he knew this was going to be another dead end.

All this wasted time was buying the real killer time to make their next move.

It was only a matter of time.

 _God I need to get some sleep._

* * *

Eren didn't stop running.

 _He knows, he knows._

The Chief Inspector _had_ to be suspicious. He'd done himself no favours by acting so damn jumpy. To think if he'd reacted a second slower he'd have been busted.

 _20 minutes Erwin said. That's plenty of time to clear my head and figure out a plan._

The rookie tossed the stolen evidence into his personal locker, locked it and bolted outside. He couldn't bear to be in the building any longer. He needed space to think.

He went to the Starbucks across the street, ordered his usual caramel latte with all the embellishments and took a seat by the window. Even after sitting a few minutes his heart was still racing.

 _Ok calm down, it's not like anyone is going to go looking for it._

The footage was from an old investigation, solved long ago. What reason would they have to dig it out? When he reached for the coffee his hands were shaking.

 _But what will happen if I do get caught?_

The coffee was hot and burned his tongue. Eren tried to reason with himself but no matter how old the evidence was, he didn't have permission to have it let alone _view it_. If he was caught he didn't know what the consequences would be. It could be anything from a slap on the wrist to instant dismissal. He couldn't afford to find out.

Eren took a deep breath. In the mean time nobody was likely to notice it was missing.

He raised the coffee to his lips again.

There was something else playing on his mind.

 _I'm supposed to believe Leonhart killed herself after that?_

"Hey Eren isn't it?"

Eren jumped. He looked up and was staring into a freckled face. He recognised the young man from work.

"Marco, right?" he said uncertainly.

"You on your break too huh? Mind if I sit?"

"Sure, not at all"

Eren gestured towards the chair opposite him and Marco sat down.

"What's that you're drinking?"

"Caramel latte with whipped cream" Eren replied, then he blushed a little "And chocolate sprinkles...and marshmallows too"

"Fancy! I'm more a plain vanilla latte type of guy" Marco laughed.

Eren smiled. He didn't know Marco well. Their paths hadn't crossed much at work. He'd seen him in a white coat before though and knew he helped out in the forensics lab. He'd also seen him hanging out with horseface, something that had perhaps unfairly coloured Eren's opinion of him.

"So you're the one who's been working with the Shadow Killer?" asked Marco in awe.

"I was" said Eren with a sigh "But it wasn't working out"

Marco looked a little guilty for asking.

"Well Erwin must think _really_ highly of you" he commended "I mean that's the kind of task you'd expect to be given to a D.I. not a rookie"

Marco meant well but his words just made Eren feel all the more guilty about quitting.

"Yeah the Chief Inspector has some strange ideas" the young detective said bitterly "Why would a serial killer help us?"

"So what are you spending your days doing instead?" said Marco, wisely changing the subject.

"I'm on surveillance duty"

"Wow, that sounds….fun"

Marco was being sarcastic of course.

"It's not easy" Eren despaired "It's almost like the killer knew where all the cameras were and avoided them"

Marco nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, it's a tough case this one" he said "We're not making much progress in the lab either."

Eren picked a marshmallow off the top of his coffee and popped it in his mouth

"Really?"

He leaned in, eager to hear all the juicy lab gossip.

Marco checked over his shoulder to check nobody was listening. Both were aware they weren't supposed to discuss classified evidence in public.

"Considering the Shadow Killer comes from a long line of criminals" he said "The first thing we did was compare the DNA of the Stohess Slasher's against _his_ to see if an Ackerman was responsible. That family has quite a record if you look it up."

"And what were the results of that?"

Marco shook his head.

"Ah we scrapped that idea weeks ago" he grumbled "There wasn't enough similarity in the genetic markers. The Stohess Slasher has no blood relation to the Shadow Killer as far as we can tell. Having the Slasher's DNA is _useless_ when there are no matches on the system."

Eren suddenly looked at his phone and noticed the time.

"Oh shit!"

He tried to gulp down his coffee. "I'll catch you later Marco" he said grabbing his coat "My break was over 10 minutes ago."

Marco was looking at him curiously.

"How did you hurt your hand?"

 _Shit!_

Eren whipped it behind his back.

 _"_ Oh this?" he said backing away "I just tripped and….I burned it on the stove"

"Looks painful!"

"Nah, barely hurts...I really should get going"

"Have fun with your surveillance tapes"

"I'll try"

 _Shit. Never mind the surveillance tapes, how am I going to sneak that stolen disk back?_

That was his top priority. All sorts of things were going through his mind.

What if the door was locked when he tried to return it? What if someone caught him sneaking down to the evidence lockers?

What if Annie Leonhart was in fact _alive?_

Eren jumped when a car beeped at him. He'd been so lost in thought he forgot to look both ways. He stepped back onto the sidewalk, raising his hands in apology as the driver yelled something abusive at him. He let it slide. He had more important things to worry about.

The young detective's eyes were impatiently fixed on police HQ across the road, just beyond the statue of Sina.

He hoped Erwin was too busy to notice he took an extra long break.

The second there was a gap in the traffic he sprinted across the road.

* * *

"How _dare you_ accuse me of such a thing ! I'll sue you, this is slander!"

Outside the interrogation room Eld burst out laughing.

"Oh God Erwin, can I go in yet, let me _at_ him"

"Patience"

Poor Gunther could not get a word in edgeways.

"I want my lawyer!" cried the new suspect "I'm not saying a word until he gets here. Call yourself a _detective_. I have rights!"

"This guy's an asshole!" said Eld.

"Indeed" said Erwin "But is he a killer?"

But before Eld could give his input a loud scream outside stole their attention; both their heads twisted round almost 180 degrees. Then they looked at one another and frowned.

"Odd" said Eld "What do you suppose that was?"

"I don't know" said Erwin stealing a glance at the nearest window. He stared at it for a long time, worry clouding his compelling eyes.

"Kids maybe?" suggested Eld but Erwin was shaking his head.

"There was nothing playful about that scream"

And there it was again, this time not one person but many.

" _Shit_ , that's not good!" cried Eld.

Erwin sprinted to the window and peeled back the blinds.

Gunther popped his head outside the interrogation room.

"What the hell is all that!"

From the corridor outside Nanaba tumbled through.

 _"Erwin!_ Something is -"

The screaming only got louder. The Chief Inspector's face turned gaunt.

 _"_ _Stop_ the interrogation!" he cried "Stop it _at once_!"

And then he bolted.

* * *

"Chief Inspector, we're under attack!"

"There's blood everywhere!"

"I'm scared Sir, I'm scared for my life!"

"People are dead!"

The screaming did not stop. Erwin thundered down the corridor. He could hear blood rushing in his ears. Trying to get down that corridor was like swimming against a current. Everyone was running from the threat while he was running right towards it. All he knew was he _needed_ to get out there at once.

"Erwin what the _hell_ is going on?" called Eld, rushing after him.

Instinctively Erwin reached for his gun.

 _Damn!_

He didn't have time to go back for it.

"Don't just sit there _arm yourselves_!" he yelled at people quivering under desks. They knew what they'd signed up for.

Erwin made a grab for his gun again and cursed again when it wasn't there.

"Everyone, move out!"

* * *

Erwin's years of experience helped him suppress his instincts; to keep a steady heartbeat; to move forward instead of running. Yet despite all this his sturdy legs were still shaking as he stepped out onto the plaza.

Nanaba drew a sharp breath at the sight that lay before them. The sounds all around were more animal than human but Erwin approached with dignity and calm.

"Check the alleyway!" called Eld "The killer can't have got far."

It was no exaggeration to say that blood was _everywhere_. Even the statue of the Goddess Sina had splashes upon her. Erwin wanted to weep at the inhumanity, but he held himself together. He was the Chief Inspector; the one everyone was looking to, to carry them through this tragedy. Now was not the time to fall to pieces.

Eyes followed him as he crossed the plaza.

 _This is on you,_ those eyes were saying. The corpses lay in front of him, in broad daylight, on the square where children skateboarded and rode their bikes. While he'd been pursuing the wrong people, the Stohess Slasher had claimed not one but _three_ innocent lives.

Amongst the blur of hysteria, there was only one person who stood motionless.

"Eren I need you to step back"

At the base of the statue, the rookie was petrified. His back was turned. At his feet was a puddle of coffee and the paper cup that once contained it. Eren's hand was stretched out in front of him, fingers curled like he was still holding the thing. He did not hear his superior call out to him.

" _Eren_ _come away from there_!"

But Eren could not be reached. He was staring straight ahead at something nobody else could see.

"Which way did he go?" Nanaba addressed the gathering crowd "Come on, someone must have seen _something_!"

Inside his head, the Chief Inspector drafted a plan of action.

The first thing that had to be done was remove Eren from the scene.

"Eren, I _need_ you to _step away_ from the bodies"

Erwin was firmer this time. It was imperative he didn't touch a thing.

" _EREN_!"

When the rookie whirled around everyone gasped, some people screamed. Wide eyed, the Chief Inspector stumbled backwards. Eren let out a ragged cry of terror.

"I'm sorry Sir!"

His entire front was splattered with blood, it trickled down his forehead and into his eyes. The sight of it made Erwin's stomach churn. He swallowed and held himself together.

"Eren, it's ok, walk towards me slowly!"

The youngster began to sob.

"I'm sorry Sir, I-I-I didn't realise my break was over. I lost track of time, please don't be cross."

"Slowly Eren, towards me"

The youngster took baby steps, leaving footprints of blood on the concrete.

"That's it Eren"

When he was close enough, Erwin grabbed him and pulled him away from the scene, blood staining his hands. He caught Nanaba's eye.

"Take him inside"

The veteran obeyed. She threw a jacket over Eren and coaxed him away.

Erwin knelt down beside the nearest body, the female. She was bleeding heavily from the nape of her neck.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

He bowed his head respectfully and laid his coat over her. This young woman he had failed.

"Moblit" he murmured, waiting for the forensic pathologist to approach "Find me something to cover the others. These poor people deserve some dignity."

On the sidelines a crowd was gathering. The initial horror was gone, replaced with morbid curiosity.

Erwin was staring at the nape of one of the victims. Something was different; the cut looked like a pattern.

"Hold up!"

He threw his arm in front of Gunther who was about to lay his coat over the body. Erwin crouched down beside the corpse. His workforce formed a circle around him.

"What the hell!" cried Gunther.

"Gunther, what does that look like to you?"

Erwin couldn't trust his eyes. He wasn't sure he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. It was messy, ambiguous, but the lesion to the nape appeared to spell a word.

 _Murderer._

The Chief Inspector pushed his subordinates aside and rushed to the next body.

"What is this!" cried Eld "What does it mean?"

To Erwin's shock he found that this corpse was the same. Another word had been carved.

 _Rapist._

Certain now that it wasn't his imagination Erwin tore the coat off the female to check her nape too but her hair was covering the wound.

"Moblit!" Erwin called out.

The pathologist was the only one wearing latex gloves. He rushed to the victim's side and gently brushed her hair aside.

There it was, clear as crystal.

 _Liar._

Gunther turned the other way like he was going to puke.

"Erwin this is fucked up! This is some horror movie shit right here!"

In his entire career Erwin had never encountered such a blatant message as this.

"Seal off the area at once!" he commanded.

The uniformed officers ushered the crowd back. Some people were trying to take photographs.

"And get all these people out of here!"

"The sick bastard can't have avoided the surveillance _this time_ " growled Eld "We've got him!"

" _NO!_ You have to listen to me" wailed an erratic voice "From above, from _above!"_

"Eren I told you to go inside!"

But the rookie pushed his way forward.

"They _fell_ , don't you understand!"

Nanaba tried to wheedle Eren away.

"Wait!" cried Erwin, he rushed towards him "Eren, what did you say?"

The youngster fell to the ground whimpering. His moment of clarity was gone.

"Eren _tell me_ what you saw!"

Erwin grasped him by the shoulders but the rookie could no longer speak.

"Eren, what do you mean they _fell_?"

"He's in shock!" fretted Nanaba "He's not making any sense"

"Never mind the kid _"_ barked Gunther "We need to find the killer!"

"From above…" Eren whispered.

Erwin shook him hard.

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

"Hey!" someone in the crowd screeched and pointed "Up there! Up there!"

" _Chief Inspector_ there's someone on the -"

Half a second too late, it clicked.

Erwin looked up.

"…roof"

The silhouette fled.


	12. Chapter 12: A Close Encounter

_"Eren we know this is hard for you but you need to tell us what you saw"_

 _"You want us to catch the person who did this right?"_

 _"He's in shock, don't push him"_

 _"Kid there's nothing we can do unless you start talking"_

 _"Do you know of anyone who has reason to harm your mother?"_

 _"This is pointless, stop the recording!"_

 _"Bring the girl in! Maybe we can get some sense out of her."_

* * *

"Eren we _need_ you to tell us what you saw"

"Was it a male?"

"What were they wearing?"

"How tall?"

"What race?"

"Can you tell us the colour of their hair _at least_?"

"Erwin he's in shock" beseeched Nanaba. Gently she mopped at Eren's forehead with a damp cloth. He didn't respond to the touch "Can't this wait till I've at least got the blood off his face?"

"Eren!"

The young detective jumped as his name was called. He was in a nondescript white walled room but had no memory of how he got here. He was clutching a hot drink but didn't remember anybody making it for him. There were too many people, too many voices talking over one another. Suddenly he felt like he was 15 again, wrapped in a blanket in a neighbour's sitting room.

D.I. Jinn and D.I. Schulz were being particularly aggressive right now.

"What's wrong with him? Can't he speak?"

"We need answers goddamn it!"

"Both of you get out!" ordered Nanaba " _Tell them_ Erwin!"

The Chief Inspector stood in the doorway watching. He gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry to push you like this Eren" he said "But it's _crucial_ you describe to us the person you saw standing on the roof."

Nanaba shot him a furious glare.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Eren screwed up his face. He tried to remember but the harder he tried the more he doubted his memory. No matter how hard he tried to envisage the mysterious person, all he could see was a dark silhouette against a blinding sky. No face, no features, just like the person who killed his mother.

 _"I'll kill you someday"_

There was a collective gasp. Eren realised in horror that he'd said it out loud.

"Did he just say?-" whispered Eld, eyes shifting anxiously.

"How many times, he's in shock" snapped Nanaba "He doesn't know what he's saying"

"Snap out of it Eren!"

"You _must_ have seen what they were wearing? _Come on_ give us _something_!"

The young detective felt like he was cornered by a pack of snarling dogs.

"Eren!"

"Give him some space!"

"Do you want to catch this monster or not?"

"Don't you realise how important this is!"

The ferocity of this interrogation made Eren feel no better than a criminal. Questions were being fired out quicker than he could answer them. Instead he just froze up.

"Don't just sit there looking gormless kid!"

"Do you want to help us or not!"

"Eld stop it!" yelled Nanaba, blocking him from getting any closer.

"We _need_ answers Eren!"

"That's it! Get out, all of you!"

 _"Shut up, everybody just shut up!"_

The eruption tore through Eren like shrapnel; the mug in his hand fell to the ground and smashed. It got him his desired result - _silence._

"Please" he murmured "everybody just…shut up"

They stared, afraid of the creature they'd just awakened. Eren's fists curled till his knuckles turned white. First there were too many voices and now there were too many eyes upon him. He broke down, crying with no tears. His superiors looked at one another worriedly.

Nanaba glowered at the three relentless males behind her, a look that could only say _'let me handle this.'_

The Chief Inspector huffed and stormed off, Eld and Gunther were right behind him, muttering between themselves. Eren only managed to make out "this is bullshit" and "clueless rookie".

"Honestly sometimes men have absolutely no sensibility!" Nanaba remarked once she was certain the Chief Inspector was out of earshot. Eren hung his head.

"I'm sorry" he wept, the tears came at last.

"Eren it's ok, nobody is blaming _you._ "

"But the Chief Inspector he...he's-"

"Erwin's not really mad at you" she assured "He's just stressed out. The man never leaves this place. I don't think he's slept since the last murder and now _this._ Don't take it personally ok".

Eren nodded solemnly. He was ashamed that he could tell them nothing. He couldn't name one feature of the person on the roof, he couldn't even say with certainty if they were male or female. It happened so fast.

Now because he couldn't identify the person, the Stohess Slasher had fled back into the shadows, free to kill again.

* * *

Eld stomped down the corridor.

"Un-fucking believable-"

A squishing sound beneath his foot made him stop.

"Oh God..."

Fearfully he looked down. He'd stepped in vomit.

"That's just gross!"

Gunther sighed as they entered the main lobby.

"Just look at all this _crap!"_

He grabbed a cardboard box and began picking up the miscellaneous objects that were strewn across the floor. The room was an unrecognisable mess. Here people had had a prime view of the horrifying spectacle.

"The fucker has some nerve" said Eld tossing a shattered cell phone into the box "in broad daylight!"

"And right on our doorstep" said Gunther "Got to give it to the bastard, he has balls."

Office supplies and trampled documents littered the floor. The poor janitor was attempting to mop up the many puddles of puke. This area would be unusable until it was cleaned up.

"Erwin how _the hell_ did he get up on the roof? And with _three_ corpses in tow?"

But the Chief Inspector wasn't listening. He stared blankly out the window. Outside Moblit and his team were hosing down the plaza. The bodies at last had been removed.

"I can't believe the Slasher would risk getting caught" remarked Gunther "Just for a publicity stunt?"

Eld snorted.

"As if he didn't have enough attention as it is."

Their conversation piqued Erwin's interest.

"Perhaps it's not _our_ attention he's trying to get."

The two detectives looked at him blankly.

"Well, if he didn't have our attention before he _certainly_ has it now" said Eld indignantly.

Erwin frowned at the growing noise in the corridor. Despite his firm orders to keep them out, a number of journalists had wrangled their way inside the building.

"Kirstein, that _idiot"_ Gunther grumbled "I told him not to let anyone in"

"It was like a scene from a horror movie" they heard Jean whimper "It still doesn't feel real."

"And who's this Jaeger you mentioned, was he there?"

Erwin crinkled his nose. He recognised that voice.

"It's _her_ again"

Ilse Langnar. She'd utterly humiliated him at the last press conference. Eld's eyes widened as he identified the voice too.

" _Ha_ , good luck with _that_ one" he said, backing away "I don't envy your job Erwin"

Erwin briefly considered hiding but it was pointless. There was no way she would leave this building without a comment from the Chief Inspector. Erwin sighed, straightened his tie, and awaited certain torture.

"You said the Stohess Slasher may be trying to get someone else's attention" said Gunther; he'd obviously been mulling this over "But who?"

Erwin's response was very curt.

"I think it should be obvious."

"Ah Chief Inspector, a word please!"

Ilse Langnar, clutching a red notebook was sweeping across the room. Erwin hissed.

"Actually it isn't obvious _Sir_ " said Gunther, a little tetchily.

Erwin glanced over his shoulder as the reporter shepherded him aside.

"The Stohess Slasher is a copycat killer" he said "Think about _that_!"

Eld and Gunther looked at one another, baffled.

* * *

" _Levi, it's happened, it's happened…Levi you need to -"_

BANG!

" _OW_!"

In her excitement Hanji ran smack into the door.

The killer rolled his eyes and continued reading his book. Whatever it was he didn't care.

"Go away Shitty Glasses"

Hanji tore open the door and fell to her knees wheezing. She almost dropped the iPad she was carrying.

"Levi...it's...it's happened…three of them, oh my god!"

The killer slammed his book shut.

"God damn it, _breathe_!"

He'd seen this before. It was scandal overload. The psychologist heaved and eventually composed herself.

But not for long.

" _Oh my god, you'll never guess what happened!_ "

The killer groaned.

"Woerman escaped through an air vent again?"

" _No!"_

"Officer Mike was caught banging an inmate?"

" _God no_!" she gasped "Wait does he do that?"

"Would you just _tell me_!"

Hanji had given up on trying to speak. Instead she held up her iPad where an article was on the screen.

Levi leaned forward and squinted.

 **21 Shocking Penis Facts You Absolutely Need to Know.**

" _Seriously!"_ the killer looked away in disgust "You ran _all this way_ , just to show me another _gross_ Buzzfeed article!"

"Ooops, ahhaha _wrong one…_ let me just..."

Hanji turned bright red as she closed the tab and opened a new one. She passed the iPad over to the hesitant killer.

" _Tch,_ your screen is filthy!"

"Just read the damn thing!"

Levi's eyes widened when he looked past the dirty fingerprints.

 **Triple Murder in Broad Daylight: Killer Escapes.**

"Wait, is this the Stohess Slasher?" he exclaimed.

"Just wait till you read the rest."

The killer had to sit down to take it all in. Not even he saw something like this coming. He knew it was only a matter of time but never could he have foreseen such a lavish display. The next few minutes were silent as he read the article over and over.

 _Police have sealed off the area surrounding St. Sina Square due to an ongoing situation. Three fatalities have been confirmed but the victims are yet to be identified. The deaths are being treated as suspicious and most likely connected to a series of murders that have been happening across the city. The serial killer locally known as "The Stohess Slasher" has already killed 4 people; the last victim, a young man was discovered in a parking lot on Friday evening._

"St. Sina Square" cried Levi "But that's right where the police station is?"

Hanji nodded. The killer puffed in disbelief.

 _Damn Erwin_ , he thought, _this guy is making a fool out of you._

 _The earliest eye witness reports claim that the bodies fell from a rooftop, terrifying the unsuspecting people on the plaza below. A 21 year old trainee detective was one of the first people on the scene when one of the deceased landed right in front of him. The police are still searching for the person responsible and beg anyone with information to come forward._

"Fuck!" was all he could say when he got to the end of the report. The killer was getting desperate now.

"Do you think the unnamed trainee could be _Eren_?" worried Hanji "Poor Eren. After all he's been through."

"It's not necessarily _him_. It could be any 21 year old rookie brat!"

But something had clicked inside the killer's head. He felt his detective brain reengage. What if it _was_ Eren?

"But then again" he mused "It would be quite a coincidence for the Stohess Slasher to drop their latest enterprise right on top of the _one_ detective who's been in direct contact with _me_ "

Hanji hummed as she considered this. Levi flicked the screen. There had to be other reports on the story. He found his way to Google, frowning at some questionable things in Dr. Hanji's search history.

" _Tch_ , what's a lemon?"

The doctor's jaw dropped.

"I...that's a fruit Levi!"

"And what _the hell_ is mpreg!"

" _Give me that_!"

Hanji snatched the device off him. Levi scoffed. Truthfully he was afraid to find out what mpreg was.

"Look up more reports!" he demanded "There _has_ to be more details than that!"

"I already did and there _are!"_

She proceeded to inform him of everything she knew, including the fact that some reports claimed that words had been carved on the bodies. Although what the words spelled varied from statement to statement.

"So you think the trainee _was_ Eren?" she fretted "What do you mean it would be a coincidence?"

"Use your brain shithead!" the killer disparaged "You have a PHD; you're supposed to be smart!"

"Are you saying Eren, if indeed it was him, was targeted _on purpose?_ "

"Whether I like it or not, the Stohess Slasher has been inspired by my legacy" said the killer bitterly "For the sake of argument let's say they know that Eren has been visiting me"

He witnessed the moment the light bulb pinged on above Hanji's head.

"And the killer is relying on Eren to report back to you!" she cried "Including whatever message is carved on the nape of their necks!"

Levi nodded. They were onto something.

"Has Eren unknowingly been a middle man?" Hanji contemplated "Perhaps through Eren the killer has found out that you're less than happy with what they've been doing"

It didn't take long for Hanji to get carried away. Levi sighed as she wandered round in circles, yammering on about her different theories.

" _Tch_ , you're wasted as a psychologist" he sneered "You should be a detective"

"Oh but Levi" she suddenly began to tremble "Does this mean that the killer is someone Eren knows?"

"Maybe" said Levi darkly "Or someone is watching him very _very_ closely"

The psychologist squealed.

"Pity for the Slasher, I don't think that brat will be coming back here again" said Levi.

He remembered the look in Eren's eyes when he called him a monster. It was a look he had only ever seen in the eyes of the people he killed. It was the purest form of hatred.

"He has every right to hate me" he murmured "After all he's been through."

Hanji sighed sympathetically.

"You never know Levi" she said "We may not have seen the last of Eren".

* * *

"That'll be 32 dollars and eighty nine cents please"

The customer handed over $35 but the young cashier seemed a little distracted by the sound of sirens outside.

"Oh my…there's still something going on out-

"My change please!"

"Oh goodness I'm sorry." she said, flushing. She opened the register and quickly counted out their change "Here you go."

The customer left in a hurry. They couldn't help but feel exposed as they crossed the parking lot.

 _I'm just shopping for groceries, nothing suspicious._

Blending in seemed wiser than running away; running drew too much attention.

 _I was shopping the entire time; I was nowhere near St. Sina Square._

As they put their groceries in the backseat of their sedan a helicopter flew overhead.

Panicked they leapt inside the car.

 _Did anybody see me? But I was so damn careful._

They held their breath. It seemed like forever before that helicopter stopped hovering, it whirred on to search elsewhere. The breath they'd been holding in burst out noisily. All the emotions came out at once. They sat in the car and wept.

 _I need to go home; someone's going to see me like this._

They took a deep breath, desperately reassuring themself that Detective Jaeger couldn't possibly have seen their face from down on the ground. Sweat trickled down their wrist as they twisted the key in the ignition.

Driving away from the supermarket, they caught sight of the helicopter in their rear view mirror. Suddenly they had an itch.

 _I need to see what's happening now in that plaza, just a peek then I'll go._

Without thinking about the vehicles behind , they whirled the car right around. The girl in the red car behind slammed on the brakes.

"You stupid fucking idiot! What the hell was that?"

With hindsight that wasn't the smartest thing to do. The girl honked the horn and leaned out the window. She scared them a little to be honest.

"Think that was clever do you! You're lucky I don't arrest you for being such a dick!"

Their blood ran cold.

 _She's an off duty cop!_

Without apologising, they slammed their foot on the gas.

"Asshole!" the young woman called after them.

They didn't look back.

At once they regretted their little detour; the place was teeming with cops.

 _This was a mistake._

Up ahead red and blue lights flashed. Two police vehicle were obstructing the road, blocking any traffic from getting through.

 _Shit._

They slowed down to a crawl and stopped altogether. A uniformed officer approached the car.

 _Fucking shit!_

They completely froze up when he rapped his knuckles on the glass. They'd have to roll down the window,

"Is there a problem officer?"

 _You sound nervous, snap out of it!_

Their heart was in their mouth as the cop stared them down.

"I'm sorry but you can't go this way" he said "I'll have to ask you to go the other way around"

"Seriously! You're gonna make me go _all the way_ around!"

Playing the angry commuter at least hid the fact that their stomach was falling out their ass.

"There's been a terrible accident" said the officer firmly "This road is off bounds"

They swallowed anxiously.

"Oh that's terrible" they said "I hope nobody was _badly_ hurt"

 _Shit, don't overdo it you idiot!_

The officer bit his lip.

"I'm afraid so" he said "I'm sorry but I need you to turn around and go the other way."

"Ok officer, whatever you say"

"You've got a little ketchup on your shirt by the way."

When they looked down, their heart stopped. That wasn't ketchup.

 _Laugh it off. Laugh it off now._

They laughed.

"Oh _so there is_ , thank you for pointing that out"

The tyres smoked as they whirled the car around. They sped off, screaming as they rejoining the highway.

 _"_ _Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ they cried aloud _"How could you be so fucking careless?"_

The punched the steering wheel. Levi Ackerman would never be so slapdash.

 _Sloppy, that's what you are! No wonder he despises you!_

It was tiny, no bigger than a fingernail but they had been walking around with a spot of blood on the collar of their shirt.

They pressed their foot harder on the gas.

Y _ou can't afford to be sloppy. Sloppy people go to prison!_

Their vision faded to a blip.

What if that spot of blood was the thing that brought them down? The cashier had seen it, other customers must have seen it and now that damn cop had seen it too.

They almost veered off the road.

 _Breathe, breathe._

They pulled into the wayside, terrified they would cause an accident. Traffic rushed by as they pressed their head to the steering wheel, waiting on their heart to slow.

 _From now on you need to be more careful._

Deep breathing and positive thinking helped sharpen their focus. From now on they would do this properly. No more risks; no more stunts and no more careless mistakes. They'd flown to close to the sun. A killer should never walk the streets in daylight.

They lifted their head and stared at the horizon. At once it was clear what they had to do.

 _You've ventured too far from the shadows Stohess Slasher….it's time to go back to where you belong._

* * *

Eren emerged from the bathroom with clean clothes, feeling embarrassed, like a kindergartener who'd had an accident. The outfit he was wearing this morning, now stained with blood, was sealed in a clear plastic bag.

"Unfortunately blood is near impossible to remove" said Nanaba dolefully "Even if you do get rid of the stains, you'll never feel the same about the garment."

The young detective was desperate to redeem himself.

"I can help!" he pleaded "I want to catch this animal!"

Nanaba almost laughed.

Oh no, you're going home Eren" she said "After what you've just been through I think you've earned the rest of the day off"

"I'm fine!" he exploded.

Immediately he felt bad. Nanaba was the only person who'd been kind to him following the incident.

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't mean to snap…please just give me something to do. I need to take my mind off it."

But Nanaba shook her head.

"Eren it's not up for debate, you're going home" she said "I've already called your emergency contact"

The blood left Eren's face.

"No…"

"Your sister I believe?" she said uncertainly, she showed him the sheet of paper with the details "Miss Mikasa Ackerman-Jaeger?"

The young detective fell against the wall.

"You didn't!"

He couldn't stop shaking his head.

"N _o, no, no_! Please tell me you _didn't_!"

No sooner had he said this when he heard her voice outside.

" _Where's Eren_! God damn it _someone_ tell me what happened _!"_

For a moment Eren considered hiding in the toilets, but then she burst through the door.

"Eren!"

"Mikasa I'm ok, you didn't need to come all the -"

But that sentence was cut short when she pulled him into a tight embrace. She collapsed against his chest sobbing hard.

"Mikasa don't cry, I'm not hurt, I'm fine, _really_ I'm ok!"

 _No I'm not ok. I'm far from ok. I'm afraid of my own mind, terrified to sleep. But I can't tell you. You'll only worry. You deserve a break Mikasa, I've put you through enough._

"Mikasa, I'm ok"

She held him tighter. He could feel the tears welling as he repeated the lie, convincing himself it was true.

"I'm ok."

In his head he could still see that statue, the Goddess Sina, droplets of blood running down her face like tears. That image would haunt him forever.

"Oh God Eren" Mikasa wept "I thought the worst, I thought maybe you were -"

She cried harder and buried her head into his shoulder. Nanaba looked uncomfortable. Quietly, she crept from the room.

"We don't have to talk about this now" Mikasa whispered.

"Uh ok…" Eren wriggled away. He resented her patronising tone. He'd had a rough day but he wasn't a damn child.

"Come on, we're going home"

"Home?"

Mikasa was still in her work clothes. She must have broken the speed limit to have gotten here so quickly from Trost. Her winged detective badge gleamed on her jacket. Eren eyed it enviously.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ "

"Yes you are" she said, tugging on his sleeve "I _knew_ being so far apart was a mistake. You're coming home. I'm taking you back to Shiganshina."

A switch inside Eren flipped.

" _Shiganshina?_ "

At once he felt sick to his stomach. Despite everything she'd promised she still did not trust him to take care of himself.

"So much for letting me take this one alone huh?" he spat "What a crock of shit that was!"

The young detective screwed up his face. If she insisted on treating him like a child then he was going to act like one.

"I'm not going!"

Mikasa's eyes darkened.

"Eren Jaeger, _move your ass!"_

In one swift move she picked him up, kicking and screaming.

* * *

"This is wrong, you can't make me!"

"Eren stop it, get in!"

"You evil psycho bitch!"

" _Get in!"_

"Make me!"

Eren sat down on the curb. When she tried to grab him he lay down flat on his back. He didn't care that people all around were watching, laughing and judging. Worse things had happened to him today than being laughed at.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult!" cried Mikasa, she went to kick him in the side then thought better of it. Instead she stomped her foot and threw open the car door "Get up and get in!"

"I'm not leaving my car behind!"

"Fine, we'll take _your_ car. Where did you park?"

Eren folded his arms. There was no way he was getting in a vehicle unless he was the one behind the wheel. While Mikasa checked her tyre pressure, Eren took his chance. He made a sprint for his car.

" _Eren !"_

"I'm not going back to Shiganshina" he cried "I'm still part of this investigation."

But Mikasa was quicker on her feet. She beat him to his car and blocked the door on the driver's side.

"Move!" he barked.

"Keys"

"What?"

"Hand them over, you're not driving!"

"But...but!"

" _Keys!"_

Eren reached into his pocket and tossed the keys to the ground.

" _There_ , drive yourself home!"

He stormed off. Mikasa scrambled to pick up the keys.

"Get in!"

"I'm _not_ going, what part of that don't you understand?"

Eren knew it was only a matter of time before she resorted to violence.

But he stood his ground

"I won't leave this city till we catch the son of a bitch who did this!"

"Earning your badge should n _ever_ be more important than your wellbeing Eren"

"Well Of course you'd say that, you've already got yours haven't you _Miss perfect?_ " Eren hawked and spat on the ground "It must be great being so fucking good at everything"

The air was knocked from his lungs when she slammed him against the nearest car.

 _"Do – not_ \- take your insecurities out on me!"

She couldn't have been more serious. Eren swallowed anxiously but he refused to beg for release. Angrily she threw him aside. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Just…." she shook her head "…get in".

An aura of grey surrounded her as she climbed into the driver's seat. At last she admitted defeat.

"Just give me directions for your place."

But Eren still didn't trust her.

"Now Eren!" she yelled "Before I change my mind!"

Eren had to be sure.

"You promise if I get in this car you won't drive back to Shiganshina"

"Yes!" she jammed the keys into the ignition "Get in!"

Eren approached the car with caution.

"If you do, I swear I'll never forgive you!"

He opened the passenger door and climbed in. She didn't say a word as he fastened his seatbelt but he caught her staring at the bandage on his hand. He just prayed she didn't ask.

"You know I mean it right?" he said "If you drive this car to Shiganshina I'll never speak to you again."

One look at her face and he knew she wasn't going to abuse his trust. Mikasa twisted the key and started the engine.

"I know" she whispered.

A tear landed on her thigh.

* * *

The car sped along the road.

"Speed limit is 30 by the way!"

"I'm _doing_ 30!"

"No you're not" said Eren tapping the speedometer "See, almost 40"

He was determined to find fault in Mikasa. She glowered at him. In complete defiance she accelerated hard, making the engine roar.

Now Eren was scared.

"Easy" he simpered, gripping the cushion of his seat "You _want_ to get a speeding ticket?"

"Is there spare bedding at your place?"

Eren frowned.

"No… _why_?"

"Because I'm staying with you tonight _obviously!_ "

"Wait what?"

"You didn't think I'd leave you all alone after what happened today."

Eren had that sinking feeling.

" _No way_!" he screamed "You are _not_ staying with me. My place is tiny. There's nowhere for you to sleep."

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"There is no couch" he lied.

"Ok the floor then."

Eren growled and smacked the window frame.

"You think I'm doing this to be a _bitch_!" she cried "It's for your own good Eren. I'm doing this because _I love you_."

He twisted away from her, arms folded. A search helicopter whirred overhead, reminding him of the Stohess Slasher. He watched as it hovered and moved on.

Mikasa switched off the radio.

"You think I didn't notice."

The heaviness of her breathing worried Eren. Apprehensively he turned. She was looking right at his bandaged hand.

"You promised me you'd stopped hurting yourself!"

"It's just a sprain"

"You're a terrible liar Eren!"

The young man muttered beneath his breath. He tucked his bandaged hand away into the crook of his arm. This only enraged her.

"Take it off then" she dared "Prove it!"

Eren pulled away.

"I don't have to prove _anything_ to you!"

"Take off the bandage _now_!"

That was when she lunged at him.

"Whoa! Have you _lost your mind_!?"

There was a tussle. She got hold of his wrist. Eren swiped at her with his free hand.

"The _road_ , watch the _road_!"

His stomach dropped when he looked ahead.

" _MIKASA, THE ROAD!"_

She didn't have time to scream. Her jaw fell, both feet slammed to the floor. Eren made a strangling sound as his seatbelt threw him back.

Only when the tyres screeched to a halt did Mikasa cry out.

Another inch and they'd have smashed into the black sedan in front. Both of them stared open mouthed.

"Th-that was an illegal U-turn!" Mikasa warbled "They can't do that."

Eren clutched his heart and heaved for breath. Another shock today would surely kill him.

The sedan reversed, continuing their illicit manoeuvre.

"Oh no you don't!"

Eren turned to see Mikasa rolling down her window.

"Mika-don't!"

"You stupid fucking idiot!" she hollered "What the hell was that?"

Eren hid his face in embarrassment. Mikasa blasted the horn and hung out the window, determined to shame the driver.

"Think that was clever do you? You're lucky I don't arrest you for being such a dick!"

"Mikasa, it's _not_ worth it!"

The black sedan sped off.

"Asshole!" Mikasa called after them. A horrified mother on the sidewalk cupped her hands over her young daughter's ears.

"I…uh…I think they get the point " Eren whimpered.

The siblings stared at one another breathlessly; taking in one another's startled faces and dishevelled hair.

"You ok?" muttered Eren.

"Yeah" she panted but she didn't sound so sure. Her voice cracked when she tried to speak "And you?"

Eren nodded but he wasn't so sure either. Outside the car, the smoke from the hot tyres hadn't cleared. The air still smelled of burnt rubber. Mikasa shakily reached for the keys.

"Think you can get me back to my place in one piece?" Eren asked cautiously.

She looked at him tearfully.

"I'll try"

They didn't speak for the rest of the journey.


	13. Chapter 13: With Pain Comes Strength

**Warning for mild smut in this chapter, Lets just say Eren has some freaky vivid dreams ;)**

* * *

"Is it a special occasion or something?"

The nosy sixty something year old man next door leaned over the fence. His neighbour barely acknowledged him. They stood closer than was safe to the bonfire, swigging beer from the bottle.

"That's quite a blaze you've got going there" said the old man frowning "Now why would you burn a perfectly good shirt?"

They shrugged.

"It was ruined, ketchup stain."

They watched anxiously as the shirt turned black and crinkled in the flames. The memory of the encounter with the cop still made them dizzy. _Had he really thought it was ketchup or was he onto them?_ They took a swig of beer as their heart began to pound again.

"You're home early aren't you?"

They grimaced when they realised the damn old coot was still hanging over the fence. The fire began to dim. They picked up an old deckchair, snapped it in half and tossed it into the blaze.

"Just a half shift today huh?" the neighbour pressed.

" _Nosy old bastard"_ they hissed beneath their breath, luckily he was too deaf to hear "Nah, day off, had some annual leave to use up."

"Oh I see. Well it's nice to have a day off. I guess every day is a day off for me now that I'm retired."

"Yeah I guess"

They gulped down beer so desperately they choked. The decrepit old snoop continued to peer into their yard, beneath his nose evidence was turning to ash. The belongings of the people they killed were in there burning too.

"So did you do anything nice today?"

"Just errands" they growled, dousing the fire with lighter fluid. They leapt back as there was a roar of heat.

 _So much for being more fucking careful._

They downed the last of their beer and tossed the empty bottle into the flames.

"It's good to have a clear out isn't it" the old neighbour rambled "There's some old junk in my attic I've been meaning to get rid of for years. Sometimes it's hard to get the motivation."

Then he looked sad.

"You see since my beloved Sheila passed away -"

" _Excuse me_ I left the oven on."

They couldn't take it anymore and dashed indoors. The nosy neighbour called after them.

"You're not supposed to leave a fire unattended."

" _Oh fuck off you old git!"_

They slammed the door, panting.

 _Idiot!_

They must have banged their head against the wall 20 times.

 _What were you thinking lighting a massive blaze on a Tuesday evening? In the middle of a quiet suburb like this? You're practically giving a smoke signal to the cops._

Panicking they filled a bucket, visions of a police ride and a white walled cell filled their mind.

 _Breathe you damn idiot, breathe!_

Spilling water everywhere they hurried outside with the heavy bucket and dumped it over the fire. With a hiss the flames vanished. They coughed as smoke billowed thick.

The old neighbour looked up from watering his plants.

"Now that's just –" he couldn't finish the sentence for coughing, he covered his mouth and wheezed "That's just damn inconsiderate that is- I have bad lungs!"

 _Shit! Fucking shit!_

"Won't happen again Mr Weber and _sorry!_ "

They bolted back indoors, banging their head against the wall again.

 _Can't you do anything right!_

They grabbed another beer and tried to numb their mind with television. They stayed clear of any news stations. The updates only made them anxious.

 _Surely I got it right this time Levi. Those people deserved to die...right?_

They drank beer after beer to dull the nerves. Every little noise made them jump; they were just waiting for that fateful knock at the door. With every bottle, their self doubt grew.

 _I know I got it wrong before, but this time you must be impressed Levi!_

They had made mistakes. They had done things that the Shadow Killer would _never_ do. For that they were deeply ashamed. In fact they were _distraught_ , haunted by the wrong they had done. They couldn't give back the lives they had taken. But _this time_ they were certain they got it right. Their careful planning had paid off. They knew they needed to raise their profile, to show they had nerve. The Stohess Slasher had to be immortalised.

 _You wanted to clean up this city….I just want to finish what you started_.

When dark thoughts clouded their mind, they tried to latch onto the positive. In the meantime no news was good news. So many things had gone right today. That's what they needed to focus on. They had impressed even themself for pulling off such a feat. In less than a week they'd planned the whole thing; scouted out the area; figured out which building to use and how to get onto to the roof. Then of course there was the terrifying after dark operation of moving the bodies. That cold night of sleeping on the roof with the corpses was not one they'd forget in a hurry.

But what a stroke of fate it had been the next day when they spotted that little snivel-drop of a detective crossing the plaza. They smirked at the memory.

 _The look on his stupid face!_

They'd sleep better knowing he would deliver a firsthand account of the performance to Levi Ackerman.

But would he approve?

With a sigh they cracked open their sixth bottle of beer. Sometimes they asked themself why they were doing this? Why bother when they could never live up to Levi Ackerman's impossible standards?

But they had to try harder.

They had killed the wrong sort of people but not anymore. The Stohess Slasher couldn't be someone who killed petty criminals. Levi Ackerman wasn't a monster. He saw this city for what it was - _filthy_. The Shadow Killer had a vision.

 _It's my job to see it through, I owe you that!_

They would never forget what Detective Levi Ackerman did for them over a decade ago. It was a debt they _would_ repay.

But he barely even acknowledged their existence. A tear of frustration rolled down their cheek.

 _Just give me a sign Levi, is this the right thing to do?_

* * *

"How can you live like this Eren?"

Eren lay sprawled out watching TV with a tub of ice cream tucked under his arm. Mikasa tidied around him.

"I wish you'd turn that off" she said irritably, tossing an empty soda can in the trash.

Eren ignored her and took another mouthful of ice cream. His eyes were glued to the TV, watching the news station for updates on the Stohess Slasher. Angrily Mikasa snatched the remote.

" _Hey_ I was-"

"Listen, how about we order pizza tonight?" she said switching off the TV and sitting down beside him "I'm buying?"

Huffily Eren twisted away from her.

"I'm sick of pizza!"

Mikasa looked shocked.

"Oh? Ok then how about Chinese food?"

Eren crinkled his nose.

"Nah!"

"Mexican?"

"Nah!"

A cushion struck him hard in the face.

" _Ouch_ \- hey!"

"I'm _really_ trying here Eren!"

She snatched the cushion back. Eren rubbed his nose.

"What did I _do_?" he griped.

"You're being deliberately… _difficult_!"

"I'm just not hungry!"

"You have to eat _something!_ "

In the end she went ahead and ordered the pizza and forced him to eat it - _literally_. He got the shock of his life when she shoved a slice into his open mouth.

They didn't talk much that night, they just watched TV. It filled the silence. Mikasa kept a firm hold of the remote so Eren wouldn't be tempted to look at any of the news stations. Not knowing what was going on was torture. All he wanted to do was work but here he was vegetating, eating crap and watching mindless reality shows.

"Would _you_ ever get a tattoo?" asked Mikasa.

They were watching a show about a tattoo shop where people went to get their bad tattoos covered up.

Eren swallowed.

"Uh…maybe" he said, hoping they wouldn't stay on this subject long "But uh…only like… if it was a meaningful one."

 _With Pain Comes Strength._

For some reason those words spoke to Eren, so he got them tattooed on his body the week of his 18th birthday. Mikasa still didn't know. He remembered how he asked for the words to be woven into an infinity loop over his heart. "But make it all manly and tribal like" he'd exacted to the tattooist, while poor Armin begged him to reconsider "Not like those one's girls get!" It wasn't the best tattoo, he got what he paid for but it by far wasn't the worst thing he could have inked on his skin. Still, he hadn't been brave enough to tell Mikasa. It was such a typical impulsive "Eren" thing to do. There would have been a fight had she found out.

He still hadn't got round to telling her.

At around 11pm Eren heard a soft thud. When he turned he saw that Mikasa had fallen asleep. The thud was the remote slipping from her grasp.

 _Great,_ he thought, _now I have control._

He was about to pick up the remote when he looked upon her sleeping face. The light from the TV lit up a single tear, drying on her cheek.

At once Eren felt awful for how he'd treated her today.

 _How much longer can we go in circles like this?_

They'd clash, exchange harsh words, say things that could never be taken back and then they'd make up and pretend nothing happened. Each time they'd promise to be kinder to one another.

Yet here they were again, full circle.

Mikasa had always been the strong one. She'd carried them both through the darkest of times. But when he looked upon her sleeping face he saw the toll those years of hauling dead weight had taken on her soul.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. He was too much a coward to apologise while she was awake. She stirred a little in her sleep.

"Eren…don't leave me."

Eren knew he wasn't the easiest person to have as a brother, he was stubborn, reckless and at one point suicidal. Eren teared up.

"I won't leave you Mikasa" he murmured "I'll never try and leave you again."

Mikasa still didn't know how close he'd actually come to leaving her forever. Armin still held his secret. Almost six years had passed since the day he sat on that bridge. He'd never thought of going back there but he could never tell her. She'd never get a night's sleep again for worrying.

 _With Pain Comes Strength._

Eren thought about those words and how he didn't deserve to wear them on his skin. Pain had not made him strong. Pain had made him weak; it made him angry and spiteful; it made him make excuses.

Mikasa was the one who truly embodied those words.

 _With Pain Comes Strength._

She _was_ his strength. He owed it all to her. Yet he was cruel to her at every opportunity. Even one so strong was not unbreakable.

Eren tiptoed towards the remote and switched off the TV. Quietly he crept to bed.

"Eren" she murmured "Don't go."

Eren turned quickly but then he realised she was just talking in her sleep again. She rolled over on the couch and snored quietly.

Eren sighed. As guilty as he felt right now he knew that in the morning they would argue. He would be cruel and push her away and the vicious circle would repeat itself.

He hung his head and closed his bedroom door.

 _How much longer can this go on?_

* * *

That night Eren dreamed about his home in Shiganshina.

He dreamed it was the middle of the night and he was standing at the front gate, frozen in the pale moonlight. In an out of body experience he watched himself open the gate. The front door was wide open. Inside a dog was barking viciously.

This was no dream.

 _But why am I remembering this now?_

Like a shadow Eren followed himself across the yard, confused by his dishevelled appearance.

 _What happened to me? I-I'm a mess._

His hair was ruffled, his eyes were red and somehow he'd lost a shoe. Was that _lipstick_ on his neck?

Then Eren remembered.

 _A party, that's right! Some guy, a friend of Reiner had an empty house…._

Eren had buried this memory so deep that he hadn't remembered the details till now.

 _Mom wouldn't let me go. So I snuck out. I knew I was in so much trouble when I got home._

Suddenly it was crystal clear.

 _But why? Why is this all coming back to me now?_

"Mom?"

Eren felt sick as he watched himself approach the house.

 _"_ No _stop,_ don't go in there! _"_

His younger self ran. Eren bolted to catch up.

"No, stop, _please_!"

But it was like running through quicksand.

"Mom, Mikasa!" cried the shadow of the past.

" _You can't!"_

Eren tried to run but his body would not move. He sunk into darkness as his younger self vanished inside the house.

" _No!_ _You can't go in there_!"

The dreamscape crumbled around him.

But the nightmare was not over. The echoes of voices crackled all around like static on a radio.

"Mom?"

His own voice was one of many, floating among the others.

Then Eren heard the sound of soft knocking. The other voices faded away.

"Mom?" his own voice trembled "I-I'm home"

Then came the knocking again.

"Mom, it's me."

Out of the murk a picture was forming. Eren covered his eyes. He knew exactly what he'd see.

"Mom!" his voice was getting more frantic, rattling at the door " _Mom, I'm sorry_!"

"Go away!" he screamed at himself "Get out of here you idiot!"

But he couldn't change the past. He couldn't protect his teenage self from what he was about to see. Eren collapsed to the floor and sobbed. He would never be the same. He could never be the innocent boy he was before.

A hand landed softly on his shoulder.

"Was it worth it Eren? Was the party really that good?"

Eren opened one eye and saw he was kneeling beside a bed. He saw feet hanging over the edge, a lock of brown hair that had escaped the confinement of the cover. When he reached for the bloodstained quilt it dissipated like smoke.

At once Eren looked away.

" _No_!"

"Look at it, you shitty brat!"

Tearfully Eren struggled.

"I can't"

"You can and you _will_!"

Those cruel hands twisted his head to face the front, Eren resisted hard, thrashing around as he tried to break free.

"Open your eyes you cowardly _shit_! Open your eyes and tell me if it was worth it!"

"Was it worth it Eren?" a softer voice echoed.

Eren's eyes snapped open.

There she was, standing right in front of him.

"I told you not to go to that party!" his mother wept "For once in your stupid life _why couldn't you have listened!"_

Tears of blood streamed from both her eyes.

With a shriek Eren bit down on his hand and jolted up in bed.

 _Am I really awake?_

But something wasn't right.

Heavy breathing down his neck confirmed his greatest fear.

"It's not going to go away" that deep silky voice whispered.

Silver eyes flashed in the darkness.

"No…" Eren whimpered, closing his eyes tight "This isn't real."

"Your feelings will consume you eventually."

The terrified young man had no strength to fight as he was pushed down onto the mattress.

 _"_ He can't hurt me. This isn't real, this isn't real!"

Teeth tugged at his earlobe.

"You're still resisting."

Eren barely suppressed a moan as the killer kissed all the way down his chest.

" _Nggh_... _stop!"_

"You can't suppress your true nature forever."

That was when Eren covered his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at what the monster was doing to him. He drew a sharp breath as lips ghosted over his abdomen.

"L- _Levi_!"

The name just slipped off his tongue. He was ashamed of how readily his body accepted this torture, how it flushed and hardened beneath his touch.

"It's ok Eren, I understand"

From between his legs, the beautiful nightmare stared back with haunting ghost like eyes.

"I could be surprisingly good for you."

"Hah! _"_

Eren's hips snapped up when Levi gently began to suck and bite the inside of his thighs.

"Some people are filthy stains" the killer purred, pushing Eren's legs wide apart "They deserve to die! You and I know this."

" _Nghh!_ No _please_!"

Eren collapsed against the pillow sweating.

 _Goddamn it! Wake up!_

He bit down on his hand but it didn't work. Levi laughed at his efforts. Eren gave an almighty yell.

" _Argh!_ _I fucking hate you_!"

But pleasure shocked through his body. He grasped the sheets and panted.

"You're a _monster_ , you _deserve to die_!"

His toes curled, his chest heaved.

"Oh God, you're not human" he cried "You're an _animal_ …you're _nghh fuck_..."

Eren's hand muffled his shriek as the wetness of a tongue slid up his length.

And the killer, he laughed.

" _Tch_ , don't look so disgusted brat, this is _your_ dark twisted fantasy _not_ mine."

Eren's teary eyes burst open.

 _He's right. It's me, I'm the disgusting one!_

But he just couldn't stop saying his name.

 _"_ Hah, hah! L-L-Levi _ngh- no!_ "

He grasped the goddamn nightmare's hair and pushed himself deeper into his mouth, groaning as he hit the soft flesh at the back of his throat.

 _Why I am I dreaming this? Is this something I want?_

Eren gripped the killer's hair tighter, submitting completely to the need for release.

 _The truth is Levi, I am like you. You saw right through me and that scared me to death._

"Don't hold back" the killer growled "Let go, give in and accept what you are."

Eren threw back his head and arched his back.

" _Oh God_ Levi, I'm - "

 _I'm angry Levi, I'm always angry….you're right, my feelings aren't going anywhere, they're consuming me, peeling the flesh from my bones while I'm still alive. I lost who I was long ago, there's nothing left! I am a monster Levi, I'm a fucking monster. I hurt people, everything I touch bursts into flames._

Eren moaned louder.

 _I don't want closure Levi, I want revenge!_

* * *

"Eren wake up!"

Eren gasped and opened his eyes. Mikasa was shaking him hard.

"Eren _, Eren, come on,_ you're dreaming!"

"Stop it!" he pushed her away "I'm awake alright!"

Mikasa watched worriedly as he sat up and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm fine!" he panted, before she could say a word "Just go back to bed!"

"Eren…was it- "

"It was nothing, go back to sleep."

Eren's mind was racing but he knew one thing. He needed her _out_. The nightmare had left him feeling shaken.

And dirty.

That was when he realised.

" _Hah - God_!"

"Eren- what's wrong!"

"I'm fine!" he hissed, throwing a pillow onto his lap yanking up the covers to preserve his modesty "Look I said it's _nothing_ , just go back to bed."

Eren was mortified, absolutely mortified. Turned out his real body had responded to the stimulation of the nightmare. To his dismay Mikasa sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Eren…" her voice was breathy and tearful.

"Would you just _go_ , I said I was fine!"

But she placed a hand on his arm.

"I thought the nightmares stopped years ago."

" _Don't_!"

She was reaching for the bedside lamp. Eren's firm command made her pause for a second but then she sighed and reached for it again. That's when Eren flipped.

"Just _leave it_ ok!"

He smacked the lamp to the floor and leapt out of bed.

" _EREN_!"

" _Leave me alone_!"

He hurried to the bathroom. He was so ashamed he wanted to cry.

In the darkness Mikasa stumbled after him.

"Can't you see yourself right now?"

"I _won't_ listen to this."

"Can't you see!" she beseeched "This is _all_ because you stopped taking your anti-depressants!"

"I don't need _fucking_ _pills_!"

Eren escaped into the bathroom and pulled back the door, ready to slam.

But Mikasa stopped him with just two words.

"Who's Levi?"

He froze, door in hand. Mikasa stared back at him from the other end of the hallway.

"Levi?" she repeated firmly "Who's Levi, _Eren_?"

She was frantic with concern but when she clocked Eren's discomfort she too became embarrassed. She struggled to meet his eye.

"You were…" she mumbled "moaning...in your sleep."

The whole apartment shook as Eren slammed the door.

" _Eren_!"

"Go away!"

It was seconds before she was trying to break down the door.

"Open up, open up _now_!"

But Eren had locked it and had no intention of coming out. The humiliation left him traumatised.

" _Leave me alone_ , just _go away_!"

Not even his dreams could be private.

 _God what's wrong with me? I'm sick in the head!_

The door rattled and shook.

"Eren Jaeger, open up _now!_

Eren shrieked in horror when he saw himself in the light; blood all over his hand. He'd bitten through it again.

 _I'm filthy, filthy all over._

Outside the door Mikasa broke down in tears.

"You lied to me" she howled "You _promised me_ you were ok out here on your own."

Eren didn't know what to say or do. How could he tell her he was ok when he was falling apart right in front of her? More lies would not comfort her but he was too afraid to tell the truth. He fell against the door and said nothing while she wept on the other side.

* * *

 _I don't need pills!_

Eren fired again. The blowback was so strong the gun almost flew out of his hand.

"Fuck!"

He gripped the weapon tighter and aimed again.

 _There's nothing wrong with me!_

 _Bang! -_ A cartilage fell to the floor.

 _Mikasa has some stupid ideas!_

Target practice on the firing range always alleviated Eren's stress.

But not today, there were just too many people he was angry at.

 _I really let you down huh Chief Inspector?_

 _Bang! - Bang!_

Quickly Eren reloaded as the next target popped up, a silhouette of a man reaching for a gun. Eren pulled the trigger.

 _Bang!_

"Yes!"

He cheered as the bullet passed through the red circle on the target's chest.

 _Clueless rookie? Is that what I am Detective Jinn?_

The next target was an image of a hostage being held at gunpoint; a shoot to kill situation. Eren grasped the weapon firmly.

"Fuck you!" he yelled "Fuck you all!"

 _Bang!_

"Shit!"

Eren hit the hostage right between the eyes. Laughter erupted behind him.

"Nice shooting Jaeger.

Eren spun around.

 _Horseface –_ who else?

"Try aiming for the hostage" Jean teased "Maybe _then_ you'll hit the target!"

But the smug grin slid off his face when Eren raised his weapon.

"Hey, _woah_ _easy_! I'm just messing with you!"

Eren took a step closer.

"I can't miss from _this close_ at least."

"Ok _not_ funny!"

He backed Jean into a corner watching gratuitously as his petty enemy began to sweat.

"Is-is that thing still _loaded_?"

Eren did not lower his weapon. It was only about five seconds before Jean began to panic.

"Oh God, you really _are_ a lunatic" he cried " _Help! Help!"_

"ROOKIE! _DROP IT NOW!"_

Jean huffed a sigh of relief. D.I Gunther Schultz stormed in and snatched the weapon.

"You think _this_ is a toy Jaeger?" he bellowed "Even blank bullets can kill at close range."

At once Eren was ashamed. A split second of anger could have cost him his job; maybe even his freedom had he gone too far. _I really am falling apart_ , he thought. The young detective hung his head.

"I'm know sir, I'm sorry."

"If we weren't so damn short staffed you'd be suspended without pay for your _idiocy_!"

Eren could feel Jean smirking behind him. It took all his willpower to ignore it. Gunther glanced between them both.

"Conference room _now_ " he commanded "Erwin's orders. Try not to kill each other on the way."

As Gunther walked away Eren could have swore he heard him mutter 'we've got _enough_ dead bodies to deal with right now'.

With haste the rookies removed their protective goggles and ear defenders.

"Shit yourself there huh horseface?" Eren whispered once their superior was out of earshot "Better go change your pants before- _ungh!_ "

Gunther whirled around at the sound of Eren being punched hard in the gut.

Eren had tears in his eyes from the pain.

But it was worth it to get the last word.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you all waiting"

Hostility was what Eren sensed as the Chief Inspector entered the room. Despite his firm orders for everyone to be in this room for 9:15 sharp, he was the one who was late. Brows were low on foreheads as Erwin made his way to the front of the room.

"I ask for your patience and your full attention."

But Eren bore no grudge. He felt nothing but sorrow. Yesterday the illusion of progress had been shattered and he'd had never seen anyone more in need of a good night's sleep than Erwin Smith right now.

"On a scale of one to ten, the urgency of this investigation is now one hundred" said Erwin pulling down the projection screen "I can say with full honesty that in my twenty plus years of police service, this is the most pressing investigation of my career."

Not a soul in the room could have failed to notice that the Chief Inspector was not himself. He lacked his usual presence. In the sea of unforgiving faces there were familiar ones but strange ones too, people Eren had never seen before. He'd heard that in their desperation they were drawing in additional people. In this one room there were police officers, detectives, crime scene photographers, lab technicians and people with job titles so fancy Eren wasn't entirely sure what it was they did.

Erwin located a tiny remote, pressed a button and the projector screen was filled with light.

"We don't have much time!" he said "Before someone else ends up like this!"

The room gasped in horror as the image came into focus.

But Eren felt numb. He didn't even blink. A photograph could not replicate what he saw yesterday in St. Sina Square. The screaming; the terror; a human body hitting concrete at speed; Eren would never forget the sting of blood as it sprayed into his eyes, and how it tasted in his mouth. It was _this_ memory, not those photographs that would haunt his sleep tonight.

"But the plaza is not the only crime scene" said Erwin wearily "The roof of the city hall is where the mysterious person was spotted and that appears to be where the bodies fell from."

The next ten minutes Erwin spent explaining his theory as to how the Stohess Slasher managed to pull off such a feat. Eren couldn't help but be amazed at how much Erwin had pieced together in just one night. It made him feel even worse about the fact that he spent last night watching TV and sleeping. Erwin explained how the city hall was currently closed for restoration and covered in scaffolding which was easy for the killer to climb up to get to the rooftop.

"There was even a hoist that the construction workers left behind that may have proved useful to the killer for bringing up the bodies up to the roof" the Chief Inspector posited, but one of the uniformed police officers was shaking his head.

"But how _the hell_ did they drag three corpses up there without a _single person_ noticing?"

A collective murmur suggested a lot of people were wondering the same thing. While this was happening Erwin gestured to Marco and the young forensic technician rose to his feet.

"Yesterday evening I searched the rooftop and brought my camera" the young man explained "And I found blood. There was a pool of it inside a rooftop cooling unit."

As he was saying this Erwin brought the photograph of the blood inside the cooling unit onto the screen.

"To me this suggests the bodies were stored here in advance" he said "Indeed, this is a carefully planned attack, not the kind of operation that could have been pulled off in a single day.

"Well the corpses were _certainly_ not fresh when they landed in that plaza" said Moblit in agreement "The post mortem examinations are not yet complete but I'd estimate at least two days for each of them."

With a click of the remote Erwin moved onto the next slide, a photograph of a shattered surveillance camera.

"This is a camera in the vicinity of the city hall" he said "This one stopped recording at 2:58am the night before the attack. If it was indeed the Stohess Slasher who shot out this camera then this gives us more or less the exact time when they moved the bodies to the rooftop. The small hours under the cover of darkness when the streets were empty makes the most sense."

"But wouldn't someone have heard the gunshot?" said the same sceptical police officer.

"Unfortunately the bullet that destroyed it came from a silent air rifle" said Erwin "I had an expert confirm this."

Once again, Erwin very swiftly moved on to his next point. It was clear he had a lot to get through.

There was an upsurge of chatter as a frightening development in this string of murders was addressed.

Eren couldn't believe the photographs he was seeing. Although the bodies had lain right in front of him, in his state of shock he had failed to notice such an intricate detail. At first glance it was hard to decipher and just looked like a series of messy incisions; but upon closer inspection Eren realised in horror that the Stohess Slasher had hacked at the napes and carved out three distinct words.

 _Murderer, Liar, Rapist._

"The question is" said Erwin, curbing the chatter "Who _are_ these people and what do these labels _mean_?"

That of course was a rhetorical question as the veterans between them had already identified the victims. Erwin proceeded with the slideshow. For Eren it was a welcome relief to see images of _living,_ breathing, people on the screen.

"This is Hannah Diamant and Franz Kefka"

The photo was of a couple, a young man with short black hair was raising a beer to the camera: his other arm was around a laughing red haired girl. They were outdoors at what looked like a cook out.

"Diamant and Kefka," Erwin affirmed "aka the liar and the murderer were in a relationship."

Many people turned and stared at Eren when he gasped. It hit the young man hard when he realised that the happy couple on screen were two of the bloody corpses that had lain at his feet. It was _their_ blood that had stained his face and ruined his clothes. A picture of the third victim was shown too and it was another young man, a friend of the couple named Samuel Link Jackson. Eren could have wept at the sight of them. All three of them; so young; so ordinary looking; the kind of people Eren could imagine hanging out with. Like him they had a long bright future in front of them.

But a monster had taken that away. The young detective gritted his teeth.

 _The Stohess Slasher will pay!_

The squeak of the door made everyone turn their heads.

"I have them."

Nanaba looked utterly drained as she stood in the doorway. The Chief Inspector gave a nod and she closed the door behind her. Eren knew at once that she had been up all night too.

"If I can have you attention for just a moment" she said despairingly "I believe I have made sense of the strange words on the napes of the victims."

The folder in her arms was weighing her down and she struggled to get the words out but the room listened intently to what she had to say.

"I'd like to make it clear though" she disclaimed "While each of these three victims has been in trouble with the law, their crimes do not match the severity of the labels their killer has given them."

The veteran went on to explain that Franz Kefka in his college days had played a foolish prank. He and his roommate while intoxicated threw a bag of flaming dog shit through a dorm window. It was a jape gone horribly wrong, the curtains caught fire and a student died in the blaze that ensued.

"His girlfriend Hannah gave him a false alibi" Nanaba explained "When it came to light that Kefka _was_ the one responsible they were both arrested, Kefka for involuntary manslaughter, Diamant for obstruction of justice. She got five months and he got three years in prison."

"Murderer and liar" said Eld, nodding as it fell into place "So that's what it means."

"Yes but involuntary manslaughter is not the same thing as murder" Nanaba emphasized "What Kefka did was damn idiotic and he should have owned up right away, but it wasn't _murder_. Kefka didn't intend to cause death."

"What about the other guy?" said Gunther raising an eyebrow "The 'rapist'?"

"Samuel Link Jackson" said Nanaba with a sigh. She opened the folder and shared what she had on him.

"Three months ago Jackson was accused of rape by an ex girlfriend" she told "But _he_ claimed she made the whole thing up due out of bitterness over the break up. At the preliminary hearing he presented phone records of all the times he'd called the police on her and evidence of the nonstop voicemails she'd left him, which included threats to fabricate an assault if he didn't take her back. The charges against him were dropped."

"So he _didn't_ do it then?" said Eld.

"The evidence suggests not" said Nanaba "However for a man, just being accused of such a thing can tarnish his reputation. Even if innocent there are always going to be people who think he did it."

Erwin did not say a word. The room plunged into silence as he turned his back and stared at the wall behind him. There the photographs of the first four victims smiled back at him. Mina Carolina, Ruth Klein, Mylius Zeramuski, Nack Tierce; and now the photographs of Hannah Diamant, Franz Kefka and Samuel Link-Jackson joined them. A chill swept through the gathering as Erwin pinned up the pictures.

"I underestimated our nemesis" he said, keeping his back to the room "And for that I will never forgive myself."

The man stepped back and stared at the wall of faces. In that moment Eren heard some unkind whispers. He wondered if Erwin heard them too.

The Chief Inspector at last turned back to face the front, to his colleagues who were slowly losing faith in him. Slowly he looked around the room, meeting the eye of each and every person.

"I have a great amount of respect for each and every one of you. I know how hard everyone has been working…"

The garish light under which Erwin stood was not the most flattering. It brought out the redness of his eyes, and every weary line on his forehead. He hadn't shaved for a few days either. Erwin looked guilty for what he was about to say. He gave the deepest sigh.

"But I'm going to have to ask you all to work _even_ harder."

Outcry inevitably followed. Erwin had to shout to be heard above the objections.

"I _know_ you are not being paid enough to do what I'm asking" his deep voice boomed " _Yes_ , I'm asking you to go above and beyond your call of duty. I'm asking you to work overtime, stay up all night. _Yes_ it's hard work but that's what this job is all about! _You knew_ what you were signing up for."

This did little to keep the complainers at bay. Somewhere in the middle of this discourse Erwin lost all sense of professionalism and exploded.

"This job isn't supposed to be about the pay check, it's supposed to be about justice for the victims of crime!"

Nobody spoke, nobody breathed. Eren held his breath as the Chief Inspector's eyes skimmed over him.

"Anyone who isn't willing to dedicate their heart can see themselves _out!_ You know where the door is! We're better off without you!"

The Chief Inspector's gaze swept round the room, gauging everyone's reaction. He was waiting for someone to break; for the weak link to call his bluff and walk out the door. Not a soul made a move though and the people who'd complained now stared at their feet ashamedly.

"So we're all still here then?" said Erwin disdainfully "Good!"

The room breathed a sigh of relief when he turned around. He closed his laptop, disconnected it from the projector and began to clear the desk.

"Dismissed" he grunted and everyone leapt up, not waiting to be told twice. As the room emptied the Chief Inspector folded his arms and watched. A brooding frown crept onto his face.

"Everybody grab a coffee" he said "nobody sleeps till this bastard is caught."

* * *

"You don't get away with it _that_ easily, you psycho!"

Jean caught Eren coming out of the debriefing room and within seconds the foes were down an isolated corridor swinging fists.

"Out of my way!" growled Eren, not wanting to be reprimanded again, but Jean blocked his path.

"I have a mind to tell the Chief Inspector about what you did!"

"You'd tell on me huh? What are you? _five_ _years old_?"

Eren tried to escape again but Jean shoved him into the wall.

"You're a fucking liability Jaeger!"

" _KIRSTEIN!"_

Sheepishly Jean turned but Eren just froze. He knew that voice. He knew who was frowning down the corridor at them. The rookie couldn't bring himself to look at Erwin and know he'd let him down again. His eyes filled with tears.

 _That's it, I'm finished_.

* * *

"Blouse, Springer, listen closely."

A few doors down Erwin could hear Gunther giving instructions to two of the new recruits. He closed his office door, plunging the room into morbid silence. Seated in front of him were two shamefaced rookies.

Little did they know they weren't in trouble; they were needed.

"I've got a job for you"

Eren gave a small cry of relief. Trainee Kirstein on the other hand did not look so pleased.

"Work with _him_? This trigger happy bastard!"

To this Eren snorted.

"You think I want to work with a snivelling coward like _you!_ "

"With all due respect sir" said Jean, rising from his chair "Jaeger is a loose-cannon."

" _Bullshit!"_

"He nearly shot me in the face this morning!"

"You stinking _rat!_ "

"Enough!" bellowed Erwin, shocking the youngsters back into their seats "You're supposed to be professionals, _act your damn age_!"

While the rookies sat in guilty silence. Erwin paced the office, morally conflicted by what he was about to ask of his very young subordinates.

"I wouldn't normally do this." he said aloud. Perhaps this was a mistake; the pairing was far from ideal given these two fought like cat and dog. But what choice did he have now. Hurriedly Erwin searched for a pen and paper.

"Normally I'd send a seasoned investigator to meet with such a person" he said and the starry eyed youngsters stared back worriedly. Erwin sighed deeply.

"But I'm desperate" he said hopelessly "even with the new recruits we just don't have enough manpower."

He found a pen and scribbled down the address wondering if they were ready. Eren had already met and cross examined Levi but that was different, prison was a controlled environment where there were guards and bars. The big bad world was a different story.

Erwin sighed and looked at what he'd written.

"I need you to visit the following address" he said "Can I trust you?"

The rookies looked at one another bitterly. Eren was the first one to nod.

"You can trust us sir."

Erwin scribbled down the final details.

"This person is an ex-convict" he explained "While the DNA found on the victims _is not_ his, his involvement can't be ruled out given his history."

He then slid the piece of paper across the table to Eren. The youngster went to take it but Erwin wouldn't let go.

"This is a man who nurtured and raised a serial killer" he said when the rookie looked up at him in confusion "One you know very well Eren."

The youngster let out a gasp. When he snatched the paper and his mouth fell open Erwin guessed Eren already knew something of this man's violent legacy. The rookie was positively stunned.

"You want us to visit Kenny fucking Ackerman!"

* * *

"What is it now shitty glasses?"

Levi could hear a disgusting mouth breather outside his room. To his amazement Hanji didn't retort.

"Ah, so it's the silent treatment huh? Is this because I wouldn't play along with your childish little experiment?"

More silence. Now the killer was suspicious. He put down his book.

"Eren?" he said doubtfully.

The door opened a crack.

"Levi Ackerman….I presume?" an unfamiliar voice whispered.

Immediately the killer was annoyed.

"And who the fuck are you?"

Levi frowned as the door opened enough to reveal a face, one he didn't recognise. The young woman was dark haired and of freckled complexion and so damn nervous she set even the serial killer's teeth on edge.

"Wow" she said peering around but she was still hesitant to come all the way in "So _this_ is where the infamous Shadow Killer now resides."

Levi clicked his tongue.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Finally she came in and closed the door. In her hand was a little red notebook. Her every move made the killer suspicious.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

She wasn't a detective; _that_ Levi was certain of. Shitty Glasses would have told him if Erwin was sending a replacement. This woman was too damn twitchy to be a cop. She gawped around the room like a kid at Disneyland but would not look him in the eye. The killer grew impatient.

" _Look_ are you -"

When he stood up she laughed.

"Oh wow you're…"

"I'm _what_?"

With a blush on her cheeks she managed to say "It's just that you're much shorter than I imagined."

This remark was met with a smouldering glare.

"Oh, oh…I mean it's not a bad thing" she backtracked, in her nervousness her voice shot up an octave "It's um…cute."

" _Tch,_ cute? Tell that to the 13 people I murdered."

There was a pause.

Then she laughed.

"Oh….you made a joke."

Levi growled and seized the bars. He'd had quite enough.

"Are you going to tell me who _the hell_ you are or what?"

The young woman clutched her red notebook tightly to her chest and made a bold step over the white line.

"I'm a journalist" she said, faking confidence "And I want to talk to you Detective Ackerman."

The killer folded his arms.

"I don't go by that title anymore."

An alarm was sounding inside his head. The strange young woman opened her notebook and readied her pen.

"I want to talk about one of your old friends" she said, with a gleam in her eye "Does the name Erwin Smith ring any bells?"


	14. Chapter 14: Kenny the Ripper

**Warning** **this chapter is a flashback to Levi's childhood and it could be upsetting for many.  
Contains child abuse and depictions of drug use.**

* * *

 **The year 1994**

Kenny's kitchen was filled with sweaty men and smoke. At the table a card game was ongoing but the key player himself was not taking part.

"Keep it down shitheads!"

He stubbed out his cigarette. Kenny counted the same pile of money for the second time. He happened to glance at the clock. Come to think of it, it was getting late and the brat still hadn't come home. Kenny dismissed the thought. He didn't have school tomorrow so what it matter if he was still out raking about. Kids would be kids.

Kenny licked his fingers and began to count the cash a third time. It paid to be thorough. The commotion at the table got louder and louder.

"Hey Kenny, want a line?"

One of the card players divided white powder into thin lines using the queen of diamonds. The kingpin growled in annoyance.

" _Idiot_ , you made me lose count!"

"I- I'm sorry- I just!"

"I won't touch that shit!" Kenny snarled "I've seen all the muck that's goes into it"

Laundry detergent, rat poison and even cement powder, Kenny had used all kinds of things to make a batch go further. Not now though; the stuff he dealt was the purest in Paradis.

"Ok suit yourself" said the man, snorting the line himself. Kenny grunted and went back to his counting.

Kenny Ackerman had worked a number of trades over the years, none of them honourable. From the age of 17 he'd been a professional hit man, his services came at a high price but now Kenny didn't even need to dirty his own hands. Now he had people to do that for him, but everyone still knew him as 'Kenny the Ripper'. There were few laws left that Kenny hadn't broken. He'd smuggled, dealt and sold everything from class A drugs to prohibited firearms, he'd even briefly dabbled in the trade of human organs but decided it wasn't for him.

His current enterprise was a drug he'd created himself thanks to a new partnership with a brilliant chemist. On the streets the drug was known as "utopia" and with the rise of rave and clubbing culture, the demand for the drug was higher than the rate at which they could produce it.

In other words, big bucks.

Customers reported that utopia was like ecstasy but _better_ ; a slower but longer lasting peak and a less severe crash. Although it was every bit as lethal, heatstroke deaths among high school and college kids were being attributed to utopia. That didn't bother Kenny in the slightest though.

"If those brats are dumb enough to put that shit in their body then that's on them" he would say.

When there was a banging at the door, he leapt up angrily. His men reached for their weapons but a swift wave of Kenny's hand and they put them away. Angrily he stormed out the kitchen and towards the sound of the knocking.

"Fucking nitwit!"

He had a lot of underlings still to pay off but he'd warned them _never_ to come directly to his home for payment.

"There better be a good damn reason for showing up here uninvited"

He ripped open the door and swallowed his words.

"Good evening Mr Ackerman."

To say Kenny was shitting his pants was an understatement. At his front door was a uniformed police officer clutching the shoulder of a small boy, 12 years old but so damn puny he could easily pass for as young as 8. Kenny glowered down at him.

" _You!"_ "This child is yours?" said the officer.

"No, that brat is the spawn of my dead sister"

"But _you_ are his legal guardian, yes?"

The boy would not look his uncle in the eye. He stared at the ground, his sleek black hair falling in his eyes. Kenny could have strangled him on the spot.

"What's this about?" he snarled, glaring down at his young nephew "What have you done now you little shit?"

"Mr Ackerman perhaps it's best if we talked inside"

Kenny stepped protectively across the doorframe.

"Or we could talk right here" he said, folding his arms "Look if the little bugger has smashed someone's window just tell me how much and I'll pay!"

"Mr Ackerman, I insist!" said the cop, gesturing inside. When Kenny would not budge "It's either that or we talk at the station."

That was when Kenny noticed the car. Another officer stepped out threateningly. To put up resistance would arouse suspicion.

He'd have to let them in.

* * *

Kenny sprinted into the kitchen, smacking any illicit items off the table.

"Hey! Kenny what's -"

"You stupid fuckers, _shut up_!"

Panicking, he stuffed all the money into a drawer. There was so much the damn thing wouldn't close.

"Mr Ackerman?" called the voice from the next room.

" _Shit_!"

Kenny thrust the drawer shut. His men, drunk and confounded, watched like rabbits in the headlights.

"Keep your fucking mouths shut!" he hissed "It's the pigs!"

Every face at that table blanched.

"Shit!" one of the dumber members of the group called out "They're gonna bust us!"

Kenny slammed the door on the offensive scene.

The officer was waiting in the next room. He sat on the couch with folded arms.

"Excuse my buddies" he said sardonically "They don't know how to behave."

Kenny looked up and spotted Levi peering down from the top of the stairs. He gritted his teeth.

 _I'll deal with you later._

His nephew scurried away. Kenny turned back his attention to the huge- ass problem in his living room.

 _But first I need to get rid of you._

"You want to talk?" he sneered "Then get on with it."

Kenny didn't sit down. The officer stared at him like he was expecting him to but he soon realised it was a lost cause.

"Mr Ackerman, tonight, I caught your nephew and his friends trespassing on private property"

The seasoned criminal snorted.

"That's _it_?"

" _Mr Ackerman_ , I don't think you're taking this seriously."

"Would you stop it with the 'Mr Ackerman'" Kenny bristled "Mr Ackerman was my father and he was an asshole. Get to the point; do I need to pay someone?"

The officer sighed. He got out his little notebook and proceeded to lecture him about his unruly nephew. He explained how Levi had climbed onto the roof of a garage in a well-to-do neighbourhood. When a passerby told him to get down he had shown them the middle finger and leapt down onto the hood of a car.

At this point in the story Kenny burst out laughing.

"Aha! Perhaps I taught the brat something after all"

" _Mr Ackerman_ I don't find this funny in the slightest."

"Neither do I officer" said Kenny, drying his eyes "And don't you worry he will be punished accordingly."

"For a start he could have been hurt"

"Got it!"

The officer grimaced at the kitchen door. Drunken laughter floated out.

"I mean…did you even know where your nephew was tonight?"

"You calling me a bad parent?"

The officer looked uneasy when Kenny loomed over him.

"Let's talk damages" he blurted "If you pay up front for the dent in the car I'm sure the owner will be reasonable and not press charges against a child."

"Sounds like a decent guy" mocked Kenny.

The officer sighed. He wrote something in his notebook and tore out the page.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time" he said firmly "But I hope I don't pick up your nephew again."

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Got it, yadda yadda yadda, won't happen again!"

The officer frowned, glancing one more time at the kitchen door.

"For your sake Mr Ackerman I hope not."

* * *

The 12 year old stood at the top of the stairs trembling.

"It was all Farlan's idea!"

It was a lie but Levi hoped it would spare him from the brunt of his uncle's wrath. One of the men in the kitchen peeped through.

"Are they gone?"

But Kenny paid him no attention; his eyes were focussed only on the peaky preteen loitering at the banister. He was yet to say a word. With one finger, Kenny gestured for him to come down.

Levi swallowed and began to descend the stairs.

"We didn't know we were trespassing, it was just a game."

He forced a smile, hoping to make light of it.

"Well actually it's more of a sport" he gabbled "It's called parkour…I think"

Kenny did not smile back.

As Levi reached the bottom of the stairs his little heart pounded faster; the excuses got more desperate.

"We see older kids doing it all the time, we thought it was _ok_!"

Now he was right in front of his uncle, quaking in his tall shadow.

Levi had no excuses left.

"Kenny, I- I-"

"How _fucking_ dare you!"

The crack of skin as the grown man backhanded the child brought the card game to a standstill. It was as loud as a clap.

Levi stumbled backwards, processing what had just happened. He lifted his hand to the cut on his cheek where Kenny's metal ring had caught him. That was when his uncle struck him again.

"You stupid goddamn _runt_!"

This time Levi cried out. He glanced desperately at the men in the kitchen but they averted their eyes. He tried to run up the stairs but Kenny caught him.

"After _everything_ I've done for you. After everything I've _taught_ you!"

He grabbed his young nephew and threw him to the floor.

"Are you _trying_ to get me thrown in the clink?"

Instinctively Levi curled into a ball, knowing Kenny was going to kick him.

"I was kind enough to take you in, and _this_ is how you repay me?"

He yelped as Kenny booted him harder.

"I'm _sorry!_ "

"Oh I bet you are _now_. Who do you think pays for this roof? _And_ all the food you eat then _shit_ back out again!"

The child tried to cover his face so Kenny couldn't see his tears. His uncle wasn't stupid though.

"And you can stop that crying you miserable little runt!" he derided "Imagine crying at your age"

Levi tried to stop sobbing, his small body convulsed as he tried to contain it. But between the pain from the beating and his uncle's disappointment he didn't stand a chance. Tears spilled between his fingers.

"You're pathetic just like your _whore_ mother!"

Levi curled up smaller.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Kenny lowered himself down to the child's level. Levi could smell the liquor and tobacco on his breath. It was pungent but he tried not to recoil. He squealed when Kenny grasped a fistful of his hair.

"Here's the thing brat. I don't give a rat's ass what you and your shitty little friends get up to. You can smoke _crack_ for all I care. But if you _dare_ bring trouble to my doorstep again, you won't have a place to live here anymore."

Levi closed his eyes tight. The grip on his hair strengthened.

 _"Do you understand me boy_?"

The baritone of Kenny's voice reverberated through Levi's tiny frame.

"I'll make you sorry you were born!"

Levi nodded fervently and blinked the tears away. He'd brought this on himself.

"Get out of my sight!" his uncle berated, unable to resist giving him one last smack "A good brat should have _gone to bed_ already!"

Levi didn't wait to be told twice; he scurried up the stairs and shut himself in his room. Only then did he shed tears freely.

At times Levi Ackerman was already sorry he was born. He knew his existence was a burden on Kenny and probably his mother too before she died. He wasn't planned, he wasn't supposed to exist. 'The only reason you're alive is because a condom broke' Kenny would remind him when he got too brash.

Alone in his room Levi looked in the mirror, at the cut beneath his eye. Why was he so difficult to love? His uncle had written him off as a dead loss from the moment he'd crossed the threshold.

And now he was proving him right.

The twelve year old threw all the bedding off the mattress, shrieking in frustration. This was all _his_ fault. If only he hadn't got cocky; if only he'd ran faster when they chased him. In the end it was Farlan and Isobel's giggling that got them caught when they hid in some bushes, but even that was no excuse. He should have made them shut up or found a better place to hide.

There were so many things he could have done to avoid this and Kenny would not hate him right now.

 _You can smoke crack for all I care, but if you dare bring trouble to my doorstep again, you won't have a place to stay here anymore._

The youth dried his eyes and went to sleep.

Levi Ackerman learned an important lesson that night.

Committing the crime didn't get you in trouble.

But getting caught did


	15. Chapter 15: Runt of the Ackermans

**The year 1996**

"Not like that, hit him _harder_!"

Levi hesitated but only for a second. The bloodied man tied to the chair quivered in anticipation.

" _Please_ I'm not the one you're looking for!"

But the teenager punched him again and again; every blow just fuelled his anger. Behind him Kenny roared with laughter.

" _Harder_!" he cried "Break his fucking nose!"

There was a sickening crack as Levi brought his kneecap to the captive's face. Kenny watched intently, twirling his utility knife with one hand.

"That's it! Make him pay!"

" _Please_ …I'm _begging_ …"

The man was losing consciousness, a trail of blood drooled from his slack jaw. In that moment the red mist cleared and the teenager came to his senses. He locked eyes with the face he'd just pummelled to an unrecognisable mash.

"Please" the man mouthed. Levi took a step back. He looked down at his bloodied knuckles. He'd already gone too far. But Kenny came forward and squeezed his shoulder.

"You did good, brat."

When he saw that his uncle was pleased, the youth was conflicted. The dim basement light flickered, lighting up Kenny's wild expectant grin. The teenager gasped as something was pressed into his hand.

"I think you should do the honours," whispered Kenny, unable to mask his indulgence "Consider it my gift to you."

At last Levi Ackerman realised the grim reality of making his uncle proud.

* * *

Levi wondered at what point in his life he became like Kenny. Those cold cruel eyes staring back in his reflection; they weren't the eyes he was born with. And that sharp mouth that was quick to criticise … well that was learned behaviour too.

The water poured down, hot and gentle. The shower was the only place Levi could think clearly. Something about water heightened his senses. He ran his fingers through his sleek black hair, enjoying the hot steam on his face and the sound of water hitting the tiles below (trying desperately to forget how filthy they were).

There was a time when Levi would have given anything to be like Kenny. Now he'd give anything to be a blank slate, every trace of his uncle's influence removed. He wanted to be clean again, like fresh snow.

He grabbed the bar of soap and made a lather, spreading the foamy bubbles across his chest, lined with scars that didn't hurt anymore. Kenny taught him so much in those bittersweet years. Levi remembered the days when he lived and breathed for his uncle's respect. Those fleeting moments of bonding made all the tears feel worth it.

A shadow appeared on the other side of the shower curtain.

"Ackerman hurry up in there!"

Levi sighed, remembering privacy was non-existent in this shit-hole.

"I'm not done yet!"

No matter how long he stayed in the shower he never felt clean enough. Water was no good for cleansing the soul after all. He closed his eyes and let the water run over his face. Mike, his officer escort grumbled.

" _Alright_ , time's up!"

"I _said_ I'm _not_ done!"

"You smell clean to me!"

" _Tch_ , fucking weirdo!"

Ignoring the impatient officer, Levi continued soaping his arms. Then the curtain was rudely torn away.

" _Oi hey_! I said -"

"Get dressed!" Mike ordered, throwing a towel in the killer's face " _Now, Ackerman_!"

Levi growled. With a twist of the handle the water stopped.

 _So this is my life_ , he thought, _from now until the day I die._

* * *

 **1996 **

"Cut deep like I showed you!" said Kenny tracing one finger along the whimpering man's nape "And be precise, miss the pressure point and you'll have one hell of a mess to clean up!

The doomed captive cried out in terror.

" _Have mercy_!"

The Ripper then turned to his young nephew, who stood behind him clutching the knife to his heaving chest.

"Tch, what you waiting for? Get on with it _brat_!"

* * *

A swarm of kids gathered on top of the underpass, glaring down at the unfamiliar vehicle as it cruised beneath. The presence of strangers in a polished car was enough to make everyone suspect authority. A man spat on the road as they drove on past. Jean hit the snib and locked all the doors.

"Shit! I don't like this Jaeger. Is this really the right place?"

Eren nodded fearfully.

"Afraid so."

The Rosewall Estate was a part of town that seemed to have been forgotten about entirely; notorious for prostitution and gang activity. Jean looked out the window and crinkled his nose.

"What a shithole!"

Half the houses looked unoccupied, covered in obscene graffiti and the windows boarded up. One building looked like it had recently been set on fire. The estate seemed to be decaying before their eyes.

 _This place,_ thought Eren _, Is this really where Levi grew up?_

The young detective pulled up on the sidewalk, he suddenly felt unwell.

"Just give me a moment!" he said when Jean looked at him questioningly. He switched off the engine and drew a slow and careful breath. Jean sniffed.

"That was all bullshit wasn't it?" he said "All that tough talk?"

Eren ignored him and focussed only on his breathing. He now regretted boasting so much on the journey here; claiming his sessions with Levi had turned him into some kind of shit hot interrogator. For some reason Jean brought out his competitive nature, but now they were here, reality hit him and he could barely muster up the courage to unlock the doors.

Jean unbuckled his seatbelt.

"You're sitting there pissing yourself aren't you?"

"Would you grow the fuck up, not _now_!"

The outburst shocked Jean into silence for just a few seconds. But then the malicious glint was back in his eye.

"You know what I think?"

"I don't care!"

"You really shouldn't be back at work so soon after what happened yesterday," Jean told him anyway "Hey don't look at me like that Jaeger, you've been edgy all morning. Do I need to bring up the gun incident _again_?"

Eren threw off his seatbelt.

" _Right_!"

He leapt out the car and slammed the door. Of all people why had he got stuck with _horseface_? The barking of unseen dogs, agitated by the scent of a stranger, echoed through the streets.

 _"It's the pigs!"_ a voice hissed.

Eren narrowly dodged a flying soda can. It skidded across the roof of the car and hit Jean as he was climbing out. The preteens who'd thrown it scarpered.

"You little _bastards_!"

Jean went to run after them but then thought better of it. Eren was too worried about Kenny Ackerman to let it bother him. Everything the Chief Inspector had told him about the parolee was running through his head.

Kenny Ackerman, once known as Kenny the Ripper was a top dog in the black market but a complex undercover operation saw him behind bars at last. That was, until five years ago. When his health began to deteriorate the parole board made the controversial decision to grant him compassionate release, something Erwin was clearly still furious about.

"Think of it as being under house arrest." the Chief Inspector had explained "He's certainly not allowed to do as he pleases; the conditions of his parole are very strict. If he puts one toe out of line it's straight back to prison for him."

Reminding himself of Kenny's strict conditions put Eren's mind at ease a little. But not a lot. Jean didn't look too brave either. On the other side of the car he swallowed.

"So _this_ is where Mr. Ackerman lives?"

The house itself was unexceptional. It didn't look any different than any of the other houses on the street. At one point it looked as though it had been painted a pale salmon pink but the paintjob was now a flaking mess. When Eren opened the gate it squeaked loudly and rust peeled off in his hands. He was suddenly aware of the twitching curtains all around him.

"Hey wait up!" Jean hurried after Eren as he made his way across the thick lawn "This _is_ definitely the right house?"

But Eren didn't answer. He'd just spotted marks that looked suspiciously like bullet holes on the neighbour's front door. Hoping he was wrong he stepped onto the front porch. The door in front of him had a golden nameplate.

K. ACKERMAN

"This is the right house," he said, and before his mind had the chance to over think, he reached for the doorbell.

"Hey wait!" cried Jean but it was too late. Eren had pressed the button.

 _"_ _Idiot_! What do we say?"

The rookies waited with clenched jaws and sweaty palms for the appearance of the infamous mobster.

But nobody came to answer the door.

Jean took a step back.

"You better keep trying" he said.

Eren pressed the doorbell again. But once more, there was no answer.

"It's broken, try knocking!" said Jean.

"Why am I the one who has to knock?"

"Just _do it_!"

Angrily Eren lifted the heavy brass knocker and banged it three times against the wood. Jean took another step back and held his breath. Eren remembered the only photograph he'd seen of Kenny, the one in Hanji's collection. What would that sinister, fedora wearing figure look like now, more than thirty years on?

There was no sound of movement inside. Eren couldn't pretend to be at least somewhat relieved.

"Maybe he's out," he said.

Jean snorted.

"Great! What are we supposed to do now?"

It seemed they were at a bit of a loose end.

"Maybe we should wait and see if he comes back?" suggested Eren.

"Forget it!" said Jean, already walking back the way they came "If you want to hang around here waiting to get stabbed or shot then go ahead!"

Eren growled. As much as he feared for his safety he was not leaving this estate without having completed the task Erwin set them. Furiously he lifted the knocker and thunked it six more times against Kenny's door.

"Mr Ackerman!" he called.

" _Ach_! Alright! Stop that banging! I heard you the first time!"

Jean froze on the lawn. Eren leapt back alarmed.

"Shit! He's in."

Footsteps were thundering towards the door on the other side.

"No need to break the fucking door down. I was just taking a shit! Is that allowed? Or is that against the conditions of my parole too?"

Eren and Jean looked at one another and laughed nervously. That almost sounded like something Levi would say, thought Eren. On the other side of the door Kenny cursed, his voice was coarse, like his throat was lined with sandpaper.

" _Fuck_ , what's this about anyway?"

The chain unlatched. That was when Eren realised he had less than a second to plan his opening line.

"Um…good morning Mr Ackerman, we're…"

"And who _the hell_ are you supposed to be _?_ "

The door burst open and a tall shadow stretched across the porch. The owner of the shadow took one sneering look at them.

"If you brats are trying to sell me something I'm _not_ interested!"

Just like the day he met Levi, Eren was lost for words. Standing in the doorway he recognised the man from the photograph, taken many years ago. Kenny Ackerman may have aged considerably since then but if anything the deep lines on his face only added to his hostile aura, giving him the air of an old pro. Shakily the young detective reached for his ID.

"M-Mr Ackerman," he blurted raising the police badge "I- I'm Detective Jaeger…I'm with Stohess Metropolitan Police."

"Is this some sort of prank!" barked the old criminal "Get the hell off my property!"

Eren was wordless at the feeling of familiarity. The way this man moved; his crude manner of speaking; the way he was sizing him up with those eyes.

 _Those eyes!_

In many ways Kenny was the polar opposite of his nephew; he was tall, lanky, unshaven and his dark mane of hair hung messily about his neck. But Eren was always drawn back to those cold grey eyes. They were the _very same_. There could be no doubt that Levi and Kenny were of the same blood.

The boorish man snatched the badge from Eren's hand.

"You ain't a real cop! Let me see that thing!"

His eyes widened when he realised the badge was authentic.

"They get younger every year!" he spat, tossing the badge back to the deflated youngster. He almost didn't catch it. Kenny's patience had already burnt out.

" _Look_ if this is about the other day, I'll tell you the same thing I told my parole officer. I wasn't there, I don't know what happened, I've no idea who stuck that bottle into that idiot's neck, but it had _nothing_ to do with me. I was home, watching TV, minding my own _damn_ business!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" cried Eren.

Kenny looked surprised. He didn't mention it again.

"Then what _the hell_ is this about! I haven't broken any rules."

Eren glanced over his shoulder and frowned at Jean. His colleague hadn't moved from his spot on the lawn. When Eren shot him a 'well say something' look, Jean reluctantly spoke up.

"Um…we'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

"Depends what you plan on asking."

Kenny stared the rookie down. Jean's eyes hit the ground.

"Well, it's about ..." he faltered "it's about … about ... um Eren?"

The Ackerman crinkled his nose.

"Well isn't this _pathetic!_ How typical of the damn pigs to send a couple of born yesterday _brats_ to do their dirty work. I'm a sick old man and you're just looking for any excuse to throw me back in jail!"

Eren was afraid of this man. But he was more afraid of letting Erwin down again.

"This isn't about _you_ or anything you've done!" he berated, finding courage from within "We're here to talk to you about your nephew!"

To both rookies surprise Kenny began to laugh.

"That runt!"

The old pro wheezed disgracefully. What started as a laugh quickly became a nasty smoker's cough. He pulled out a grubby handkerchief.

"Damn!" he spluttered "I warned him _never_ to bring cops to my doorstep again!"

Kenny pressed the handkerchief to his mouth and coughed so hard he had to grasp the doorframe for support. The rookies looked at one another worriedly but when the coughing fit surpassed Kenny was still laughing hard. He withdrew the handkerchief, revealing a grin that showed all his teeth.

"So what's the little shit done now?"

* * *

 **1996**

"Have _mercy!_ "

" _Shut that mouth_!"

"I _didn't_ kill this kid's Mom!" the desperate man cried "I'd never kill an innocent _woman_!"

"I said _shut it!"_

Blood splattered on the floor as Kenny clouted him hard, silencing him for good.

"One more word and I _cut out_ your _tongue!_ "

But a metallic clunk stopped the Ripper in his tracks. His eyes flashed to his young nephew.

"Pick that up!"

Levi stared back with tearful questioning eyes. The knife was on the floor at his feet. Kenny was not a patient man.

"Did I stutter _? Pick that up_!"

Levi was shaking so much that when he bent down and reached for the knife it slipped from his grasp again. He could feel Kenny leaning over him.

"Do you know what I went through to find this _fucker_?"

The teenager didn't speak. The glint of pride was gone from his uncle's eye, replaced with a derisive contempt.

"I did it for _you_!" Kenny snarled "Now show some _fucking_ gratitude and _pick that up_!"

With trembling hands and trembling knees, Levi lowered himself to the ground and reached for the fallen weapon.

* * *

"I don't know _anything_ about this 'Stohess Slasher'" said Kenny "why is it _every time_ some idiot gets themself killed, it's _me_ you guys come after?"

Jean sat rigidly on the edge of the couch, back straight, hands on knees. Frozen in angst, he'd practically become part of the furniture. Eren on the other hand was alert and fidgety. He watched with interest as Kenny rolled himself a cigarette.

"I haven't broken any laws; I barely leave this damn house. Can't even go to a bar without my parole officer getting up my ass about it!"

Kenny sprinkled the tobacco, pinched the paper, licked, sealed and rolled. There was a brief pause in his garbled rant while he lit up.

"I already _did_ my time! Now I just want to live out my remaining days in peace. Is that too much to ask?"

Kenny had been drinking. If the erratic behaviour didn't give it away then the bottle of bourbon stashed beneath the armchair certainly did. Eren of course had more sense than to confront him about it.

"Mr Ackerman, let's talk about your nephew," he blurted, cutting him off "You raised Levi from a young age, correct?"

The parolee sniffed in annoyance.

"Yeah! What of it?"

Eren sat up straight. He knew he had a limited amount of questions before their host's patience ran out.

"Well what we really want to ask is -" he picked his words carefully "Were there any people he was close to back then? Anyone he might have made an impact on?"

The end of Kenny's cigarette glowed as he sucked smoke deep into his lungs.

"Oh that wayward brat of mine" he said, shaking his head "Where do I begin?"

The old crook was anything but cooperative. Eren and Jean were forced to breathe in his passive smoke while he ranted and raved, going off on irrelevant, and at times unpleasant, tangents.

"He was scrawny from the day he was born!" he said, with a pinched expression "Weak genes! Not from this side of the family of course, must get it from his father, whoever _that_ is. Kuchel _really_ put herself about. I don't want to call her a whore but…"

Eren cringed. The way Kenny talked about his own family was nothing short of disgusting. The conversation was veering dangerously off course but the rookie hadn't the courage to interrupt.

"And then she goes and dies on me," the drunkard sighed, curls of smoke billowed from his open mouth " _So_ tragic and who's left to raise the brat?"

Hurriedly Kenny searched his pockets and pulled out the handkerchief seconds before he was overcome by another fit of coughing. But as quickly as it arose, the attack subsided and the grin was soon back on that wicked lined face.

"That runt was my pride!"

But there was a bitterness he couldn't disguise. When the senior Ackerman spoke of the child he raised he wore a dark expression. His hand rested on the chair arm where ash was crumbling from the end of his cigarette.

"But the little _fucker_ stabbed me in the back!" he said, crushing it into the ashtray "After _everything_ I did for him he sold me down the river to the feds! To think he ended up working for those pigs himself. Oh the irony, _my_ boy grew up and became a fucking cop!"

 _"_ No Kenny, 'your boy' grew up and became a fucking _murderer_!"

" _Jaeger!_ "

Jean gripped the chair arm as Kenny choked. Another fit of hideous coughing consumed him. He hacked and heaved into the handkerchief. Eren couldn't help but grimace at the sound of phlegm being displaced.

"Yeah, disgusting isn't it?" Kenny sneered, catching the youngster making a face. He coughed until his eyes were bloodshot. His visitors looked on uncomfortably as his thin body folded and rocked.

"Old age!" Kenny sputtered "It's fucking shitty, but it'll come to you too!"

Eren couldn't suppress a gasp of horror when Kenny lowered the handkerchief from his face. It was not mucus that lined the square of fabric but blood. Kenny's scratchy laugh reverberated.

"I've already made peace with the fact I'm going to hell," he said, locking eyes with the bold young detective "You don't know the half of what I've done."

And thus began a dangerous stare off that neither of them were backing down from. Kenny gritted his teeth, Eren balled his fists.

But for Jean this was all too much.

"Eren _enough_!" he leapt up, standing between the pair "Thank you for your time Mr Ackerman and sorry to have bothered you!"

Kenny retched, this time more violently than ever. His eyes widened in shock at the severity of the expulsion and he dashed to the kitchen.

Jean took his chance.

"Let's get out of here while we still can" he hissed, dashing for the hallway but he soon realised Eren wasn't following.

" _Jaeger_!"

"He doesn't get away with it _that_ easily!"

Eren was never braver than when angered. He burst into the kitchen.

"Enough of this utter _bullshit_ Kenny!"

But the scene he was met with stopped him dead. Kenny was hunched over the sink, gasping for breath. Quickly he filled a glass but it slipped from his grasp and smashed on the floor. The young detective stared with a repulsed fascination as he heaved up guttural sounds.

"You should have seen me twenty years ago," said Kenny miserably. Eren kept his distance. "I had it all" he bewailed "Looks, wealth, connections, _power_! Any woman I wanted I could have her! And not a soul would have _dared_ double cross me!"

He barely finished this sentence before the next bout of coughing had him doubled over.

"How the mighty have fallen!" he exploded, "Sometimes I wish the devil would just hurry up and take me, _spare me this humiliation_!"

Eren hated himself for pitying the old bastard but the illusion had well and truly shattered. He saw the Ripper for what he truly was. Hunched over the sink was not the villain of legend, just a wretched man, far past his prime, comforting himself with all he had left; the memory of his glory days.

It was hard to watch.

"Why are you still here?"

Kenny lifted his head and glared at the youngster. Eren now knew he had dangerously overstayed his welcome.

"I - I know it was a long time ago," he said tentatively, "But if you can remember any important people from your nephew Levi's younger years …"

Eren sensed he'd offended the old mobster by the way he glowered.

"Oh my memory's just _fine_ " he sneered. "This old body may be falling apart but I've not gone senile yet!"

Eren tensed as the silver slithers locked onto him. He stared expectantly, waiting for the rest and Kenny stared right back. He hawked and spat in the sink but said nothing. That was when the youngster realised he wasn't going to tell him.

But Eren was in no mood for games.

"You _will_ tell me their names!" he said, boldly stepping forward. The old felon laughed,

"Oh will I?"

"If you don't I'll …"

"You'll _what_?"

"I'll … I'll tell your parole officer you were drinking!"

" _Aha_ and there's the blackmail!" Kenny clapped his hands, laughing wildly "Knew that was coming. You pigs are all the same!"

Eren had to take a step back. Kenny's stare evoked a primal fear in him, the same fear he felt in the presence of Levi. But this time there were no bars to separate him from the danger; no white line to warn him how close was too close.

Kenny reached up his sleeve.

"You know what we used to do to snitches?"

Eren's blood ran cold.

"I don't want any trouble," he said, raising his open palms. Kenny flicked the folding knife open. The young Detective backed away, reaching inside his jacket.

"Kenny put that down …"

But the knife welding maniac took another step closer. Eren took one back, cornering himself.

"I'm warning you!"

His fingers curled around the taser, hidden in his inside pocket. He was no longer certain Kenny was bluffing. Shamefully he began to plead.

"Kenny, I can leave right now and you'll never see me again if you just tell me the names you know."

A bead of sweat ran down the back of his neck. Kenny wasn't in top form, if he tasered him would he survive the shock?

Luckily Eren didn't need to find out. The inevitable happened. Kenny coughed hard and the knife clattered to the floor. His withering body couldn't keep up with that runaway mind.

"Ah, getting old is shitty" he lamented, chuckling at his own defeat "twenty years ago I'd have…"

But he collapsed against the counter wheezing before he could finish. Eren swooped down and seized the knife.

"Enough Kenny!" he barked, Fear and pity was replaced with utter disdain. "You've had your fun. Now it's time you started talking."

The madcap lifted his head and considered his challenger.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"I don't think you're taking this seriously enough!"

Eren finally snapped. He flipped open the knife and pointed it in Kenny's face.

"Do you want to go back to prison?" he cried "I wonder what your parole officer would think of _this_ ,"

The Ripper looked only mildly concerned as the rookie waved the blade in front of him. Like his nephew, he had an uncanny ability to keep a straight-face, even with a knife between his eyes; but not even those stagnant grey pools could hide the ripple of growing concern. Eren seized power while he had the chance.

"Talk to me Kenny," he commanded "And maybe I'll forget what happened here today."

* * *

Jean was sitting in the car, listening to the radio when Eren returned. He jumped as the door was yanked open.

"Well thanks for your help _horseface_!"

"Hey, the guy was a lost cause!"

Eren clambered in and slammed the door. Angrily he battered the steering wheel.

"Hey, woah! What happened?" cried Jean but Eren didn't have the breath to speak. He sat slumped in his seat clutching his heart, waiting for it to slow. It was like the severity of what had just happened was only hitting him now.

"What were you thinking winding that old nut-job up anyway?" Jean berated.

Eren sighed. Indeed what _was_ he thinking? In the comedown from the adrenaline he realised just how deeply ashamed he was of his conduct inside that house. He had stooped to the level of a dirty criminal, using threats, bribery and violence to get what he wanted.

That wasn't the kind of cop Eren wanted to be.

Jean silenced the radio.

"I'm sorry," he said guiltily "I should have backed you up."

Outside the rain began to fall. The windscreen was soon covered in droplets. Somewhere in the distance a siren howled and the feeling of being watched was ever present. Jean rubbed his arm and shivered.

"Let's get out of here Jaeger, this place gives me the creeps."

But Eren was frozen in thought, gripping the steering wheel tight.

"No wonder he went the way he did," he said distantly.

"What are you talking about?"

In front of them a shabby child crossed the street and vanished into the house with the bullet-holed door. The lump in Eren's throat began to swell.

"Nothing," he said "it doesn't matter,"

The young man retreated within himself again. Jean would not understand for he had not come face to face with the product of Kenny's parenting. Eren was struck by how badly he wanted to talk to Levi right now.

"As a kid I didn't appreciate how damn cushy my life was," he said "and I certainly didn't appreciate the amazing mother I had until she was gone."

"God Eren … I'm sorry."

A long silence followed. Eren regretted bringing it up at once. He wasn't angling for pity but now Jean was looking at him with an awkward concern. Eren stared blankly through the sheet of raindrops, hoping it would be forgotten.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Jean eventually mustered up the courage to ask. With a sigh Eren told him.

"She was murdered."

"Murdered!" clearly that was not the answer he was expecting "Oh my God Eren, seriously? How did -"

"Can we talk about something else?"

Jean croaked like he was about to speak but stopped himself, respecting Eren's wishes. He fell back in his seat and puffed.

"God Eren," he said "I had no idea … I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah well, it was years ago now."

Eren started the engine. He'd seen quite enough of this miserable place. He did a three point turn and drove back in the direction they'd come; the kids from earlier hurled stones at the tyres as they passed.

"Those little bastards!" hissed Jean.

But they let it slide. They were just kids after all. As they left the murk of the Rosewall estate behind Eren couldn't help but notice a glumness descending upon his companion.

"What's wrong with your face?" he sneered.

Jean's expression only got darker.

"You were right about me Eren" he said "I _am_ a snivelling coward."

Eren was taken aback. His instinct of course was to tell Jean 'yes' he was a coward and he was bloody livid with him for leaving him in there alone.

But it seemed Jean was punishing himself enough.

"I think you're crazy Eren," he said bitterly "but now I realise you kind of have to be to do this job. Maybe I'm just not cut out for it."

"Oh stop it," snapped Eren, refusing to hear another word "It's done now. I managed without you."

After what he'd just endured he had little pity. He didn't know how to deal with this vulnerable side of Jean. He'd rather they were arguing, at least then he knew what to say.

"How is it you're barely affected by what happened yesterday?" said Jean with unreserved amazement "I haven't stopped thinking about it, all those bodies in the street … how is it you can just carry on business as usual."

"I'm not unaffected Jean!" cried Eren, deeply offended by the insinuation "But the bastard who did it won't be caught if we all sit around crying about it."

He stamped his foot on the accelerator. They drove past countless ruined businesses with the shutters down. This side of town really was a million miles away from the side of Stohess Eren had seen with the intricate architecture and the plazas full of restaurants. The memory of the blood running down the stone goddess's face like tears surfaced once more.

"I can't stop thinking about it either," he murmured.

Jean looked away.

"So what now?"

Eren snapped out of his gloom, realising he hadn't actually told Jean the good news.

"Well now, we need to figure out who Farlan Church is?" he said with a smirk.

Jean frowned in confusion.

"Wait? You mean…"

"Uh huh."

"Wait? The old bastard _actually_ told you something?"

Eren nodded, trying not to seem too self important.

"But how?" cried Jean.

"Well I told him …" Eren began but then he remembered 'how' and sighed "I'm not proud of this ok but I threatened to tell on him."

But his companion wasn't disconcerted.

"You bastard Eren," Jean applauded, slapping him on the back "That's amazing! Farlan Church huh? This could be a strong lead!"

"I don't know" said Eren doubtfully. It was just a name after all; he didn't for one minute want to pin all his hopes on this one person who'd been part of Levi's life more than twenty years ago.

"I guess we'll find out," he said pulling up outside a cheap looking diner "but first I need a freaking coffee for my nerves. I still haven't told you what that lunatic pulled on me!"

* * *

 **1996**

"I can't!"

"You _can_ and you _will_!"

Levi held the knife with one hand and steadied his wrist with the other. His eyes were wide and his legs were shaking.

"Kenny _please_ don't make me do this!"

"Are you fucking crying again?"

Levi tried to hide his face but a sharp thwack sent him hurtling backwards.

"You spineless chickenshit _runt_!" his uncle bellowed "For eight damn years you've been living in my house rent free! It's time you started earning your _damn_ keep around here!"

When Kenny threw him forward, Levi landed on his knees. His own terrified eyes stared back at him in the reflection of the blade. With a trembling hand he reached for it as he looked up into the eyes of the man he would kill. The teenager's hand hovered over the blade as the man, barely conscious lifted his head.

"Please," he uttered one last time.

"Pick it up!" cautioned Kenny "I won't ask again!"

* * *

Eren felt like he could use something a little stronger than coffee but given the time of day both he and Jean agreed it was a little too early for martinis. The tables were sticky and the waitresses ill mannered; but at least the coffee was cheap.

"He must be in his thirties by now," said Eren, dropping five lumps of sugar into his coffee "try narrowing the search by year of birth."

The search for Farlan Church proved to be more difficult than they thought. Jean typed furiously on his laptop searching the public records database.

"Church is an unfortunately common surname," he said shaking his head "I'll try it by ZIP code; he must have grown up around here."

But this yielded no results at all. If there ever was a Farlan Church living on the Rosewall Estate he had long since moved on. It was starting to look like a dead end. Soon Jean was taking out his frustration on the undeserving staff.

"Two more coffees!" he demanded, clicking his fingers impatiently.

Eren cringed and mouthed 'sorry' to the passing waitress. He was mortified by his colleague's conduct.

"You could have been less rude about it" he rebuked "I paid my way through police academy waiting tables. If you'd spoken to me like that I'd have been tempted to…"

"Tempted to _what_?"

Eren smirked. Perhaps he'd said too much.

"To do _what_ Eren?"

"Well one time this rude-ass piece of shit ordered a decaf," he said and he could feel the tickle of laughter growing in the pit of his stomach "And I …"

He giggled and couldn't finish the sentence.

"Out with it!" cried Jean, pressing his hand to his temple "Jeez, do I want to know? Please tell me you didn't!"

That was when Eren burst out laughing.

"I gave him a _caffeinated_ one!"

Jean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Wow Eren, that was low, even for _you_."

"It was after 8pm too!" Eren hooted, slapping the table in hilarity. Jean couldn't help but smirk a little too.

"Messing with a man's sleep," he said, shaking his head "You're a monster."

The unhappy waitress returned and slammed the mug of coffee down on the table before storming off. Eren regained his composure. They had work to do.

"Hey what about arrest records?" Jean suggested "Say this Farlan guy got himself in trouble once or twice. I mean, that estate seems like a breeding ground for crime."

Eren agreed there was promise in this idea. Using his ID number Jean successfully logged into the database containing fifty years worth of police records. Jean's cell phone rang but he was so engrossed in what he was doing that he let it ring out. Eren waited patiently, praying this wasn't a hopeless rabbit hole they were falling down. But when he saw a gleam in his colleague's eye he at once knew that it wasn't.

"Yes! Found something."

Jean's cell phone rang a second time. Angrily he slammed decline and continued what he was doing.

"Let me see!" said Eren, leaning across the table.

Processing the information on screen, he learned that this Farlan Church was born in 1981 which would make him about the same age as Levi. He was indeed from the Rosewall estate and had been arrested for a number of petty crimes throughout his youth and eventually landed in juvenile hall in 1999.

"And if you need further proof that this is our guy!" said Jean, pointing to one particular paragraph. Eren leaned in closer. It was the details of Farlan's first ever offence in 1994. He and two friends were picked up by the police for an incident that sounded like rooftop parkour. Then Eren realised what exactly Jean was pointing to. He clapped his hand over his mouth as he skimmed over a familiar name.

"Oh my God!" he cried "We found him! This _has to be_ the right guy!"

One of the kids also arrested that night was Levi Ackerman. Jean leaned back satisfied.

"No need to thank me."

Eren blinked at the screen, taking it all in.

"We really may be onto something here!"

"Not to mention the trespassing incident involved climbing on a building" said Jean "… Sound familiar?"

Eren's jaw dropped.

"Oh my _God!_ Jean!"

A black silhouette staring down from the rooftop flickered in his mind's eye. For a moment the rookies just stared at one another open mouthed until Jean said "We _have_ to show this to Erwin!"

Unfortunately it seemed their celebration may have been premature. Now that they'd found Farlan Church they tried to track him down but after his release from the juvenile institute there was no further trace of him on paper. It was like he'd vanished into thin air.

Jean slammed shut his laptop and folded his arms.

"Well there goes _that_ idea!"

"But the fact we can't find him in itself is suspicious," Eren insisted, trying to stir some hope back into his colleague "as far as I'm concerned, he's _still_ a damn suspect. There _must_ be a reason he doesn't want to be found, a _criminal_ reason!"

Jean nodded but he still looked defeated. That was when his cell phone rang a third time. This time he answered.

" _Mom,_ " he hissed, keeping both his voice and his head low "How many times, _don't_ call me at work … I know I forgot my lunch … _Yes_ I'm ok … would you stop calling me _Jeanbo_ , I'm not a freaking kid anymore!"

He slammed the phone down on the table as if there was an invisible receiver.

"Stupid old hag!" he muttered, resuming his folded armed position. Eren hung his head. He remembered how he used to yell at his own mother like that. Needing a distraction from that particular train of thought he turned his attention back to their task.

"Open that up!" he said, pointing at the laptop "What was the name of the other person?"

Jean sniffed.

"What other person?"

"The other kid who was arrested alongside Farlan Church and Levi Ackerman in 1994!"

With a sigh Jean opened the laptop again and got the record back up on screen. When he found it he chuckled in amusement.

"God, it was a girl!" he said "Isobel Magnolia was her name."

"Look her up!"

Jean frowned at being ordered around but obeyed, vanishing behind the laptop screen.

"Looks like she had one or two brushes with the law as well" he said, scrolling furiously.

This time the search proved to be more fruitful. There was a little bit of worry when they discovered she no longer resided in Stohess but they didn't give up and in just under thirty minutes they traced Ms Magnolia to the east side of Karanes.

"She's a business owner now." said Jean in surprise "Well she's certainly worth talking to. Karanes is a bit of a drive but certainly worth it if she can tell us anything about her old friend Farlan … or her old friend _Levi_ the serial killer."

Eren couldn't contain his excitement and cheered, making other diners look up and frown.

"We need to report back to Erwin right now!"

"Imagine we were the ones who solved these murders!"

"This feels like a high-five moment!"

The old enemies raised their hands but paused.

"Um … are we actually doing this?"

"This feels weird!"

"Don't leave me hanging asshole!"

They high-fived so aggressively, a painful shockwave tore up Eren's arm.

" _Ow!_ … Nice work horseface," he commended, rubbing his shoulder. Jean was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, you did not bad either" he said "… for a suicidal bastard!"

"Damn did we seriously just high five?"

"Are we buddies now?"

"Nah, I still think you're an asshole!"

They both burst out laughing. Eren was glad they had been able to put their differences aside, but there was something he needed to say.

"No I'm serious, you _are_ an asshole!"

"Huh?"

"You should be nicer to your mom Jeanbo!"Eren grabbed Jean's phone and tossed it onto his lap "Call her back _right now_ and apologise, one day she might not be there to worry about you!"

Jean laughed at first, thinking it was a joke but when he looked into Eren's blazing eyes, he realised he was deadly serious. He huffed and scraped his chair along the floor.

"Fine!"

He grasped the phone and without saying another word he went outside to make the call in private.

Eren leaned back and sipped his coffee.

Other than being threatened at knife point, today had been a good day.

* * *

"So I hear Ilse Langnar bribed her way in here this morning."

Levi said nothing. He didn't even turn his head. He carried on combing his wet hair at the mirror, keeping his back to Officer Bozad.

"Apparently it was you she wanted to talk to, Ackerman …"

The killer rolled his eyes but again kept quiet, hoping if he continued to do so the annoying squeak of a prison guard would leave him alone.

"Haven't seen that snot-nosed detective for a few days," said Officer Bozad, changing the subject "Whatever happened to him?"

To Levi's dismay, he saw in the mirror as the intruder made himself quite comfortable, leaning against the wall.

"Oh hey did you hear? Yesterday, three more bodies were-"

"Would you just _piss off!_ "

Indignantly the officer straightened his back.

"Watch that mouth _inmate_!" he snarled "Just remember who's in charge around here!"

" _Tch_ , well it's _certainly_ not you."

In the absence of a decent comeback the young officer spat out curse words and slunk off, leaving the killer alone with his foul mood.

Levi looked into the mirror and sighed, noting he'd need to put a razor through his undercut soon. He placed the comb down on the little shelf. That was when he spotted something that troubled him. At first he thought he was mistaken but when he pulled the pale strand from the teeth of the comb and held it to the light he realised his eyes had not deceived him.

 _And so it begins_ , he thought, _the beginning of the end._

Levi flicked the grey hair away. It was just one lone strand but it struck him nonetheless. It was a painful reminder of his own mortality. He was dying in this place: slowly but surely. It may take thirty, forty, maybe even fifty years if he was exceptionally unlucky but Levi knew death was what awaited him at the end of this life sentence.

And Kenny was free …

That was something Levi still couldn't wrap his head around. His uncle's health had become so poor that they released him out of pity, probably thinking he would die soon anyway. But that was _years_ ago now. Whoever made the decision to set Kenny free didn't know what he was capable of.

Little did people know that long before Levi Ackerman was the Shadow Killer, he was a trembling adolescent who could barely hold a knife; little did they know that his killing began a lot earlier than his first documented victim. There were others; the ones who were never seen again, who perished in the darkness of a basement, under Kenny's strict supervision.

Levi remembered surprisingly little about the first time he took a human life. He remembered everything leading up to it. He remembered cold night air on his face after the deed was done; but the deed itself – nothing.

"It'll get easier," his uncle had said, standing over him as he puked on the lawn "trust me, it does."

It was like bursting from a cocoon but he didn't gain wings. Instead he emerged as something uglier than he was before.

And there was no changing back.

Sometimes Levi still asked himself why he picked up that knife. Even then he was doubtful that the man tied to the chair had anything to do with his mother's murder. He was most likely just some lackey who'd pissed Kenny off who he planned to kill anyway. With hindsight it was crystal clear that his uncle had manipulated his emotions to get him to act; to turn him into the killer he needed him to be. Levi often wondered how different his life might have been had he not picked up that knife.

 _Pick it up, I won't ask again!_

At that time in his life Levi felt meek. He felt worthless and undeserving of love. Perhaps he thought if he went through with it Kenny would _finally_ see him as someone strong instead of the runt of the Ackermans. During this pathetic era of his existence Levi placed little value on his life or the life of anybody else. Perhaps it was because he knew one way or another, this man was dead; if he didn't kill him Kenny _would_ so he may as well do it and keep his uncle happy.

But none of these excuses mattered. He still had a choice, there was always a choice and he had chosen to pick up that knife and take that man's life away.

The most frightening thing of all was Kenny was right. Killing _did_ get easier.

Levi couldn't pin point exactly when he became disillusioned with his uncle but it most definitely had something to do with Erwin Smith who came into his life like a hurricane.

"Carry on like this and you'll either be dead or in jail by the time you're 30. Is that what you want Levi?"

Levi never understood what Erwin saw in him. He was the hoodlum nephew of the criminal mastermind he was trying to expose. He never understood why the man fought so hard to save him.

"I don't understand!" Erwin bewailed one night when he found Levi drinking himself into despair in Kenny's empty house "This man _beat you_ , _abandoned you_ , he almost fucking _killed_ you yet you're _still_ protecting him!"

When Levi lowered his head, Erwin swept his glass from the table, shattering it against the wall.

"Open your eyes!" he cried, a lot of glass was smashed that night "Why are you protecting that sadistic piece of shit?"

" _Because!"_

Levi screamed so loudly he feared he had ruined his voice forever and the tears he'd held back his entire life cascaded down his cheeks.

 _"_ Because that sadistic piece of shit is the only family I've got left!"

Black and white, good and evil, light and darkness; if only the world was simple, with truths that never overlapped …

Levi hated Kenny.

But he loved him too.


	16. Chapter 16: Reluctant Hero

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **Sorry it took this long, I've had a very busy autumn/winter :(**

 **This chapter was originally much longer (too long) so as I said before I split the chapter in half. It made more sense as this part deviates from the main storyline and works better as a chapter by itself.**

 **As it's been so long you have all probably forgotten what happened in the last chapter. I'll give a full recap when I post the next chapter (hopefully next week, nearly done) which returns to Eren's storyline.**

 **This one is about the Stohess Slasher**

* * *

 **The Year 2010**

Erwin knew coming to see the outcome of Rodd Reiss's trial was a bad idea but Levi had been insistent.

People were gathered outside the courthouse by the hundreds now. Erwin was glad he'd snuck out a back entrance. He'd hate to have walked out to such a vicious scene. Or _worse_ be grabbed by a reporter and be asked whether police incompetence was to blame for this injustice. This time however he could say with certainty that there was nothing more he or his dedicated team could have done. It was infuriating but sometimes despite sacrifice and suffering justice was not served.

This was something his dear friend was yet to come to terms with. Levi's detective abilities were second to none when it came to raw skill but he still had a lot to learn. Even after all these years disappointment was an emotion that didn't sit well with him. He'd carry it around like a pile of bricks. Nobody had worked harder to unveil the extent of Reiss's crimes than Levi. His distress was understandable but he was taking it to a level of extreme Erwin found worrying.

When Erwin clambered into the car he expected Levi to be right behind him but it seemed his companion wasn't ready to go just yet. Levi settled on the hood of the car drawing smoke deep into his lungs looking not quite part of the world. His surroundings were in colour but Levi was grey, everything about him, his eyes, his jeans, the smoke drifting from his parted lips. And the grey was contagious, the more time Erwin spent watching him the more devoid of colour he felt himself.

So he'd taken up smoking again. Erwin noted to keep an eye on him. Smoking was a sure sign Levi was tense.

Respecting his friend's delicate state of mind Erwin sat tight. Levi would come when he was ready. The noise outside the courthouse was steadily growing. This had been an emotionally charged trial, one that had revealed the depth of corruption in this shining city. Getting away with murder wasn't so difficult; if you had the money to cover yourself. Levi took a final drag and flicked the cigarette stub away distastefully. The press eagerly awaited for Rod Reiss himself to step outside. Erwin hoped to be long gone before that moment.

He wiped the windscreen with his finger. That was what his friendship with Levi had always felt like, a sheet of glass between them, transparent enough for him to see the suffering but solid enough to keep them apart. At last he heard the passenger door open. Levi's heavy presence filled the car. Not a word was said. In quiet they watched a zealous protester be escorted from the premises. Then Erwin said something stupid.

"You need to learn to let go"

"Don't give me that crap!"

And suddenly Levi was in colour again, hackles raised, eyes blazing. But as soon as the spark of life appeared it was gone again. His chest caved in and he slumped in his seat.

" _Not_ now Erwin... _not_ yet"

The disillusioned man released Erwin from his piercing stare. Levi rolled down the window and immediately lit another cigarette. Chain smoking? Now _this_ was _really_ concerning.

"That whole song and dance in front of the magistrate, battling to get an arrest warrant!" blustered Levi "and _this_ is what we've got to show for it!"

Erwin coughed as a gust of smoke hit him in the face.

"Everyone on the jury was torn-"

" _Tch_ , jury? Bunch of clueless brats"

Levi turned the other way, blowing the remainder of the toxins out the window.

"Do you honestly think all those deaths were a coincidence?" he said

"Of course not-"

"Idiots! And the evidence, do you think it damaged itself? And those witnesses did they _all_ develop amnesia overnight?"

Erwin was a patient man but that patience was slowly wearing thin.

"You already know what I think of all this!" Erwin snapped. _Of course_ all those witnesses were paid handsomely to suffer from memory loss and _of course_ Erwin didn't think it was a coincidence that Reiss's second wife fell to her death a mere two years after his first wife and five children perished in a blaze. Wherever that man went, death followed. Erwin wanted him behind bars more than anything but anyone who took on the Reiss family was too brave to see their own stupidity.

The Reiss family were rich, influential.

And untouchable.

Even though the crown had been abolished over a century ago, its living descendents used their blue blood and abounding inheritance to pull the strings behind the scenes. The only reason Rod Reiss was walking free today was thanks to his friends in high places.

Erwin throughout his career had suffered through many failures. To say it got easier would be dishonest but the disappointment certainly became less all-consuming. He'd learned when to quit and move onto the next thing. Now the new Chief Inspector had a more pressing worry.

Where the hell was he going to find the money for when Mr Reiss sued the police?

"Sometimes life isn't fair Levi, the sooner you learn that the better"

Levi laughed poignantly

"Nobody knows that better than me" he sighed tapping his cigarette on the window frame, scattering ash down the side of the car before bringing it to his lips again.

"Well...all I can say is that Mr Reiss is at the mercy of this city now"

Something about the way he said that made Erwin's blood run cold. Was this really Levi talking? The short man crinkled his nose and crushed out the cigarette.

"Perhaps he'll meet the same... _messy end_...as his dear brother"

For a moment Erwin wondered. He felt terrible for even thinking it.

But it wasn't the first time it had crossed his mind.

* * *

"Are you trying to give yourself lung cancer?" Erwin scolded as Levi started to light a third cigarette "you'll need to put that out"

They'd just pulled into a gas station. As they clambered out of the car Levi muttered something about needing caffeine.

"Get something at the convenience store" said Erwin " _hey_ I said put that out, you'll blow this place up"

"Tch, unlikely" sneered Levi but he obediently extinguished it.

"So how are you getting along with Annie?" asked Erwin trying to deflect the tension. Levi shrugged. Since Erwin's promotion to Chief Inspector Annie was now Levi's assigned detective partner. He couldn't say he was too pleased about it.

"Never mind _that_ " Levi retorted "How are _you_ getting along with _Marie_?"

Erwin was taken aback. His companion's perceptiveness never failed to astound him.

"That temporary break we were on" he sighed "Looks like it _just_ became a permanent one"

Erwin wished Levi had at least pretended to be surprised at his announcement.

"You've never liked my wife have you?" said the blonde frowning.

If Levi was shocked by the blunt accusation he didn't let it show. He gave another indifferent shrug.

"I've nothing against her" he said "But rash decisions _don't_ suit you Erwin, you barely knew the woman when you married her"

Erwin raised an eyebrow, urging Levi to elaborate. His little friend was never one to shy away from the cold hard truth.

Leaving Erwin standing at the gas pump Levi made haste towards the convenience store. He wondered why Erwin insisted on asking such questions if he didn't want honesty. _"Don't sugar coat shit"_ as Kenny would so eloquently have put it. Still he knew he'd upset the only person that mattered to him anymore. That hadn't been his intention. He wished he knew how to just _be there_ for someone without passing judgement.

Levi knew he needed caffeine to get through this afternoon. _Why_ was it that at night when he was supposed to be sleeping he _couldn't_ and during daylight his lids kept falling over his eyes?

"Detective Ackerman?" a voice called behind him. Levi rolled his eyes.

 _Great!_

Apprehensively he turned his head.

To his surprise the person rushing over was not a face he recognised. It was a youthful energy, college age kid, early twenties.

"You probably don't remember me...or my Dad" they stammered, the initial excitement was replaced with a jittering anxiety " I...I mean you've probably worked a lot of cases-"

Levi groaned. He didn't have time for this.

"Look if this is about getting some dumb police internship-"

"Actually no" the youth said bashfully, eyes hitting the ground.

"What brat? I have places to be"

The detective stormed away to prove his point. His impatience sent the youngster into a stupefied jibber but they followed him like a lost puppy.

"I..I.. wanted to thank you"

Levi stopped. The halt was so abrupt the kid nearly walked into the back of him. _Thank you?_

Movement made the detective glance sideways. A middle aged man, standing at a gas pump smiled warmly as he met his eye. Levi frowned in confusion.

"He'll never be the same" the youngster lamented when they saw Levi staring at the man "But he's alive and happy thanks to you Detective"

Then in a moment of heart plunging sickness Levi recognised the man.

"Everyone else was ready to give up on finding the culprits but _you_ got justice for my Dad" the youth exclaimed.

Last time Levi saw that face it was covered in cuts and bruises. The man had been a victim of a vicious mugging; beaten, robbed and left for dead. Levi was the one who found him. This youngster had to be one of his kids.

"You're an inspiration Detective Ackerman"

Levi cringed at the undeserved praise. How could he accept it. He'd just been doing his job after all. Having not received much thanks for anything in his life, it stunned him into a bewildered stupor.

"It's sad when your hero doesn't live up to your expectations"

Levi jumped at the intrusive deep voice. He looked up but the youngster was gone. The remark had come from none other than Erwin. Levi creased his nose and stormed past. He was too tired for a morality lesson.

"I didn't _ask_ to be anyone's hero _did I_?" he spat.

"Well it's a title you've earned, people look up to you, whether you like it or not!"

If they weren't at a gas station Levi would have lit another cigarette by now. He couldn't wait for this shitty day to be over.

"Look Levi! It's time to let go, forget about Rod Reiss and that's an _order_!"

Levi sneered at this. So _this_ is how it was going to be, passive aggressive reminders that Erwin _was_ his boss now. Erwin was relentless, deep frown lines formed above those foreboding eyebrows of his.

"You need to stop focussing on your failures and remember all the good you've done"

The two of them were locked in a stare off. Erwin's expression slowly softened. Levi's didn't. At that Erwin raised his hands in surrender and marched off to pay for the gas. When Levi turned his head the other way he saw the youngster helping their poorly father back into the car.

"Fuck" he hissed beneath his breath.

Guilt was a creeping emotion. Would it really have killed him to say an encouraging word to that kid? _Damn his stupid stubborn Ackerman pride_.

"Oi brat!"

An anxious face stared back at him from the other side of the gas station. As much as he hated to admit it perhaps Erwin was right, people looked up to him and with this came a great weight of responsibility. The detective took baby steps towards the petrified youngster.

"Forgive me, rough day"

It was all he could say. He couldn't find the words, he didn't know how to be encouraging but he forced himself to smile through the discomfort and held out his hand.

"Glad I was able to help"

The youngster looked like their knees would buckle with veneration.

"Oh thank you sir!"

The detective tried not to show his disgust as a warm clammy hand grasped his cold one tightly.

"I'm forever grateful! I just wish there was a way I could thank you" the youth shook his hand enthusiastically. They were almost tearful with gratitude and wouldn't let go of his hand. Levi didn't know how to deal with this display of emotion.

"I wish you all the best" he said smiling wearily "Take care of your Dad"

"I will Detective Ackerman sir!"

"Look!" he snapped harsher than he meant to, pulling his hand out of the youngster's firm grasp. The reverence, the infatuation; he couldn't _stand_ it. He wouldn't allow it; an impressionable kid putting him on a pedestal he was destined to fall from. If only they knew the person he was when the sun went down.

"Just Levi is fine" he said "Maybe I'll see you around"

The youth's eyes glowed at being allowed to call their muse by name "Oh yes Detec-...oh ah- I mean Levi, as soon as I finish college I want to join the police graduate scheme and-"

Levi couldn't stop his mind from wandering to other things, sleep, tea and bloodshed primarily. He hoped his world weariness didn't show. When his consciousness returned the youngster was prattling on about their hopes and ambitions, two things he'd been deprived of growing up. His whole life had been about survival. When he saw the joy on the young face when they talked about wanting to make the city a safer place for everyone, he felt bad that he hadn't been listening.

"What's your name kid?"

"My name?" they said as a vacant smile spread across their face.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 _Innocent people, is that what I've been killing all this time?_

The one known as the Stohess Slasher sat in the corner of an iron shipping crate, hugging their knees to their chest. Their blade, still clean, lay at their feet. At the other side of the crate the live hostage lay on his side blindfolded and bound.

"What am I going to do with you?" the killer muttered. For hours now, they'd sat like this. Their eyes were red. Did this man really deserve to die? Would Levi deem him worthy of death? The hostage groaned and writhed, the sedative was wearing off.

 _Do it! You've done this seven times now!_

Never before had they let any of them wake up.

"What is this?" the hostage cried, struggling against his restraints "What do you want?"

He wasn't the only one beginning to panic. Hearing a human being beg for their life was uncharted territory for this tyro killer. They grabbed their blade and leapt to their feet. It was now or never, he could be killed off quietly if they acted now.

"Take my money?" the man pleaded "How much do you want?"

"Shut up!"

Or they could walk away _right_ now and find a more deserving victim. He hadn't seen their face after all.

"I made selfish mistakes in life but I'm not a bad person!" cried the blindfolded man.

" _Idiot!_ I said _shut_ \- _up_!"

 _Damn it_! He'd heard their voice now, was it still safe to let him go? The victim shuddered at the sound of approaching footsteps. The killer pressed the blade to the back of his neck. His mouth dropped in chilling realisation.

" _Oh God!_ You're the Stohess Slasher aren't you?"

His face blanched. He now knew he couldn't bribe his way out of this. He flipped onto his back, his front, then his back again, twisting and contorting against the binding ropes.

"Why me? What have I ever done to you?"

Rope fibres were snapping. Short grunts of frustration became a prolonged bawl.

"Stop that!" the killer hissed.

The hands broke free. The killer threw themself on top of the captive.

"Don't make me kill you!"

But a person with nothing left to lose could not be contained. The killer was bitten several times, the blade was knocked from their hand. The blindfolded hostage crawled towards the sound of the fallen weapon, blindly grasping for it. The killer stamped hard on his hand.

 _"I mean it!"_

Then they hit him; several times, in the head, in the gut but he kept rolling back onto his knees, ready to fight again.

"Bastard!" the killer hissed as they narrowly dodged a kick in the groin "You've brought this on yourself!"

Remembering a now prohibited police training exercise, they got behind him, wrapped their arm around his kneck, squeezed, pulled and counted to ten, holding him in a tight blood-choke.

 _Seven, eight, nine...and release_

The body thunked to the floor unconscious. They checked his pulse. Seizing the blade they sawed at the ropes. They'd need to run, fast, far away from here. He hadn't seen their face, they could still run from this undetected. They'd been too hasty in selecting this man, Levi wouldn't have gone after such slim pickings. He'd be out hunting for the real threats. The rope that bound the feet was tight, they slashed and hacked at it.

"Nobody needs to know about this" they murmured.

A fist flew into the unsuspecting killers face.

"Rot in hell, you _monster!"_

 _Damn!_ The roles reversed quickly. The killer curled into a ball defending their vital organs as the hostage kicked them hard. They groaned and spluttered as the foot drove into their stomach.

Then the hostage tugged at the blindfold.

"Don't!

But it was too late. It was over. The blindfold tore off and the man laid eyes upon his almost killer.

"Wait stop!"

But he ran.

"Stop!" the killer grunted, springing to their feet. The escapee was already out of the metal shipping crate and clumping along the abandoned dock. The killer had already lost sight of him in the dark.

"H _elp! Someone's trying to kill me!"_

If he reached the pier beneath bridge Sina there were boats there, potentially fishermen. The killer clutched their side, and sprinted. That man _had_ to be stopped.

"Help!" he cried, stumbling around in the dark, tripping over buckets and ladders, the killer followed the sound of clattering. Then a light lit up their target's frame. It was the light of an approaching boat. The killer accelerated towards the leaping and waving silhouette.

"Stop! Stop! Help! Over here! Stop, help, hel-"

The killer collided with the escaped man and they rolled to the ground.

"You shouldn't have run!"

The killer seized him in chokehold again and dragged him into the shadows, away from the glow of the nearing boat. The man's muffled pleas were heard by no-one but his attacker. The choke hold took effect quickly and the hostage fell limp in the killers arms. The sound of the boat's motor faded to background noise. Tentatively the killer released their victim and burst into tears.

"You stupid bastard" they wept, beating their fists down on his chest. There was only one course of action to be taken now. The killer punched the side of the rusting crane they leaned against. Now that the adrenaline was gone, the pain of their injuries from the fight kicked in. They reached into their coat and pulled out the sedative syringe. They couldn't let him wake up, not again.

"So fucking stupid!" they sniffled as they injected him with the drowsy drug "Why did you run?...I was going to let you go!"

Their decision whether or not to kill this man had just been made for them.

 _All I wanted was to make this city a safer place_

* * *

 **I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **The next chapter returns to the main story where Eren pays Levi a visit. It is WRITTEN but needs serious editing. Hoping to post within a week but can't promise. I can't bring myself to upload something I'm not happy with.**

 **Thanks as always for your patience and for following :D**


	17. Chapter 17: When Monsters Were Monsters

**Sorry I took longer than I said to update again agh! busy, busy, busy, I hate my life!**

 **RECAP!**

 **So this chapter takes place immediately after the end of chapter 15 where Eren and Jean had just returned from visiting Kenny Ackerman and they had identified Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia as potential suspects for the copycat killer as they were Levi's childhood friends.**

 **Also remember a few chapters ago Levi was visited by a mysterious woman...well that's about to become important again in this chapter!**

 **Oh and Eren and Levi meet again in this part!**

 **WARNING! for some very minor smut, nothing explicit but skim over it if you're uncomfortable :)**

* * *

"You're in a better mood than earlier?"

"Am I?" Eren shrugged flopping down on the bench beside her.

Mikasa was astounded he'd actually agreed to meet her. Eren had a smile on his face. What had happened in the eight hours since she last saw him? Her eyes wouldn't leave his bitten hand. He'd wisely replaced the bandage with a less conspicuous plaster. Neither of them spoke, not because there was nothing to say, quite the opposite; Mikasa rose to her feet.

"Shall we walk?"

They walked through the park side by side about two feet apart. The temperature plummeted fast when the sun went down. Mikasa wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck.

"Good day at work?"

So this is what it had come to; small talk. They were siblings, _best friends,_ it shouldn't be this way.

"Well...yes...I _did_ identify two suspects today" Eren boasted "Chief Inspector Smith thinks the theory I came up with is worth looking into"

This explained the elevated mood. Mikasa sighed, hating herself.

"Just don't get your hopes up ok"

She felt bad for crushing his spirit but couldn't allow him to be deluded. His eyes filled with hurt.

"Would it kill you to say _"good job"_ for once!"

She had no reply. A cold gust made Eren fasten his coat.

"Is there a reason you dragged me out here?" he shivered "Other than to freeze me to death?"

Mikasa could stall no longer. She'd ruined her chance. His fleeting good mood was gone. Breaking sensitive information to Eren was like disarming a bomb. It had to be done step by step and carefully.

"Don't be mad okay" she whimpered.

What a terrible choice of words. His forehead creased with concern.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing, not yet!"

"Mikasa!"

"Ok, I called Armin "

Eren's face dropped. Mikasa always suspected he withheld things from her. His anxiety right now could mean only one thing. He was worried Armin had spilled one of his secrets.

"We both agree you didn't get the help you needed when you lost your Mom..." said Mikasa.

A gust of wind rustled the trees. She took advantage of Eren's silence, knowing the explosion was imminent. The girl thought fresh air and a walk would do him good and _maybe_ he wouldn't make a scene in public. Yet they found themselves alone, not a dog walker in sight. Her stomach knotted up. She was getting to the part she was dreading.

"Eren, we think you need to go back to the doctor"

"I told you to _back off_ "

His voice echoed through the empty park. Mikasa knew she should have let him vent and wear himself out but it was against her instinct not to pacify him.

"Eren, I-"

"You think I'm weak?"

"No!"

Mikasa was furious at herself when a warm tear slid down her frozen cheek. She was sick of this, fed up of crying _because of Eren_.

"Why don't you ever talk to me?" she blurted "About _anything_?"

He didn't answer, he lacked even the decency to look her in the eye. She grabbed him before he could run off.

"Why can you talk to Armin but not me!" she snivelled.

Over the years she'd seen the two of them whispering together, falling silent the moment she approached.

Eren pulled away

"So damn paranoid" he sneered "You're the one who needs your head checked _not me_ "

Mikasa ran to catch up with him.

"And where are _you_ going?"

"For a drink!"

"A drink?"

"Yeah, I'm an alcoholic now, better call the doctor!"

Another tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm glad one of us thinks this is funny"

She wiped the tear away. Her unconditional love was nothing but a joke to him. She followed him no further.

"You need to grow up!" she hollered, the cold air catching in her throat.

"I would if you'd let me!"

He was getting further and further away. Mikasa was so angry she could hit him.

"Try not get yourself killed!"

Serve him right if he tripped and broke his neck on the drunken walk home.

"Don't worry, wasn't planning on it" he retorted.

As he vanished from sight it was hard not to follow. She knew he was going to get into trouble.

The girl was learning the hard way. She couldn't help someone who didn't want to be helped.

Mikasa could have followed him. She could have sat beside him all night and dragged him home when he got too drunk.

But she didn't. She watched him vanish into the night.

This time she was going to let him get hurt.

* * *

Erwin lay his head on the desk. He wasn't sleeping, just resting his eyes, five minutes wouldn't hurt. Surely killers had to sleep too.

 _Click_  
A garish electric light filled the room. Erwin shrivelled at the brightness.

"Sorry" said the detective in the doorway "...I _did_ knock"

Erwin squinted. The man who'd entered, he worked with him daily but the name just wouldn't come to his shattered mind.

"...Eld?" he gasped "What can I...do for you?"

"We need a decision Sir" said Eld "Who are we bringing in for questioning tomorrow?"

To Erwin's dismay Eld dumped another pile of papers on his desk. Why was it _the more_ work his detectives did, _the more_ questions, _not answers_ they uncovered?

"Leave it with me overnight"

He didn't like the curious way Eld glared at him as he left the office. When his subordinates were too afraid to challenge his judgement, how was he supposed to know if he was leading them down a dangerous path?

It used to infuriate him when Levi questioned his every decision but now the brutal honesty was gone Erwin realised how much he needed it. He needed that voice telling him _"Erwin that's the stupidest proposal you've ever had!"_

He longed to hear his old friend's voice.

Now who could he turn to for real advice? If only there was a way to bring him back, just for a little while. Till this horrendous killer was caught...

But the Levi he knew, or thought he knew no longer existed. There was only Levi the murderer; Levi who lied to his face for years.

Erwin jumped, knocking the phone off the receiver. He'd fallen asleep on the desk again. He glanced at the clock.

 _Enough was enough_ , it was time to admit defeat. How did Levi ever function on so little sleep? No wonder he was always so ill tempered.

Erwin rose from his chair and locked up. The thought of having to be back here for 9am sharp made him want to weep.

 _No better make it 8:30!_ _No time for sleep or breakfast with a killer on the loose._

He walked through a room of his hardworking detectives. Most people had gone home hours ago but there were a few stragglers still working away.

"I can't thank you all enough for your hard work today" he sighed, he hoped he hadn't come across as demoralising this morning "Now go home and sleep, you've earned it"

The room breathed a sigh of relief. It hurt Erwin to see so many people working hard and getting nowhere.

Tomorrow was a new day though.

Outside as he reversed his car, he knew he was in no fit state to drive. He'd arrested drunk drivers who were more alert. It was the kind of tiredness not even a good night's sleep could cure.

As he sat at a red light he heard the sound of a struggle and looked left.

Erwin had to rub his eyes.

When he opened them what he thought he saw was gone.

Sleep deprivation did funny things to the brain.

He could have sworn he saw none other than Eren Jaeger being carried down the street by an angry Asian girl.

* * *

Eren opened his eyes. Objects were drifting beneath him cigarette embers, broken glass, pavement.

"Slow down, I'm gonna- !"

He gritted his teeth, certain he was going to vomit. Blood rushed to his head. He'd just figured out where he was.

Then blackness...

With every footstep Mikasa cursed. Not at Eren but at herself for being a pushover. She'd promised herself _never again_ would she help her selfish, stubborn, twerp of a brother.

"You...you put me down!"

Yet here she was saving his _ass_ again, carrying him home from the bar because he could barely walk. She pressed on with him draped over her shoulder, never looking anywhere but forward. When she stood on uneven ground he clung onto her for dear life.

"Argghh put me down this is _so emasculating_!"

"I don't give a _fuck_ about your fragile masculinity _Eren_!"

Her spine was aching, he was turning into dead weight on her shoulder but she fought the pain. She'd carried him through worse than this.

Mikasa shoved him into her car and slammed the door.

Within minutes of driving...

"Oh God, Pull over"

Eren pressed his palm over his mouth, retching.

"I said _pull over_!"

He threw open the car door before the vehicle had completely stopped and threw up. The awful splattering sound was enough to make Mikasa feel a little queasy herself. But she gripped the wheel and stared straight ahead, refusing to watch, refusing to hand him the bottle of water that was rattling about on the floor in the back. His cruel words from earlier still rung clearly in her ears. He was going to suffer; at least a little.

He cried for the rest of the car journey. Mikasa didn't know what to do. In this moment she almost resented Carla for dying and leaving her with this complex.

A complex named Eren.

* * *

Eren awakened with a heightened sense of panic. He couldn't remember what he'd been dreaming about but was so overwhelmed he was afraid to fall asleep again.

So he'd got himself back to his room. How? He was surprised to say the least.

He was tender round his eyes like he'd been crying.

No, not _been_ crying, he _hadn't stopped_ crying. The pillowcase was damp with tears. He didn't know what he'd been hoping to find tonight.

All he knew was he hadn't found it at the bottom of a glass, and now his body was in ruin. He wiped the thin film of sweat off his forehead only for it to be replaced with a fresh one seconds later.

As the ceiling spiralled away the sound of breathing sharpened his senses...

Fear was the essence of survival, the thing that made you fight back or run away but right now he did neither. In the darkness, not knowing which way to run Eren froze.

It was happening again.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming" he panted, burying his face in the sheets, hoping whatever it was would go away. He threw the duvet over his head.

"Oh God please...go away..."

He pressed his face into the mattress. He'd have to come out for air eventually.

"...this isn't real"

When something touched him, his mind fled leaving his petrified body behind, he didn't want to reside within it anymore. His only escape was an utter derealisation of himself.

Yet no matter how far within his mind he retreated he could still feel the cold hand spreading across his bare chest.

"What are you so afraid of Eren?" a silky voice breathed on his neck.

Eren sucked in his stomach as the hand glided over it.

"No..." he whimpered. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip. He kept his eyes firmly shut, ashamed by the way his body was responding to the touch.

"Please...stop" he pleaded, tears staining the mattress. A humourless laugh filled his ear.

"Unless you put up a real fight...I'm going to take you"

Cold lips pressed on the pulsing vein beneath his jaw. A shuddering moan escaped him, as involuntary as a reflex.

"Look at me Eren"

Eren closed his eyes tighter and pulled away. His own body was betraying him. _Why wouldn't he fight?_ He didn't need to look to know there was a knife at his throat, he could feel it's cold sharp edge.

A hard slap sent his head reeling.

"I said _look at me!_ "

Sobbing and shaking, He coaxed his lids open.

Levi was staring down at him; watching, just watching. Eren's fear was so pure, he'd bypassed all rational feelings of panic and entered a tranquil cathartic state.

The gap between their lips was closing.

And Eren found himself lost in those hauntingly hollow eyes.

"I could be surprisingly...good for you Eren"

When Levi's lips finally touched his there was no more resistance, no more shame, only lust and need. His mouth obediently opened allowing the killer inside. He shivered as Levi's hand slid up his thigh. Those calloused hands, hands that had _killed_ were touching him. It sickened his mind but electrified his body. His hips snapped up towards the fading touch. When Levi bit his lip Eren buried his hands in the softness of his hair, pulling him in, deepening the kiss.

He tried to banish the sinful thoughts but it was too late, he couldn't unthink them. He wanted to be filled so badly it hurt.

The killer devoured his lips and neck but something bothered the young man deeply.

It was the way Levi looked at him; so coldly, even in the midst of a kiss. There was no feeling in those lifeless eyes. To the killer, Eren was a meaningless discardable object.

 _I don't deserve love...not from anybody_

He deserved to be desecrated, misused, violated, chewed up and spat out. But love; _no_ , he didn't deserve that.

When Levi broke the kiss, Eren felt like his supply of oxygen had been cut off. He panted needily. The killer's eyes turned dark.

"Why don't you come see me anymore Eren?"

He pressed himself down on top of the youngster, pinning his hands above his head. The bed creaked with their combined weight.

"Did you not like what I said?" the killer whispered "About you and I being not so different?"

Eren felt like he was being skinned alive when the rough tongue dragged up the side of his neck, all the way to his earlobe. He yelped.

"Oh you didn't like it huh? Did I hurt you!" the killer taunted.

Tears spilled from both eyes. Eren didn't care what happened to his body anymore. If Levi wanted to torture him then _so be it_. He felt the killer smile against his neck.

"Well you hurt _me_ " Levi scathed. He slid his free hand between Eren's legs, pushing them apart. The only way Eren could express his hatred was through his eyes, they widened and narrowed like pulsating wounds. The killer was unaffected. He leaned in close.

"And now I'm going to _really_ hurt you"

Eren shrieked as teeth sunk into his neck. There was nothing playful about it. Levi was biting with intent to wound. The killer hooked a finger beneath the hem of Eren's boxers.

"Do what you want..." Eren screeched "I don't care what happens to me anymore!"

Eren was promptly hushed again by Levi's smothering hand.

But nothing could have prepared him for the pain that filled his body. The air was forced from his lungs as the killer slammed him against the headboard, He screamed into Levi's palm.

"You think you're so much better than me but deep down, _you're nothing but a monster too_ "

Eren's nails broke the skin of Levi's back. Levi grunted.

 _"Shitty brat!"_

He grasped Eren's throat with both hands and squeezed. He couldn't breathe.

But surely an apparition couldn't kill him. This wasn't real, it couldn't be!

The young detective screamed silently. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't surface from this nightmare.

Black spots danced across his vision, he couldn't _really_ be dying.

Could he?

 _Wake up_

His nails dug deeper into Levi's back, he felt the blood running between his fingers.

And the hands around his neck squeezed tighter.

Levi's fierce orbs were panning away as Eren's vision became tunnel like. He couldn't hold on any longer. His hands slid off Levi's back and hit the mattress.

And he was slipping away, he needed to breathe.

 _Wake up!_

The hands released

* * *

Eren shot up in bed with a whooping gasp, like his head had been held underwater.

He threw himself onto his knees gasping, nothing mattered except getting air into his lungs again. He lowered his head, arched his back and heaved.

 _In...out...in...out...in!_

His lungs stretched to capacity. Never had oxygen felt so thick and nourishing. He drew the sweet nectar in, holding onto it, terrified he'd not be able to take another breath.

Was it safe to assume he was awake? He didn't trust his senses.

As he gulped down air, he felt bile rising in his throat.

Then he remembered he was drunk.

Very, _very_ drunk.

His body hadn't forgiven him for poisoning it last night.

He sprinted to the bathroom.

Throwing up was exhausting, it never seemed to end. Every time he thought his stomach was empty it clenched and the bitter acid surged up his throat.

When it was over at last a solemn quiet filled the room. He collapsed, resting his head on the toilet rim.

His body hated him, his organs hated him and most of all he hated himself.

He was alone and _this time_ nobody was going to save him. What would his mother think if she could see him now?

In his worthless life people had shown him all kinds of love, gentle, tough, unconditional.

And he'd rejected them all.

Now his mother wasn't here to make the things that frightened him go away, nor Mikasa to slap some sense into him. He was alone, down on his knees in this dark room. Nobody was going to save him now.

Outside, Satan's birds screeched. Dawn was breaking. In a couple of hours, he'd have to get ready for work, a thought that made him want to weep. He could smell the alcohol on his breath, in his sweat. There was _no way_ Erwin wasn't going to notice.

His stomach wasn't quite finished purging itself. He threw up again.

Then came a soft knocking.

"Eren?"

His eyes snapped open.

Mikasa? Surprise rendered him wordless. After everything, she was still here?

The knocking came again.

"Eren, I'm coming in ok?"

Eren gagged. Every time he tried to speak he was cut off by retching.

"Mik- ugh, no please!"

He was a mess, wearing nothing but off white, threadbare boxers.

I'm coming in..."

"No!"

The door handle pressed down.

"Mikasa wait, I'm not-"

Light from the hallway burst in.

"..decent"

Eren watched her shadow stretch across the room.

"I told you not to come in" he griped, crossing his arms across his chest. He couldn't meet her eye. Eren didn't need a mirror to know he looked like shit. The light had revealed a multitude of sins, shaming and exposing him. Mikasa didn't come closer.

Eren wondered how much longer she was going to put up with his bullshit.

"Mikasa..."

Even lying on the cold hard tiles he didn't know how to ask for help. Why did he feel like he had 30 seconds to prove he could change before she walked out of his life for good?

"So...you had to step in and save me again" he said mournfully.

Mikasa looked away. Eren wasn't the only one ashamed of this recurring pattern. Sighing lightly she stepped inside the bathroom with him, closing the door behind her. The room plunged back into darkness. Eren was relieved of it.

Mikasa slid down the door till she was sitting on the floor with him. It felt like they were kids again.

The silence droned on.

"Say _something_! " Eren pleaded.

He wanted her in his life, he _needed_ her but how could he pull himself together when he couldn't even pull himself off the bathroom floor?

Mikasa hugged her knees to her chest. Eren saw defeat in her posture.

"I don't know you anymore Eren" she murmured.

Surprise protected him from the gravity of those words. Eren took it in and let that sit for a moment.

As his protective shock bubble shattered her words _really_ hurt.

"I know" he sighed.

Even when they were yelling at one another there had always been an underlying silence. Eren had shut off emotionally all those years ago.

"Mikasa ... _am_ I a horrible person?"

The pipes in the radiator creaked. He glared desperately when she remained silent.

"Mikasa?"

It wasn't a question, it was a demand for reassurance. He looked over, searching for the gleam of her eyes but saw nothing in the darkness. He couldn't even tell if she was looking at him. Her breathing was heavy and shuddering.

"I can't comfort you with lies anymore" she whispered.

Sadly Eren nodded, blinking away the tears. So there it was; the raw truth. It sucked. He hated it. But he needed it.

"For the last six years..." said Mikasa "You've brought me _nothing_ but heartache"

Eren hung his head. He couldn't remember the last time he and Mikasa spent time together without arguing. _Sure_ it was normal for siblings to fight but the bad times should _never_ outweigh the good. How had he failed to notice how distant he'd become? He hung his head.

"I know.."

"You're stubborn!" hissed Mikasa

"I know..."

"And reckless, you don't listen, you're always yelling at me! I don't deserve that Eren!"

It was painful but he didn't interrupt. It was against Eren's nature not to argue but how could he when it was true. Mikasa was on the verge of tears.

"But despite all the stupid things you've done" she said "your heart is _always_ in the right place"

Eren retched. The timing was insensitive but he couldn't help it. When he looked up she was shaking her head.

"I haven't seen your heart in a long time, but it's in there _...somewhere_ "

Eren snorted. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Don't say that, you're just trying to make me feel better"

"I'm not!" she snapped "Trust me Eren, after the way you behaved last night, the _last_ thing I want to do is make you feel good about yourself. I'm saying it because it's true!"

Eren shook his head.

"You've always been very brave" Mikasa fired, forbidding him from slipping into a self loathing slump "And you stand up for your friends...remember when Armin was being bullied?"

Eren nodded solemnly at the memory. Defending Armin had consequences (mainly beatings and detention) but he didn't regret it, not for a minute. But small acts of bravery in adolescence were _not_ enough to excuse _years_ of being a shitty friend. He wondered if Armin even liked him anymore or just endured his hateful company out of obligation.

"Also..." Mikasa's eyes darted sharply to the side "You're...the reason I'm so strong today"

Eren frowned. He had _nothing_ to do with her strength. She'd lost two sets of parents yet _he_ was the one needing scraped off the floor. He realised he'd never once asked Mikasa how the split of his parents or the death of his mother had affected _her_. He was too wrapped up in his own grief. That was no excuse.

"I still have that scarf of yours by the way" she said wistfully.

"What scarf?"

"What do you mean ' _what scarf_?' That red one!"

Eren but his lip, _uh oh!_

"Doesn't matter..." she sighed "I shouldn't have expected you to remember"

Eren hung his head again, ashamed of his terrible memory.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm just being stupid and sentimental" she said dismissively "You gave it to me the day I came to live with you...after I lost my parents. It was just a scarf but it gave me the comfort I desperately needed"

Eren was angry at himself for not remembering. But the story was comforting.

"I don't know why" she said "but I've never forgotten that"

Eren was afraid to start crying because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He'd kept the floodgate shut for too long.

"The world can be a cruel place" said Mikasa reaching over and wiping beneath his eye "but moments of kindness remind us it's still home...now stop crying and-"

"I'm not crying _you're_ crying!"

To this Mikasa smirked.

"Eren you cried for nearly an hour last night" she teased "No point trying to act manly now"

Eren pouted and folded his arms which just made Mikasa laugh harder.

"I'm not even going to ask about the tattoo"

For a second Eren was confused then he remembered.

"Oh!"

Embarrassed, he covered his inked ribs with his hand, giving his sister a sheepish glare.

 _With Pain Comes Strength_

Those words were mocking him right now. He forgot he'd never actually told Mikasa about his tattoo. He'd concealed its existence from her, fearing she'd yell at him for being so impulsive.

"What am I going to do with you Eren?" Mikasa's head fell into her palms. Eren could count on one hand how many loved ones he had left in his life. He couldn't afford to lose her.

"Mikasa...I want you to remain part of my life" he said desperately. Suddenly it became very difficult to get the words out. They kept catching in his throat like crumbs.

"And I..." he murmured "I want your help and support"

He was just as surprised as her to hear those words come out his mouth. Eren took a deep breath.

"But..." he uttered.

That single word made her eyes widen in dread. Neither of them were good at listening, he really hoped she'd hear him out.

"You have this tendency to...smother me"

She nodded. He had listened with dignity while she critiqued his character. Now it was time for her to accept her own misgivings.

"I know" she said.

"I want you to walk by my side, not drag me by the arm"

Again Mikasa nodded sadly. A tear ran down her cheek, quickly she wiped it away. Neither of them liked crying in front of one another.

"But I'm ready to accept help" said Eren

Mikasa smiled through the tears. The tears were no longer of sadness but of relief.

"I'm glad" she wept, seizing his hand "I'm so glad"

Silence filled the room again. This time a much more comfortable one. They didn't need to say a word. Everything that needed to be said _had_ been said.

"You said I should see a doctor " he said "Well...I actually have one in mind"

Mikasa raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she gasped "But...who?"

* * *

"So Eren, tell me about these dreams?"

Hanji poured hot water into the mugs.

"How many sugars?"

"Five"

"And you want vodka in your coffee, yes?"

Eren retched and covered his mouth. Laughing Hanji passed the mug to her gaunt patient. She couldn't help teasing a little. She was glad Eren had taken her up on her offer of a more casual therapy. He'd asked if he could stop by for a chat before work. It was refreshing to have a young reversible psyche in front of her instead of hardened criminals beyond her help.

Eren fidgeted constantly and wouldn't meet her eye.

"Promise you won't laugh?" he sighed. He gripped the mug tighter staring into it like the answers to all his problems lay beneath the milk froth. The poor kid desperately needed a good night's sleep. He had eyes like a basset hound, red and droopy. He inhaled sharply like he was about to speak but lost momentum.

"Are you ashamed of these dreams?" Hanji urged.

To this Eren blushed. _Bless his puerile little soul_ , what was he so embarrassed about?

"It's Levi" he groaned

Hanji nearly choked. _Just_ when she thought her job couldn't get more interesting.

"Levi?" she gasped trying not to show reaction but it was _oh so difficult!_ Eren took a sip of coffee but screwed up his face, a little too strong for his delicate taste buds. He pushed the mug away shaking his head. The youngster said no more.

"Do you...dream of him often" Hanji pressed. Of course she was no stranger to a nasty hangover and sympathised of course, but it was hard not to grow impatient with his slowness.

"Does he speak to you in these dreams?"

The young man gripped his thighs tight and leaned forward. For a moment Hanji thought he was going to throw up.

"Sometimes he tries to...temp me" Eren whispered. His voice was strained, so quiet. Hanji had to lean in close to hear what he was saying.

"A few nights ago I..." he started to say before gripping his knees to control the shaking. It seemed he really could be sick. Hanji reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"Take a deep breath"

Eren obeyed, his shoulder rose as he inhaled deeply. Hanji tried to give him eye contact to encourage him but Eren's eyes remained on the floor. He picked at the edge of the plaster on his thumb. At last he managed to voice what he'd been trying to say.

"A few nights ago I relived the moment I found my mom dead. _Everything_ was exactly as it was that day...every little detail, the way the lamplight fell across the bed, the sheets, all bunched up, stained red"

A tear slid down his cheek but Hanji didn't think he'd realised for he didn't wipe it away.

"And the quietness in that room" he uttered "it haunts me...I didn't want to look but he made me!"

Hanji could feel Eren slipping back into the moment. His voice was becoming gravelly. Eren scrunched his fists

"He exploits my _pain_ , tries to get me angry, always reminding me that the person who killed my mom is out there...makes me wanna..."

He didn't finish that sentence.

He closed his eyes tight. Tears cascaded down to his chin.

"Last night I was so weak" he hissed "He completely overpowered me...again"

Eren turned away. Hanji wouldn't dream of humiliating him by asking him to spell it out for her but there were things she needed to know in order to give him the help and advice he'd asked for. She opened her mouth but he beat her to it.

"It actually felt kind of...good"

The doctors eyes widened. Luckily Eren didn't see it as he wouldn't take his eyes off his feet.

"At first anyway..it felt good... letting go, my mind, my body...just letting everything unravel"

Eren dared look up. When he saw she wasn't smirking, laughing or judging he found the confidence to hold eye contact. And once he started disclosing, he didn't stop. It all flooded out.

"For so long I feel I've been fighting...and I'm exhausted...it felt good to just... _surrender..is that wrong?_ I didn't care what he did to me, I deserved _everything_ , for a moment I didn't care if I lived or died..."

Eren opened up about countless dreams, from falling asleep in the bath to last night's shameful crescendo, Levi's cold body sliding against his. The young detectives voice remained completely monotone. Like a bored actor reading a script, he distanced himself from the horror, speaking as if he wasn't present in these moments. His expression grew distant.

Hanji tried to pull him back.

"You've done well Eren"

Hanji didn't want to undermine what he'd accomplished today. He'd finally realised that sometimes being strong meant admitting defeat and accepting help.

"I really am proud of you" she said " _bet_ your sister is too"

Eren smiled weakly.

"I have to ask" the doctor sighed "were you ever given time to grieve for your mother?"

Eren frowned. The expected response.

"Well yeah" he said indignantly "I cried every night for weeks... _months!"_

"Weeks, Months? Do you think that kind of pain goes away that fast? Is that a realistic expectation?"

He looked confused but Hanji expected nothing less.

"I guess I don't like talking about it" said the young detective "...but my past has defined me more than I care to admit"

Then his expression turned dark.

"It's seeping into every aspect of my life and ruining it, my career, my friendships, my love life... people run a mile when I try to open up about it"

Hanji recognised in front of her was someone who'd suppressed his emotions for so long it was spilling out as severe anguish.

"Lucky escape" he said, shrugging bitterly "I mean...who wants to date the troubled _freak?"_

That hurt Hanji to hear this. Eren for all these years had considered his perfectly natural reaction to his mother's death as excessive. When he should have been encouraged to accept his emotions, he was instead expected to hide them. This was sadly common with young male patients, too afraid to express their emotions for fear of being labelled feminine or frail.

"You know Eren, the fact you suffered through something unimaginable and weren't ok afterwards...doesn't make you a freak...it makes you human"

Eren sniffled and hid his face in embarrassment. Even now he couldn't bring himself to let his tears fall freely, he was still holding back.

"Hanji...what's wrong with me?" he demanded "Why am I having such perverted dreams?"

Hanji could only offer an interpretation.

"The dream you had last night sounds like a phenomenon called sleep paralysis. It's when you wake up but you're body is still asleep and often your brain continues to dream" said Hanji "In this transitional stage between sleep and wake people report terrifying hallucinations, often of demons or aliens...or um seductive serial killers in your case"

Eren listened intently but she sensed she hadn't really answered his question.

"I think there _is_ meaning in these nightmares" she said "Levi is a forbidden desire, not just in the literal sense. You've been suppressing your pain for too long, Levi has come to symbolise part of yourself you're trying to contain"

"But why Levi?" Eren hissed, clearly unimpressed with the ambiguity of her response "Of all the creatures that could haunt me, why him?"

"Well..."

Hanji prepared herself for a defensive reaction. She could tell by the look in his eye that this wasn't going to go down well. She bit her lip.

"Well...what do you think Eren?"

Eren frowned. Like most people he wanted answers, not questions. Hanji groaned in exasperation.

"Think about it!" she urged "There are so many parallels in your pasts, you both violently lost your mothers and you both had lousy father figures!"

"I'm no killer...I could never..."

"I didn't say you were"

Eren froze in his seat, eyes wide, lips sealed.

"But you feel... _empathy_ for him, don't you?" said Hanji cautiously.

" _No_ "

The doctor recognised she'd struck a raw nerve, to continue striking it would be unwise when Eren was feeling this raw. Many people would think Eren childish, but Hanji knew he hadn't grown up because he was still trapped in the past. Mentally he was still that troubled fifteen year old, bitter about his father's abandonment, distraught over his mother's death. He hadn't been given the space he needed to mourn. Eren's eyes started to water again.

"Even after all these years" sighed Hanji "You won't allow yourself to show vulnerability"

She pushed a box of tissues towards him but he shook his head..

"When you cut off your emotions Eren..you become numb to life"

More forcefully this time she pushed the box towards him. This time he accepted one. Hanji couldn't help but think of Levi, how distant he was. How little he cared about anything anymore, not even human lives. Levi had cut off his emotions a long time ago because feeling them was too painful.

Hanji couldn't bear to think of Eren suffering a similar fate.

"Take some time to sit with your emotions" said Hanji " _experience_ them without feeling obligated to move on or fix it"

The young man dabbed at his eyes.

"I'll try..." he sobbed.

* * *

Eren went in search of hydration. He remembered there was a water machine just outside the entrance to solitary confinement. He grabbed a plastic cup and filled it, gulping it quickly before refilling his cup. Even water churned his stomach, instantly he regretted drinking so fast.

How _embarrassing_ , crying like that in front of Hanji. He checked his reflection on his iphone camera, his eyes weren't too red at least. Jean would make fun of him if he thought he'd been crying.

Eren wasn't naive enough to think one session with Dr Hanji would relieve him of all his woes but it was a step in the right direction. He felt surprisingly empowered. Work was going to be tough though. He hoped Erwin wouldn't notice his rough condition.

Unlikely!

The sound of mumbling caught his attention. The basement door was open, someone was ascending the stairs.

"It's ok...calm down Ilse...all is not lost"

Eren took a step towards the door and listened. Was she talking to herself?

"He just...needs time to warm up to me I guess"

Then she came into view, a woman with dark hair that didn't quite reach her shoulders. She hadn't seen Eren yet, her nose was buried in a red notebook.

"Um..hi there"

 _Oh_!" she gasped, startled. When she lowered the notebook and Eren saw her face, she seemed vaguely familiar. The woman looked so worried that Eren wished he hadn't spoken at all.

"Good...morning" she said, loitering where she stood, eyes locked on the opposite door.

The young detective couldn't escape the feeling that he knew her from somewhere.

"I'm Detective Jaeger" he said, hoping to flog some life into this dead horse of a conversation.

"You're a detective?"

Eren couldn't blame her for raising an eyebrow. Detectives weren't supposed to look like sloppy college kids.

"Actually I'm just a trainee" he said "I'm working the Stohess Slasher investigation"

"You are?"

She readied her notebook, flipping through the pages till she found a blank. Eren realised she hadn't introduced herself in turn.

"So is it true?" she fired "Erwin Smith is working with a convicted murderer on this case?"

The feeling of familiarity wasn't vanishing. It only grew stronger as he watched her scribble in that notebook. The stranger kept pressing him.

"Levi Ackerman, he's an old friend of your boss's right?"

Eren felt under attack. Was he being interrogated?

"I..I wouldn't know"

"So you're back Ilse?"

The woman stopped writing. Eren turned around to see Dr. Hanji standing behind him with folded arms. He was glad of the interruption.

"...just leaving actually" the woman replied, stuffing the notebook into her satchel.

So her name was _Ilse._

"I see you've met Eren" said Hanji. Ilse scratched her head.

"Yes..."

"Eren's a detective"

"So he said"

"He's _well_ acquainted with Levi Ackerman you'll be _interested_ to know"

The young detective hovered awkwardly between the women. Was the tension imagined? He felt like creeping quietly from the room.

Ilse? Even the name was familiar.

"Is that so?" said Ilse

"Ilse Langnar!" gasped Eren

It clicked. The _notebook_ , the _scribbling_ , the _incessant_ questioning, it was familiar because he _had_ seen it before. Ilse didn't look happy when he shouted out the name.

"That would be me" she said irritably, stuffing the notebook deeper into her bag.

Eren would have recognised her instantly had she appeared in person as she did on TV. Who would've guessed she had so many freckles in real life. Without her makeup mask, she looked vulnerable.

"Ilse's here conducting interviews for an article" said Hanji "Isn't that _fascinating_ , do remind me what it's about?"

"Life behind bars" Ilse grunted.

"Interesting...soft news isn't usually your style"

"I do try to be versatile"

"So where can I read this article?" fired Hanji.

"Um.."

The journalist whipped out her cell phone to read a text.

Or _pretend_ to read a text.

How could this be her? How could this _mouse_ of a woman be _Ilse Langnar,_ investigative journalist extraordinaire? On TV Ilse was well dressed, confident, arrogant. The woman in front of him was receding into her baggy hoodie.

But this was her. Ilse Langnar.

"I have to take this" cried the journalist, seizing her cell phone and hurrying away with it pressed to her ear.

Eren didn't hear it ring.

Hanji watched her leave, not taking her eyes off the skittish woman until she had passed through the door at the other end of the corridor.

"She's been snooping around here for days" she hissed.

Eren knew he was going to be late for work now. So much was running through his mind, he didn't know how to drop it all and focus on doing his job. His eyes kept drifting back to the basement stairs, the direction Ilse had come from. What had she been doing down there?

"One thing's for sure" said Hanji "Wherever that woman goes, a scandal is uncovered"

Eren nodded. He couldn't help but agree with her on that one. He glanced back at the basement stairs. She sure had asked a lot of questions specifically about Levi.

"He's in the interrogation cell"

Eren's head whipped around.

"What?"

" _She_ was talking with him. He's in the interrogation cell" said Hanji

Eren frowned.

"I don't know who you're talking about" he snarled.

The doctor smirked and walked away. He hated it when she did that. Was he that easy to read? Truthfully he hadn't stopped thinking about Levi since yesterday's eye opening visit to Uncle Kenny.

 _Ilse,_ so his suspicions were confirmed. She _was_ here meddling on turf she didn't belong.

Eren felt his blood boil. A mere journalist thought herself more qualified than the police to catch the Stohess Slasher.

Was her presence here something Erwin needed to know about?

He leered down the stairs.

* * *

 _Turn back, he'll never talk...especially not to me_

The door wouldn't budge.

 _Locked!_

Eren should have given up at that point. Problem was he knew the four digit code that opened it. He pressed his ear against the steel door, the one he'd been told Levi was behind. He couldn't hear a thing except his own heartbeat echoing in his ears. Perhaps Levi wasn't in there after all.

Even if he was, why would he tell him anything? He'd had well and truly burned that bridge.

Eren was afraid but something was pulling him in. He feared it was that dreaded empathy Hanji had been prattling on about. He sighed and let his head fall against the door.

 _Why can't I just walk away and forget you_

He wished he'd never come to Stohess. Being in this place brought him nothing but pain and strife. He wished he'd never got involved in this investigation and his path had never crossed with Levi's. It was too much, the pressure, the fear, the anxiety, the self doubt.

Never in his life had he longed to go home so badly.

 _...but there's nothing left at home for me now_

With his mother dead, his father missing, Armin at college and Mikasa in Trost there was nobody left that he loved in Shiganshina. Nothing but an empty house.

And he hadn't come this far to pack his bags and go crawling home.

The only way on was forward.

His sweaty hand reached for the buttons and keyed in the code.

 _0845_

A loud click indicated door was no longer sealed. His heart fell to his stomach.

He feared the monster beyond that door more than ever now that he knew it had been born a human; just like himself.

* * *

At the sight of the killer Eren froze. He'd forgotten what a sinister presence Levi had.

He was sat in a chair, shoulders loose. With his head down Eren couldn't see if Levi's eyes were open or closed. The slow rise and fall of his chest confirmed there was life in that body.

Instantly Eren regretted coming here. He didn't feel brave, despite what Mikasa said.

The door slammed behind him and the killer's head snapped up.

This was a mistake.

Eren froze.

The killer narrowed his eyes at him.

But Eren just stood there gawping.

 _Say something, anything!_

"I..."

The heated words of their last exchange hung heavily in the air. But Eren wasn't going to apologise for what he said. In that moment he'd meant it. The killer rose to his feet.

Standing there looking a hot mess in front of the immaculate murderer was so shameful Eren may as well have been naked. Levi folded his arms and looked Eren up and down. His every move was calculated, designed to wound, unnerve. The killer creased his nose.

"You look like shit!"

A tear rolled down Eren's cheek. _No, not here! Not in front of him!_

It wasn't what Levi said that hurt, it was _how_ he said it. There was deeper meaning in everything Levi did now, the way he walked, talked. It was learned behaviour. Eren still shivered when he thought of the gleam in Kenny's eye as he ran his finger along a knife edge.

He wiped the tear away with his sleeve, hoping to pretend it hadn't happened but almost instantly another one fell.

Levi's glare softened.

"Someone die or something?"

Eren didn't know if it was the directness of the question or the way Levi looked him deeply in the eye or _what_ it was, but the simple query reduced him to a snivelling wreck.

The killer took a step back, clearly he hadn't expected to unleash such a storm. Eren's whole body shook as he tried to stifle the emotion, The protective cocoon he'd wrapped himself in unravelled revealing the hurt child beneath.

The outburst took more out of him than he thought he had to give. He felt foolish.

How could he ask about Ilse now?

He didn't even care anymore.

The faint squeak of bedsprings made him glance up. Levi had sat down on the end of his bed, leaning forward, hands clasped. Even Levi's blinking was slow, lazy and deliberate. Why wouldn't he say _something?_ Eren glared till his eyes dried out.

 _Get it over with, humiliate me_

He braced himself for ridicule

It didn't come.

Staring had become the only form of communication between them. Levi remained silent. When Eren blinked another tear escaped. Angrily he wiped it away.

 _Go on! Burn me!_

The silence was flat, morose. After some time it seemed almost as if the killer had forgotten Eren was even there. He lowered his gaze, examining the lines on his hands. When Eren studied his face, he didn't catch so much of a glimpse of what Levi was thinking.

What exactly _did_ Levi think about all day, stuck in here, not a picture on the wall for reprieve. Life imprisonment; it was a punishment incomprehensible to Eren; waking up every day on the same tiny mattress, eating the same bland food, occasionally being let outside to walk in a circle.

Eren honestly thought a death sentence would be kinder than such a meaningless existence.

Sitting there Levi looked so broken, far from the pale eyed monster who haunted his nightmares. He was pathetic.

Eren recalled Kenny's tirade.

 _He was such a scrawny runt, weak genes, not from this side of the family, must get it from his father, whoever that is!_

But he was dangerous. There was a reason he was locked away. Under no circumstances could Eren allow himself to be blinded by sympathy. Never could he get too close.

He stepped away from the white line and fell into the chair.

Eren wished he hadn't got to know Levi, he wished he hadn't learned of the horrors in his past. He liked it better when his world was black and white, when the lines between good and evil were clearly defined; when monsters were monsters and humans were humans.

Another tear rolled down his cheek.

This had been a mistake.

The killer exhaled a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it or _what?"_ he said just a little impatiently.

* * *

 **As always thanks for reading, reviews and concrit appreciated!**

 **Haven't even started the next chapter yet so could be a while and I'm super busy with essays :( But be assured if I vanish for three months again I will NEVER give up on this story, I'm too emotionally invested!**


	18. Chapter 18: Louder than Words

**Once again sorry it took so long but here it is :)**

 **RECAP!**

 **So a few chapters ago the Stohess Slasher had a change of heart about killing someone but were forced to kill them anyway when the person tried to escape.**

 **AND the last chapter ended with terribly hungover Eren paying Levi a surprise visit ^^**

 **This chapter picks up from there..s** **o not the most exciting chapter in terms of action, it's mostly a conversation but plenty of action coming in later chapters.**

* * *

"So where have you been all this time? Taking a huge shit or something?"

Silence...

The kid had no sense of humour today. In fact Eren had not much sense of anything. Since he stopped sobbing he'd been completely used up. He stared ahead like all feeling had left his body. Eren looked rough, and he reeked of the hard stuff. The scent instantly transported Levi back to Kenny's backroom the morning after drinking and card games. Dismissing the memory, he crinkled his nose.

" _Tch,_ have you even showered this morning?"

Eren wiped his snotty nose on his sleeve making Levi recoil. In some kind of disturbing illusion Eren looked both older and younger today. The tears and runny nose cut ten years off him but the ethanol cologne and dark rings around his eyes piled ten on. It was an unnerving effect. The kid was a _mess,_ what could possibly be chewing at his insides? When he sniffled again the killer had had enough.

" _Look_ , you going to tell me what's up or _not_?"

Eren flinched and brushed a tear from beneath his eye. Levi sighed as the guilt crept up on him. A decent person would have apologised.

But Levi had never been a decent person.

Another tear slid down the youngster's cheek, perfectly following the slug like trail the previous one had left behind. It seemed Eren had found himself suddenly and violently cornered by his emotions. Levi had witnessed similar outbursts before, suspects when they broke down and confessed, Erwin the night he finally accepted his marriage was over...

And Kenny that one time, when the weight of his sins finally caught up with him. His uncle would have kicked his ass if he'd known he'd spied on him while he sat staring at a static TV, a bottle of whisky in one hand, an old locket belonging to Kuchel in the other. That night Levi realised Kenny bled like anyone else. Something he could later use to his advantage.

"I met your uncle yesterday"

Well that was one way to break the silence. Levi almost, _almost_ reacted.

"I see" he sighed.

Eren stared but he said no more, just sat there with tears drying on his cheeks. Poor brat, no wonder he'd been hitting the bottle. Eren no doubt had been a fun little appetiser for Kenny. He had always liked to play with his food.

So the old bastard was still ticking then; why wasn't Levi surprised? His uncle got parole because he was supposed to be dying. Yet he was still here. Kenny would probably survive a nuclear war; the cockroaches always did.

"We're at a dead end looking for suspects again" Eren complained "Chief Inspector sent me to your old neighbourhood"

Levi grimaced. So Eren had seen the shitty place where he grew up too, _fucking great_! Levi wasn't proud of where he came from. Throughout his adult life he hid it. To everyone he became Detective Ackerman, _not_ Kenny the Ripper's nephew and nobody needed to know. It was none of their _damn_ business.

"Kenny, he's ugh...quite a character isn't he?" Eren stammered.

Levi smirked. Of course Kenny hadn't aged gracefully. He'd waste his last breath, clinging to whatever affect he had left; pathetic really. Levi was glad he wasn't around to see his uncle's undignified fall from grace.

"Levi…do you remember a guy called Farlan Church?"

This time Levi couldn't hide his reaction. Farlan Church; that was a name he hadn't heard in a long time.

"What about Isabel Magnolia?" the detective pressed.

"Where did you hear those names?"

"Your uncle"

Levi curled his fingers so tight they cracked. Damn nosy brat, prying into that part of his life. The killer wished Eren had given him some kind of warning before dropping those names.

Farlan, Isabel. How long must it have been? It was so easy to lose track of time behind bars. Time meant nothing when every day was exactly the same. He was about to speak but couldn't, suddenly overwhelmed by how long ago it was since he saw them.

Farlan, a freakish little misfit just like himself.

And Isabel, a ray of sunshine, brightening the dark place they called home.

It truly had been so long ago, another life completely. With them by his side he'd never have imagined a life where he'd be anything other than free. His old friends wouldn't want to know him now.

"Isabel left this city nearly 20 years ago" muttered Levi "Farlan...well, god knows where he is now"

Farlan: That _idiot. What_ a tragic waste.

"When I started working for the cops it was best I didn't know what he was up to...we lost touch"

Eren blinked, curiosity filled his teal eyes.

"Why exactly _did_ someone like you join the police?"

Levi smiled wryly. Eren's question was simple but the answer was complex; a story of blackmail, trickery, betrayal and Erwin Smith. The killer shook his head.

"I don't think we have time for that story today brat" he murmured.

A disappointed Eren nodded. Levi was glad when he didn't ask any more questions. He steadied his left leg for it wouldn't stop shaking. If someone offered him a cigarette he'd have accepted. It had been years since he'd had any sort of craving for those disgusting cancer sticks.

"You and your friends were quite the acrobats huh?" asked Eren "trespassing on buildings?"

Levi's jaw almost dropped. Now _how the hell_ did he know about that?

"You got in trouble for it...am I right?"

The killer frowned. Nothing about this felt fair. Eren knew too much. Levi wanted to be alone but those teal eyes kept peering at him through the bars making him feel like an animal in the zoo.

"Levi...do you remember that?"

Levi remembered well; he certainly remembered the clout he got from his uncle for bringing cops home.

But not even that could dent his spirit. Nothing got his heart racing like running free across the concrete, the sickening plunge in his stomach when he misjudged a jump. One slip and his life could have been over but he chased that high like an addiction. He felt lightheaded at the thought of such recklessness now but like most adolescents he thought he was invincible; an arrogance that followed him well into adulthood.

Unfortunately those escapades came to an abrupt end when Farlan and Isabel failed to outrun the cops and got a curfew. Levi escaped that time. He _couldn't_ be caught, not after Kenny's warning; _don't get caught or don't come home._

"I thought I should tell you..." said Eren with much hesitation "Church and Magnolia, your old friends, they _might_ be suspects"

Levi sighed. He'd already guessed this much. He wasn't surprised but was still deeply saddened. Eren kept staring. The killer frowned harder _. Nothing_ about this felt fair. Eren knew so much about him. Knowledge was power and powerlessness wasn't a feeling that sat easy with Levi. It wasn't fair.

"Don't waste your time brat!"

Farlan or Isabel _hadn't_ done this; absolutely not.

"But, but..."

Levi shook his head, Eren's face flushed with anger.

"But Church and Magnolia must be experienced climbers and runners; one of them could easily have wrecked havoc at the police station and got away!"

"Your theory is bullshit Eren"

"Just listen!"

"No you listen!" the killer snapped "I haven't seen either of them since my teens, do you really think they give a damn about me after all this time?"

By now he'd be nothing but a distant an uncomfortable memory. He'd be the person in their past they never talked about. Farlan or Isabel _hadn't_ done this.

Eren's mouth opened to argue.

"No, _don't_! Just drop it!" Levi intercepted.

Eren pouted. Levi didn't care about his bruised ego. Farlan or Isabel was _not_ responsible. _This_ he knew for certain. The brat should be more grateful. He was saving the entire police department great time and effort. Not that Eren saw it that way. A petulant silence descended on the room.

"Ilse Langnar was here" the youngster grumbled.

The change of subject was jarring. Eren folded his arms; a poor attempt to look in control.

"So what did she want?"

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. He didn't like Eren's tone; not one bit so he remained quiet. He was pleased when the insolent little shit started to squirm. Eren needed a friendly reminder that his assistance was voluntary _not_ mandatory.

"Is that any of your business?"

"Don't play games with me Levi I'm not in the fucking mood!"

Levi leapt to his feet on instinct.

"Oi, listen up you little shit!"

Unable to keep up the authoritative front Eren yielded.

"Please Levi…no games...not today"

His shoulders slumped, his body folded in half like the glue holding him together had melted. Last night had been cruel enough to Eren. Levi swallowed the cutting remark on the tip of his tongue.

Ok no games. Not today.

"She just came to ask some questions _alright_ " Levi groaned.

The young detective's head snapped up in surprise. Levi didn't know why Eren was so concerned about the journalist but decided to put his troubled mind at ease.

"Questions about me" the killer reluctantly disclosed "and about Erwin Smith too. I think she's a nosy bitch if you ask me"

Eren just stared. He looked so dumb with his eyes and mouth wide open like that.

"And, and what did you say?" he gibbered.

"Same as I did last time she appeared...I told her to fuck off"

Eren smirked but only for a split second. He then proceeded to stare like he was waiting for more. But that was it, that's all there was to it.

"That's it" Levi shrugged

"So...that's it then?"

"Yes"

"That's all?"

 _"Tch, a_ re you broken?"

Levi hated it when Eren made that hurt face; it made him feel like he'd just stamped on a puppy. Levi said nothing. Truthfully he didn't care what Miss Langnar was up to. Eren cared though, Eren cared _a lot._ He was practically rocking back and forth with frustration.

"She's going to ruin everything" he hissed "What's she doing here? The Stohess Slasher is ours. I need to earn my badge, I'm so close"

The killer groaned. Although it wasn't obvious to the untrained (or even the trained) eye, emotionally he was torn. In the last ten minutes he'd been dragged from routine grey boredom through a whole spectrum of emotions. Maybe he didn't know a thing about Eren but he had an eye for detail. The kid carried an aura of bereavement like the vultures of his past were forever on his trail. Levi remembered something he said last time in anger.

 _"My Mom was murdered too and I didn't use that as an excuse to go on a killing spree"_

From day 1 Levi sensed a disturbance in Eren and it wasn't the scar on his hand that gave it away. It was his eyes; so filled with hatred; but also desire. Eren wanted to succeed and it was more than just a wish for promotion; it was personal.

"Who would do something like this? You're quick to criticise my theories but offer none of your own. _God damn it_ help me Levi!"

Levi knew he'd been anything but helpful so far in this investigation. In fact he'd been deliberately the opposite out of bitterness. He had nothing to gain by helping, whether or not they caught the Stohess Slasher he'd still wake up here, in this miserable cage. The only way he was leaving this place was in a coffin. But he'd come to realise his lack of help was selfish, he may gain nothing, but someone like Eren could gain everything.

Inside his head he drafted a profile. What kind of person would copy an act that had come before?

A susceptible moron no doubt.

Why did the memory of a gas station on a cold January afternoon spring to mind?

 _"You're an inspiration Detective Ackerman"_

And then there was that stupid teenager. Could someone form the same sort of attachment to a serial killer as that brat had to his detective persona? Either way, hero worship repelled him.

What was that kid's name? He'd even forgotten that. The face was in shadow, indistinct, ordinary, unmemorable.

Because at the time he wasn't paying attention. It was an insignificant encounter in the midst of a chaotic day.

At the time it hadn't mattered.

* * *

The young detective gritted his teeth, fighting his instinct to yell.

 _Calm down. He's not worth it!_

Levi had infuriated him in so many ways. Not only had he dismissed his very credible theory but Levi as usual had taken great pleasure in withholding information. Angrily Eren scraped his chair along the floor as he stood up.

"Thanks for your help!"

"Hey I don't know who's doing this Eren!" Levi called after him but the young detective couldn't get out of here fast enough. He felt useless and humiliated. Of all people to cry in front of he'd chosen _him._ Levi was a compulsive liar, a narcissist and a sadist. Like uncle like nephew.

"Stupid brat! You can't seriously expect me to know _that_ now can you? Be fucking reasonable!"

Eren turned round to see Levi lunge forward but then of course he hit the bars and could go no further

"Look, typically a copycat killer would be emotionally under-developed" cried the killer "Unfortunately I don't think that's what you're dealing with this time"

Eren stopped in his tracks. He turned his whole body around ensuring Levi knew he had his undivided attention now.

"Oh yeah? And why?"

Eren shot the killer a smouldering glare. It had no effect

"I believe _your_ killer is far more complex" said Levi.

The detective slowly made his way back towards his seat and fell into it, folding his arms, his face remained sullen.

"In what way?" he barked.

The killer hissed a sound of exasperation and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well why go to the effort of labelling their kills?" he declared "They carved the words _liar, arsonist, rapist_ on the bodies"

Eren kept his eyes locked firmly on the killer.

"I _don't_ think they're emotionally underdeveloped" Levi elaborated "I would argue that the Stohess Slasher is a highly emotional individual who wants to be accepted"

Eren couldn't help but be angry. Had Levi had these theories all along and withheld them? _Bastard!_

But he'd finally cracked him, just as he'd cracked Kenny yesterday.

"Seems your killer is looking for approval" said Levi "They want it known that their recent victims committed these crimes"

Eren gritted his teeth and nodded as the killer divulged the expertise he'd probably been sitting on this entire time. His inner and wiser voice urged him not to lose it. What was important was he had this information _now_ :

And it didn't end there.

"I'd say you're looking for a self doubting individual" Levi deliberated "probably an under achiever, college dropout, military reject, something like that"

Levi had a perceptive eye but until now he'd withheld this ability. How selfish.

"The Stohess Slasher most likely suffered a trauma in early life" said the killer "And they were probably at an impressionable age when the media revealed _my_ crimes which planted a seed in their head. Therefore..."

Levi paused to do the math, rolling his eyes a little as he counted.

"I'd put them somewhere in the 18-25 age bracket…give or take a few years"

And then the killer shrugged as if he had merely quoted a price for an old car he wanted rid of. Eren couldn't help but be impressed.

"How is it you can do that?"

But how could he be sure what Levi was saying was accurate. How could he possibly know so much about a person he'd never met?

" _Tch_ behaviour speaks for itself" hissed Levi "Maybe if you paid more attention to people's actions and less to your own egocentric ambition-"

"Hey I'm _not_ egocentric" snapped Eren; where _the hell_ had that come from? "You don't know a thing about me"

The killer raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't huh?"

Eren scoffed at the ridiculousness. Levi glanced the young detective up and down before smirking on one side of his mouth. Like some kind of leech he seemed to be feeding off his unease.

"You really want that shiny silver badge don't you?"

The sceptical youth scowled. So _what_ if he did? Hardly an insightful observation.

"Bet you spent most of your teens in trouble" taunted Levi "Acting out, yeah bet you were an obnoxious little attention seeker"

"I wasn't obnoxious!" Eren protested. He hadn't _deliberately_ sought attention; it just always seemed to find him _every time_ he was punching some deserving asshole in the face.

"Tch _any_ attention, _even_ punishment" said Levi "Anything to have your existence validated"

A knowing look crept onto the killers face and Eren realised what he'd done.

 _Stop reacting; you're just giving him fuel!_

This time Eren's lips stayed sealed. Yet the scrutiny didn't stop.

"You don't exactly have the right temperament for the police" mulled Levi "Not exactly calm under pressure, not the most perceptive…."

Eren could feel his temperature rising at the criticism but fought the urge to interrupt. He didn't want to play into the killers hands.

"But you thought this career would give your life a more positive focus" the killer derided "stopped you from…drifting?"

Eren swallowed anxiously. Although much of it was vague, Levi hadn't said anything that wasn't somewhat true so far. Perhaps actions _did_ speak louder than words.

"That badge means everything to you doesn't it?" said Levi, reading his discomfort and taking advantage "With it comes a sense of achievement, appreciation, restored self worth-"

"Ok I've heard enough!"

"But who are you trying to prove yourself to?" asked Levi.

Eren almost choked. Ok he was good, too good. Levi's eyes glinted. At once Eren wished he hadn't encouraged this.

"Absent Father figure by any chance?"

"I said enough!"

Not even Levi dared continue after that. Eren's heart was racing. How had he so carelessly revealed his character? He hadn't even realised how wound up he was until the killer ignored his warning to stop. Levi looked startled but unmoved. Something about his demeanour was more cautious.

"You…don't like talking about it do you?" Even Levi knew he'd overstepped the line. He bit the corner of his lip and looked away "Or….what happened to your mother?"

To this Eren frowned and held his tongue hard. The killer gaze settled on something on the lower left near Eren. He tilted his head a little.

"Yet…you've been punishing yourself ever since" Levi lamented, his eyes remained fixed on that one spot.

Eren looked down to see what it was. He then spotted a band aid on the floor first. Then he glanced at his hand and shrieked when he realised what Levi was staring at.

 _When did it fall off?_

"I can't help but notice these things Eren" sighed Levi as the youngster covered the bite with his other hand "I guess I was just like you once..drifting"

The killer spoke slower than usual like he was choosing his words very carefully.

"Then I ended up working for the cops" he continued "should have ended there…but not even catching bad guys could distract me from-".

Levi stopped abruptly and looked up perhaps to check for reaction from his one man audience. But when he spoke again his eyes lost their focus.

"I, I just couldn't help myself"

Eren swallowed and shivered. He was simultaneously disgusted, fascinated and in awe of the raw honesty he'd just listened to. But it unsettled him. He himself joined the police during a time when he was feeling lost, bitter and directionless. What exactly had he been seeking from this path, a purpose, revenge on the wickedness of the world?

He'd been having some very unhealthy thoughts around about that time. Thoughts he'd never confessed to a living soul. He didn't want to inflict that kind of burden onto Mikasa and Armin.

"I guess you were right" he said penitently.

Levi raised an eyebrow. He didn't get it. _Of course he didn't get it_. He didn't know what he was talking about.

"About what you said" said Eren "That we...you and I...we aren't as different as I'd like to admit"

The youth traced his finger along the curved from the base of his thumb to his forefinger resembling botched red stitches. It was hideous, to think he'd done that to himself; to think he used to do it to himself _on purpose._ Right beside it following the same shape, the ghost of the old would that had never fully faded away.

"That's going to get infected you know?"

When Eren glanced up Levi was staring right at it. Ashamedly he slid his hand up his sleeve, knowing it was pointless as he'd already seen the revolting lesion. For a split second Levi's eyes became so soft the young detective felt he could pour out his troubles to him.

But then he blinked and it was gone, replaced by his usual cold hard stare. Eren choked on whatever stupid confession he'd been about to make.

"Quit touching it, that's how germs get in" the killer muttered, averting his eyes at last "You should dress it again _as soon as_ "

Eren caught sight of his watch and almost had a heart attack when he saw the time.

"Shit!" he gasped leaping to his feet, knocking the chair over "I have to go"

He hurriedly picked up the chair and pushed it back into its place. He rushed to leave.

"Eren...wait"

The youngster froze in the doorway.

"What is it?" he panted. He'd been late before but never _this_ late. When Levi said nothing Eren turned his head to see him just standing there, as close to the bars as he could get, unreadable as ever.

"Can I ask?"

Eren groaned. Levi either didn't get or didn't care that he was in a hurry.

"What?"

"Kenny" the killer stated "Was he...I mean, _is_ he well?"

Eren remembered the blood spotted handkerchief and how frail Kenny looked when he coughed over the sink. He didn't know what answer Levi was hoping for. The truth seemed like the best thing to tell.

"...he didn't look well at all actually"

Eren had learned to look to Levi's eyes for reaction as occasionally there was a ripple on the surface of those grey pools.

"I see..." the killer murmured "That's too bad"

Eren didn't know if Levi had any fondness for his uncle but if he felt anything he didn't let it show. Eren of all people knew it was possible to both love and hate someone at the same time. He knew how even happy memories stung because they were a painful reminder of how things could have been. Eren had never forgiven his father yet shamefully he knew he'd sacrifice _everything_ _just_ to know where he'd gone.

Levi snapped out of his thoughtful trance. Eren sensed he'd overstayed his welcome.

" _Tch,_ aren't you late or something?" the killer sneered at the loitering youngster.

Not needing to be told twice, the youth scarpered out the door. Erwin was going to either kill him or fire him, the former being preferable.

* * *

Erwin tried not to hover over Nanaba's shoulder while she proof read the email he'd drafted an sent to Dot Pixis last night. He strolled towards the window and gazed out, sipping at his second cup of coffee this morning.

Then it suddenly occurred to him.

 _Eren's late._

He glanced at his watch.

 _30 minutes late!_

He'd been so caught up in the morning's stress, it hadn't occurred to him till now. Erwin glanced over his shoulder. Nanaba was still reading and scrolling in silence. It suddenly occurred to Erwin; perhaps it might have been an idea to have had her read it _before_ he sent it, not _after_. Slowly she turned her head, eyes wide, mouth open.

"I know, I know" Erwin explained "it's a shot in the dark I know-"

Rumour had it, Dot Pixis; the warden at Stohess Penitentiary was a little unconventional and might just be open to such a wild proposal.

Then again that was probably wishful and desperate thinking.

"Erwin this is-"

Nanaba shook her head, looked back at the screen and read it again, checking she hadn't misunderstood.

She hadn't

"Dear _God_ , how tired and/or drunk were you when you wrote this?"

Erwin only now was realising how ludicrous the whole proposal was. He'd be laughed at if he showed it to anyone else. Still he couldn't help but be disappointed. He thought Nanaba of all people would have his back, she was the only person left who'd worked in this division as long as he had. Everyone else had moved on, retired or tragically died on duty. The female detective pressed her hand to her temple.

"Have you even run this by Nile yet?"

His expression must have given away the answer.

"Erwin!" she scolded.

"Better to beg forgiveness than ask for permission, that's what I say"

" _No,_ that's the wrong attitude! Completely irresponsible"

"I need a fresh set of eyes"

"Then hire more police officers, _not_ criminals!"

Nanaba slammed the laptop shut. Well there was the brutal honesty he needed. Erwin didn't know what to say, he couldn't defend what he was trying to do, there was no reasonable explanation other than desperation.

He now had a choice. To listen to those he trusted or follow his own instinct.

Nanaba wouldn't stop shaking her head. She sighed and fell back in the chair. When she spoke she was very careful.

"Erwin...I don't know what was going on between the two of you-"

"What are you implying?"

"And it's none of my business-"

"Excuse me?"

"But if this is about...closure-"

"Closure?"

"In the middle of a murder investigation is _not_ the time!"

The squeak of the door handle made them jump.

Then Gunther burst in. He read the room and froze.

"Am I…interrupting something?"

Nanaba snorted and folded her arms.

"Not at all" said Erwin irritably. He knew already. He could see it on Gunther's face: More bad news.

"Sir, you better come downstairs"

"Look, _what happened?_ I'm far too busy"

Gunther glowered at him. Erwin knew his tone was uncalled for but he was too tired and stressed to care about hurt feelings. Gunther diffused his anger by turning petulant instead.

"Some fisherman found a body in the river by the old dock" he growled before turning to leave "Now sir…I _really_ think you ought to come downstairs"

He slammed the door hard and deliberately.

Nanaba jumped in alarm when the Chief Inspector angrily punched a filing cabinet, denting its metal door.

"Perfect. _Just_ what I need"

And Erwin; at last he understood why Keith Shadis retired so young.

* * *

 **Whatever is Erwin up to hmm?**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews and constructive crit appreciated.**

 **Once again I can't say for certain how quickly the next chapter will be written. I'll admit that some of the subplots of this story have gotten a little out of control so I need some time to figure out how I'm going to bring them all together.**

 **Cannot _believe_ I've been writing this fic for over a year now...like WHAT!? _Thank you_ for sticking with me despite the poorly thought out early chapters!**

 **Hope you're excited for attack on titan season 2 ^^**


	19. Chapter 19: The Call

"Eren Jaeger, what time do you call this?"

"I'm sorry, sir!"

"If you'd actually been _on time_ you'd know there's been another _murder_!"

"I _really_ am sorry, sir! It'll _never_ happen again!"

Eren offered no pathetic excuses. He walked into the Chief Inspector's office with his head hung low and took the slap on the wrist like a man.

Then Erwin's words suddenly registered.

"Wait, _another murder_?"

The rookie swallowed. He didn't like the curious way his superior was glaring from behind his desk.

"Eren, have you been drinking?"

"No, sir."

Deep lines appeared on his Erwin's forehead.

"I'll ask again. _Have you_ been drinking?"

The young detective rubbed his neck. He didn't have the nerve to lie a second time.

"Yeah ok … I had a couple of beers last night," he mumbled, staring at the ground. He still could not bring himself to fess up to the severity of his hangover. Erwin frowned harder. It was clear he didn't believe him anyway.

"Don't _ever_ report for duty in such a state again! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir, understood," the rookie said meekly "It'll never happen ag-"

Another wave of nausea washed over him. Eren clapped his hand to his mouth. For a split-second he thought he might puke again.

"I'm _certainly_ being punished for the choices I made last night," he said. Erwin's expression lightened a little.

"For God sake, go eat something," he said with begrudged pity "You need to line your stomach."

"Chief Inspector, we're ready to go!"

Eld appeared in the doorway, tapping his watch. Erwin gave him a nod before grabbing his coat.

"I have to run," he said to the bewildered rookie "I'm urgently needed down at the old shipyard, Nanaba's waiting for you in the conference room ... go!"

"B-but sir!"

"Go _now_!"

Before Eren could ask where they were going or what had happened, Erwin was gone. The young man rushed to the window and saw several police vehicles leaving in a hurry, blue lights flashing, sirens screaming.

A chill ran down his spine.

 _Another murder?_

* * *

"Oh, look who finally decided to come to work today."

"Shut up, I don't see you working particularly hard!"

Eren walked into the conference room to see Jean sitting with Sasha and Connie, two of the new recruits who Eren fondly remembered from police academy. There was no sign of Nanaba. Jean pointed and laughed at him as he made his way across the room.

"Look at the state of you!" he ridiculed "Had a night on the tiles did we Jaeger?"

"Well I still look better than you!" spat Eren "I'd rather have a hangover than a horse face!"

Connie almost choked on what he was drinking.

"Oho, he got you there Jean."

"Shut up!"

Eren grabbed a coffee and sat down with his colleagues.

"Ok before she comes back, someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on."

But he was met with blank stares around the table.

"Nobody told us anything," said Connie. Sasha also shook her head.

"It's been so frantic all morning" she said "No time to grab breakfast!"

"Jeez, would you _shut up_ about your damn stomach for a second!" said Jean, pressing his hand to his face "We don't know what's happening Eren!"

Without facts, the youngsters could only guess what might have happened.

"This is bad!" said Connie, rocking himself a little "Another body so soon?"

"We're barely coping as it is," grumbled Jean "even the Chief Inspector seems like he's about to crack with the pressure."

Sasha let out a growl. "Ahhhh, I'm so stressed!" she cried, collapsing on the table "That mail fraud investigation we were assigned to before, was _much_ less demanding!"

"Tell me about it," muttered Connie.

Then Nanaba entered, frowning across the room.

" _There_ you are _Eren_!"

"Sorry, I know, I'm _so_ sorry!"

With the heaviest sigh she dropped everything she was carrying on the table.

"Never mind, you're here now. We can't waste another second!"

Eren remembered the day he was in shock, when Eld, Gunther and even Erwin treated him no better than a suspect. It had been Nanaba who stood up for him. He now wished he'd thanked her properly.

But now didn't seem like a good time.

"Why today, why today" cried the D.I., fussing over the papers in her arms "Why did this have to happen today?"

Like everyone, Nanaba seemed highly strung. She pulled up a chair and collapsed into it. The rookies anxiously awaited instruction.

"Apologies for this offhand meeting," she said "and I'm sorry that so much is being asked of you young recruits. I'll keep this quick, we'll all be going our separate ways in just a few minutes."

Eren's heart began to race. He just hoped whatever great task was expected of him did not involve Kenny Ackerman.

"Miss, what happened?" cried Connie "Is it true there's another body?"

 _"_ I'm afraid so _,_ " she said tersely "but don't you mind that. Erwin already has a team dealing with it. _Your_ job today is to help us crack down on suspects."

She frantically rifled through the documents before groaning and shoving the entire pile to the side. Eren felt immense unease when she stared directly at him. Then at Jean. Then back to Eren again.

"Good work yesterday," she commended "Both of you. Do you think you're up for a drive to Karanes?"

Karanes? For a moment Eren was confused. But then it clicked.

"That's where Isobel Magnolia lives!" cried Jean, turning to Eren for reassurance "That's where we traced her to _right_? She runs an animal shelter in the outskirts."

Nanaba gave a firm nod.

"We're pursuing your Farlan Church lead."

Eren looked at Jean, who stared right back with the same stunned expression. Slowly he turned back to face the D.I. It took all his strength to stop himself grinning like an idiot.

 _Told you Mikasa,_ he thought, already desperate to tell her he was right about this lead.

"I want to make it clear that Ms. Magnolia is not a suspect," said Nanaba gravely "But she might be able to lead us to one … Can you go at once?"

The rookies considered one another for a moment. Eren felt sick and he had a throbbing headache but he had such good feeling about this lead. He turned back to Nanaba and nodded.

"Just give us the address and we're on our way."

"Ok but you're _not_ driving!"

"Huh?"

The D.I. pushed a set of car keys towards Jean.

"You drive!" she insisted, before frowning back at Eren "Exactly how much did you have to drink last night _Detective Jaeger_?"

Eren covered his face.

"Um … just a couple of beers."

Sasha, Connie and Jean snickered. The D.I. sighed and shook her head.

* * *

"Chief Inspector, you're here!"

The briny ocean scent hit Erwin's nostrils the moment he stepped out of the sighed at the scene that met his eyes. To call the old shipyard an eyesore was a great understatement. There was barely a surface not covered in a revolting, slimy algae. The leader of the investigation pushed on his dark glasses and approached the police line.

"Is the entire area sealed off?"

"Yes, sir!"

The uniformed officers stepped aside to let him through. Beyond the police tape the forensics team were already bio-suited up, bagging and photographing the key pieces of the evidence. In a quiet corner Erwin saw a pale faced man wearing fishing gear, recounting his story to Nifa.

"When I felt something beneath my boat I thought it was just …" said the man but then he swallowed and completely trailed off, staring into the distance.

"Take your time," Nifa assured. With a trembling hand the man accepted a hot drink. Erwin kept his distance, not wishing to encroach and interrupt.

"Chief Inspector!" a voice called out.

Erwin dipped his shades.

"Moblit?"

The pathologist wasted no time.

"This way … it's over here."

Walking against the brisk wind Erwin followed Moblit along the water's edge. He glanced up anxiously at the rusting cranes that loomed above; their hooks hung down like hangman's nooses. He gave a sad sigh.

"I didn't want to believe it," he sighed "another murder, so soon."

Moblit nodded sympathetically.

"It's another young victim," he said sadly "Unidentified male, early twenties."

Unfortunately this place was more than just a ship graveyard. Erwin had lost count how many times in his twenty year career he'd been called out to this place to investigate human remains. By day the old shipyard was unsightly, by night downright sinister - a predator's dream!

Moblit was suspiciously quiet throughout the walk.

"Is there a problem?" said Erwin.

The white tent that concealed the body was rising into view on top of a pier; beside it the small motorboat that had retrieved it. The pathologist sighed and looked at the ground.

"There's something," he said, leading the Chief Inspector right up to the tent "you really need to see for yourself."

With great apprehension Erwin peeled back the entrance.

* * *

"What do you mean the bloody nape isn't cut!" hollered Gunther. His rage was directed at one of the poor forensics trainees who'd been the bearer of the news.

Much further along the dock, Erwin paced up and down, one hand pressed to his forehead. How the hell was he to break it to the Superintendent that _another_ person had had been murdered?

"So the Slasher _didn't_ do this?" demanded Eld.

"Hey, let's not jump to conclusions so soon, right?" said the trainee, trying to appease his superiors. Erwin now recognised the voice as Marco. "Until we've ran tests in the lab we _cannot_ rule the Slasher out!"

8 consecutive murders in less than 8 weeks and not one arrest to show for it. The Chief Inspector stormed further down the dock. The disgruntled voices faded away. Erwin wasn't sure what he was looking for but what he stumble upon was a scene of complete and utter disarray.

"Hey!" he called, beckoning his subordinates "I think you should all see this!"

Tools, ladders, buckets, fishing hooks; all kinds of junk was strewn across the yard.

The detective in him could not ignore this mess.

"Someone's been through here!"

Erwin knelt down beside a sticky maroon _splat_ that at first looked eerily like blood. But it was paint; the empty can was lying on its side among the miscellaneous dreck. Erwin knelt down beside the spillage, swiping it with one finger.

 _Still wet._

" _Damn_ what happened here," said Eld, arriving on the scene. Marco was close behind with a camera around his neck. He immediately began snapping the chaos from every angle.

"It definitely looks like a struggle, sir," said the youngster, photographing a toppled ladder "or perhaps someone being chased?"

But Erwin's attention had already been stolen by something else.

"What do you see," he said, staring straight ahead but Eld and Gunther merely glanced before looking at one another and shrugging.

Erwin sighed. Clearly they did not see.

Perhaps it was raw instinct or perhaps it was years of experience but he could not ignore the large freight container straight ahead which was visibly unbolted. The Chief Inspector turned to his bewildered team.

"I want this container searched at once!"

* * *

With a metallic screech the double doors were ripped open. Daylight burst in, revealing the emptiness within. The chief Inspector removed his shades and stepped inside. He couldn't restrain a shudder. His gut feeling only got stronger

"Could you _at least_ explain what it is you can see that the rest of us can't?" said Eld, loitering outside with folded arms.

The freight container was large, at least the length of three cars. Marco followed Erwin inside, shining his torch towards the far end where daylight could not reach.

"Over there, sir," he cried and the sceptical Eld puffed in disbelief when he saw what the beam lit up.

"Holy shit! Gunther come see this!"

It turned out Erwin's instincts were spot on. With a gloved hand Marco reached down then held up the small blunt knife. And that wasn't all.

Erwin lowered himself to his knees.

"Throw me that torch!"

He skilfully caught it with one hand. Crawling along the floor on his knees the Chief Inspector searched every inch of the container. He held his breath as he shone the light along the length of a piece of mangled rope.

"Traces of blood," he said austerely. A very bleak picture of the victim's final moments was coming together piece by piece.

And then he spotted something else, something he'd missed on the way in.

"Eld, you're standing on - "

Erwin wasn't sure what it was, the strip of black fabric, but taking an educated guess he suggested that it may have been used to blindfold or gag the victim. The vibes of depravity and the confined space was apparently too much for Eld. He had to step out for a cigarette.

"A life sentence isn't enough for the fucker who did this," he said, lighting up "I hope they tear him a new one in prison."

"Waste of taxpayer's money containing these goddamn animals," said Gunther joining him "be doing the world a favour if we just lined them up and shot them in the head."

Hearing this Erwin sighed. As he knelt on the floor gazing around at the corrugated walls, tightness spread through his chest. It would be easy to give into the feelings of hopelessness, to let his regrets and shortcomings consume him, but with a highly active serial killer still at large the esteemed leader couldn't afford himself such a luxury. He struggled back up to his feet.

"Tell Moblit I want all this evidence bagged and -"

"Jeez!"

A shrill alarm made everyone jump. Erwin clutched his breast pocket where his cell phone was furiously ringing. He was hesitant to answer. He knew exactly who was calling.

"Shit," said Gunther with a piteous look "Is it the Superintendent?"

Erwin responded with a wry smile. Nile must have found out about the body in the shipyard. He'd been planning to break the news gently but apparently his superior had found out on his own. The phone kept on ringing, no matter how much Erwin ignored it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" said Eld.

Erwin puffed. Knowing delaying an inevitable conversation would only make things worse, He bit his lip and accepted the call.

"Chief Inspector Smith speaking,"

"Ah Chief Inspector, I'm so glad I caught you …"

Erwin clasped his throat. That wasn't Nile Dok's voice.

"You're taking a huge risk you know," the voice was strangely cheerful "I hope you know what you're doing?"

"May I ask who's calling please?" Erwin said curtly. The caller sounded drunk. When raucous laughter rattled down the phone it just made him angrier.

"Wasting police time is a _very_ serious offence," he rebuked "You could be fined up to -"

"Oh? _Well_!" said the voice, rather touchily "If you didn't want me to 'waste your time' Chief Inspector then explain why you've been attempting to contact me."

Erwin turned his back on his peering subordinates.

" _Who is this?"_

He brisked away, unsure whether to be annoyed or afraid. On the other end of the line he heard the clinking of ice cubes in a glass.

"Why, this is Dot Pixis," chirped the voice, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "You know … the _warden_ at Stohess Penitentiary?"

Erwin's throat turned dry. He glanced back over his shoulder.

"One moment please!"

He could feel the questioning eyes of Eld and Gunther burning a hole in his head, he hurried along the shipyard out of sight, noisily tripping over the scattered debris. The warden chuckled.

"If this is a bad time I can …"

"No, _no_ , now is good!"

Panting from the adrenaline, Erwin zipped down the gap between two crates.

"Are you sure?" laughed the warden "You sound a little … caught up."

" _No_ , I can't afford to leave it any longer."

Erwin heard the sound of a chair reclining.

"Very well," said the warden and the ice cubes jingled in the glass again "Well in that case, you'll be happy to hear that I've considered your proposition."

Erwin gasped. He glanced around to check he hadn't been followed.

"Levi Ackerman is an old acquaintance of yours right?" said the warden, before exploding in laughter again " _Oho_! Bet that was a shock, he really pulled the wool over everyone's eyes, even _your_ s Chief Inspector.

Erwin grimaced.

"Yes, yes!" he hastened, wishing the man would just get to the point.

But Mr Pixis liked to talk.

"Such a waste of talent," he rambled "What a crime it is to have such a gifted individual wasting away behind bars …"

" _Yes_!"

Erwin waited with baited breath. Between screeching gulls and the wind whistling he could barely hear what was being said. He pressed the phone harder against his ear.

"I like how you think Chief Inspector," said the warden "I admire people who think outside the box …"

Erwin's heart began to race.

"Go on …" he urged.

There was a soft clunk on the other end of the line, what sounded like the warden sitting down his glass on the table.

"What would you say to meeting over a drink to discuss the matter further?"

A feeling of dread was swelling from the pit of Erwin's stomach.

"I …"

Only now that his desperate plan was about to become a reality did the gravity of the risk suddenly hit home. It was enough to make him stagger.

"Chief Inspector?"

So many people who trusted him; he'd have to deceive them all. There was no turning back if he went through with this.

 _And If Nile found out …_

Nile Dok for years had been looking for any excuse to replace him. Erwin was already on borrowed time.

"Hello? … Chief Inspector?"

 _Better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission_. If this really was the end, Erwin did not want to leave without having tried everything in his power to catch the Stohess Slasher.

"Oh Chief Inspector? … Are you there?"

Erwin peeped round the edge of the crate and pressed the phone firmly to his ear. He could hear his own heartbeat thumping in his head.

"How soon can you meet me?" he hissed.


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE: DELAYS ON CHAPTER 20

Hiiiiiiii :D

Once again I apologise this isn't an update!

Just a progress update seen as it's been AGES! And I feel you guys deserve an explanation J

Got 2 things I need to say

 **Note 1**

Expect further delays as I have a busy month ahead with graduation etc and for the next 9 days I won't have the chance to write at all. I'm on holiday in Crete and can't type fanfiction from the poolside or the bar J

(Also that would mean my normal friends finding out I'm a nerd who writes fanfiction Ahhhh ;3)

But the first draft of the next chapter is DONE and I will resume editing when I return.

So that brings me on to…

 **Note 2**

Ok so there's another reason I'm taking longer to update this time

And that is because I'm currently in the process of redrafting some of the earlier chapters including minor plot changes.

When I began this story I had NO IDEA what direction I was going to take the plot and to me the beginning of the story doesn't match the darker tone of the more recent updates, it comes across as a childish black comedy. I am redrafting to make the characters behaviour more consistent with the back stories I came up with later into writing the story. There are glaring plot holes I need to fix and bad dialogue that needs modifying! Ugh the list goes on!

But hey it's cool to see how my writing has evolved I guess.

There will be **minor plot changes** when I upload the redrafted chapters but nothing that dramatically affects what is happening in the story now **(and if it does I will explain it in an author's note above the chapter).** There will be no need to reread the whole story as a result as these changes...(well you can if you want I guess).

I'm trying to get the redraft done as another writer has expressed interest in doing a Spanish translation, pretty cool :)

Thank you for your patience guys! And I'm sorry I can't update sooner, the ideas are in my head, but sometimes editing takes so long till it reads the way I want it to.

Thank you so much for the kind reviews, especially the few of you who have consistently reviewed from when I first started the story.

Love you guys

Sin xxo


End file.
